


Kazuichi Strangelove or I How Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Time Loop

by Gars



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, I'm not a good writer or funny, Kazuichi Protagonist, Panic Attacks, Suicide, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 68
Words: 129,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gars/pseuds/Gars
Summary: Being the stable, thoughtful and insightful paragon of wit that he is Kazuichi Soda easily navigates through being stuck in a simulation time loop. Or he is an emotional wreck and hates life.Now with a TROPES PAGE!!!! Thank you to anyone who is responsible for this!https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/KazuichiStrangelove
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Koizumi Mahiru/Soda Kazuichi, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Soda Kazuichi & Everyone
Comments: 1082
Kudos: 592





	1. Beginning again

“Hey! I’ll never forget you guys, or others! You guys better remember me, too! My name is...Kazuichi Soda!”

He opens his eyes.

_ is it over? It can’t be over. There’s no way it’s over _

But here he is. He’s not on an island, he taps the ground. Definitely concrete and no sounds of the ocean. Maybe it was really all over. They had made it out of the killing game. Makoto, Kyoko and a couple others he doesn’t recognize help him leave his pod.

“Just be careful, it’s been awhile since you’ve had to do this.” Makoto gently reminds him.

His gait is unsteady, it had been a long time since he had walked. Hina, apparently that was her name, shows him where his room is. He tries to thank her, but his words are incoherent, of course he has to act like that around a cute girl. Despite having been asleep for a long time he finds himself exhausted. He falls asleep even before his head hits the pillow.

They come to wake him. Apparently he has slept for fourteen hours. It still doesn’t feel like enough. He meets Yasuhiro who had forgotten exactly what time they all were supposed to meet. Kazuichi doesn’t really care; he needs to see his friends.

Hajime had been handling it the best, according to him everyone but him essentially slept the entire time. Hajime asks Kazuichi how he is doing. Kazuichi responds that he doesn’t know at this point, everything feels like a blur. He asks Hajime if he had seen Miss. Sonia. Hajime laughs a little and tells Kazuichi that clearly he’s healthy enough to be concerned about that.

Eventually Toko summons them to repair “that idiots” mistake at not being able to remember a time. Kazuichi drags his feet to the meeting, they have been out for apparently about 15 hours, that isn’t very long. He is still exhausted, maybe he can sleep during the meeting.

Sonia is at the meeting and despite the wear and tear from her time as a despair she is as beautiful as ever. His heart skips a beat and he notices that he can still feel excited even when exhausted. If he had more energy he’d probably think that is a good thing.

Makoto starts the meeting, “I know it’s early and you guys haven’t been out even for a day, but, we have news for you guys. We think that Alter Ego has been able to make progress on the simulation.”

The room lights up. 

Sonia beams, “This is excellent news!” 

Fuyuhiko clears his throat, “What does that mean?”

Makoto glances away, “Well, it looks like the game has been able to get to a fresh reset.”

Hajime raises his eyebrows “I thought that’s what we went through before coming out of the simulation.”

“The confusion is understandable what we mean is that we think there is a chance you could re-enter the game with your current memories intact.” Kyoko adds

_ Re-enter the game? _

Soda can feel his heart starting to race.

His mind flashes to Byakuya being under the table, Gundham getting run down by the animals, Ibuki and Hiyoko on the stage, Mahiru in the beach house. 

_ There’s no way I am going back again! _

Akane scrunches up her face “Why would we go back to the game when we already beat it?”

Byakuya glares at her, “Try to think before talking.”

Before Fuyuhiko could respond with some choice words to the heir, Kyoko turns to the group, “This could give you a chance to bring more of your friends out of the simulation.”

Fuyuhiko looks down, “You mean there’s a chance that Peko could-“

Makoto clenches his fist, “Yes there’s a chance that you could rescue everyone.”

A long pause fills the room and Soda knows the others are all considering it more strongly than him.  _ But what if, what if… _ “What if we die while in there?” Soda blurts out.

Byakuya glares at him “Maybe, if you’re able to exercise your brain you’ll be able to avoid that. Somehow you managed to survive even with your abilities.”

Makoto started to scratch his chin with his finger “Well, we don’t know exactly what will happen. I think you’ll end up like your friends.”

Sonia puts her fist down on the table, “But we’ll be able to retain our memories?”

There is a long pause. Soda looks at the three of them.  _ Why are they not answering the question?. Wait, is it that they don’t know? _

“We don’t know for sure.” Kyoko acknowledged

“So you’re saying I might get a chance to save Coach? Let’s do this!” Akane starts rising from her chair.

Makoto smiles, “Hold on a sec, Akane. It can only work if everyone agrees to it.”

Fuyuhiko clenches his hand, “If it means there’s a chance that Peko can live I’m in.”

Sonia glances down, “I certainly want to go back in and help my friends. I find that at times I am consumed by things I have witnessed. In order to serve I want to make sure that I can handle that again.”

Kyoko seems to look at Soda especially when saying this “Even in the brief interactions we have had some of you have exhibited symptoms of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. We would want to make sure that you are capable of handling going through that again.”

Makoto adds to that, “We have a couple of therapists who have arrived, they’re preparing to meet with you guys.”

Hajime speaks up, “I want to help save my friends. If I can get to a place of being ready to go through that again, I’m in.”

All eyes turn to Soda. His shoulders tense up, “I mean of course I want everyone to be able to live too….it just, it was so much to deal with.” He looks over at Sonia with her eyes sparkling, “Well, maybe if you guys can help us, I don’t know.”

He doesn’t want to go to therapy.

Crossing his arms and smiling, Byakuya adds “It’s settled then. We are to set preparations for you guys immediately.”

Soda can feel his body tense up.  _ What have I gotten myself into? _

...

Before leaving he is approached by class 78 asking him if he would be willing to look at the pod machine to see if there was anything that could be done to help Alter Ego. Kazuichi smiles.

“That’s a way better idea than therapy!”

Kyoko deadpans, “You’re still going to therapy.”

...

Kazuichi sighs, working with machines was always what helped him the most. Kazuichi isn’t good with emotions or words or well many things, but he is good with machines.

Therapy is awkward and uncomfortable. The therapist pries and Kazuichi clams up. The therapist reflects Kazuichi’s feelings, Kazuichi feels intruded on or that the therapist is wrong. It’s nothing personal, honestly his therapist seems really nice, but at the end of the day he doesn’t want to be in that room. Mercifully, the session eventually comes to an end and Kazuichi is quick to be anywhere but there.

Unfortunately, it seems at least Sonia took her therapy session seriously and approaches him soon after his meeting.

“Kazuichi, I believe the phrase is, we need to talk.”


	2. Miss. Sonia

“Miss Sonia?”

“Kazuichi.”

_ She never calls me by my first name, that’s good…….I think. Ugh, I must have gotten that from Chiaki. _

“Please allow me to speak without interrupting.”

“Sure thing…...Miss Sonia?”

“First off, I implore you to stop giving me special treatment. Kazuichi, it is apparent that you seem to like me.”

“Well Miss Sonia you’re so nice-

“Kazuichi! Please let me finish.”

“...”

She closes her eyes and breaths. 

_ How does she manage to look so amazing no matter what? _

“Kazuichi, I request that you stop treating me differently than everyone else, I purely seek a relationship of friendship with you.”

Kazuichi feels like he has been punched in the stomach. “Miss, um, sorry, Sonia are you saying-

“Yes,” She replies “I’m sorry, but I do not see you as a potential partner romantically.”

“But you are so amazing-“

“Kazuichi,” She says with conviction yet kindness, “I fear that the things about me you find amazing are more so what you expect me to have than reality.”

“Miss-argh-Sonia that’s not true you’re kind and smart-

“What am I interested in?”

“Being a princess!”

“What else?”

Kazuichi glances down. What _ is she interested in????  _ After a pause he looks at her and admits “I don’t know.”

Sonia continued “Kazuichi, what are my flaws?”

“Mm..Sonia you don't have any flaws.”

She closes her eyes again before continuing “I can assure you, I do have flaws and I only wish to be with someone who sees them, but accepts me anyways.” She clasps her hands together “I am sorry to bear this news like this. I do not want you to think of me in that way. I know you have a good heart and that you help others and mean well, but please try to think of me as a friend.”

Kazuichi doesn’t understand. Of course they are friends. And before he had thought about it he blurted, “Miss. Sonia, you’re friends with everyone because of how nice you are.

Sonia forces a smile on her face. “Kazuichi,” she says weakly, “I mean only as friends.”

_ She wants to just be friends… _

“I know this must be really hard for you to hear, and I apologize for the timing. I felt it was necessary for us to have this conversation so I could be ready to return.” She gave him a smile and a little bow “Thank you for letting me talk to you please don’t take this too strongly.”

……….

As numb as he is, apparently he can still feel the disappointment of being friendzoned. What he wouldn’t give for another chance. Between already feeling numb and the rejection his brain spirals into what if’s. 

What if The Imposter had gotten out from under the table in time? What if Kazuichi hadn’t built Mikan the video communicator? What if (he shivered) he hadn’t been too late when Peko had killed Mahiru? What if he had been better at talking to Miss. Sonia?

He spends time around Hajime and Fuyuhiko, but he still feels alone. At one point Fuyuhiko asks him a question which apparently he got wrong as his friend pulls him aside. Fuyuhiko lets Kazuichi know that he was having a hard time sleeping and all he could think about was Peko. Kazuichi nods before replying, “Yeah me too.” Out of it as he is, he recognizes instantly he needed to clarify that he meant the hard time sleeping part and not the Peko part.

Later the five of the survivors go to the pod room. Fuyuhiko sits near Peko, Akane to Nekomaru and Sonia to Gundham. Gundham who has been asleep for who knew how long and yet Sonia still preferred him over Kazuichi. 

He feels a hand on his shoulder, Hajime looks at him with concern. He asks him about what he is thinking about, Kazuichi lies and says he’s thinking about the game. Hajime gives him an appraising look, but lets it go.

The group eats dinner together without too much to talk about. Soon enough they each go their respective ways and Kazuichi makes his way to the pod room. Byakuya is waiting for him and kindly encourages Kazuichi by telling him not to be an idiot while making repairs. Kazuichi doesn’t care, he might have thin skin, but when it comes to machines he doesn’t really care what anyone else thinks. With the stuffy heir gone Kazuichi gets to work.

Kazuichi thinks about his childhood. He thinks of the different ‘friends’ he had in life. He thinks about his parents and how living with them was. He thinks about his different projects, the things he made and repaired. Machines had always been able to get his mind of the things around him so why wasn’t it working now?

“Stupid Gundham” Kazuichi mutters to himself. His thoughts swirl around the killing game, he is unfocused. He opens the framework of the pod machine. Despite his distractions he is able to identify what seems to allow the machine to operate, he has an idea as to how to help the reset of the game he notices some scratches on the machine and gets to work.

He starts thinking about the killing game and all of the different events that will need to change. He is not paying attention, his hand drifts too close to one of the cores, he burns off part of his nail as it falls into the machine. “Shit” he mummers under his breath. He inspects the machine and it seems like everything is still in order. He knows that he doesn’t understand the machine very well, but no one else here does either. Besides, what’s the worst that can happen with a little bit of his nail around one of the core processors; probably burned it up anyways.

He closes up and makes his way to his room. He somehow has the energy to take a shower before passing out on his bed. Sadly, unlike the previous night he isn’t too exhausted to dream. His mind flashes to different events in the killing game. Most of them murder victims or executions. He doesn’t count, but if he had he would have known he woke up thirteen times over the course of seven hours.

There is a knock on his door. Kazuichi isn’t in a place to think, all he knows is that he is exhausted. Makoto cracks open the door and acknowledges how tired Kazuichi is. He apologizes for the disturbance, but wants to know if the mechanic has been able to make any progress. Kazuichi croaks out his findings and the other boy closes the door and lets him sleep.

Two hours later Kazuichi finds himself meeting with everyone again. Class 78 discusses what Kazuichi had been able to do and asks when Kazuichi’s class wants to return to the simulation to try to save everyone.

Sonia inquires as to what memories they will retain with Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya glancing at each other before acknowledging they don’t know the answer to her question. Despite this uncertainty, one by one Kazuichi’s classmates affirm they want to go back and save everyone. Kazuichi doesn’t want to go. 

He knows what Hajime wants, Kazuichi doesn’t want to go. He knows what Fuyuhiko wants, he doesn’t want to go. He knows what Akane wants, he doesn’t want to go. He knows what Sonia wants….he still doesn’t want to go. All he does is shrug and murmur something of a passive agreement. He isn’t sure if his response is even coherent, but no one seems to care. Fifteen minutes later he is strapped in and back in his pod.

Makoto gives a talk to Kazuichi and the others, something about hope and moving past despair. It probably was a good speech. Soon enough Kazuichi finds himself drifting off heading for what feels like rest.


	3. Not good not good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting here are more of the warnings such as violence and death.

“Hey! I’ll never forget you guys, or others! You guys better remember me, too! My name is...Kazuichi Soda!”

He takes a deep breath as he and the others make their way to the end. Despite everything that had happened he feels like he can trust Hajime, Sonia, Fuyuhiko and Akane. He is determined to do whatever he can from here on out to eventually help the rest of his friends. The five of them hit the end button after support from Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya and make their way to exit the simulation.

The group will have to deal with a lot. Knowing what they have done as despairs means that the world is going to be very hostile to them, but with his friends, people he can actually call his friends, he feels like he can take on anything.

...

He opens his eyes. He is sitting in a classroom. His eyes open in alarm. He remembers everything. He remembers the last killing game and the one before that. Something is wrong, if the last killing game was identical to the one before then that means that no one remembered anything. He kicks his chair in frustration. It was an exact copy of the first killing game. He recognizes this classroom, it’s the one he started in the last two times.

His heart is racing and to say this is concerning is really underselling it. He considers his problems. One, he doesn’t know why he isn’t out of the game and two, he doesn’t know what it is going to take to exit this game. It worked last time, but he doesn’t have any idea why it didn’t work this time. Besides that, why on earth did he not have any memories last game...and none of the others did either? This isn’t good.

He perks up, if he remembers then the others should too. Hajime is really good at figuring things out and Sonia and Fuyuhiko are smart too, surely someone will think of something. He makes his way to the classroom. Several of the students are there including Fuyuhiko. He makes his way to the back of the room. He knows he isn’t the cleverest, but he decides to try to joke with Fuyuhiko. Hajime might be his soul friend, but Fuyuhiko is up there as far as friendship goes too.

“Fancy seeing you here.”

“What?! What the fuck do you want?! Who the fuck do you think you are?!”

Kazuichi jumps back two steps, Fuyuhiko is acting like they had never met before. Akane walks in and he slowly walks over to her.

“Hey how’s it going?”

She sniffs the air and picks at her ear disinterested in him before finally looking at him, “Do I know you?”

Kazuichi didn’t know he had air in his lungs, but he certainly knows now that all of that air is gone. He doesn’t bother to try with Sonia or Hajime, but he can tell neither of them recognize him upon seeing him either.

He can feel that his heart is pounding and it is suddenly really hard to breathe. Usami makes an appearance and while all of the other students are interacting with her Kazuichi is trying to prevent himself from falling over. His chest starts to hurt more and it’s getting even harder to take a breath.

Usami transports them to the island and Kazuichi recognizes that the pain in his chest isn’t going to go away. After what feels like an eternity of chest pain he decides that he must be having a heart attack and ultimately resigns himself to the fact that he is going to die even before the killing game starts. He falls onto the beach and closes his eyes.

...

He wakes to the sensation of pain in his shin.

“Wake up you stupid dummy.” *kick* “I need to meet you so I can get my” She rolls her eyes “Hope fragments.”

“I-I d-don’t think y-you should be k-kicking him.”

“And I don’t remember asking for your fucking opinion!”

Despite his best efforts his eyes slowly open. He introduces himself to his classmates; none of them seem particularly interested in anything beyond initial greetings. Fuyuhiko asks him what’s wrong with him. Mahiru scolds him for not being enough of a man. Nekomaru forces him to stand on his feet and shout ‘with feeling’.

Eventually all that is left are Hajime and Nagito. Apparently, the luckster had waited for Hajime. Kazuichi feels a pang of bitterness, even if the guy is a psychopath at least Hajime has someone who wants to wait for him. As if Kazuichi will ever know what that is like.

Talking to Hajime it’s clear that none of his friends remember him. Something has happened. He introduces himself to the two of them without any emotion. Upon their greetings Usami appears and talks about the point of the school trip. Kazuichi stands there numb.

Watching Sonia come back in a bikini briefly draws his attention before he sits on the ground and waits. Hajime asks him what he is doing, Kazuichi replies he is sitting down. The other boy stares at him briefly before going to change.

The sky turns dark, Usami heads to the park. Kazuichi gets on his feet, like a zombie being compelled by the scent of brains he slowly makes his way to the park. Some of the students who were in the ocean pass him on the way, giving him odd looks in the process.

Monokuma appears and he curbstomps Usami. He announces the killing game and every one reacts in disbelief and fear. Eventually Monokuma leaves and Kazuichi’s knees give out from under him.

Several of the students check on him before ‘Byakuya’ charges Mikan with taking care of Kazuichi. The nurse inspects him and informs him that he is in shock or experiencing an Acute Stress Disorder commonly found in war veterans and victims of trauma. She tells him that his heart could stop working if he develops an irregular heartbeat.

Mikan sets up a plan to check on him while giving him activities in order to help himself stabilize. Hearing that his life is literally at risk Kazuichi is happy to comply. Despite that he is barely able to function beyond that. He knows he is in a simulation and yet nothing feels real. Despite being stable he is almost catatonic. He has just enough energy to want to live, but not enough energy to do anything beyond the bare minimum.

The next day passes slowly and yet quickly at the same time. He feels like he is almost always sleeping and yet it feels like he is never actually asleep. Mikan checks on him from time to time. ‘Byakuya’ shows up once. Other than that, which Kazuichi notices somewhat bitterly, he has no visitors. Somehow his mind is constantly going and yet it doesn’t seem like he is ever able to focus or concentrate.

One night or day, he really has no idea, he hears Mikan come in for another check. He is exhausted and simply waits for her to do her thing before leaving. That moment never comes as he feels an indescribable all consuming pain from his chest. His eyes snap open and he sees a knife sticking out of it with blood starting to color the rest of his shirt.

He wants to scream or yell or say anything, but the pain is so overpowering all he can do is have his lip quiver. A hand starts to hold his and he becomes aware of the person in the room with him.

Nagito frowns as he stares at his own hand. “Such a pity really. I thought you would have so much potential with your talent and all, but you have been devoid of hope since arriving here. Monokuma has been able to set up a killing game that has kidnapped us and relocated us to what appears to be an island that was designed for tourists. If all of that can take place...” The white haired boy shivers, “Who knows what is going to wait for them when they get out of this killing game.”

“The two of us will be their stepping stones so they can be able to handle whatever is beyond-”

Nagito says more, but Kazuichi passes out from his pain.


	4. Trying not to die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More panic, violence and death. Due writers usually warn for each chapter when there are major warnings? I'll probably stop mentioning this in subsequent chapters.
> 
> Thank you to those who have liked and commented. It is really motivating to get those responses.

He opens his eyes. He is sitting in a classroom. The same classroom as the other two times. His body immediately feels ice cold.

“Hhh...Hhhh...hhh” he is straining to feel like he can breathe and yet despite this his heart feels like it is racing. He can’t concentrate, he feels his pulse, he can’t count that fast. He can’t move, he can’t breath. He feels a sharp pain in his chest and he feels his pulse again.

*Bump…...Bump…..Bu-Bu-Bu-Bu……...Bump* He feels lightheaded and thinks about Mikan’s comment of an irregular heartbeat from shock. He collapses from the desk and a few seconds later goes into cardiac arrest.

\----

He opens his eyes. Same old desk, same old chair. Despite feeling extremely nervous and shaky he feels okay….relatively. He gets out of his chair and takes a couple of steps before feeling weak. He crawls to the corner and curls into a ball. He closes his eyes.

“Hey, are you alright?” Nekomaru’s voice cuts through the darkness.

Kazuichi doesn’t look at him, “Please, just leave me be.”

“I’m sorry, but no can do. Come on you’ll be more safe with the rest of us. I’ll protect you.”

Kazuichi doesn’t put up much resistance, this isn’t the part he needs to worry about. Nekomaru gently carries him into the classroom with the others. His class ranges in their responses to seeing him from concern to contempt. Kazuichi kind of wishes he cared more.

Soon enough Usami takes them to the beach. Kazuichi can feel his heart racing and other symptoms, but he remains conscious. He decides to catch Mikan to make sure he isn’t in shock, not that he wants to ask her about that directly. He tells her he isn’t feeling well and the nurse obliges him with a check-up.

“It l-looks like y-you are ex-experiencing panic attack symptoms. H-have you had t-those before?”

His initial thought is no, before considering the first killing game he was in. He supposes that screaming like the way he did that yes is the more likely answer.

He scratches his head, “Uh...yeah, I think so. Do you know what helps get them to go away.”

Mikan closes her eyes, “Cognitive Behavioral Therapy, medication, and exposure therapy all tend to be standard treatments with mindfulness as another strong candidate, b-but…” her eyes well up, “I-I can’t h-help with any of those.” and starts sobbing soon afterwards.

If Kazuichi was more insightful he’d muse about the fact that despite feeling completely out of his mind he still reassures Mikan she’s okay. However, he is not insightful and after reassuring her and getting away he tries not to have a panic attack on his way to the market. He desperately needs any sort of distraction. 

He finds some tools and some items he thinks he can alter and makes his way to his cabin and drops them off. He knows he has to meet everyone. It still blows his mind meeting everyone again when no one remembers him. Teruteru is as perverted as ever, Fuyuhiko is as angry as ever, Akane is as….Akane as ever. When he finally meets Hajime and Nagito he screams at the sight of Komaeda.

The two boys give him an odd look before Kazuichi explains that Nagito looks like someone who used to be a real pain in Kazuichi’s ass. Nagito chuckles and mentions that it’s no surprise that his looks would be worthless to compliment his worthless talent. The other two boys look at him somewhat awkwardly before they go to the beach.

Kazuichi can feel his heart racing, but feels like he can think, at least somewhat. He knows that if he is able to do what he did during the first game he can survive. Compared to his last few experiences that seems like the best strategy. Most importantly he needs to do whatever he can to make sure that Nagito doesn’t pay any attention to him.

He thinks that probably if he makes it to the end he can then talk to Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya. Surely, the three of them will have an ability to override this situation. Between them and Alter-Ego he should be able to get out of this.

He quickly goes to change and decides to walk along the beach away from the others. Ibuki cartwheels by him whooping for joy. Kazuichi sighs and tries to focus on not hyperventilating. Soon enough the clouds get dark and Kazuichi takes his time to go change. Eventually he makes his way to the park before Monokuma usurps Usami and transforms her into Monomi.

The killing game commences and the class are sent back to their rooms. Kazuichi walks silently, noticing that his knees shake as he walks. Nekomaru approaches him and asks him if he is alright. The coach mentions that he hasn’t forgotten how he had found Kazuichi and wants him to know that he can count on him. Kazuichi gives a grunt of acknowledgement. It’s the best he can do right now.

Despite every instinct he manages to go to the diner without Mahiru needing to drag him along. He passively listens as ‘Byakuya’ declares himself the leader of the group. After finishing the discussion he quietly and quickly makes his way to his room. He didn’t have a plan to make anything in particular, but he doesn’t care. He locks the door to his room and he starts to work.

Eventually he gets hungry and makes his way to the restaurant. Luck is on his side as no one else is there. His hands shake while grabbing food, but the fact that he has an appetite is different. He hears a footstep and almost jumps out of his chair.

Chiaki yawns and asks him if everything is alright. He emphatically nods his head as the sleepy girl grabs some food and starts playing a video game. From time to time she talks to Kazuichi about a point and click adventure game she played that was really disorienting. She mentions several of the things the protagonist does to maintain her sanity. Kazuichi nods at appropriate times, but he isn’t really listening.

The day passes and he finds himself grateful that from time to time he can focus on what he is doing. Every time he hears a noise he jumps, every time he sees a shadow his eyes quickly dart to where the shadow might be coming from. In what feels like an eternity and quickly at the same time Monokuma summons everyone to the park.

The rest of the class discuss how the killing game might even happen, ‘Byakuya’ calls out Fuyuhiko for saying he would be willing to kill someone, and Monokuma informs them there is a traitor. Kazuichi waits, he’s primarily making sure that he doesn’t pass out. The class returns to their rooms, Kazuichi goes back to the market. He finds the item of his quest and returns to his room. He doesn’t bother to read the label as he downs what seems like an appropriate amount of sleeping pills.

He eventually hears someone shouting for him. He is incredibly groggy, but he didn’t have any dreams and he slept so it was an improvement. He considers how he more than kind of wishes he didn’t wake up as he drags himself to the door.

Mahiru is there and demands to know what possible reason he could have for making everyone wait. She is kind enough to inform Kazuichi of multiple ways that he could be more reliable. He numbly nods as she drags him, literally part of the way, to the restaurant.

He suppresses a flinch as Nagito holds the straws to him. He sighs and draws one, it isn’t the marked one and his body relaxes in relief. A couple of the others remark that he must really hate cleaning.

He decides that he isn’t needed at the party and waits until the inevitable body announcement. He makes sure to use the bathroom before heading over to help with the investigation. With the trial included it will be hours before he has another chance.

He obliges Hajime and inspects the breaker for him. He pretends to gather knowledge about Peko and the office. Monokuma calls everyone to the trial. He watches as Hajime reasons through the different testimonies. At one point Hiyoko asks how they can know that Kazuichi hadn’t caused the murder. Hajime points out that the killer had to be someone inside the building and they continue their focus.

Kazuichi flinches at Nagito’s reveal, but is able to regain his composure, at least enough. Mikan announces that Nagito doesn’t seem like the killer and eventually through Hajime’s lead the accusation lands on Teruteru. Kazuichi watches numbly as Teruteru is deep fried before making his way back to the dorm. He didn’t even respond to Sonia’s pep-talk, he just wants to sleep. He glances at the pill bottle and dumps them all out on his table. He looks at them again and scoops almost all of them back into the bottle. He isn’t sure how much he can take with everything that is going on.

He decides that he will work on building a metallic boat. He knows that the project is pointless, but he assumes that no one else knows that. It gives him a good excuse to stay busy. He knows it’s not like he can get off the island, but he is feeling desperate. He has now looped in the killing game a twice already and he isn’t convinced it won’t happen again.

In order to feel less paranoid he decides to place extra parts around the pool area. Everyone died in a building so being outdoors seems like the best option to him if he isn’t in his room. No one is going to kill him in the middle of the common area in the middle of the day. He hopes.

He helps the others collect clues after the girls party discovers Mahiru in the beach house. But something is wrong, apparently it is much later when Mahiru is discovered. Sonia’s party doesn’t find a need to go in there until a couple hours after the party has started. Hajime wasn’t at the crime scene and instead must have been hanging out with Chiaki. No one remembers that Peko had used the water bottles and Kazuichi tries to, poorly, hint at the concept.

The others look at him in confusion and while Hajime mentions what he is saying could be a possibility, but without any proof they can’t act on any assumptions. The others acknowledge that something feels wrong, but feel they have no one to vote for, but Hiyoko. Monokuma grows bored and demands a vote. Hiyoko wins with seven votes, many doubted her being guilty, but without any alternative she wins.

Monokuma announces that they got it wrong and before anyone can process what has happen a metal chain has reached each of them. Kazuichi’s happens to have latched around his neck. It’s not much, but as he feels himself suffocating he decides it is better than any execution Monokuma has for him. He passes out.


	5. Despair for All Eternity

As much as it scares him he invites Hajime to the beach house and the two discover Mahiru. Kazuichi still feels a terrible feeling in his stomach. He feels selfish, but he doesn’t know what else to do. He needs to survive, he has to get to the end of the game.  He watches the trial as Nagito asks Monokuma some important questions and Hajime is able to identify that Peko is the culprit. Fuyuhiko laments her loss and the class numbers grow smaller.

He obliges Ibuki and helps work on her show. He winces at the idea of making video walkie talkies during the despair disease. He rationalizes that it is better for Ibuki and Hiyoko to die than him, but he feels like shit. He watches as the others figure out that Mikan had been corrupted by despair, he shudders knowing that was once how he was too.

He passively watches as the others allow themselves to enter the funhouse. He wonders why none of them thought about the fact that there wasn’t any discernible exit upon entering the ride, but he keeps his thoughts to himself. He lays low and lets Gundham and Nekomaru duel so that the rest of them can live, he feels a sense of bitterness watching Sonia cry over Gundham’s reveal.

He doesn’t bother to try and stop Nagito; he doubts he could be any more successful. He watches as Hajime is forced to identify Chiaki as the killer and sees how the boy is on the edge of having his own breakdown. A part of Kazuichi wishes that he was in a place where he could care.

Eventually the survivors make their way inside the Future Foundation Building. He beelines for the room he knows he will find Alter Ego in as he goes through ‘Hope’s Peak Academy.’ Alter Ego doesn’t recognize him or is able to know what Kazuichi is talking about. The program bows its head in sadness as it says how it is unable to understand what is going on in the program.

The group deals with Junko AI and eventually Makoto, Byakuya and Kyoko show up, but something is wrong. Kazuichi feels overjoyed to see the three of them and when he makes a comment about how he was worried that he wouldn’t see Makoto again everyone gives him an odd look. Kyoko and Byakuya don’t seem to recognize him either.The response they have, even when he asks them different questions, are off. For whatever reason it seems like they aren’t actually from the outside or perhaps the game has just stored their knowledge from the first playthrough. None of them seem to recognize him. He hopes that the fact that he made it to the end will be enough.

He falls into despair again and it is through Hajime’s voice that he awakens. He doesn’t really have any option. He hits the buttons to create the shutdown sequence and hopes that this time since they reached the end of the game, the others will have their memories intact.

\----

He opens his eyes, he is at the same desk and the same chair. He feels his pulse, it is beating rapidly, but he isn’t close to being in shock. He slowly makes his way to the main classroom. He is racking his brain to understand how he is ever going to get out of this mess.

He has died already and he doesn’t want to do that again, but apparently making it to the end doesn’t do anything either. He is at a loss of what he can do. He flips his desk over out of frustration. He managed to make it to the end. Why is he still here?

He continues to feel anxious and on edge, but he is always aware that he needs to be alert. He watches during each trial to see if there is anything different, anything he can pick up on. He tries to act somewhat similar to how he did the first time through. He tells himself he has to let the others day in order for him to figure this out. Part of him hates how much of a coward he is.

He tries to see if there are any signs of alter ego throughout the game and his search comes up empty. He sighs as he reaches the end having experienced the same several days all over again. He wonders how long his sanity is going to last, something has to give.

\----

\----

\----

\----

\----

\----

He is feeling desperate, he needs to try something, anything. He has looped through the game multiple times now and while he has managed to live each time nothing has changed. He has tried asking different questions to Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya. He has tried making his own software from Electric Avenue to use on Alter Ego from the inside and he has had no luck. 

When ‘Byakuya’ suggests they throw a party Kazuichi blurts out that he had watched Nagito drop off the note and that Nagito is planning to commit a murder. He can’t stop himself; he starts talking about Twilight Syndrome and is beginning to talk about despair disease before Monokuma shows up.

The bear pulls out a cartoonish thermometer and shoves it into Kazuichi’s mouth showing that he ‘has’ a major fever and escorts him away from everyone else. Monokuma comments about how the loudest animals in nature are the ones that get eaten and everything turns dark.

Kazuichi isn’t exactly sure what is going on other than he is in a dark space and feels cramped. He hears Monokuma announce over a loudspeaker a first blood perk where someone simply needs to stab the pinata and they will be allowed to go free. Kazuichi feels his stomach drop and a rush of anxiety. He doesn’t know how long he waits as he is sleeping often but eventually someone takes Monokuma up on his offer. Mercifully the mark is true and Kazuichi dies almost instantly.

\----

Several of the games blur by and all he can feel is hopeless. He doesn’t want to die, he has done that enough, but he is too scared to try to do anything differently. He watches as the events unfold again and again. Everything becomes stale and before where he felt numb now he feels powerless and worthless. He isn’t aware of these internal feelings, but he experiences them nevertheless.

He thinks about how maybe it’s him, he’s the problem. He goes to the market and downs a bottle of sleeping pills. He throws up not too long afterwards and feels awful. Later he asks Mikan about how to absorb some medication, he lies and says that he is iron deficient. Mikan tells him that typically an empty stomach with sugar speeds up absorption and that iron is complemented by vitamin C and inhibited by calcium.

Drinking the orange juice on an empty stomach seems to work only for him to throw up even more quickly. The next day he finds some anti-nausea medicine, he adds that before the other steps.


	6. Does anyone remember anything?

He opens his eyes and sighs, he felt completely out of it when he died and while it was the least painful death he felt extremely out of it and in a surreal experience. He didn’t like it, but he isn’t sure about his alternative. It doesn’t seem like dying is going to end this. He spends the next game figuring out what he can do instead.

He wonders if there is any way he can trigger the memories of any of the others. In his head he picks the order of which of his friends to talk to with the idea that if he mentions things that happened before in a vague way or previous conversations something will come back. He has to be super careful, he doesn’t know or want to know what will happen if Monokuma reacts to him being an outsider.

Hajime is the obvious choice and he makes it a point to spend as much time with him as he can. He gets Hajime to meet him down at the beach to try coconut juice. The event plays out like it did before and that’s a problem. He and Hajime crash the girls party. He and Hajime talk at electric avenue. He even partners with Hajime in the fun house and mentions things such as growing up with his dad during their free time. Nothing works.

\----

He approaches Sonia next. He calls her Miss Sonia and asks her about things she is interested in like serial killers. Sonia is pleasantly surprised that he shares such an interest. Kazuichi spends the next half-hour pretending, probably not well, to be into things he finds downright creepy. He goes out of his way to spend more time with her only for her to be busy or seemingly avoid him for most of the killing game.

He has a hard time deciding between Akane and Fuyuhiko, but decides on the one less likely to kill him. Akane ignores his for the most part and instead tries to fight him. He mentions her idea of Nekomaru being as tough as a robot, she looks at him weird and asks if robots are even good for fighting.

\----

Lastly, he tries the most volatile of the four, but finds himself whimpering and leaving him alone when Fuyuhiko snaps at him. He eventually can spend more time with him after Peko’s death, but their interactions are fruitless. He wonders if he needs to mention Natsumi before Twilight Syndrome, but isn’t sure when is the best time to approach him.

He chickens out a couple more times through the course of the killing game and he is getting impatient. One time he plays the game out, the next he takes the sleeping pills again so he can speed things up.

He notices that after the talk of the traitor Fuyuhiko leaves his cabin late at night. He follows him at a distance and sees that he’s at the beach looking out at the water. He slowly approaches him and nervously calls out his name.

“What the fuck do you want?!”

“H-Hey I’m just here to ask you s-some questions.”

“I don’t give a fuck about what you want.”

He whines, “P-please just one question.”

Fuyuhiko starts to walk toward him, by him, “This conversation is over.”

“Wait I-I remember, we were friends, you and Peko are close-” he’s getting desperate, anything to get Fuyuhiko’s attention, “Your sister is Natsumi, she died at Hope’s Peak-” 

In an instant Fuyuhiko’s eyes widen in anger and shock, a brief glint catches Kazuichi’s eye and before he can register what it is, the knife digs its way into his side. He opens his mouth, but nothing comes out and he collapses on the beach. He can feel his blood leaking out. Fuyuhiko spits on him before walking off.

He lies there noticing how cold he is starting to feel. He is wondering how long before he will die from this. 

He hears footsteps and a towel is pressed to his side.

“It won’t save you, but it can slow down the bleeding.”

He looks up and sees her features in a serious expression looking at him. She gives him a gentle smile, leans forward and holds his hand.

“C-Chi-Chia-”

She puts her finger to his lips.

“Save your breath.” She smiles, “Kazuichi, it’s okay.”

“Ch-”

“Shhhh….I don’t remember it, but I can see it in your code. I can see how many games this has been. I can see how this has gone for you. And I can see that despite feeling so hopeless, so powerless and so lonely that you’re here and you’re trying to figure this out.”

Tears start to stream down his cheeks.

She hugs him, “It’s okay, it’s okay. Kazuichi, I’m here, it’s okay, and I will be around for as long as you repeat this. You’re not alone.”

He starts to shiver and feels very cold.

She squeezes his hand again, “I’m not going to leave you. I’m here until your last breath.”

He can feel his consciousness slipping.

She hugs him again, “When you figure this out, please take care of the others, especially Hajime.”

Darkness seeps in.


	7. A new hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the engaged readers who make it so motivating to keep editing and posting more of the story.

He opens his eyes and he starts sobbing. He feels so lonely, he feels so scared and he feels so useless. He feels like he has never done anything well and he feels like he was mainly dead weight during the trials. Sonia wanted nothing to do with him, all of his fears of being a pathetic loser are true. He curls up in a ball and cries.

Eventually Nekomaru makes his way into the classroom.

“Hey are you alright?”

“Y-ye-nooooo!” Kazuichi cries even harder.

Nekomaru doesn’t pick him up. He leaves for a few minutes, comes back and closes the door. He puts his hand on Kazuichi’s shoulder.

“Hey, just deep breaths with me, okay, slow and easy.”

Kazuichi obliges and eventually his tears slow down.

Nekomaru smiles at him, “There you go.” he pauses, “Listen there are others here and if it’s okay with you we can make our way over there, but let’s talk more about this later okay?”

Kazuichi nods and wipes his nose on his sleeve. The two make their way to the classroom. When he arrives he sees Chiaki give him a really sweet smile and he can feel his feelings of hopelessness dissipate somewhat. It doesn’t solve everything, but he doesn’t feel despair or panic either.

Nekomaru stays true to his word and agrees to walk with Kazuichi as they introduce themselves to others. The two walk together after Monokuma introduces the killing game and the two spend their free time together.

Kazuichi has always felt relatively at ease with the Ultimate Team Manager. The dude seems to have an unhealthy fixation on pooping, but other than that the dude is relaxed and good at being supportive. While Kazuichi feels uneasy with everything going on, he feels relaxed enough.

He continues to feel stuck, but at least he doesn’t feel like he is in danger. After the first two trials go by he feels like he can get to the end again if he wants. Having spent the last several days with Nekomaru he feels better too. The coach does a good job of supporting him.

Kazuichi thinks he might regret asking him, but decides to ask Nekomaru what he would do with an athlete who has to play the same sports game over and over. It takes him a while to figure out how to formulate the words without sounding suspicious as he doesn’t want to end up in a pinata again.

“Hey Nekomaru?”

“Hey Kazuichi, how are you feeling today? Are you doing alright?”

“I’m….okay, I had a question for you.”

“I’m listening.”

“I...I feel really stuck. Like sometimes I feel like I am going through the same thing, mood wise again and again. If you...had an athlete who was stuck replaying the same game over and over what advice would you give them?”

Nekomaru pauses and seemed to be interested in his finger while thinking.

“That’s an interesting philosophical question. I mean if the game never ended, does the athlete know he or she is playing the same game over and over?”

Kazuichi nods.

“Well, first and foremost I would want to know about how that would affect the athlete’s mental health. As a coach, people forget how much I have to account for any feelings of anxiety or other mental factors that affect my players. But assuming they’re okay mentally….I think I would encourage them to focus on whatever aspect of their game they most want to improve and learn from it.”

“Improve from it?”

“Well yeah, like one athlete I worked with had the hardest time being able to do an effective slice with her backhand and opponents knew that she had a bad drop shot.” He smirked, “Alternatively, I worked with a baseball star who would probably use the opportunity to try to win some dates with some of the girls in attendance he was attracted to. I guess what I am trying to say is that the athlete would have a golden opportunity to work on whatever they wanted.”

Kazuichi rubs the back of his head, “Thanks, that’s helpful.”

…

As Nekomaru and Akane talked Kazuichi zoned out thinking about what Nekomaru had said earlier.

_ Golden opportunity to work on whatever they wanted. _

Kazuichi had managed to make it to the end of the killing game multiple times and he was reasonably confident that he’d be able to do it again. But if he is stuck here then that means he can work on something. Work on something…

_ Make something? I could try making mini robots of some of the other classmates. _

He looks around. Hajime and Nagito are talking.

_ How does he stand him? _

Ibuki is dragging Chiaki around for some reason. He stands to grab more food and Sonia arrives at the food table at the same time.

“Hi Kazuichi, are you feeling better?”

_ Feeling better? _

“Oh hi Sonia, I, feel better?”

“Well I have noticed that you often appear to be melancholy, but I apologize if that is in error.”

_ She’s so nice. _

“No, I, that’s correct, this killing game, it-”

“I understand, though I do believe the phrase, ‘It is darkest before the dawn’ might apply here.”

_ I don’t know if that is true. _

“Thank you Sonia, I am...I am okay.”

She smiles and looks at him kindly, “I am glad to hear it and I hope we are able to converse more in the future.”

Kazuichi watches her go to the table that Mikan was at before he makes his way back to Nekomaru and Akane.

_ Golden opportunity to work on whatever they wanted. _

_ I am glad to hear it and I hope we are able to converse more in the future. _

_ Golden opportunity to work on whatever they wanted. _

_ I am glad to hear it and I hope we are able to converse more in the future. _

_ Use the opportunity to try to win some dates. _

_ Golden opportunity to work on whatever they wanted. _

_ I am glad to hear it and I hope we are able to converse more in the future. _

Kazuichi feels as if a light bulb went on in his head. He has been looking at this all wrong! He finally has what he wanted! He has another chance! He is going to win over Miss. Sonia.


	8. Love languages

He pulls out his e-handbook, it says she is located in the library with no one else there. Perfect.

“Miss Sonia!”

She looks up from her book, “Oh, Kazuichi, are you feeling better?”

He grins and gives a thumbs up, “Yeah, when you talked to me earlier it was like clouds parting and sun coming through.” he shakes his head, “I don’t know, you just seem amazing and all.”

She smiles at him and he doesn’t notice the strain it takes for her to do so, “Well I am glad to hear that you are feeling better.”

He puts his hands behind his head and grins, “I think if I am able to spend more time around you then I should be okay for the rest of this thing.”

Her eyes widen a little, “I don’t know if that is the best idea. I have seen you with Nekomaru a lot and he seems like a really good friend for you.”

“Yeah that’s true, but it’s not like he has had the effect you have had Miss. Sonia.”

She clears her throat, “I just realized something I need to attend to, if you will excuse me.”

She quickly makes her way out of the library.

_ Did I say something wrong? Maybe she did forget something? Hmmmm…. _

…

He goes out of his way to talk to her at the concert and goes near her during the fireworks as well. During the third trial he decides to try to compliment each of her points as he knows that should be helpful. He feels quite frustrated when she opts to go with Gundham on the roller coaster and in the funhouse.

During the trial she once again mentions that she wishes that it was him and not Gundham that was the blackened. After the trial and they are all released he goes and stuffs his face. After that he goes for a walk trying to figure out what he did wrong since Sonia seems to prefer Gundham again.

He decides to really lay on the charm for the 5th island, but he isn’t optimistic that it is going to work. Even as they are going through ‘Hope’s Peak Academy’ which is a bizarre place she doesn’t seem to want anything to do with him.

He thinks about it as they are starting to exit the game. Assuming it loops again, he needs to find something different, something he hasn’t thought of. It occurs to him that he started trying to interact with Sonia on the third island. Maybe if he is able to talk to her more deliberately at the start of the game that should make the difference. He smiles at her as they all are about to ‘end the game’ if he really compliments her early and shows her how special she is, that should work.

\----

He opens his eyes, he is at the same desk and chair, but that isn’t important right now. He feels excited. All this time he wanted a way to make it up to Sonia. He clearly had messed up in the first game and now is his chance to make things right. He is going to change and he is going to change in ways that he knows are befitting of a beautiful princess.

He quickly exits the room and he makes his way to the classroom everyone congregates at. He remembers where Sonia goes, he places himself in the seat next to where he expects her to end up.

“Hello there, do you know why we are here?”

He scratches his head, “Well, I am not too sure, but, I guess we will figure it out.”

She ponders this, “It is interesting to be here, the last thing I remember is standing outside Hope’s Peak Academy, do you think this is it?”

“That sounds like a smart guess to me. Anyways, what’s your name? I am Kazuichi Soda, it is nice to meet you.”

“I am Sonia Nevermind, I hope we are all able to get along well.”

He feels a surge of energy as she shakes his hand. He wishes he could hold her hand for much longer.

She lets go, “Perhaps we should meet some of the others?” She gestures towards Gundham.

“Ummm, let’s hold off for now, the teacher should be here any minute. Hey if we explore the...school, you know to get used to it, want to go around together?”

She considers it, “Sure that sounds good.”

Soon enough Usami appears after Hajime arrives and the Bunny transports them to the island. After the group somewhat comes to their senses Sonia agrees to meet everyone else with Kazuichi.

“Excuse me, may I ask what you are doing?”

“I am squishing ants, duh!”

“Um, do you have a problem with ants?”

She rolls her eyes, “Obviously!” She glanced at them, “So who are you and who’s the simp?”

_ Hey _

“I’m not a simp!” he protests.

She smirks, “You should ditch this loser.”

…

“Hello there I am Sonia Nevermind the ultimate princess and this is Kazuichi Soda the ultimate mechanic.”

“The pleasure is all mine. I am Teruteru Hanamura and I must confess I have a terrible affliction. You see, there is poison in my loins and the only way to cure it is for someone to suck it out.”

_ WHAT?!?! _

“Poison you say, I can most certainly help.”

“NO YOU CANNOT!” he screams, “He is lying, he is totally fine.”

The chef chuckles, “My what a reaction, a party of two can most certainly become a party of three.”

Kazuichi grabs Sonia’s arm and wheels her out of there.

…

“Do not come any closer for if you do my curse shall rest upon you and transport you to the bowels of hell!”

“The bowels of hell you say? You must possess a dark power!”

“Ah have I met one who possesses the all seeing eye?”

_ No! I need to stop this!!! _

“Umm Miss. Sonia, we still have plenty of other people to meet. It’s nice to meet you!”

“I would like to talk to him a bit more.”

“Trust me, you can ah...do that later!”

...

Throughout their introductions Kazuichi started to notice and grab monocoins. Maybe he can buy gifts for Miss. Sonia and see what she likes. He can see what gifts are worth getting or not getting in the future.

The two make their way to the beach and it seems like things are going well. After the dark clouds come and everyone heads to the park Sonia walks with him. The two talk about what might be ahead. After Monokuma sends Monomi to the next dimension he then sends the students back to their cabins and the two walk together as well.

Ibuki asks them on the way back if they have held hands yet and Sonia replies that their relationship is nothing of the sort. Ibuki nods and says that Peko was the same way with her, but that she is working on that. Kazuichi hopes that Sonia’s response was out of embarrassment.

The next day when there is free time he finds the princess and tells her about the monomono machine. Getting something really nice is something that could jump start her feeling closer to him. He remembers how Hajime had given him a broken warhead and how it had made his day.

He tells Sonia about the machine and she gets really excited. He hasn’t interacted with the machine before, but it’s really exciting and something he and Sonia can learn more about together. It feels like a date, not that he can say that to Sonia.

The two look at the machine and Kazuichi pulls out the monocoins he has found. He has enough for three draws and places the coins in and pull.

The machine moves fairly slowly and the first item pops out. Sonia’s eyes sparkle as Kazuichi hands her the century potpourri. She asks him if she can really have it and he gives a thumbs up saying she is the only person who he thinks of when it comes to any of these gifts.

They talk a little and the second item comes out. Kazuichi finds himself holding a many sided dice set. Sonia gives it an odd look and Kazuichi asks her if she wants it. She acknowledges that perhaps she can find a use for them at some point, but seems underwhelmed.

Kazuichi acknowledges to her that he hasn’t seen most of the gifts, but that he is feeling excited for what is next. They are talking and the gift falls out. At the last second Kazuichi is able to get his hand under it and catch it from falling.

*click*

He wheels to Sonia holding the gift, before registering what he is holding.

The girl’s mouth drops open and her face turns a shade of blue as Kazuichi looks down and realizes that he is holding a vibrating kokeshi dynamo pointing directly at Sonia slightly below her waist.

_ Oh Shit! _

“Sonia wait! It’s….”

But she is already gone.

He tries to apologize, he tries to talk to her, he tries to find any way he can spend one on one time with her, but the princess avoids him the rest of the time. He decides that in the future he is going to need to get gifts ahead of time and decide what is best to give her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, for Sonia's sake it is fortunate this is in a time loop. She is going to have to deal with a lot less trauma if or when this ends.


	9. Leave Miss. Sonia alone!

He isn’t going to take any chances. He heads to the classroom as quickly as he can and says hi to Chiaki before sitting next to the chair he expects Sonia to sit in.

His plan works and the two are talking. He asks her if he can call her Miss Sonia as she seems like a perfect princess. He notices her smile, but misses the strain and awkwardness behind it.

Teruteru makes a perverted joke.

“Leave Miss Sonia alone!”

Hiyoko remarks that Sonia is a backwards foreigner.

“Leave Miss Sonia alone!”

Hajime asks if Sonia was capable of committing the murder.

“Leave Miss Sonia alone!”

Fuyuhiko calls him pathetic, Hiyoko calls him a loser, Mahiru calls him unreliable, Akane calls him a wuss, Teruteru calls him sexy and that might be the worst one. He doesn’t care. He isn’t going to let anyone be mean to Sonia.

_ Who are they to say anything about her like that? She never was the blackened, she has a pure heart. You are all jealous; she is perfect. _

During the second trial when Sonia nerds out about Sparkling Justice Kazuichi doesn’t listen. It makes him super uncomfortable to hear about serial killers. What he does do is tell everyone that they are in the wrong for even suspecting someone like Sonia as the killer.

The next day he wakes up and feels good. He has done a great job of defending her. He goes to her cabin to say good morning, but she isn’t there.

“Oh hi K-Kazuichi.” He turns around to see Mikan, “Are y-you l-looking for Sonia?”

“Yeah have you seen her?”

“I-I saw her g-go to t-the boys c-cabin, w-was she n-not looking for y-you?”

He frowned in thought.

“I-I’m sorry! Y-you must be s-so mad at me f-for saying s-such things!!”

“Wait! Wait! Wait!”

Seeing a girl cry, especially a cute one was so uncomfortable.

After placating the nurse he makes his way around the island. He thought about Mikan, Mahiru, Ibuki. They were all really cute in their own ways, but none of them were Sonia. He sighed, where was she?

He notices the third island was open and as he gets to the movie theater he hears a couple voices.

“But be forewarned, even touching them can invoke a dark curse, only proceed if you are steadfast.”

“Do not be dismayed for I am unafraid of any such curse, I shall present myself to each of the Devas.”

“Very well, I will not stop one who has accepted her fate.”

His eyes open in shock.

_ She is talking to Gundham. WHY IS SHE TALKING TO GUNDHAM! I TOLD HER THAT HE WAS WEIRD!!!! _

“Oh Miss. Sonia there you are!”

Gundham turns to him, “I see your minion has arrived. Tell me knave do you wish to embark on this potential curse as well?”   


“Curse?! What? No! Miss. Sonia don’t you want to go check out the rest of the island with me?”

She looks down, “I am sorry to turn you down, but right now I want to learn more about the Dark Devas, you are welcome to join.”

“Oh. I ah, well, I forgot something I need to do!”

Kazuichi feels numb, but apparently he has been moving as he finds himself walking back to the first island.

_ What is going on? I got good gifts this time? I have defended her constantly and have pointed out all the ways that she is perfect. What the heck happened?!?! _

He stops at the pharmacy at the second island. The sleeping pills here are more potent than at the market. He spends several minutes looking at them.

“You know if you’re going to kill someone, it might as well be someone else, it will be a lot more interesting.”

Kazuichi jumps five feet.

“Ack, what are you doing here?”

Monokuma puts his paw to his chin, “Hmmm...I live here. You know if you can’t hear predators approaching you’re not going to live long in the wild.”

“Like I care about that?!”

“So how about it? Want to teach Gundham a lesson? Or better yet Sonia for betraying you? What good is a Romeo if his Juliet has left him for another man?”

He points at the bear, “Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!!!”

“So rude, no wonder she ditched you.”

Kazuichi sees red, but still has enough self-control to not do anything to Monokuma. He sits down and covers his eyes and waits until the bear goes away.

He stands up and entertains the thought of killing Gundham. The thought is brief. Kazuichi knows he isn’t the smartest ultimate, but he is smart enough to know there is no way in hell he is going to put himself at risk to be executed by Monokuma. He doesn’t really like violence anyways.

He grabs the pills, stops at the market to get the orange juice and anti-nausea medication and soon enough drifts off to a sleep he won’t wake up from for this cycle.

As he drifts off to sleep the last thought on his mind is, “What did I do wrong?”

\----

“Miss Sonia, are you sure he seems kind of cool? Personally he ah, kind of makes me think of someone who could become a blackened.”

\----

“Miss Sonia! I have a great idea we should go see if we can have some fresh coconut juice!”

\----

“Miss Sonia! Can you believe that Gundham could suggest you would be the blackened? What an unreliable kind of guy.”

\----

Hajime looks around, “Oh she went to explore the funhouse with Gundham.”

\----

Chiaki bobs her head, “She went with Gundham, I think.”

\----

Fuyuhiko looks down, “Dude she went off with Gundham, when are you going to let that go?”

\----

He’s feeling frustrated. He makes his way to the classroom before everyone else. He needs to get the seat next to her.

_ What am I doing wrong? Why isn’t this working? _

“Hey Kazuichi.”

“Oh, hey Chiaki what’s up?”

“Well, I’m reading your code and I am seeing your frustrations with trying to win over Sonia.”

“Yeah everything I do, it seems like no matter what-”

“We don’t have much time. I am reading your memories and it looks like you had a conversation with Sonia at the Future Foundation. She told you not to call her Miss Sonia; I think.”

_ Huh? _

“Oh, um thanks Chiaki.”

He moves to the back area of the classroom and sits at one of the desks.

_ Kazuichi, I request that you stop treating me differently than everyone else. _

_ Stop treating me differently. _

_ What is she interested in? _

_ Kazuichi, I request that you stop treating me differently than everyone else. _

He puts his hands to his head, he has been a total idiot. No more  **Miss.** Sonia, time to up his game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This makes me cringe; I think it's what Kazuichi would do.


	10. What women want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silence of the Lambs spoilers in this chapter.

Upon entering and being unsure he introduces himself and asks her about herself. He reassures her that they should be able to figure things out soon. Kazuichi feels good, she agrees to meet everyone again and they seem to be having a good time.

He spends a good amount of time talking to her. Not calling her Miss. Sonia, but just Sonia. The two introduce themselves to everyone, he tells her about the coconut juice that Peko can slice open for them. Things seem to be moving smoothly.

_ What is she interested in? _

After the first trial they go to the library.

“So Sonia, you look really excited to be here.”

“Oh yes! I can’t believe there are so many books here.”

“Yeah, it is quite impressive.”

“Oh Kazuichi! Look what I found!”

“Hmmm?”

She holds up a magazine. He reads the title.

_ Occult Weekly, please tell me you're not interested in this. _

“I love reading these!” she glances through, “This article mentions Genocide Jack and Sparkling Justice!”

“Ummm….great.”

She steps back a little, “Are you not familiar with serial killers?”

“I...well…”

“Let me ask you about some of the most famous fictional ones, what are your thoughts on Hannibal Lecter?”

“Ummm...I’m not too familiar with him.”

She beams with excitement, “I ate his liver with some fava beans and a nice chianti?!?!”

_ I’m going to be sick. _

“And the part in Silence of the Lambs when he wears the other guy’s face as a mask!!!”

She mimes peeling off a face.

Kazuichi takes a deep breath, he doesn’t feel good.

“And of course he is contrasted with Buffalo Bill who skins his victims.”

She mimes moving a knife across something.

Kazuichi throws up on her shoes.

“Ahhh! Kazuichi!!”

There is a long awkward pause.

“I am sorry, but I think it is best if I go.”

…

He spends a considerable amount of time in the library trying to read the Occult Weekly. He feels sick reading through it.

_ If I can learn to stomach this I should be okay. _

\----

He decides to find Sonia after having gotten through the first island. He opens up his E-handbook. Bored, he clicks on her profile and notices something.

_ Why is the circle next to her name partially filled in? It looks like there are 3 out of 6, shards there? Does Monomi’s thing track how close you are to someone? _

He thinks about this, perhaps checking his e-handbook will allow him to get a better idea as to how he is doing with the Princess.

…

“Well, I think what makes Hannibal Lecter interesting is his psychological prowess.”

She beams, “That is a really good point, so for you the serial killers who are more cerebral than focused on their actual killings are who interest you.”

“Yeah, something like that.”

…

He checks his E-handbook. Four shards of the six are filled in.

_ I’m getting really close. _

…

He has a great idea.

“Hey Sonia!”

“Good morning Kazuichi how are you today?”

“I am doing great and you?”

“I am well too.”

“Listen, I had a great idea. Let’s set up a beach party for everyone!”

“Kazuichi are you psychic? I was thinking the same thing!” She looks down, “Though I admit I was only thinking about having it for the girls.”

“Well what if we make it a big thing and we can have some beach games?!”

“Hmmm...I see. I think that is a great idea. I would love to learn some new games!”

He smiles and gives a thumbs up, “That sounds great! Oh and by the way, if you talk to any of the girls make sure they don’t wear wetsuits that will probably slow them down if we play volleyball or something and I doubt they would have fun if they wore such a tedious outfit.”

“Interesting, I hadn’t thought of that….I will mention that if need be.”

“Great! Let’s aim for tomorrow afternoon!”

She flexes her arm, “Leave it to me!”

…

_ I am going to see Sonia in a bikini. Not a wetsuit, but a bikini. I can’t wait! _

He has a huge grin on his face, he has grabbed a volleyball and net and is planning to get there early. He gets to the beach and starts looking as to where to set things up.

_ It’s warm, I should get some beverages for us. _

He sets down his stuff and walks over to the beach house.

He opens the door and sees Mahiru slumped on the ground with Peko holding the bat and Fuyuhiko standing with her.

“Fuck! Peko we have a problem.”

The swordsman starts to advance on Kazuichi.

His knees give out from under him.

“Wait! Wait! Wa-”

\----

He feels slightly guilty, last time had he been a few minutes earlier maybe he could have stopped Mahiru’s murder. Then again, does it even matter? If he saves her he probably will repeat everything anyways. He feels a sense of hopelessness, what good would saving her do? At least with Sonia it can give him a chance to finally be able to prove to her that they would be a great fit together.

He repeats all of the events from last time and convinces Sonia that it would be better to have the party earlier in the day. Aside from Peko, Fuyuhiko, Nagito, Mahiru and Hiyoko everyone alive attends the party and has a great time. He notices Peko and Fuyuhiko come down to the area first before leaving.

The rest of the group have a great time and all of them are taking it easy before stumbling upon both Mahiru and Hiyoko on the ground slain. It doesn’t take the group long to figure out that the killer is Peko or Fuyuhiko due to the alibis of everyone else. Eventually Peko is declared the killer.

Kazuichi feels a little uneasy. Hiyoko hasn’t died this early before, what is going to happen now?

Kazuichi and Sonia are walking along the third island.

“Kazuichi?”

“Yes Sonia.”

“I really appreciate how good of a friend-”

He winces.

“-you are and how much you’ve helped me get used to everyone here.” She sighs, “I oftentimes feel like I am more of a princess than a person, I feel...feel powerless to change my fate.”

“Sonia, you are totally a person and are super awesome! I think you’re really cool and that label doesn’t have to define you!”

“Umm...yes that is very...kind of you to say.” 

They walked a little more.

She turns to face the other way, “I am sorry, but I am not feeling well. If you would excuse me.”

_ Shit, what did I do wrong this time? _

Kazuichi fumes to himself, obviously he said something wrong, but what did he say? He had told her how she was a person to him and that he was going to find a way to help her solve her problem. He decides that maybe when they next talk he can get an idea of what he could have said differently.

The concert happens, they enjoy the fireworks, Monomi tells them Akane is taking on Monokuma and Nekomaru goes to the hospital.

He wakes the next morning.

“Wahhhhhhh!” Akane sobs.

“Watch out Kazuichi! Teruteru isn’t actually dead and he is about to stab you!” Nagito lies.

“Good nom-nom-nomming!”

“Oh hey Ibuki!”

“Good morning Kazu-ICHI!” She points her fingers at Nagito and Akane, “What’s wrong with those two?”

“They don’t seem to be feeling well, how about yourself?”

“Well Ibuki feels hungry, a little bored, slightly happy and a tad nostalgic.”

“Oh.”

“But other than that Ibuki feels fine!”

“I see.”

They hear a loud voice behind them.

“Move aside virgins! This girl needs to eat!”

_ Oh no. _

Sonia looks around in annoyance, “God! Whose dick do I need to ride to get a good breakfast around here?!”

_ This is not good. _

...

Kazuichi joins Fuyuhiko and Hajime with the idea that he can make sure Mikan doesn’t target Sonia. He decides to try to sleep during the day so he can be around at night. One night he is about to head over to his shift, but finds that his door has been locked from the outside. He frantically tries to get out of the cabin, but no one else is expected to be around him due to it being almost ten. Eventually Hajime moves stuff and lets him out, but Kazuichi is running late.

He arrives at the hospital to find Mikan ‘unconscious from someone attacking her’ outside of Sonia’s room. Kazuichi spends a long time outside her door feeling the same coldness he felt the first time he relived the killing game. 

He looks into Sonia’s room, the door is slightly ajar and he can see blood. He collapses to the ground and in a catatonic state is unable to move. He has no will to keep moving. Eventually Mikan gets up and injects a needle into his neck. Everything goes to black.

\----

He wakes up in the classroom. He needs to be careful, apparently if anyone dies out of order he might not know who will then die in the future. It isn’t the first time he has had the thought, but he wonders if he should try to save everyone. The thought is overwhelming. He knows that in most of the trials he wasn’t much of a help at all. He face palms remembering that he thought the hammer had killed Nekomaru. He doubts he could ever get through a trial and the idea of him single handedly trying to save everyone causes him to feel a little nauseous.

He feels guilty, many times he has thought about saving his friends, but he feels hopeless. What can he possibly do? Besides would it change anything? He tells himself it isn’t worth it. He believes it enough that he can focus on wooing Sonia.

He convinces Sonia they should aim to have the party in the afternoon, after the Mahiru-Peko thing. This time he responds that it is admirable that Sonia is able to see herself as being expendable for her country. She smiles at him and tells him that she appreciates that.

Later after the party, he checks his e-handbook. He has five shards, he is feeling ecstatic he is sooooo close. Ibuki’s concert takes place and Kazuichi makes the video walkie talkie. In the meantime he decides to hang out with Sonia.

One day she tells him that she had a nightmare. Kazuichi listens and tells her that everything will be alright. She smiles and thanks him for his comfort. It feels like a good interaction and he checks his handbook. Five shards.

They talk again the next day. Five shards. Once again she decides to pair with Gundham. He can’t understand what he did wrong, he decides he’ll try again.

\----

Five shards.

\----

\----

\----

Five shards.

\----

\----

\----

Five shards.

\----

\----

\----

He is starting to feel annoyed.

\----

\----

\----

He is getting more and more frustrated. She claims that she is so grateful to have him around, that her life is better since he has helped her make friends on the island.

\----

\----

\----

She continues to go with Gundham at the funhouse. Each time even when he asks ahead of time, she sheepishly admits that there is someone else she wants to spend more time with.

\----

\----

\----

She walks off with Gundham. He finds the room he gets by luck, goes in and slams his fist against the wall. This is bullshit. He sits down for a long time fuming. He takes a deep breath. He didn’t want to believe it. He thought Sonia was different.

He shakes his head. It’s true what they say. Women only want boys who are assholes to them.


	11. Nice guys finish......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a third chapter today because we need a Chiaki intervention.

He wakes up and sits at the desk for a while.

_ Fuck them. _

He thinks about Sonia and he feels disgust and bitterness.

_ You say you want someone to help you make friends and learn things outside of your country and then you go for the guy who doesn’t do any of that. Fuck that. _

He slams his fist on the desk, he is not looking forward to interacting with his peers.

He slowly makes his way to the desk, some of the others say hi, he gives a brief curt nod and sits down in the back.

They are transported to the island and he sighs, he knows things won’t progress until he meets everyone.

…

“Give me an I! Give me a B! Give-”

“I don’t have time for this! I’m Kazuichi Soda what is your goddamn name?!”

Her eyes widen as she steps back, “Ibuki was just trying to-”

“Ibuki is your name then! Thanks!”

…

“I-I-I’m s-sorry y-you must t-think-”

“Look I just need your name.”

“It’s M-Mikan Tsumuki and I’m s-sorry if-”

“Kazuichi Soda, thanks Mikan!”

…

“Hey I’m Akane Owari.”

“Kazuichi Soda.”

_ That was easy, why can’t the other girls be like that? _

…

“Hey, it looks like you’re squishing ants, but we have to introduce ourselves.”

“Like I care what you think! Hey do you want to join me?”

_ Do I? _

“I’ll pass, what makes the ants worth squishing?”

“Because they are weak and pathetic and deserve it.”

“Well...have fun with that.”

...

“Do not come any closer for I am cursed!”

“I don’t care about your-” he air quotes, “curse! What part of we need to introduce yourselves do you not understand? I’m-” He slows his voice down, “Kaz-u-ee-chee Soo-daa. Was that so hard?”

“If you do not watch your tongue I shall cut it out.”

“Whatever I don’t care, can you introduce yourself or not?!”

“Gundham Tanaka, now leave my presence or else I shall have to act swiftly.”

His voice drips with sarcasm, “Sure you’re so tough.” He turns and storms out.

…

“I’m Hajime Hinata, but I don’t remember my talent.”

“Kazuichi Soda ultimate mechanic.”

He nods at Nagito.

“Well I don’t expect anyone to appreciate my worthless talent-”

Kazuichi rolls his eyes.

“But I am Nagito Komaeda the ultimate lucky student-”

“Great, thanks guys.”

...

“YOU NEED TO STAND UP STRAIGHTER AND DIG DEEPER FOR YOUR VOICE!”

“I just...want...an...introduction!”

…

“What the fuck do you want?!”

He sighs, “An introduction!”

“You better watch that tone!”

“Yeah?! Do you threaten every person he slightly annoys you?! Seems like a great way to lead an organization!”

“Don’t you fuck with me!”

“Fine! You leave me alone and I will leave you alone! Kazuichi Soda.”

“Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu.”

…

“I am Peko Pekoyama.”

“Kazuichi Soda, nice meeting you.”

“Oh,” she looks at him surprised at the fact that that is all he wants to say, “Nice to...meet you too.”

He walks over to Chiaki.

_ Chiaki, the only girl here who doesn’t suck. _

He shakes her a little.

She jerks, “Wha-Chaiki Namani.”

“Kazuichi Soda!” he says while she is dazed. He walks upstairs.

…

“Well you see I have this problem…”

“Poison in your loins you say?”

_ This is so stupid! _

“Oh, I see we have someone else who, ah, might want to join.”

He glares at the two of them.

She smiles at him, “Hi there, I am Sonia Nevermind I hope-”

“Kazuichi Soda!” he points at Teruteru, “And you are?”

The boy chuckles, “Oh my, quite forceful are we? I am Teruteru Hanamura.”

“Great.” He turns.

“Um excuse me.” Sonia mentions, “I apologize if I came across in anyway-”

“Whatever.” He turns and walks out.

…

“Hey aren’t you going to introduce yourself?! What kind of man are you?!”

_ Oh great! Here we go. _

He snaps at her, “Why can’t you introduce yourself?!”

“Excuse me?! It’s on the man to be reliable.”

“What, so a woman can then throw him aside because girls only want boys who treat them like shit?!”

She takes a step back, “How, how dare you?! Who the hell are you to say what girls want?! Girls want men who are reliable, thoughtful, kind-”

He rolls his eyes, “Yeah yeah, I’ve heard all of the lip service before. Just keep lying to yourself.”

She glares at him, “Oh are you one of those. Guys who have had bad luck with women so they blame them for everything?”

_ No! _

“Bad luck with women?! Like it’s possible to have good luck.”

The two glare at each other.

“Kazuichi Soda.”

“Mahiru Koizumi.”

They stomp away in opposite directions.

…

_ One more to go. _

“Ah I see it has taken you long enough.”

“Whatever, I am Kazuichi Soda.”

“I am Byakuya Togami.”

_ Sure you are. _

‘Byakuya’ narrows his eyes at him, “I didn’t realize you would lie to yourself so much.”

“Excuse me?”

The Imposter sighs, takes off and rubs his glasses before putting them back on.

“What if I told you I might not actually be Byakuya Togami?”

_ Why is he asking me this? _

“Just as I thought.” The Imposter remarks, “You have no surprised reaction whatsoever.”

_ What? _

Kazuichi stammers, “Well, I mean, you seem like Byakuya Togami, you certainly have the same cutting edge.”

“Same cutting edge? If I am Byakuya Togami who would you be comparing me to?”

_ Shit. _

The Imposter looks at him with a piercing gaze, “You know my talent. And if you know my talent then you must know how my abilities depend on reading others better than they read themselves.”

“Ummm…”

He points a finger at Kazuichi, “You are lying to yourself, you are walking around with an aura of bitterness, anger and self-pity.”

_ I- _

“It’s pathetic and I can already tell it isn’t going to give you what you want.” They hear a noise and The Imposter jerks his head towards it. “If you will excuse me.”

Kazuichi sits down for a few minutes thinking about that last conversation.

…

Monokuma dunks on Monomi and the killing game is announced. Kazuichi takes a couple of sleeping pills, he considers it fortunate as to how effective they have been for him. He goes to breakfast the next day. He sits near Hajime and mainly keeps to himself. Breakfast ends and he goes to his cabin. On the way Sonia tries to strike up a conversation with him, he ignores her.

_ What am I going to do today? _

*Knock knock*

_ I wonder who that is. _

He opens the door and sees a frustrated set of pink eyes, two puffed up cheeks out of annoyance and an intense glare.

“Chiaki?”

“I need you to come with me, I have a game for you to play.”

…

“So what is this game you want me to play.”

“It is a dating simulation game, it should help you with your expectations of girls.”

_ Interesting. _

“Hmmm...alright.”

She sets the game up and he starts playing. The game starts with a cheery opening with characters that look like they belong in an anime. He watches the brief intro and starts becoming acquainted with the characters.

He has a tutorial conversation with a cute girl with blue hair. The conversation is brief and forced and afterwards the game registers that he has gone up a level with this character with intimacy. He learns how to check the level of each of the characters.

He walks around the school that the game takes place in and notices there are eight female characters and six male characters. One character, a tall, blonde girl who is soft spoken catches his eye. He talks to her and goes through the conversation choices. He goes to the screen that measures levels with characters, but nothing has changed.

“Hey, uh, Chiaki, I think there is something wrong with this game.” He looks over, she is sleeping, “Hey Chiaki!”

“Huh?” she gathers her bearings, “Oh did you talk to Savannah?”

“Yeah, the one from America?”

She nods, “A big criticism of the dating genre is that a lot of the games will have every single character as a possibility for the protagonist. The games ignore one’s natural preferences either in sexuality, personality or other attributes. In this game you are simply incompatible with Savannah and work better as friends.” She holds her hand up pointing, “The genre has been criticized for giving boys unrealistic expectations. This game only allows for half of the female characters and half of the male characters to actually be romantic choices.” She pauses, “And even that is generous...I think.”

_ So I can’t actually win over this character, hmmm…. _

He starts interacting with the female characters.

**“It’s nice to meet you.”**

**“Yeah, hi.”**

**“I am Kaori. I hope we can get along.”**

**“Sure, whatever.”**

He picks the options of being disinterested. He tends to be more critical of the girls. He notices that his character barely levels up.

“Hey Chiaki I think there’s something wrong with this game.”

She shakes her head, “You are using the cold and distant strategy, it is not effective in this game.”

He scoffs, “I wish the same could be true in real life.”

He looks over and sees her glaring at him.

“What?”

“Kazuichi, based on what  **I** know about everyone, I can assure you that isn’t true.”

He shrugs.

He tries the game again and tries going back to a kinder strategy. It works more effectively.

_ Hmmm…. _

He decides that the girl he wants to try to woo is Suki. A shorter blonde girl with brown eyes and freckles. He has been able to level up fairly well, but gets to the end of a conversation not really knowing where to go from here.

“Hey Chiaki, I uh, I’m not sure what to do at this part.”

“Oh there is a helper character, have you talked to her?”

“Helper character?”

“The NPC Hina. She serves as a guide for when your character gets stuck.”

He has his character to talk to the NPC and it is helpful. He is able to get good advice.

Chiaki continues, “The game tries to simulate real life situations that often times having a friend specifically one of the opposite sex can be helpful in allowing a character to learn how to interact when it comes to dating. Of course this can exclude the LBGTQIA population. That’s why in this game if you focus on same sex relationships a different NPC becomes the helper.”

_ Man she could probably talk about games for hours. _

Thanks to the help of Hina he is able to achieve the maximum level with Suki. The game switches to a cut scene of the two characters dating and enjoying their relationship.

He puts the controller down, “Well I think that’s good enough for me.”

“What do you think? It seemed like the game suggests a kinder strategy and I agree with that.”

“Well…”

“Kazuichi based on what  **_I remember_ ** about everyone I can assure you being nice is what everyone wants.”

…

He spends time thinking about the game with Chiaki. He decides that she’s probably wrong. He continues to treat Sonia poorly.

Mikan whimpers around him.

Ibuki avoids him.

Hiyoko cries and says he is so mean.

Mahiru tells him that he is being a total jerk.

Peko warns him that he needs to watch his temper.

Akane doesn’t care...which is nice.

Sonia frowns around him, stops talking as much, and at one point asks him why he is so mean to her.

Hajime tells him on the third island that he needs to be nicer.

Fuyuhiko does the same in the funhouse.

Eventually the game comes to an end. The other four don’t interact with him and mention how the four of them will need to start a new life together.

Kazuichi is by himself at the end of the game. He feels shitty and lonely. Maybe Chiaki was right, maybe this isn’t for him. He hasn’t accomplished what he wanted and he only feels worse.

He decides that Chaiki is right and acting in this way isn’t for him. He feels frustrated with how things have gone, but he has been a selfish, entitled, jerk. What should he do though? Everything he has tried so far hasn’t worked.

_ In this game you are simply incompatible with Savannah and work better as friends. _

_ The genre has been criticized for giving boys unrealistic expectations. _

_ You are walking around with an aura of bitterness, anger and self-pity. _

_ I can already tell it isn’t going to give you what you want. _

_ The NPC Hina. She serves as a guide for when your character gets stuck. _

_ Often times having a friend specifically one of the opposite sex can be helpful. _

He stands up and heads towards the exit.

_ Okay, I need to find someone who can help me become better at talking to girls so I can figure out what I need to do for Sonia. _


	12. The plan

Kazuichi wakes up thinking about who to ask to help him become better at talking to girls. He makes his way to the classroom.

_ Chiaki is definitely the best choice. She isn’t bossy, fragile, violent, or ADHD. Her video game was really helpful. _

He opens the door to see her sitting there smiling.

_ Good, I should have some time before anyone else gets here. _

“Hey Chaiki, I was thinking about the game you had me play and would you be willing to help me with learning how to talk to girls?”

She smiles at him, “I think it’s best if you ask someone else.”

“You don’t want to help me?”

“I think you need to learn to give your friends a chance, they have more to offer than you think.”

“Oh...alright.”

He sits at a desk away from the others and thinks about what to do now.

_ The game had it as a female character as the guide as someone it makes sense to ask a girl how to best talk to girls. _

He thinks about his options.

_ I’ll go ask Hajime. _

...

“I’m not really sure if I am the best at that stuff.” Hajime murmurs as he rubs the back of his head.

“But you’re really popular with the ladies.”

“What?” Hajime’s eyes widen, “Like who?”

_ Oh crap, we’ve been here for two days. _

“Oh um...well…”

The ‘?’ gives Kazuichi a weird look, “You should ask someone else.”

“Who should I ask?”

“I don’t know, maybe a girl? You want advice on how to talk to a girl; who better to ask?”

“Alright alright.”

Kazuichi decides that ultimately Hajime is right. But which girl to ask?

...

The next day at breakfast Kazuichi sits at a table and quietly observes the different girls to see who would be the best person to help him.

Nekomaru is picking his nose, bored, “Akane, you can’t solve everything with your fists.”

She holds up her hands, pumping herself up, “Hah! Let’s see your words stop this attack!”

_ She will kill me. _

He glances at Peko quietly eating food whose gaze shifts and matches his. He quickly looks away.

_ She will actually kill me. _

He sees Sonia talking to Chiaki.

_ Chiaki suggested that I ask someone else. _

This leads his eyes to a table of the four remaining girls. Hiyoko is talking to Mahiru and Ibuki while Mikan quietly looks around. He watches as the nurse’s foot hooks along the side of the table before she suddenly slips out of her chair and her skit falls over her head.

“Ahhhhhh!” She wails.

_ I don’t think I can handle her constantly apologizing. _

Hiyoko snaps at her, “God how clumsy can you be you stupid whore?!”

_ I will kill her if I have to be around her too long. _

The chef walks by, “Mikan, if you are looking for a way to feel more open I would be happy to help you, explore, some options.”

At this point Mahiru is helping Mikan up, “Teruteru you need to treat her with respect! You’re a man aren’t you? Don’t objectify her!”

_ I think I will want to rip my hair out if I get nagged that much. _

That leaves-

Ibuki has decided that she also wants to be on the floor except unlike Mikan she has decided she will be a cat.

He watches as she crawls over and starts to paw ‘Byakuya’s’ leg.

“Meow!”

_ I don’t think I can handle her….eccentricity. _

He looks at ‘Byakuya’ maybe if he has impersonated women before he could be helpful.

The heir turns his gaze to him, “Yes?”

“Oh uh nothing!”

_ Maybe not. _

He looks down at his food and reviews who has counted out.

No to Sonia, Chiaki, Akane, Peko, Mahiru, Mikan, Ibuki and Hiyoko.

_ Wait. _

He smacks his forehead. Maybe he can convince Hajime to change his mind.

…

He feels like he has no good options, but to him Mikan, Ibuki and Mahiru are less crappy options than Peko, Akane and Hiyoko.

He opens his handbook, maybe he can talk to all three girls briefly before his free time ends.

…

“Hey Ibuki I had a question.”

“You were looking for Ibuki?”

“Uh yeah?”

Ibuki smiles, “What’s up? Besides the sky, and the stars, and the planets, and the milky way, and the-”

“Hey Ibuki I was wondering if you could give me advice about how to talk to girls.”

Hey eyes widen a little, “Oh! Sure! But we also need to give you a new look and to get you playing in my band, then you’ll have no problem getting girls!”

She moves right next to him and starts examining him inch by inch. He feels incredibly uncomfortable.

“Ibuki thinks we should shave your head and ditch the jumpsuit for a flannel t-shirt and some short shorts.”

_ Hell no! _

“Ummm you know what, that sounds great, but I just remembered I need to be somewhere! Thanks for the time Ibuki!”

…

“So I was wondering if you could give me advice about talking to girls.”

The girl’s eyes open wide, “I-I-I don’t t-think I w-would be g-good at that. But I just said no, s-so you-you’re probably r-really mad at me!” She starts sobbing, “S-Should I t-take off my clothes?”

_ What? _

“No that’s okay.”

“O-oh, is it b-because y-you think I’m h-hideous?”

She sobs even louder.

_ I need to get out of here. _

…

“Hey Mahiru.”

“Oh, hey Kazuichi.”

“Can I ask you a question?”

She glances at her camera, “Um, sure.”

“Would you be willing to help me learn how to talk to girls better?”

She takes a moment to process his words, “You want me to teach you how to talk to girls?”

“Yeah or to be more reliable.”

“You’re a man, you should be able to figure that out.”

_ If I could figure that out I wouldn’t be here talking to you! _

“Well, I feel like I could use some pointers.”

She sighs, “Look, it’s not like you have scored high on the reliable department in the first place. I need to see some of that from you to feel like it’s even worth trying.”

“We’re trapped on an island with essentially little to no supplies! What do you want me to do?”

“I don’t know, like I said you need to figure it out!”

He walks away grumbling.

…

He’s sitting at the pool. He watches Nagito take a bunch of cleaning supplies into the old building.

_ How did no one bother to question the fact that he lost the drawing despite being the ultimate lucky student? _

He thinks about the murder that will happen later tonight. Other than his own fear of pain he has been desensitized to all of the murders. He doesn’t know if that is a good or bad thing.

_ Well of the three I think the only one I could stand for more than five minutes helping me is Mahiru. I need to show her that I can be reliable. _

He watches Nagito go back out of the building to grab more supplies.

_ Murder tonight. _

_ Show that I am reliable. _

_ Stop a murder. _

_ If I had been to the beach house a few minutes earlier. _

He snaps his fingers. He is going to prevent Mahiru Koizumi’s murder.


	13. What's going on?

He sits on one of the pool chairs; he feels anxious. He has been killed by Peko before and that wasn’t fun. Is he seriously considering putting himself at risk again? In addition to that what happens if he does save Mahiru? How will that affect things? He doesn’t have to be a genius to worry about the butterfly effect.

Night comes and he decides to go to the party that ‘Byakuya’ throws and stands near a corner, explicitly away from Nagito. It’s a new spot, but he definitely doesn’t want any of Nagito’s bullshit luck affecting him, not when he is going to need to start doing things differently. He glances around and sees Peko wince as she puts her hand to her stomach.

_ She is pretty scary. _

He thinks about trying to disrupt them at the beach house. He can’t go too early, he has to catch them there. That one time he and Sonia threw the beach party Fuyuhiko and Peko simply killed Mahiru later. If everyone knows Fuyuhiko’s motive hopefully that will stop the Yakuza from acting on it later.

Then again, he has to prove that he is reliable to Mahiru so  _ he  _ has to stop it.

It is going to suck to have to deal with Fuyuhiko without any character development though.

He hears a laugh as he sees Nekomaru, Ibuki and Sonia talking together. He sees Sonia show a beautiful smile.

_ If Mahiru can teach me how to talk to Sonia then saving her is totally worth it. _

Teruteru goes in and out of the kitchen seeing Kazuichi on his last trip back.

“You know if you’re lonely I’d be happy to give you a private experience.”

“I’m good thanks.”

He thinks about Teruteru. Pervy, cowardly, devoted to family. It really was too bad that his love for his family wasn’t more apparent. He thinks about The Imposter. He thinks about how hard the man had tried to prevent a murder.

Kazuichi considers whether it would be worth stopping this murder as well, but he isn’t sure it is a good idea. The last time something was off Sonia got despair disease and it will be a lot easier dealing with things if changes happen after the 2nd island, not the 1st.

_ Is there a point for trying to stop a murder if I know it’s going to happen again and again and again? Why get in the way when it isn’t going to help me either? _

Kazuichi feels his stomach rumble and he starts walking towards the food. He tries to ignore the feelings of guilt in the back of his mind.

*Beep Beep*

He’s in total darkness. He has done this so many times he isn’t too worried he just needs to wait.

“Uwah! It’s a b-blackout!”

“I-It’s pitch black! My future is pitch black!”

“E-everyone, calm down! We gotta stay calm in a situation like this!”

“Waaaah! Don’t step on my feet!”

“What the hell!? What’s going on here!?”

He hears a sound from his left and instinctively he steps back as the sound gets close. Something catches on his leg and he goes down.

“Ooof!”

“Get out of the way!”

“Argh!”

He hadn’t heard that noise before.

“What was that?”

“Did someone?”

“Turn the damn lights on, I can’t eat like this!”

He feels someone push off against him and move away.

“Everyone calm down!!” ‘Byakuya’ is yelling, “We need to get the lights on here immediately!!”

“Is everything alright?! It’s dark here in the kitchen!”

Kazuichi takes a breath, he has been through this enough that he has a pretty good idea as to how long the darkness will last, “H-Hold on a sec, if something overloaded the power it should be back on soon!’

Within ten seconds the lights turn back on. He looks around and sees everyone shaken. He feels shaken. He isn’t used to this.

“Byakuya?” Sonia inquires looking across the room.

Kazuichi’s gaze follows her and there Byakuya is pulling out and trying to administer aid to Nagito. The boy has been stabbed and is bleeding out.

“Mikan! I need you here immediately!”

_ This isn’t supposed to be happening. _

“O-okay!” The nurse sprints over there. “He’s..he’s had too many puncture wounds, I, the blood loss-” She pulls off some bandages and tries to work.

“Everyone else out!” The prodigy bellows.

The rest of the class make their way out with Peko soon joining them. They wait for what feels like a long time.

Kazuichi stands there, he feels like he can hardly breathe.

_ What is going to happen now? _

Byakuya and Mikan both come out covered in blood.

The heir takes off his glasses and pinches his nose, “We were too late.”

Hajime runs inside.

*Ding Dong* 

“A body has been discovered please make your way to the old building!”

_ This isn’t good. _

Fuyuhiko comes around inquiring as to what happened and the group go inside and start the investigation. Kazuichi knows Teruteru is the killer, but he figures that between Hajime and ‘Byakuya’ things should flow smoothly.

Without Nagito to claim he is the killer and to defend Teruteru the chef is identified fairly quickly as there is no alternative weapon other than an iron skewer. Monokuma reveals the skewer in the meat and the class watches as Teruteru is deep fried.

If Kazuichi wasn’t worried about how this will affect the game he would feel relieved to have Nagito gone. If anyone has to die it might as well be the giant pain in the ass for everyone else.

He goes to bed hoping that with Nagito dead and “Byakuya’ alive nothing will change too much.

The next two days pass as expected. ‘Byakuya’ leads the group to explore the second island and Kazuichi explores the diner with Hajime. The two grab some food and it’s nice being able to spend time with Hajime. The other boy doesn’t remember him, but that doesn’t change the fact that Hajime is one of the most sane and easy going people there.

The days pass and the group go to the park and learn about the motive. ‘Byakuya’ demands that they start putting the video game system under surveillance with him and Hajime taking the first shift. Kazuichi isn’t sure what to do. He has no way to prevent a murder that isn’t going to happen.

Kazuichi feels uneasy. He doesn’t really know what to do with himself and when he goes to the park to try to disassemble the game Monokuma shows up with a bazooka. One intense scream and pants changing later. Kazuichi decides that idea isn’t going to work.

The shifts seem to be working. Kazuichi is worried about Peko being on a shift, but he has no idea how to raise this point to ‘Byakuya’ without looking suspicious.

He is relaxing in the hotel lobby, at least he can play video games with Chiaki which is how he has been spending a lot of his time when Akane and ‘Byakuya’ enter.

“You’re going down!” Akane yells.

“What’s going on?” Kazuichi asks.

“They’re having an eating contest!” Nekomaru answers who had entered a little after them.

_ That sounds…..awesome! _

He feels excited and he makes his way upstairs. Akane and ‘Byakuya’ get started and most of his classmates are cheering him on, but something isn’t right. Ibuki is there rooting for Byakuya, Nekomaru is there cheering on Akane and Hajime is there as well. Five of the six people who were taking shifts guarding the game are here, that means….

He rushes out of there to the park. When he arrives Peko and Fuyuhiko are both standing there as if on guard duty.

_ Shit. _

“Is something wrong Kazuichi? You seem to have made your way over here with a sense of urgency.”

“Oh ah, have you seen anyone try to play that game?”

Fuyuhiko looks down ,“If we did we’d have already told you.”

“Oh, well, okay.”

He stands there lamely.

“Is there something else you wish to ask?”

“Oh...ummm...no, I guess not.”

He walks away. He feels terrified, they definitely have played the game.

…

He makes an effort to walk around for a while. He can keep an eye on Mahiru’s cottage that way. Nothing happens and eventually he goes to sleep.

…

He hears a loud crash and he stirs. He hears yelling.

His eyes snap open. He rushes outside and a cabin is on fire. He runs to the hotel, grabs some buckets and starts trying to douse the flames. He looks around and Mahiru is there.

_ But then, who is in there? _

The others are yelling, but he is so focused on extinguishing the fire he isn’t comprehending what is being said. Eventually he sees Fuyuhiko rush over and try to enter the building only to have his hands burned before ‘Byakuya’ and Mikan tend to him.

Eventually there are cracks in the cottage and an announcement plays.

“A body has been discovered.”

Eventually he gives up and makes his way to the group. Inside was Peko.

…

_ This isn’t good. This isn’t good. This isn’t good. _

He paces back and forth, he hasn’t felt this much anxiety in a while.

_ This will all loop, this will all loop, this will all loop. _

He hadn’t realized how much he relied on knowing what was going to happen in the killing game. He feels terrified being so helpless.

He investigates a little here and there and considering how many opportunities he has had to practice this he picks up different clues. How the fire might have been started, a couple items scattered on the ground. It doesn’t matter so much if he gets the trial right, but he’d much rather finish the game than die from a Monokuma execution.

…

The trial starts and Fuyuhiko jumps the gun and accuses Mahiru. The assumption is based more so on how pissed the gangster is and after bringing up the photos Mahiru’s genuine surprise she is soon deemed innocent by Hajime and ‘Byakuya’.

One by one people are eliminated from being suspects.

_ Why haven’t they eliminated Sonia yet. She wouldn’t kill someone. _

They rule out Ibuki and Hiyoko.

They rule out Kazuichi and Nekomaru.

Eventually it is down to Gundham or Sonia as the killer.

He points at Gundham, “You’re the killer! Sonia wouldn’t do something like that!”

Gundham is focused on, but something isn’t right. One of the items on the ground that ‘Byakuya’ had noticed was a sea shell with paint. The girls had painted seashells at the beach party. Gundham is absolved and that leaves everyone's focus on Sonia.

Kazuichi feels faint, his stomach feels empty, he feels like he is going to fall over and that he can’t breath. “B-but S-Sonia w-wouldn’t-”

“I am sorry everyone, but I am the killer.”

She confesses.

He can’t breath. He feels sick. He leans over and throws up. Everything fades to black.

…

He opens his eyes. He is in his room, someone had placed him on his bed. He rushes out of the cottage. Looking for someone, anyone. He sees two figures in the distance. It’s light out, but barely.

He rushes over and sees Akane and Nekomaru training.

“Hey!”

They turn, Nekomaru looks at him, “Hey, how are you feeling?”

“About what?”

“”The trial.”

_ It was real, it was real, it was real, it was real. No, no, no, no, no, NOOOOO!!!! I have to fix this! I have to fix this! _

He rushes to the pharmacy, the market and back to his room.

_ It’s okay Sonia, I will see you again really soon. _

He takes all the necessary steps and everything fades to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone interested, Kazuichi would have gotten the Despair Disease in this timeline.


	14. Kazuichi does a thing

He opens his eyes. He falls on the ground and starts kissing it. He is back at the classroom, everyone should be okay.

_ Okay, I can’t react too strongly, I can’t blow my cover. _

He walks shakily to the classroom. Chiaki is there.

“Chiaki, did we-did we start over?”

She nods, “Everyone is accounted for.”

He starts dancing around the room making sure not to be too loud. He hears the door handle open and he immediately jumps into a seat.

Akane gives him an odd look, but he doesn’t care. Sonia is alive again!

He sits at the desk and a troubling thought seeps in.

_ Sonia killed someone, she was the blackened. _

_ But Sonia is perfect she would never- _

_ Sonia killed someone. _

_ She must have had a good reason. _

_ Sonia killed someone. _

_ It’s Sonia, she did it to protect Mahiru. _

_ Sonia killed someone. _

_ It was a one time thing! Sonia is so nice and sweet, that was only because of that one event. And that is never going to happen again! _

He feels more at ease, but doesn’t notice how his body tenses upon her entering. 

He doesn’t notice his shoulders tense with anxiety anytime she talks about serial killers or the occult either.

…

He asks Mahiru again about her helping him talk to girls and once again he is issued the challenge of showing that he can be reliable.

He makes sure to go to about the spot that he was at the first time. The actors play out their roles as expected and soon enough there are 14 remaining students. He thinks about how with The Imposter gone, no one will suggest guarding the game. He hates the fact that he feels happy about someone being dead.

They explore the second island the next day. It’s strange, he thinks about how despite the fact that he has died multiple times in violent ways he still feels on edge about trying to stop Fuyuhiko and Peko in the heat of the moment.

He feels his anxiety build up. What is wrong with him? He has been through this so many times, he can be brave for 5 minutes, right?

The day in question comes and he has barely slept. He watches the clock feeling like it has gone too fast and too slow at the same time.

2:00pm _Hiyoko will have arrived at the beach house and gotten ambushed._

2:05pm _Almost time._

2:10pm He starts to walk over.

He can feel his body getting more tense each step of the way. When he gets onto the second island he has to remind himself to breathe.

Step, step.

Mahiru is the best choice to ask about talking to girls.

Step, step.

Sonia is as lovely as ever.

Step, step.

The image of Fuyuhiko stabbing himself in the restaurant flashes in his mind.

Step, step. 

He passes the diner.

Hiyoko’s effigy of Mahiru.

Step, step.

This killing game, so much death.

Step, step.

Fuyuhiko at night, stabbing him.

Step, step.

Nagito digging a knife into him.

Step, step.

A flashback, The door opens; Peko charges him with the bat.

Step, step.

If he had been five minutes earlier Mahiru could have lived. He could have made a difference and he didn’t.

Step, step. He is on the sand, his knees feel weak.

He thinks about his friend at school. He calls out hey to his friend, his friend sees him and walks away.

Step, step.

He glances at the clock he has been working at the shop all night. Maybe someone will buy something today.

Step, step.

He sees his dad sitting on the couch doing a 1000 yard stare. The man looks incredibly unhappy.

Step, step.

It’s the day after he ditched the field trip. His dad comes to his room, his belt is in his hand.

Step, step.

He is ten steps from the door.

Sonia goes off with Gundham.

Nine.

Hiyoko snarls at him, “You’re a pathetic loser.”

Eight.

_ Nothing ever works out for me. _

Seven.

_ The only thing I can ever do right is working with machines. _

His knees give out and he falls to the ground. He can’t move. He’s been through this so many times, what is wrong with him?

_ It’s on me this time. It’s up to me, I can’t just watch I have to do something. _

Eventually the door opens.

He doesn’t protest and simply lowers his head as Peko advances.

\----

He walks to the classroom defeated. He sits down at a desk and puts his head down on the table.

He feels a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey hey.”

He doesn’t look up, “Hey Chiaki.” He feels terrible, “I’m-I’m not feeling great.”

“I know...Kazuichi, I know it’s hard, but I believe in you. Don’t give up, you can save her.”

He takes a deep breath, “I’m such a coward.”

“And I was drawn from your memories, I know how brave you have been.”

“Heh,” his small laugh offers no humor, “you must have gotten that from the others.”

The hand squeezes his shoulder, “There’s no harm in trying again. It’s...too late for me. I’ll never get out of here….but it’s not too late for her, even if you don’t believe it.”

She walks back to her desk.

An image of Chiaki laying in the corridor, dying flashes in his mind and his entire body feels cold.

He gulps. He doesn’t expect things to go differently, but…….

_ Okay Chiaki, this is for you. _

\----

\----

_ It’s...too late for me. I’ll never get out of here….but it’s not too late for her, even if you don’t believe it _

\----

\----

_ It’s...too late for me. I’ll never get out of here….but it’s not too late for her, even if you don’t believe it _

\----

\----

He is able to place his hand on the handle of the door. His world is spinning, he feels sick and everything in his body is telling him to run away. He pulls the door open.

“What the fuck are you doing here?!”

He can’t breathe.

Fuyuhiko continues, “You need to get the fuck out of here and mind your own business!”

Kazuichi’s mouth is completely dry. He closes his eyes.

Fuyuhiko now has a vein bulging, “I swear to fucking God you need to get the fuck out of here now!”

“Hey! Don’t talk to him like that!”

“You of all people need to shut your fucking mouth!”

He isn’t sure what causes him to say it as he isn’t thinking anything at the moment, but he blurts it out anyways, “I-I will go get the others, this seems serious!”

Fuyuhiko seethes at him for a minute as Peko stands to his side. The gangster starts walking towards Kazuichi, “Come on Peko, let’s get the fuck out of here.” He turns to face Mahiru, “This isn’t over, you better watch your fucking back!”

Kazuichi goes completely stiff as the two walk towards him, next to him, and then by him. Eventually they are gone. Shakily he walks into the beach house. He sees Mahiru with her arms crossed looking at the ground with her lip quivering.

He can feel his heart racing, he wonders if he will ever get used to dying. Maybe he is less scared, but it is hard to tell. His heart is pounding in his chest, but he hears Mahiru make a noise. He glances over seeing her with a thousand yard stare.

_ What am I supposed to say to her? _

“Are you okay?”

_ I’m an idiot. _

She snaps at him, “Are you okay? I’ve just had to deal with-” she motions her hand to the door, “that, and all you can think of is ‘are you okay?’ Aren’t you a man, don’t you know how to comfort someone?”

Kazuichi gulps, he can see that she is pale and trembling. He can relate, that stuff is terrifying. He awkwardly puts a hand on her shoulder.

She doesn’t shrug it off immediately. Her nose twitches a little.

“You smell. When did you last wash this thing?”

He rubs his head, “Well…”

Her face crinkles in disgust, “Ugh! Kazuichi that’s disgusting!”

He puts his hand on his forehead in frustration, “Can we talk about this later?!”

She rolls her eyes, “Fine, let’s get out of here.”

_ Hiyoko. We need to check on Hiyoko. _

“Wait, ummmm we should check around here, maybe they left something.”

She looks at him like he a third eye, but agrees.” Fine, just hurry up.”

He walks over to the closet and opens the door.

She immediately bolts over, “Hiyoko, Hiyoko!”

He looks at the dancer, “She’s sleeping, maybe they drugged her?”

The redhead shakes her, “Wake up, wake up!”

Hiyoko continues to sleep.

Mahiru turns to Kazuichi, “Go get Mikan or someone! Hurry!”

Kazuichi turns to the door ready to go, but pauses. He doesn’t know where Fuyuhiko and Peko are. He walks back to Mahiru.

“What are you doing?! Why aren’t you getting help?!”

“Listen-” he has to ignore the death glare she is giving him, “we don’t know where Peko and Fuyuhiko are. Look Hiyoko is breathing, let’s just wait for her to wake up.”

Mahiru’s shoulders slump, her voice gets soft, “Oh Hiyoko, I really hope you’re okay.”

“She’ll be okay, let’s just wait.”

Mahiru lets out a sigh, “Okay.” She bites her nail. She glances at him, “Can’t you carry her? I don’t think they’re going to attack all three of us.”

_ Well…. _

He doesn’t like that idea, but he can’t think of any counter argument.

…

She might be small, but she is still heavy.

“Ugh.”

“You can carry her right?! I mean you’re-”

He rolls his eyes, “You’re a man aren’t you? Yeah yeah.”

She shoots him an icy glare.

“What?”

They walk in silence before running into Nekomaru and Akane.

Nekomaru looks at them with concern, “What happened, is she alright?”

Mahiru looks down, “She’s okay...she was...attacked.”

Akane eyes her with surprise, “What? Who the hell would do that?!”

Mahiru shudders, “Fuyuhiko and Peko.”

Nekomaru puts up a hand, “Akane we need to talk this over as a group before doing anything.”

“Fuck that noise! If someone attacked her they need to pay!”

He sighs, “Look let’s get her to Mikan and then we can talk about this alright?”

Akane grits her teeth, but nods. The two take Hiyoko, find Mikan on the E-handbook and run towards the first island.

Kazuichi and Mahiru watch them go.

Kazuichi turns to her, “So what now?”

“What do you think? I was almost attacked! Aren’t you going to walk me back to my cottage?”

“Alright alright!”

…

The walk is silent. They are almost back at the first island.

“Hey Mahiru, you know how you said that if I did something that proved I could be reliable you’d help me with talking to girls?”

She stops and pinches the bridge of her nose out of frustration, “Really? You are asking me this right now?!”

“I didn’t want to forget or like not have it be noticed.”

“GEEZ!” She gives him a tired look, “Just walk me to my cottage and we can talk about this tomorrow okay?”

“Okay.”

They walk a little bit longer.

“Hey Mahiru, what’s your favorite food?”

“What, why do you want to know that?”

“Well, you, you seem really tired and I thought I could grab you something.”

“That’s…..surprisingly nice of you.”

He grimaces, “Hey! I can be nice!”

“Can you grab me something simple?”

“Sure.”

They get to her cabin, she goes inside, and locks it. He walks to the hotel where some of the others are. They ask him about what happened. He tells them he will be right back. He brings Mahiru a sandwich, a soda and some cookies. She thanks him and closes the door. Nekomaru stops outside her cabin and sits down telling Kazuichi he is on guard duty. The mechanic heads back to the hotel to inform Hajime, Chiaki, Ibuki, Gundham and Sonia about what happened.


	15. Priorities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this fic captures just how much I enjoy Kazuichi. Everyone in Danganronpa is great, but I think he might be my favorite.

*Knock knock*

………

*Knock knock*

……….

Nekomaru shouts into the door “We know you’re in there, the E-handbooks are tracking devices.”

“Leave me, the fuck, alone!”

“We just want to talk to you about what happened today.”

“Well I don’t want to fucking talk to any of you!”

Hajime steps up, “If you and Peko are working together then that means no matter what one of you will die if you try anything. Monokuma said there would be no accomplices.”

_ That’s a really good point. _

There is murmuring inside the cottage. And muffled shouting here and there.

“Shut…..Peko!”

“No...I forbid...you will...understand!?”

“Stop fucking…you are...call yourself that!”

Akane rushes the door, “Enough of this waiting, I’m going to take both of you down!”

Nekomaru grabs her arm, “Hold on, Hey Fuyuhiko? Who’s the bigger threat, you guys or Nagito. I thought we could reason with you.”

There is a pause, the door opens a crack.

“Fine, we’ll leave this alone, but that bitch better watch her back the instant we get off this island?!”

Hajime puts his hand to his chin, “If Monokuma can take away our memories, then could he put in fake stuff too? The game showed you something right? How do you know it’s real?”

_ That’s a good question. _

“Those photos-” he leans in grabs something and shoves them in Hajime’s hand, “Are fucking real?! That is my sister!! And that bitch needs to pay!”

Sonia clears her throat, “But if Monokuma has the ability to put us on a self-sustaining island like this then I wonder-”

Monokuma shows up, “I can assure you those photos are 100% true with my Monokuma stamp of approval. Bears do not lie.”

Fuyuhiko's vein pulses, “I don’t have to deal with this shit.” And he slams the door.

"Such bad manners," the bear comments before disappearing.

The group faces each other. Kazuichi puts his hand behind his head, “So uh-what should we do? We can’t guard them and Nagito.”

The group stands in silence for a while. Hajime grits his teeth, “I think we have to trust all of them for now. We don’t have enough of us to guard everyone.”

No one protests and the group decides that works as an agreement. Hajime heads to the old building to free Nagito and everyone else slowly makes their way back to their cottages. Kazuichi notices Sonia standing there looking down.

“Ummm Sonia, are you okay?”

She smiles at him with a weary expression, “I am thinking about our missing memories. I wonder what has happened in that time? I do not know whether to think as to how much to trust those photos.”

He scratches the side of his head, “Well...there is so much that is missing I don’t know how we could know.”

She nods, “It...is concerning, but I should head to bed. Thank you for asking about me Kazuichi.”

She turns and heads to her cabin. He watches her go. He can’t remember the last time she smiled at him and called him by his first name like that.

…

The next day is tense. Nagito makes an early appearance talking about how unworthy he is to be included. Gundham who had not been present for any of the ordeal is understandably shocked at the return of the luckster. Hiyoko spends the majority of the breakfast talking about how they need to lock up Fuyuhiko and Peko. Mahiru quietly eats her food. Nekomaru makes a joke about shitting and she doesn’t comment. It looks like she has barely slept.

Monomi shows up and announces that she has defeated another Monobeast.

_ Wait, we get to advance to the next island and no one died? _

Monokuma shows up afterward lamenting how ungrateful everyone else for wasting such a good motive. Soon enough both Monomi and Monokuma disappear. The group decides to explore the third island. On the way out Mahiru stops at Kazuichi’s table.

“I haven’t forgotten about what you asked about today, but today I’m…I’m tired.”

_ She looks terrible. _

“Hey you look…."

_ Don’t say terrible, don’t say terrible. _

“Like this has really hit you hard.”

She tears up a little, “Have you seen the photos?”

He nods.

“What if I was part of that? I...to be part of something like that…” She trails off, “I’ll find you tomorrow okay?”

“Sure.”

…

The group starts exploring the third island and all walk together. Hajime, Chiaki and Nagito lead the front. He feels a twinge of jealousy as Sonia and Gundham walk behind them. Nekomaru and Akane follow, then Mahiru and Hiyoko, Ibuki and Mikan and himself last. He doesn’t mind walking by himself; he hasn’t been in this situation before.

He watches as Hiyoko quickly hugs Mahiru while walking. Mahiru is alive. Peko is alive. Neither girl died and it was because of him.

He feels…..light. He feels happy. He...he was able to save some of his friends. This was something he expected from Hajime or Sonia or Fuyuhiko, but not him.

His mind flashes to previous trials and things that he had said wrong, ways that he was way behind the others in keeping track, but he wasn’t some side character here. He was the reason that Mahiru got to see another day.

He feels like a light bulb has turned on in his head.

_ I’ve never tried getting everyone to live. What if that is what’s needed for this loop to end? What if that was it this whole time? The game will end once everyone is able to live. _

_ But can I do that? _

Someone slows down to talk to him.

“Hey Kazuichi?” The redhead starts, “I...I never got a chance to thank you. I mean, I don’t know if I would be here today if you hadn’t shown up when you did.” She smiles and for a brief moment looks like her normal self, “So, thank you for what you did for me and Hiyoko.”

“Hey big sis!” Hiyoko runs over, “What are you talking to him for?”

“I was thanking him about yesterday.”

Hiyoko’s eyes brighten and she hugs him, “Thank you for saving Mahiru!!!” she steps away, “But don’t get too comfortable touching me like that you pedo!”

“I-”

She smirks, “Still too easy.”

The two girls turn and walk off.

_ He saved Mahiru and Peko, but could he actually save everyone? _

_ The image of his friend walking away from him after they get busted for cheating. _

_ Laughing with Hajime. _

_ His parents looking at a bill with worry. _

_ Fuyuhiko opening up to him. _

_ Sonia wishing he had been the killer in the funhouse. _

_ Chiaki holding him as he slowly bleeds out. _

_ “You’re never going to be good enough. You’re never going to get the girl. You’re no hero, you’re an unimportant side character.” _

_ I don’t know if I would be here today if you hadn’t shown up when you did. _

_ “As if you could ever do anything like that. As if YOU could ever save them.” _

_ I believe in you. Don’t give up, you can save her. _

_ I believe in you. Don’t give up, you can save them. _

He watches as Ibuki whoops, dancing around Mikan as the two leave the Titty-Typhoon.

_ They don’t deserve to die here. _

He stands up.

_ He is going to save his friends……..and learn how to win over Sonia. _


	16. Something is in the air

_ What am I going to do about the despair disease? _

Everyone has finished searching the third island. He is sitting at the park watching as the sun sets.

The last time someone didn’t die as expected Sonia got the despair disease. Will she get it this time? What about Mahiru? What about himself? He sighs, as long as Mahiru is able to help him he can figure everything else out. He hopes.

He thinks of the first murder. Sonia announcing she is the killer flashes across his mind and shudders, he doesn’t want to try anything related to that.

His mind drifts to the fun house. They were starving. How would they even get out of that one? Same thing with the despair disease, both murders seem like they were only a matter of time.

And then the fifth island. He thinks of Nagito and grimaces. The first murder and the fifth murder were his fault.

_ This is making my head hurt. _

He wants a plan, but he has no idea where to even start. He decides that he is going to see how this plays out and go from there.

…

He wakes up. He feels rested. As a matter of fact he felt the same way the night before. He can’t remember the last time he felt this way.

He makes his way towards the restaurant.

…

One of the unexpected perks of having saved Mahiru is the fact that he doesn’t have to look at the god awful effigy. No one else remembers and Chiaki is too nice to see it that way.

Hajime is the only other person here and the two eat together. It isn’t the same, but Kazuichi just feels better when he is around the ahoge boy. The two talk about life before they got accepted into Hope’s Peak.

During that time some of the other students come and go, eventually the two finish their meals and go their separate ways. Today is the day to get training, he looks up Mahiru on the E-Handbook.

_ Alright, time to learn how to talk to Sonia. _

…

He rubs his forehead in frustration. Mahiru is stubborn and apparently that stubbornness had allowed her to act like her pre-Twilight Syndrome scared self. Which meant-

“You still haven’t answered as to when was the last time you washed that?”

“I’m a mechanic, I work with messy and oily things, if I washed a jumpsuit every time it got dirty-”

“Right because there is so much machinery here.”   


He grumbles, 

_I_ _ should try to talk to her only on the 5th island. Well, no, I need to work on talking to Sonia and can’t wait that long. _

He groans, “How is giving you my jumpsuit to wash going to help me to talk to girls better?”

“You mean Sonia?”

“Wha-”

“Kazuichi,” she taps her foot, “You stare at her, you smile whenever she is around. You nod after most of the things she says. You want to become better at talking to girls so you can talk to her.”

“....so?”

“The point is, Sonia has a well-kept, clean appearance. Do you think a princess will want to date someone who smells?”

“I don’t smell!”

“You smell.”

“So like I’m supposed to wash my jumpsuit every week?”

Her eyes widen in horror, “Every...week?”

“What?”

“Everyday! Anytime it smells bad. Come on we need to teach you how to do laundry.”

…

Laundry was simple and boring. He had gone to his room and put on his other jumpsuit. Afterwards she had come in and taught him the different settings.

“What’s the material that makes up your clothes?”

“Oh that’s easy, a typical mechanic's clothing is that of synthetic and natural materials like polyester and cotton. Like, I can work for hours so I need something that is easier to clean and can still breath easily.”

He looks over, she is looking at him with what seems to be surprise.

“What?”

She blinks a couple times, “I didn’t expect you to be so…...aware of such things.”

He folds his arms, “I’m not an idiot!”

He feels worse when she doesn’t respond.

...

They start his laundry after identifying the best ways to wash and eventually dry his suit.

“Okay I think that is good for today.”

“Wait!” he protests, “There wasn’t anything about talking!”

“You need to learn how to make friends, how to talk to people.”

He clenches his fist, “I can do that!”

She pulls out her E-handbook, “Look.” she opens up hers and goes through their classmates.

Hiyoko 6 shards, Mikan 4 shards, Ibuki 4 shards, Sonia 3 shards, Hajime 3 shards, Chiaki 3 shards, Akane 2 shards, Nekomaru 2 shards.

She looks at him expectantly, “Let’s see yours.”

He begrudgingly opens his up.

Hiyoko 1 shard, Mikan 1 shard, Nekomaru 2 shards, Ibuki 1 shard, Hajime 2 shards, Sonia 1 shard, Chiaki 2 shards, Mahiru 1 shard.

He frowns, “Come on! I should at least have more than one shard for you! I-”

She holds up a hand, “Okay for arguments sake let’s say we’re at two. You still have a lot of work to do. Work on that and then we’ll talk more.”

She leaves his cottage.

He grumbles to himself after she is gone. 

_ I guess I’ll need to work on this so next time I save her this isn’t what we talk about. _

He pauses, does he want to ask her for advice next time? Maybe he can try Ibuki or something.

…

He wakes up the next day thinking about who he can talk to, so he can prove he can make friends. Hajime? Nekomaru? Sonia? He has gotten up to 5 shards, he frowns, with her before.

“Good nom-nom-nomming!”

He manages to not scream, it had only taken him about seventeen time loops to get used to her. It’s still annoying that she broke his door to get in though.

“Ibuki what do you want?”

She strikes a pose, “Ibuki decided she is going to throw a concert!”

“And you need me to set it up?”

She smiles at him, “Plu-heeeeeeeze! Ibuki will give you lots of hugs and eternal friendship.”

He exhales, “Sure I can do that.”

She runs over and hugs him, “Yes! Ibuki will write a song about this!”

_ Please don’t. _

“Great.”

…

He spends the next day working on the venue. This means he isn’t going to get a chance to talk to anyone, but he doesn’t want Ibuki to not have her concert either. It is what it is.

He remembers to bring ear plugs which he explains to Ibuki he works best when not distracted by music. Since this is technically true as her music is quite....distracting she seems okay with it.

Soon enough everyone sans Fuyuhiko and Peko arrive at the music venue. Ibuki puts on her performance. Almost everyone is uncomfortable to different extents with the music. It’s interesting, he has never seen Mahiru experience the third island and unsurprisingly she takes a lot of photos and is not a fan of Ibuki’s music.

Soon enough Monomi appears letting them all know that Akane has gone to take on Monokuma. Nekomaru sacrifices himself again and the rest of the group head back to their cabins.

“Kazuichi!”

Ibuki runs over, “Ibuki is super grateful for you helping make the concert happen!” she hugs him and sniffs. “You don’t smell anymore and you didn’t earlier either! Did you do laundry?”

He inwardly groans.  _ Why does everyone keep saying that? _

“Uh” he scratches his head, “Yeah…”

“Ibuki is glad you finally developed a sense of smell!”

She bounces away. He frowns.

_ I don’t smell that bad? Do I? _

He watches as Ibuki gallops to Mahiru, Hiyoko and Mikan bouncing around the three of them in excitement. Mahiru laughs.

_ Maybe she isn’t completely wrong, maybe I should keep trying to learn from her. _

He makes his way back to his cabin. He wonders about who is going to get despair disease this time before he drifts off to sleep.

...

He wakes early. He feels on edge. It’s funny, the simulation is going to repeat, but, the idea of something happening to Sonia…

He makes his way to the restaurant, time to see who has the disease this time. He feels his forehead with the back of his hand.

_ My head is cool, thank God. _

He arrives at the diner with Akane eating.

_ Does she ever sleep? _

She looks at him and sniffs, “Something is in the air.”

“Huh?”

“Something is different, but I don’t know what.” She sniffs again, “You smell different too, less metallicy and sweaty.” She smiles, “It’s a better smell.”

_ Ugh _

“Thanks Akane.”

He grabs some food and takes a seat at the same table watching the door. One by one his classmates enter.

Hajime greets the two of them, “Oh hey you guys.”

“Good nom nom nomming! Ibuki had a blast last night. We should totally do that again!”

His stomach drops a little.

_ If Ibuki doesn’t have the disease and Akane don’t have the disease then who does? _

Mikan enters next, “G-Good m-morning.”

He mentally checks her off the list.

Sonia enters, eyes looking around. 

He gulps.

The princess asks them, “Is everyone alright here? I thought I heard some things.”

_ Heard some things? _

The next figure enters.

“Everyone we need to run now! Monokuma has turned into a 60 foot ball and is rolling this way!” Nagito yells.

_ Well at least that is the same. _

He stands up and walks over to the food table.

“Hiyoko wait!”

A blur of orange runs over, jumps and hugs him.

“Thank you again for saving Mahiru! That was so strong and sexy of you!”

_ What? _

She inhales, “You smell so much better too!” She turns around, “Oops I dropped something!” She bends down and presses herself against him. His body....likes that...too much, he steps back and puts his hands in his pockets.

Mahiru has caught up, “Hiyoko!”

The shorter girl ducks under her friend, runs over and plops herself in Hajime's lap. “Hajime! I’ve never had a chance to tell you-” she starts sliding her finger down his chest and lowers her voice, “How sexy you are!”

Eventually the group is able to restrain Hiyoko. Mikan puts her hand against her head. Chiaki arriving helps as she is able to help move Nagito closer to the others.

“S-She is burning u-up!”

Hajime feels Nagito’s head, “He is too.”

_ Who’s left, we’re missing someone. Gundham? _

The breeder appears.

“What plague is this that haunts our very presence?”

_ But if it isn’t Gundham… _

They hear someone breathing heavily approaching the steps. Peko arrives carrying a giggling Fuyuhiko on her back.

“Please help me! I do not know what ails him.”


	17. Thanks Nagito

Fuyuhiko’s eyes brighten up, “Hey everyone! I missed you guys!” He approaches Kazuichi, “I am so glad you stopped me the other day, I have no idea what I was thinking.”

Hiyoko walks up to him, “Have I ever told you how cute you are?”

He smiles, “Have I ever told you how cute you are?!”

Hiyoko grabs his hand, “We should go somewhere...more private.”

Fuyuhiko giggles, “I’m not sure why we need to do that, but okay!”

Peko is clenching her knuckles, “We need to help them now!”

Mahiru has a bead of sweat going down her face, “Agreed! We need to act quickly.”

The two girls quickly grab and retrieve their respective person with Akane and Hajime helping in the process.

Sonia looks between the everyone, “Does anyone know what is going on?”

“Why it’s the disease of course!”

The group turn to see Monokuma grinning at them from the entrance. “These three have despair disease.”

Hajime looks at him shocked, “Disease?”

“Oh yes! Phuhuhu a very contagious and deadly disease that at some point will kill one of them.”

The bear pauses for dramatic effect.

“Unless you kill someone.”

No one says a word processing what Monokuma has said. That is until-

Gundham smirks, “You have casted a pox onto the children of wrath and agent of chaos and you expect us to be concerned? I believe your motive was to entice us for something we wished to avoid.”

_ I…..actually agree with him on this one. I mean I like Fuyuhiko….but not like this. _

“How can you possibly say that!” Mahiru hisses, “You don’t know Hiyoko well enough!”

Peko nods, “The Young Master truly has a kind heart, how dare you wish such a tragedy upon him!”

The group all look at Nagito for a moment before resuming their conversation.

“W-We need to g-get them to the hospital.” Mikan declares.

“Mikan!” Hiyoko beams, “Thank you for always being so nice to me!”

The group agrees to go to the third island. Hajime agrees to go with Mikan as they, Mahiru and Peko escort the three infected to the hospital.

…

“I think it is best if we station ourselves here for now,” Sonia motions as the group locates to the motels.

Kazuichi fiddles with his beanie, “One of us should go get Hajime, Mahiru and Peko. We need to decide how we’re going to keep an eye on the sick.”

“I’m on it!” Akane declares, “I need something to do! I need to get my mind off coach!”

Before anyone has a chance to stop her she is gone. Soon enough she returns with Hajime, Mahiru and Peko.

Ibuki looks around, “So what should we do?”

Hajime looks in the direction of the hospital, “I think taking care of those three will be too much for Mikan.”

Peko looks down with resolve, “I will go help. I will keep an eye on the Young Master.”

Mahiru folds her arms, “And have you be around Hiyoko.”

Peko looks at her with a steely gaze, “I will not touch her. We are having a truce until we are off this island.”

Mahiru taps her foot, “Well I will keep an eye on Hiyoko.”

Gundham curls his lip, “The pox is infectious, one who dares to dance with fate shall not be admitted back here so casually.”

Sonia frowns, “I must agree with him-”

_ Ugh _

“Those of us who go must be careful not to spread the disease.”

Hajime looks down, “I will go, I think we should have more than just Peko and Mahiru.”

Akane grumbles, “I bet if I can go take out Monokuma this will all go away.”

Chiaki puts a hand on her arm, “Let’s honor Nekomaru, don’t do anything risky until he is all healed up okay.”

The gymnast looks away, but seems to agree.

Ibuki looks around, “Who else should go? Ibuki doesn’t want to get sick and risk her beautiful singing voice.”

Kazuichi closes his eyes, “I’ll go.”

He opens his eyes. The others are looking at him.

Sonia smiles at him, “That is very brave of you, all of you to offer.”

And like that he joins Hajime, Peko and Mahiru to watch over and interact with the victims of the disease.

…

He sits at the restaurant. The four of them have agreed to scatter their shifts. Hajime and Mahiru have taken the first shift. In two hours he will join Mahiru, then in six hours after that Peko will join him. This way Mahiru and Peko don’t have to be around each other.

Peko makes her way in, he freezes. She glances at him.

“You don’t have to be alarmed, I wish you no harm.” She makes her way to grab food and starts leaving.

Images flash in his mind. Fuyuhiko watching Peko in the pod room. Fuyuhiko and him talking in the Future Foundation.

“Hey Peko!”

She turns back.

“I...I really hope that Fuyuhiko is okay, I don’t want anything bad to happen to him.”

Peko looks down, “Nothing will.” She looks up, “But thank you, I know you mean well. I will see you later tonight.”

He nods.

_ Well as long as I am on guard duty I might as well talk to Mahiru more. _

He watches the clock, staying up late is going to suck. Then again, Hajime’s shift starts at 2 AM.  _ Yikes.  _ At least this way someone should always have energy, theoretically.

_ I should have time to finish the walkie-talkies. _

He deliberately has not added a video function this time.

…

It is harder to talk to Mahiru than he thought it would be. Hiyoko and Fuyuhiko while having the disease both have an abundance of energy. He finds himself in Fuyuhiko’s room with the gangster sitting next to him with an arm around him.

“Kazuichi, I think we should be friends. I was thinking about how quietly you have been there to help people out. Personally-” he whispers so no one will overhear them, “I think Sonia is missing out and not recognizing how much you have to offer.”

Kazuichi doesn’t know whether to feel flattered or horrified that apparently it’s still just as obvious as to how much he likes Sonia.

“Ummm...thanks Fuyuhiko.”

“Thanks Fuyuhiko.” the shorter boy repeats before laughing, “Come on, let’s go do something fun to enjoy our friendship. Maybe we should go to the diner and grab a burger or something!”

Mikan comes to the rescue.

“Mikan! My favorite nurse!” Fuyuhiko shakes her hand, “I really admire what you do, thank you again for taking care of me!”

Kazuichi makes his exit.

…

Kazuichi wishes he was back with Fuyuhiko.

“Kazuichi watch out, a dragon is about to eat you!”

He sighs, “Thanks for the heads up Nagito.”

Thus far, Nagito has looked off in the distance lying about thing after thing. It makes it all the more unnerving when he looks directly at Kazuichi with a grin.

“Kazuichi I think you and Sonia would be perfect together.”

It takes a second for Kazuichi to register that Nagito is continuing to lie.

_ Son of a bitch! _

“I think she'd be lucky to date you.”

_ Kill Nagito or don’t get executed by Monokuma, kill Nagito or don’t get executed by Monokuma. _

“I think you’re totally right in that she is someone worth pursuing, you are totally the right guy for her.”

_ I really don’t want to be executed. _

He sighs again, “Thanks for that info Nagito.”

…

“Hey.”

She’s tired, “Oh, hey.”

“How are you holding up?”

Mahiru shakes her head, “I can’t take my eyes off of Hiyoko for more than five minutes. I’m glad Mikan administered a shot that put her to sleep.”

Kazuichi nods as he is relieved that all three of the infected are asleep.

She pauses, “I didn’t ask about you. How are you doing with all this?”

He rubs the back of his head, “It’s exhausting. Apparently it’s completely obvious how much I like Sonia, Fuyuhiko and Nagito both talked about it.”

“It really is.”

He looks down. 

She clears her throat, “We can talk about another thing for you to think about.”

He looks up excitedly, “Yes please!”

She rubs her eyes, “When you act like that, it’s pretty obvious.” She continues, “While there is a lot more about Sonia than just being a princess you are still going to need to meet certain standards with her or any girl really. We need to work on your table manners.”

“I….okay you’re right.”

She smiles, “Why don’t you bring some food tomorrow during our shifts? When everyone goes to sleep we can practice. Bring things that we’ll have to use silverware for.”

He gives a thumbs up, “Got it, thanks Mahiru.”

Mahiru glances at the clock, “Would it be okay if I leave a little early.”

“Worried about interacting with Peko?”

“Well…”

“Hey it’s no problem. Go for it!”

“Thanks, see you tomorrow.”

He starts thinking about his table manners. When was the last time he even had an opportunity to sit down and eat like someone civilized.

_ This is going to take a lot of work. _


	18. A hard day's night

...

“Good evening Kazuichi.”

“Good evening Peko.”

“It seems quiet here.”

“Well, Mikan administered some shots that knocked everyone out an hour ago.”

She nods, “I will go check on the young master.”

He decides to check on the other two and Mikan.

…

He feels relieved to see that both Hiyoko and Nagito are still asleep. He goes to find Mikan.

…

“Hey Mikan how are you holding up?”

“O-oh hi K-Kazuichi, I-I’m d-doing okay.” …. “Was t-that too vague? I’m-”

He puts up his hands, “You’re fine, you’re fine!”

She blushes a little, “Oh...okay.”

He thinks about Mikan with the disease and her comments about how no one ever went out of their way to be nice to her.

“Hey Mikan, uhh thank you for what you’re doing. I know it’s your talent and all, but you...you are doing a lot. We couldn’t do this without you.”

She turns red, “T-thank you K-Kazuichi.”

_ She’s really cute when she smiles like that. _

*Crash*

“Help!! Teruteru has returned from the dead and is he planning to deep fry me!!”

…

Unsurprisingly Peko has requested to watch Fuyuhiko while he keeps an eye on Hiyoko.

He enters her room.

“Hey Hiyoko are you feeling alright?”

“She smiles at him, I am feeling more than alright now that you have arrived.” She leans forward, “I think I’ll slip into something more...comfortable.”

He gulps, “Oh! Well, let me give you some space to do that!” He quickly retreats out of the room.

She pouts from the door that is left ajar, “It’s a lot more fun when you’re in here.”

“Ummm...well.”

“Okay I am ready, come on in.”

He feels nervous. He slowly opens the door and catches a brief glimpse of nothing but skin.

“Peko!!!!!!”

…

Eventually everyone is asleep and Mikan is working. Kazuichi and Peko are sitting in the waiting room. There isn’t a lot to say or at least Kazuichi hasn’t thought of anything good to ask yet. He has an idea.

“How did you meet Fuyuhiko?”

“I do not believe that needs to be discussed.”

_ Oh. _

“I only ask because you two seem to work really well together.”

She turns her face away, “I...I am surprised to hear that assessment considering…”

He decides to risk something, “I know our memories are erased and all, but I feel some sort of familiarity with him. Like maybe he was a good friend or something. I don’t know.”

The swordswoman glances at him, “I do admit it would be good to know what we have from our memories.”

Kazuichi nods, “Yeah cause Fuyuhiko has not been, no offense, pleasant since we got on this island, but I don’t know.” He scratches his head, “Something tells me that he’s not a total jerk and that he cares about people. I’m sure that includes you.”

Peko takes a while to respond, “I will consider that.”

“Oh hey guys I hope I’m not interrupting.”

The two turn to see Hajime and he looks really tired.

Kazuichi stands up, “Well goodnight you two.”

He makes his way back to his cabin.

…

He is tired. He isn’t used to staying up this late. He smells himself.

_ This thing needs to be washed. _

He takes off his jumpsuit and puts it near the washer for tomorrow. He takes a shower, puts on his clean suit and drifts off to sleep.

…

He has a dream that he is dodging barrels from a giant monkey. Kazuichi is running up ramps, climbing ladders and jumping over the barrels. He sees Sonia at the top of the building, he has to save her, he has to save the princess.

Video game music is in the background. He dodges one barrel, another and another. One more comes down and for some reason he can no longer jump the barrel hits him and it sticks to him. It is heavy, right on his chest, right on his chest, right on-

He opens his eyes and sees long dark hair. He feels her warm body against his. He shifts as it’s hard to breathe and her body slides down. Her head is against his, her body is against his.

_ This feels really nice.  _

...

...

_ This is wrong. _

“Oh Kazuichi, don’t move, this is the perfect position.” She inhales, “You smell so nice now too.”

“Ack, Mikan!”

He eventually slides out from under her.

“Come on, I’ll walk you back to your cabin.”

She wraps herself around his arm as he eventually is able to get her to go to sleep in her room. He had forgotten that Ibuki had broken his door. Some part of him will miss having Mikan lie on top of him, but he is going to fix his door first thing in the morning. He lies down in his bed and closes his eyes.

_ Mikan was so soft and so warm….too warm. _

His eyes snap open. Mikan is already being affected by the despair disease.


	19. Etiquette

He picks at his food. He has been doing this for a while. He feels like he isn’t any closer to figuring out what to do.

_ But if I tell everyone who knows what she is going to. _

He debates if or how to tell the others as well as which others to tell. He puts his food away.

_ Well, I guess worst case scenario I can always try something different next time. _

…

He brings a couple of salads and bowls and some food for Mikan.

_ She might have the disease, but she still needs to eat. _

He says hi to Hajime who looks like he is about to pass out. Even his ahoge is drooping. The other boy takes his leave as he stumbles back to the cottages.

“Hey Mahiru.”

“Hey Kazuichi.”

“Anything interesting happen?”

“Not really, we had to keep Fuyuhiko and Hiyoko apart quite a bit, but other than that it was...what you would expect.”

“That makes sense. Hey do you mind if I feel your forehead? We need to make sure none of us are infected.”

She shrugs and moves the hair covering her forehead. He puts his hand to head.

_ Cool, that’s good. _

She reciprocates, “You’re good.”

“Yeah same with you.”

She looks at his bag, “Oh you brought food?”

“Yeah!” He grins, “Is now a good time to practice?”

She takes the bag and inspects it.

“The sandwich is for Mikan.”

She looks at it again, “Kazuichi you only brought salads and two sets of spoons, knives and forks.”

“Yeah that’s how people eat.”

She rubs her eyes and sighs, “That’s how you and I eat. Sonia is going to need someone who can learn how to eat with royalty. Do you know anything?”

“I haven’t seen her eat that way!”

She rolls her eyes. “We’re in a killing game on a tropical island with only highschoolers. You need to think outside of what you see.”

He crosses his arms, “Fine! Want me to go grab more stuff?”

She puts her finger to her chin, “Hmmm...would you be okay if I did it? I need to make sure we have all the necessary silverware and well.” she gestures to the bag.

He groans, “Okay okay but make it quick. I don’t think I can handle all three of them waking up.”

…

He thanks his lucky stars that everyone remained asleep and Mahiru returns about twenty minutes later with more food, extra silverware and a book.

_ A book? _

“Here look at this.”

He looks at the page that is opened.

He puts his hand to his beanie feeling overwhelmed, “There are like twenty utensils there you want me to learn all that?!”

“Well no, but you need to know that this is what you will have to know at some point. If you want to be Sonia’s man then you need to know that you’re going to have to learn a lot.”

_ Yeesh _

“Anyways we’re going to work on some basics. You can learn the rest yourself.”

…

Mahiru’s idea of basics was eating a three course meal and using three forks, three spoons and a knife. The photographer was quite good at pointing out what he was doing wrong and seemed to be doing it constantly.

“Fork stays in the left hand!”

“Kazuichi their custom is to never point silverware at someone!”

“You need to pass the dish the opposite direction!”

“If you’re not eating your hands have to be in your lap.”

“FOR THE LAST TIME DON’T TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL!”

He groans, “This is so much.”

She gives him an appraising glare, “This is Sonia’s life Kazuichi. She’s not some Disney Princess who talks to squirrels as her bird friends clean house with her. This is her world, if you’re going to date her that means knowing who she is and living with that. That’s what you want, right?”

“Yeah! Of course I do!”

_ I want this….right? _

“I just didn’t expect it to be so...much!”

They hear a noise from one of the rooms.

“Well, just keep practicing that. By the way have you been doing your laundry?”

He rolls his eyes, “Yes mom. I’ll go check out the noise.”

He quickly leaves before she can give a retort.

…

The afternoon passes quickly. Somehow all three of the patients awaken within half an hour of each other.

Whether it’s that Nagito’s lies are not as bad or something else, but Kazuichi is able to ignore him pretty easily. Mikan gives the okay for Kazuichi to take Fuyuhiko for a walk and gets to hear the gangster wax eloquent about how beautiful the island is. At one point he has to supervise Hiyoko and manages to listen through the door as she talks about how attractive everyone is.

Soon enough Mahiru and Peko swap shifts with a cordial greeting. Kazuichi checks Peko’s forehead and the two of them are without fever.

At one point things have quieted down. He sees Peko sitting outside Fuyuhiko’s door.

“Hey, I think he will be okay.”

She continues her stare, “You do not know that.”

His breath hitches, “No...I don’t.”

They both stare.

He continues, “I guess if this at all takes willpower and a stubborn, never give up attitude. Well I would expect him to have better odds than me.”

She chuckles a little, “Let us hope that plays a factor.”

…

Soon enough Hajime relieves him. The three discuss checking each other’s temperature and Kazuichi makes his way back to his cottage. He lies down and closes his eyes. He hasn’t done that much and yet he feels so tired. He drifts off into sleep.

He dreams that he is in a valley. He is riding a green dinosaur with Gundham’s face on it as the two jump over turtles and short angry brown creatures. He has to save Sonia. He has to save the princess. Gundham pulls out a phone and holds it to Kazuichi’s ear.

*Ding Dong* 

“A body has been discovered please make your way to the old building!”

He jerks awake. He glances at the clock, it is 3:37 AM. He feels exhausted.

*Ding Dong* 

“A body has been discovered please make your way to the old building! This is for you sleepy heads who need more than one announcement!”

Kazuichi rubs his eyes and rolls out of bed. This can’t be good.


	20. Loss

It’s cold outside, it is way too early. He walks towards the exit of the cottages.

“Kazuichi?”

He turns, “Mahiru?”

The two glance at each other, both exhausted.

Mahiru shivers, “I’m worried about Hiyoko.”

He nods, “Yeah I am worried about her and the others two.”

She shivers again, “I’m afraid to go see.”

He grimaces, “I don’t want to see it either.”

They stand there silently for a moment. He looks at her.

“Shall we?”

She gulps, “Okay.”

…

They pause outside the hospital. He opens the door and looks back. She is standing there frozen.

“Mahiru?”

“I-I,” she chokes up and tears start streaming down her eyes, “I don’t know if I can go in there.”

_ I forget that they haven’t been through this like I have. And she, she has never experienced this either. She’s never been alive for more than one trial and that… _

His mind flashes back to her drawing pictures and telling Hajime about how useless she feels.

His voice softens, “I’ll go check okay and I will let you know okay.”

She sniffs and nods.

He takes a deep breath and enters.

…

It doesn’t take long. Mikan’s body is in the hallway outside Fuyuhiko’s room. A bamboo sword lies on the ground next to her.

Monokuma is grumbling.

“Oh look another one of them is here. You should have hid the murder weapon by now! I swear what is the point of killing someone if you aren’t even going to make an effort to disguise the crime scene. Where is the drama and suspense?!”

Hajime turns to the bear, “She has already said she has no intention of hiding that she killed Mikan.”

The bear holds up his paw with his claws out, “And  **_I_ ** have already said that if she says anything I’ll murder everyone.”

“But what’s the point? We found the body and her next to the body.” Hiyoko comments.

_ Hiyoko, Nagito. But where is? _

Fuyuhiko walks out of the room, “I just woke up what happened?” he looks down, “PEKO?! WHY IS YOUR SWORD NEXT TO MIKAN’S BODY?!?!”

…

Soon enough the residents from the hotel enter and Kazuichi makes his way back outside to Mahiru.

“It’s Mikan, Hiyoko is safe. Oh and-”

“Hiyoko is safe!” She runs inside the building.

He is left there standing by himself.

_ Peko murdered Mikan. I better keep an eye on Fuyuhiko. _

He makes his way back in.

…

Monokuma is pissed as evidenced by the amount of time he abuses Monomi. Kazuichi can’t but think of the times he wasn’t exactly kind to Monomi either.

_ I’m sorry Monomi. _

Monokuma bars Peko from speaking until everyone has voted. The trial lasts for about five minutes. Hajime explains that they had started feeling the temperature on each other's foreheads and that Peko had gone to talk to Mikan. 

Apparently while he was with Nagito, he heard some commotion and that apparently Mikan had been suffering from the disease.

The group agrees that Peko is the killer.

Fuyuhiko demands that there must be some kind of mistake. He pleads for Peko to say something, anything because he refuses to believe that.

Kazuichi looks away in pain. It wasn’t that long again that he was experiencing that soul crushing heart ripping experience first hand.

Despite Fuyuhiko’s protests the group votes and Peko is declared guilty. After the vote Peko is able to recount what happened.

She informs the group that Mikan attempted to murder Fuyuhiko with poison in a syringe and that Peko killed the nurse out of protection for Fuyuhiko. She tells everyone that the watch committee had started testing each other’s temperature and that she decided to do the same for Mikan. Upon telling Mikan that she would need the nurse to isolate herself in her cabin Mikan agrees and says she needs to prepare a few things. 

Kazuichi can’t help but think about how the temperature checking was his idea and how this was his fault.

_ I won’t do that again. _

Peko continues her story. 

Soon after as they walk towards the front, Mikan attacks Peko. Peko is able to parry the attack but is thrown off balance. The nurse grins at her saying ‘I’ll show you despair’, pulls out a syringe and bolts towards Fuyuhiko’s room. Peko is able to catch the nurse in time and a fight ensues ending in Mikan’s demise.

Peko apologizes for letting Fuyuhiko down and that she understands that it is time for him to discard her as a tool. Fuyuhiko in turn chokes up the fact that he never wanted Peko as a tool, but only her. Kazuichi has to look away and wipe his eyes. The genuineness of their love and the loss they are experiencing. It still hits him deeply.

Monokuma sets up the execution and Kazuichi sees Fuyuhiko look like he is about to jump out of his skin.

_ It might kill him this time if he goes. _

He moves closer to Fuyuhiko and right as the gangster is about to sprint into the execution Kazuichi tackles him.

“GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!!!”

“YOU CAN’T GO! IT JUST WILL KILL YOU TOO!”

“I DON’T FUCKING CARE, LET ME GO!”

Kazuichi feels something hard connect with his cheek. A minute later he is sitting on the ground rubbing his face. That hurt.

“LET ME THE FUCK GO! PEKO! PEKO! PEKO!!!!!”

He briefly glances up to see Akane restraining Fuyuhiko.

_ Good, he’s not going to break her grip. _

The group watch in horror as eventually Peko is cut down by the swordsman.

The class stands there silently as Fuyuhiko sobs on the ground. One by one they turn to the elevator and leave. Chiaki briefly rests a hand on Kazuichi’s arm.

“Why don’t you stay with him?”

Kazuichi gulps, she is right. No one quite understands at the level he does. His mind drifts to the meeting at the Future Foundation, the conversation the group has as to whether they want to go back in the simulation.

_ “If it means there’s a chance that Peko can live I’m in.” _

Fuyuhiko sits there crying for a long time. Eventually he looks up at Kazuichi.

“Fuck man, how long have you been there?”

“I-I’m not good at t-this stuff, b-but take all the t-time you need.”

Fuyuhiko gulps and looks back at the execution area.

“We...we can go.”

Kazuichi helps the shorter boy to his feet. The two take the elevator out into the morning air.


	21. Caring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So right now I am updating this fic about every day other day with a chapter about 1500 words. I like the smaller chapters and I am okay with a fic that is made of 50, 75, or 100 of these types of chapters. Are you all good with that?

He walks Fuyuhiko back to his room. He rubs his head, he doesn’t know anything about taking care of anyone.

“Hey, um, I’ll come check on you later and bring some food okay.”

Fuyuhiko coughs, “Whatever.” The shorter boy enters his cabin and closes the door.

Kazuichi stands there for a minute and his body sags. He is exhausted.

…

“I DID FUCKING WHAT?!?!?!”

He opens his eyes, he’s pretty sure that was Hiyoko, but he’s too tired to care. He goes back to sleep.

...

He opens his eyes. He still feels tired, but not in a sleepy way. He rolls out of bed, does what is necessary to get ready and makes his way outside. It is bright outside and what looks like the afternoon. No one is around.

He opens his E-handbook and eventually sees that everyone minus him and Fuyuhiko are on the third island.

_ That’s weird, what are they doing there? _

He sees that it appears that they all are heading back from the fourth island.

_ Did Monokuma send them to get me and Fuyuhiko? I need to figure out how to convince them to not use the funhouse! _

…

He goes to the restaurant, he is hungry and he might as well eat, especially if they make him go to the fourth island.

_ Eat. Fourth Island. _

He grabs a bag and starts stuffing sandwiches, chips and other goods into it. Maybe Monokuma won’t confiscate this and they can use it in the funhouse. He has finished filling up the bag.

“There you are!” Akane grins. “I totally was going to find you first.”

He scratches his head, “Well, you can just find me on the handbook.”

She puts her hand on her hip and holds her other hand out, “Why would I do that? My gut is better than that bandhook.”

_ Sure Akane. _

“Come on, we need to get you and the other one so we can go explore the fourth island.”

…

They hear a muffled voice, “I am not going.”

Nagito sighs, “Such a waste, to be deterred by the loss of a love one. Who knows how many others will lose their loved ones if we lose our hope?”

Sonia taps her chin, “Nagito I am not sure that that line of reasoning will be most convincing right now.”

Nekomaru poses with his metallic body, “WE JUST GOTTA PUSH THROUGH!”

The voice comes from the door again, “Go without me.”

Hiyoko crosses her arms, “We already said we can’t go without you. That stupid bear won’t let us.”

“Hey guys.” Hajime looks at them, “Maybe we should give him some time to, you know, process some stuff.”

“But if we don’t explore that island we might miss out on some important clues.” Mahiru counters.

Chiaki holds up a finger, “We can handle waiting one day, I think.”

Nekomaru leans back at the door, “WE’LL GIVE YOU TODAY BUT WE WANT TO GO TOMORROW, IT MIGHT HELP US LEARN ABOUT WHAT IS GOING ON.”

A muffled sound comes through the door, “Fine.”

The class look at each other and start dispersing.

Gundham walks to the door, “If you need assistance in preparing a relic for your dearly departed seek me out and I can conjure up additional tokens for memorial.” The breeder waits in silence before giving Kazuichi a nod and walks off.

Kazuichi looks down at the bag he is holding and back up at Fuyuhiko’s cottage.

_ Well, I guess I might as well use this. _

He knocks on the door.

“H-hey, i-it’s me. Can I come in?”

He waits a couple of minutes. The door opens.

...

The two boys don’t talk, but Fuyuhiko makes an effort to eat. It’s just as well, Kazuichi doesn’t know what he would say in the first place. He sits there and zones out for a while.

Eventually his stomach rumbles and he is tired of sandwiches.

“Y-You can go get some food.” Fuyuhiko croaks, “I-I won’t be going anywhere.”

Kazuichi nods, “Anything I can get you?”

Fuyuhiko shrugs, but doesn’t say anything.

…

The two sit together until Fuyuhiko goes to sleep. Kazuichi sits there and eventually makes his way out. He makes his way back to his own room. Tomorrow is the big day. He’ll need to prepare.

_ What excuse can I use for carrying a bunch of food? Wait, why don’t I just convince them not to go on the train ride? _

…

He wakes the next day. He considers the likelihood that he has the charisma needed to dissuade his classmates from trying the train ride.

He goes to the diner and starts collecting food for when they are in the funhouse.

“Um Kazuichi what are you doing?” Hajime asks.

“Oh, well remember how on the third island how a lot of us were stuck there. I...I want to be prepared.

Hajime rubs his chin, “That’s actually a good idea. I’ll do the same when I am done eating. Speaking of which.” he gestures to the seat next to him.

Kazuichi is happy to be invited. He gets to sit near Hajime and Chiaki….and Nagito which is….okay, maybe.

Nagito greets him, “Kazuichi! I am honored to sit with someone whose hope shines as brightly as you. Despite these trials you are so determined to save your friends!”

_ Ugh. _

“Thanks Nagito.”

Fortunately Chiaki is able to steer the conversation in a much more enjoyable and different direction.

…

He stops at Fuyuhiko’s cabin.

“H-hey it’s me, are you r-ready?”

He stands there awkwardly for a while. The door opens and Fuyuhiko shuffles out.

“Let’s get this over with.”

…

Several of the group stop by and ask Fuyuhiko how he is doing. Hajime, Chiaki, Sonia and Nekomaru all at one point or another walk with Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi to the fourth island.

The group eventually arrives and Monokuma is there with a cane, hat and bow-tie.

“Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Monokuma Land! Tickets are nonrefundable and on Fridays we have a buy three get one free policy!”

The class look at each other, telepathically communicating that if they all don’t respond to him he might go away sooner.

The bear sighs, “I guess that joke went over your heads. Speaking of over your heads it’s time to check out some of the attractions!”

Kazuichi tenses. It doesn’t matter that he has lost count of the amount of times he has spent on this roller coaster. He is not a fan, plain and simple.

“Yahoo! Ibuki gets the front seat!”

He watches as she and Sonia both quickly take the front, with everyone else at various levels of enthusiasm make their way into other seats. It’s interesting to see how Ibuki, Mahiru and Hiyoko handle this. He’s never seen it before.

“Mahiru let’s get one of the front seats!”

The redhead protests as Hiyoko drags her towards the front.

“T-that’s really okay, I d-don’t need to be that close.”

Fuyuhiko isn’t picky and the two make their way to the back of the car. It’s not much, but Nekomaru hasn’t had to stuff him in this thing for a while now.

...

He shakily steps off the roller coaster falling on the ground in the process.

_ Why do we have to do this? _

He watches as the others gather around Hajime who has the file of the killing game for class 78. He stands near them pretending to be interested. He let’s the others speculate as to why Byakuya is in the photo before Monokuma entices them with more info in the funhouse.

_ Here’s my chance. _

“Hey guys, it’s obviously a trap I don’t think we should go.”

Hajime clenches his fist, “I know it’s a trap, but if we can find any info to get out of here it will be worth it.”

Kazuichi raises an eyebrow, “You think Monokuma would give us info just like that.”

Mahiru gives him an annoyed look, “We’re not going to find out unless we try.”

“But it’s Monokuma.”

Nagito smiles, ‘It’s okay, we can persevere through this. Who knows what info we can find out?!”

Kazuichi is stumped, he hadn’t thought about how to counter all of this. He looks away, he’s no good at standing up to everyone on his own.

…

They wake up disoriented, they are back in the funhouse. His bag of food is gone.

_ Stupid Monokuma. _

Monokuma has somehow redesigned the place for six rooms on each side. Kazuichi is impressed until he remembers that they are in a simulation. The boys and girls split up as the boys draw for who gets what room. Nagito and Hajime get the luxury rooms, with Gundham and Fuyuhiko getting the standard rooms and him and Nekomaru getting the crummy rooms.

Kazuichi can’t help but smirk, in all of the simulations he has never gotten a luxury room and only a standard room twice.

_ Am I the opposite of Nagito or something? _

Monokuma informs them that in order for them to get food or to be allowed to escape that someone must commit a murder. The group, minus Kazuichi, lament their decision to go in the funhouse in the first place.

Soon enough the days start to drag on. The first day is really slow and after what feels like an exhaustive search that leads to nothing Ibuki suggests they play something like duck duck goose or freeze tag. The group as a whole (Fuyuhiko sits out) play and Akane wins each game at ease.

At one point Fuyuhiko excuses himself as Ibuki teaches the group about the game human knot. Kazuichi is excited when she explains how they will all be holding hands and having to be moving against each other to get out. He is disappointed when he somehow ends up on the edge of the circle holding Nekomaru’s metallic hand and Gundham’s hand. He sighs, it’s at least a good game to know.

Something feels off and he excuses himself from the group. He makes his way to his room but thinks he hears something from Fuyuhiko’s room.

“Fuyuhiko?”

No response.

“Fuyuhiko?!”

Nothing.

He feels uneasy, something is wrong.

He pounds on the door.

“Fuyuhiko, Fuyuhiko!”

The door is locked.

He closes his eyes, he is feeling desperate.

“Monokuma?!”

The bear appears, “You rang?”

He takes off his beanie squeezing it, “Any chance you could open this door?”

The bear turns red and appears sweaty, “Oh my, wanting to sneak into the room of another one of your classmates at these hours.” He turns to the door, “Well, it’s too early and we haven’t even had a chance to let this motive marinate.” he waves his hand pretending to cast a spell, “Abra kadabra Monokuma elabra!” The door clicks and Kazuichi rushes in.

Fuyuhiko is standing on his bed wrapping a belt around his neck. He has the other end tied to a makeshift banister.

“Nooo!!!! Stop!!!!” Kazuichi quickly rushes over.

“Just...let...me” The gangster slumps down and buries his face in his hands, “Just let me do this, no one else has to die!”

Kazuichi sits next to him, “I’m not going to let you kill yourself.”

Fuyuhiko snaps at him, “What the fuck do you want to save me for?! I couldn’t save Peko! I almost killed Mahiru! I’m a fucking waste of space! Everyone will be happier when I will be gone!”

Images of the two of them hanging out, talking, being at the pod room all flash in Kazuichi’s mind.

“I...I want you to be here.”

Fuyuhiko looks away and sighs, “Well you’re...an idiot.”

_Hey!!!...who am I kidding? H_ _ e’s probably right. _

“Yeah, I probably am, but...I want you to live. If I go get my bedding will you promise not to try anything while I am gone.”

“Fine...I promise.”

A huge weight lifts off his shoulders. He runs to his room, grabs his crappy mattress and bedding and heads back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kazuichi told Chiaki that he was going to take care of Fuyuhiko and he is going to do that!


	22. Russian Doll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is a really busy day so I wanted to upload another chapter before it gets overwhelming.

Sleeping on the floor in Fuyuhiko’s room earns an odd look the next morning when he leaves the room.

Hajime is sitting on the couch, “Oh hey Kazuichi I thought you had one of the crappy rooms and Fuyuhiko had that one.”

He tense a little, “Oh, well...he still does.” He holds up his hands, “It’s not what you think!”

“.....Right.”

Hajime walks away to the main area.

Kazuichi sighs, this is not going to help him win over Sonia.

...

The day passes slowly and he spends all of his time with Fuyuhiko. He notices that when the two go somewhere that usually Mahiru, Hiyoko and even sometimes Ibuki will leave. He isn’t glad about how they feel about Fuyuhiko, but he doesn’t have the time, or the ability really, to sort that out. Now that he thinks about it, he has barely interacted with any of those girls since being in the funhouse.

Logically he considers whether he should have stopped the gangster. Someone is going to die, he doesn’t see anyway out of this. Was Fuyuhiko right? Should he not interfere? There’s something about it that makes the idea of letting that happen seem completely unacceptable. Maybe he likes Fuyuhiko more than most of the rest of them since they have history together outside of this, as selfish as that is.

The day passes and the two boys mainly keep to themselves. The two are hanging out in Fuyuhiko’s room.

“I knew her since birth.”

“What?”

“I knew Peko since birth. She was hired by my clan to be my personal bodyguard, I never went anywhere without her.”

Kazuichi nods. He feels like he is supposed to say something.

_ Shit what would Chiaki say? _

“So like, it’s really weird...to not have her here anymore.”

“Heh, no shit. I...I just thought she’d always be here.” He looks down, “I wish I had told her how I felt before all this.”

“You love her?”

“Well fucking obviously.” He takes a breath, “I’m sorry, I’m just so…..angry at myself.”

“It’s alright, I...I don’t take everything personally.” He pauses, “What would she want you to do now?”

Fuyuhiko winces, “I miss her so much.” He closes his eyes, “You have a kind heart, despite being a Yakuza…” He chokes up, “That's why you question your position and constantly worry about it... For you to sacrifice someone else just to escape yourself?... I believe you wouldn't accept that so easily.” He continues, “She wants me to...be kinder to others...she wants me to be myself and not hide behind my talent.”

He turns and faces Kazuichi, “I want to start with you.”

“Huh?”

“I almost threw my life away back on that second island and if it wasn’t for you...you’ve saved my life twice now.”

He walks over to Kazuichi and takes one of his hands opening it.

“My clan has a secret gesture, one that a person can only learn from one of us. It is a sign of the utmost respect of friendship. You have saved me twice Kazuichi and you tried to save Peko too.”

He places both knuckles of his index fingers in Kazuichi’s hand.

“My code is the words Russian doll. If I don’t make it through all this you are to do that with any of my clan and they will know how much you helped me. They will grant you any request.”

Kazuichi looks at his hand, “Russian doll?”

“Yep, don’t forget that or the hand gesture. You’re a friend of the clan for life now.”

_ Wow. _

“Hey!” Fuyuhiko snaps his fingers in front of Kazuichi’s face, “Come on, I can’t feel sorry for myself forever. I need to make amends.”

Kazuichi looks at him with surprise, “Amends?”

“Yeah. Come on. I need to go apologize to Mahiru.”

…

They find her and Hiyoko in grape house hanging out.

Fuyuhiko adjusts his tie. “Excuse me, can I talk to Mahiru?”

Hiyoko gives him a glare, “Like she’d want to talk to you!”

He looks down, “Please I just want-”

“No one cares about what you want,” Hiyoko snaps back.

Mahiru looks away.

He watches as Hiyoko berates Fuyuhiko more.

_ I hope this isn’t a terrible idea. _

“What if I talk to Mahiru?”

The three look at him.

He’s nervous, “I-I know w-what Fuyuhiko wants to say, s-so if I can get the point across, then Mahiru can d-decide if it’s worth t-talking to him?”

_ I am so bad at this. _

Hiyoko pouts, “I think that’s a dumb idea.”

Fuyuhiko sighs, “It’s alright Kazuichi, but thanks for trying. We can go.”

Mahiru turns to them, “Okay Kazuichi, we can try that.”

…

The two walk around the area, there isn’t any place that would work for them to have a serious conversation.

The two try the main area.

“PERFECT! YOU TWO ARE JUST IN TIME FOR A TRAINING SESSION!”

They try the main area of the boys room.

“Oh don’t mind me, I know I am worthless trash and all so please pretend I am not here.”

They try the main area of the girls room.

“Ibuki wonders what you two are up to! Has Kazuichi made a move on my friend! That is so forward of him!”

“That’s not what is happening Ibuki!”

…

She rubs her temples, “You have one of the crummy rooms right?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, are you okay if we talk in my room. It’s standard.”

“Ummmm…” he thinks about what would happen if Sonia saw him leave her room. He thinks about Fuyuhiko sitting in his room waiting. “Sure.”

…

He chuckles slightly, “I’m surprised you’re not telling me about how unreliable I am for hanging out with a murderer.”

She glances at him, “It is unreliable to do that, but…” she trails off, “You also saved me and you volunteered to take care of Hiyoko when she was sick.” She faces away, “You’ve been somewhat...reliable.” She turns back with a stern look, “But don’t let that go to your head!”

He smiles, “Is that a compliment? Is Mahiru Koizumi giving me a compliment?”

“Knock it off!” She folds her arms, “I’m not some one dimensional character that tells boys how they need to improve.”

He smirks, “Oh so you’re two dimensional?”

She punches his arm, “Let’s change the topic!”

“Ow! Fine! Gosh! You don't have to hit me!”

"You're right...I'm just really hungry and I get kind of...hangry when I can't eat."

_ Well I guess I can't blame you for that. _

She sits on her bed, “So, what is it that he finds so necessary that he needs to talk to me, he’s made his position clear.” She shudders, “As detestable as it is.”

He rubs his head, “Well, uh...he’s...he actually wants to apologize for that.”

She blinks a couple of times, “What?”

“Yeah he...since Peko...well he feels like he wants to be different and apologize.”

“He wants to apologize?”

“Yeah.”

“Hmmm...I...can I think about it?”

“Ummm...sure.”

She nods, “Okay” she gestures to the door.

He stands up and something catches his eyes.

“Are those photos you’ve taken in here?”

She nods, “Yeah there aren’t too many, Monokuma gave me a Polaroid. The quality sucks, but it’s better than nothing.”

He looks at the few she has taken. 

Hajime and Chiaki smiling. 

_ Poor Chaiki, poor Hajime. _

Nagito playing duck duck goose and smiling.

_ He almost looks normal. _

A picture of Ibuki cheering.

_ Wow, Ibuki looks….really pretty in this. _

“These are really good.”

She waves her hand, “They’re not anything special, the ones in my cabin are much better. Anyways don’t you have someone to talk to? By the way I thought about it and you can tell him to meet me in the common area, we can ignore Nekomaru.”

“Right!”

…

Kazuichi tells Fuyuhiko the terms of Mahiru’s conditions and watches as his friend makes his way to the main area. Kazuichi hangs out in strawberry room’s common area. He spends his time thinking about what he can try to say next time so the group doesn’t have to end up in funhouse.

He thinks for a while and his head hurts.

_ Why couldn’t Hajime be the one to remember everything? He could probably rewrite this whole thing in one try and have it be okay. _

Eventually Fuyuhiko comes back.

“How’d it go?”

“It was fine, I mean she’s still a pain in the ass, but, I think we’re fine now.” Fuyuhiko looks at him, “Thanks for all of your help.”

Kazuichi is starving, but he smiles and gives a thumbs up.

Fuyuhiko looks away, “I’m...I’m not going to try anything. What you caught me doing well, Peko wouldn’t want me to give up.” He looks back at him, “But...would you sleep in my room again? I...It’s nice to have someone nearby.”

“Of course.”

…

Something loud is going off. He stirs, he is tired.

“Do you hear that as well?”

He rubs his eyes, “Yeah, we should go check it out.”

He feels his skin grow cold.

_ The last time this happened was when…. _

The two boys walk outside and go to the common room where they run into Gundham. Kazuichi inspects the ringing clock and turns it off.

Gundham remarks, “Something seems amiss.”

The three of them hear a loud rumbling noise.

“What is going on? And where is Nekomaru?”

*Ding Dong* 

“A body has been discovered! Please make your way to the common area of the funhouse!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I assume most of you are familiar with it, but Russian Doll is a reference to a tv show about a character stuck in a time loop.


	23. Going with my gut

Soon enough they have gotten Hajime and Nagito. Both boys looked like they had literally rolled out of bed when they answered their doors. 

They return to the common area and assess that the elevator is busted. The five boys look at each other.

Fuyuhiko grits his teeth, “We’re stuck and we need to investigate.”

Hajime looks back, “Maybe...the phone?”

Nagito looks around, “Does anyone know what happened?”

Fuyuhiko looks down, “No, we’re stuck over here someone sabotaged the elevator. We have no way of going to see.”

Gundham adds to that, “It seems some fiend has incapacitated our abilities to contribute.”

Hajime looks towards the elevator, “I guess we’ll have to count on the girls for this one.”

Kazuichi looks at the elevator.

“Well with any luck I can at least make some progress so we can get down there.”

_ Not much I can do, I guess I better get started. _

...

Eventually Nagito goes off to the dead room. All Kazuichi can do is hope they can figure out the culprit. He is 95% sure it is Gundham, but he doesn’t like the fact that he doesn’t know for sure.

It’s funny, here is another trial where his life is on the line. He is surprised that he isn’t more calm about it.

_ I really don’t want Monokuma to kill me. _

Soon enough he is able to fix the elevator and upon seeing Nekomaru he and the others are summoned to the trial room.

…

The group initially try to decide between the six girls who were able to have pulled off the murder before Chiaki and Mahiru coax Nagito into sharing his experience with the dead room.

The group is able to realize that the killer actually had to belong on the boy's side.

_Wait, now that he went into the dead room...he’s going to try and kill us._ _Shit! I should have gone to the dead room, worst case scenario…_

He can’t help but laugh a little. A painless death seems meaningless at this point.

“What are you laughing at?” Mahiru hisses, “Are you going back to being unreliable?!”

He grits his teeth, “It’s nothing, besides we’ve narrowed it down to the boys, I just have an idea.”

He usually refrains from commenting at the trials, not like he is much help anyways.

“Hey..um I-I need to mention something.” Everyone glances at him, “Well uh…” he really hopes this isn’t too embarrassing. “I know that it wasn’t Fuyuhiko because w-we slept in the same room last night.”

Ibuki responds first, “In the same room?! Ibuki is ashamed she hasn’t thought of this ship!”

Fuyuhiko jumps in, “It’s not like that Ibuki. It’s...well...Kazuichi caught me trying to kill myself.”

Hajime takes a step back, “You were trying to kill yourself?”

Fuyuhiko looks down, “I mean someone here had to die and I’ve already caused so much trouble-” he opens his hand towards Mahiru, “I...If anyone deserves to die-”

“It’s everyone,” Nagito scoffs. “As if anyone here is valuable.”

_ He definitely found that info. _

The class reacts to Nagito’s statement, Mahiru quietly turns to Kazuichi.

“Is that why you’ve been spending all that time with him?”

He’s watching as Hajime tries to get more info from Nagito, “Well yeah I-I mean you saw how Peko’s death affected him and well...I needed to make sure he was okay.”

*Pause*

He looks over at her and she is looking at him.

“What?”

She turns away, “N-nothing!”

_ Huh, that was weird. _

...

The class goes back and forth but between Nagito, Hajime and Gundham they can’t narrow it down. The killer has committed the perfect crime.

“Ahem.”

Mahiru rolls her eyes, “What now?”

Nagito smiles, “I think we should vote and might I mention that I think Hajime is the most suspicious?”

“What?! Why me?!”

“Oh, I have my reasons.”

Akane raises a fist towards him, “You better not be messing with us!”

Sonia sighs, “I do not wish to believe it is any of you, but one of you must be the killer.”

_ Nagito is going to get himself voted off, he wants us to die! _

He thinks of the first couple of loops, he had been so willing to try to contribute during the trials, but he had been wrong so much. He could probably count the amount of times he was right on one hand. He takes a breath, “Well uh...personally I think...it could be Gundham.”

“Blasphemy, if I had wanted to commit a murder I would simply erase you from existence.”

“That’s right!” Sonia flexes her arm, “You are lucky he tolerates you!”

Fuyuhiko looks at Kazuichi, “You really think it was him?”

“Well, uh….I mean….I thought Hajime and Nagito looked tired when they showed up.”

Nagito gives him a look of contempt, “I am glad to hear an ultimate can make such a strong case on someone looking tired. I’m sure it gives you all so much  _ hope. _ ”

Fuyuhiko turns to him, “Is that your reason?”

“I...I’m going to vote for him. I think it was him.”

Mahiru eyes him, “You’re willing to vote on that?”

“Yeah,” He gulps, “Yeah I am. I think it’s Gundham and he has my vote.”

“Fuck, you better know what you are talking about.” Fuyuhiko mutters.

“I’m going to vote for Gundham, I think.”

“Yeah, my gut is telling me the same.”

Gundham crosses his arms, “You will be throwing your lives away.”

Kazuichi frowns, “Yeah but anyone would say that except Nagito.”

“Well since you all seem to be going in circles it’s time to vote!” Monokuma declares.

“Is Ibuki going to die what if we get this wrong?”

Hiyoko grabs her ponytails, “We should have kicked them until one of them confessed!”

Kazuichi grimaces. It’s going to come down to this. He casts his vote for Gundham and he waits.

_ Please don’t let me die to Monokuma, please don’t let me die to Monokuma. _

The roulette wheel starts moving. It goes for what feels like forever.

It stops.

On Gundham.

“Congratulations you got it right!”

Kazuichi falls to the ground, he is so relieved.

Sonia slumps crying as Gundham is taken away and executed. 

Soon enough the group is walking back to their cottages ready to sleep after such an ordeal.

Kazuichi feels sad but barely. It seems so pointless. They will go through the same song and dance again. He pauses though something has occurred to him.

Even in the loops where he had five shards with Sonia at one point or another she would react negatively to him. This time though….

_ Sonia never told me to be quiet. She didn’t call me a pest, she didn’t say one bad thing about me other than backing up Gundham a couple times. _

Maybe he was making progress after all.

…

He gets to his cottage. It is three in the afternoon, but that doesn’t matter. He is tired. He wants to rest.

He starts to get ready for bed and he thinks about Minimaru. He considers whether or not it is worth going back and making the toy. He has had some loops where he hasn’t bothered and it didn’t seem to make a difference.

There are other loops he has made Minimaru and yet every time…

_ Sonia has never been that impressed. Even in the times we were closest the most she’s ever said was, ‘Oh, that was nice of you.’ _

Is there a point? If nothing is going to impress Sonia when it comes to this should he bother? It’s not like he is trying to win over Akane.

He lies down in his bed. Barely eating, inconsistent sleep and the stress of a killing game.

_ Might as well put no gas in a car, slam on the accelerator and break simultaneously and drive on a rock road with potholes. _

In some ways he is amazed that he has been holding up as well as he has been.

_ Sleep sounds so nice. _

He thinks about Akane in the pod room standing by Nekomaru’s pod.

He thinks about Nekomaru coming into the classroom and taking care of him when things were bad.

_ Does this really matter? It’s just going to loop again? _

_ “I’m sorry, but no can do. Come on you’ll be more safe with the rest of us. I’ll protect you.” _

Nekomaru wasn’t someone he interacted with all the time, but when he needed help he was there. He sacrificed himself for them. Nekomaru is one of the reasons why he hasn’t gone insane. He was the one who helped Kazuichi realize he could use this as a chance to win over Sonia. He’s been a good...friend.

_ Maybe this doesn’t have to be for Sonia or Akane. Maybe this can be for me. Maybe I can do this as a way of saying thank you to you Nekomaru. _

He rolls out of bed, switches jumpsuits and starts the laundry and makes his way back to the funhouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those curious votes went accordingly,
> 
> Gundham- Kazuichi, Fuyuhiko, Mahiru, Chiaki, Hajime, Akane, Nagito
> 
> Nagito- Gundham, Sonia, Ibuki, Hiyoko
> 
> Hajime- NONE


	24. Friends for life

He doesn’t rest well, he feels uneasy, Nagito is about to start his one man terrorist campaign.

Soon enough the morning announcement goes off and he heads to the diner. Everyone else doesn’t have to worry about Nagito yet.

The group assembles, he tells them he has an announcement and they quiet down. He presents Minimaru to Akane, it doesn’t have to be for everyone. He knows she is the one who wants it the most.

Akane looks at it in awe, “I can have this?”

He rubs the back of his head sheepishly, “I thought you would be the one who would want this the most.”

Tears roll down Akane’s cheeks, “This is...amazing.” She leaps forward and grips him in a hug. “Thank you so much!”

He’s blushing a little, “Don’t mention it.”

_ Thank you Nekomaru. _

She lets go and he steps back a couple of steps before a blur of white and blue is bouncing around him.

“Kazuichi is soooo cool! He saves Mahiru and Fuyuhiko, he makes Minimaru!”

Ibuki stops and moves her face really close to his.

“He has nice eyes too.”

_ What? Wait what? A cute girl just said I have nice eyes…say something good. _

“Oh…”

_ I’m an idiot. _

“Ibuki wants a piggyback ride!”

…

Being a mechanic had its perks. No one was going to confuse him with Akane or Nekomaru, but carrying around Ibuki was easier than he expected. It was fun. He feels conflicted though, if he were to go for another girl...how much would he be betraying Sonia?

He stops moving.

“Is this the end of the piggyback ride?”

“Yeah, uh, I forgot that I had stuff to do.”

Ibuki tapped her fingers together blushing, “Would you like to go for a walk with Ibuki later?”

_ Yes. _

_ No I can’t betray Sonia. _

_ Yes. _

_ No I can’t betray Sonia. _

_ Y-No I can’t betray Sonia. _

“I...I’m going to pass, thanks. I really, uh want to try to find a way off this island.”

The girl deflates a little, “Oh….Ibuki understands.”

He watches the sway of her hips a little as she walks away.

_ I think I might be a total idiot. _

…

The lull dissipates sooner after that. Nagito starts wreaking havoc on the island. Soon enough the group goes about trying to find him. Kazuichi inhales, it’s never pleasant to have to say goodbye to Chiaki.

It’s ridiculous, how the hell is he supposed to deal with Nagito and his luck? Kazuichi was counting. Chiaki threw one grenade and yet he has no doubts that it was the one that had the poison.

He had considered the idea of not letting her throw any grenades, but then everyone would die knowing Nagito’s luck.

_ If I am going to stop this I’m going to have to stop Nagito before the final dead room. _

He grimaces looking at Nagito’s body to be so insane and able to withstand so much pain to follow through on this.

Soon enough they are at the trial and he watches as Hajime is able to realize that Nagito’s death was not a suicide.

He has seen it countless times, but he still needs to turn away. Watching Hajime and Chiaki talk through how Chiaki is the killer breaks his heart. Tears stream down his cheeks, the others don’t know, but to have this have to happen to her again....

_ Can anything go right for you Chiaki? _

He feels a sense of resolve. He can’t  **save** Chiaki, but still. He doesn’t want her to die. She has been through so much and….his mind flashes back to her holding him, to her having him play the video game, to her gently touching his arm encouraging him to spend time with Fuyuhiko.

_No excuses, every time I do this I am going to try to save them. If I can’t get help from Mahiru or talk to Sonia then so be it._ _This is for you Chiaki._

He doesn’t watch her execution. He doesn’t need to see that again.

…

The group makes their way into the ruins and go through the different parts of ‘Hope’s Peak’. He watches as Ibuki, Mahiru and Hiyoko react to all of this. It is so different having the three of them there.

...

“Do you think this is real?” Ibuki asks holding up one of the materials Monokuma left, “Ibuki wonders if Monokuma is making this up?”

He watches as Hiyoko clings to Mahiru’s arm as the two make their way around the school.

...

“Hey Kazuichi, did you see this?” Mahiru asks, holding up one of the other books. “Any idea what happened?”

...

Soon enough they make it to the end. Junko appears and the group work through the different ways that she gives them options of hitting either reset or graduate. Hajime figures out that ‘Makoto’ is an imposter before the real Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya arrive.

Kazuichi always feels a slight tinge of disappointment when the three future foundation members show up. He feels so close to being able to get out of the time loop, but so far every time he isn’t recognized.

_ Maybe next time? Heh, yeah right. _

Eventually the group is able to force shutdown the program and Junko. He is able to watch as Ibuki, Mahiru and Hiyoko come to grips with their own actions. It’s nice that they get a chance to process this.

He can’t help but smirk a little when Hiyoko teases Fuyuhiko about her growth spurt and the fact that he will still be a runt.

He doesn’t mind the colorful language Fuyuhiko responds with either.

…

Soon enough they finish the shutdown and they are all left in the program deciding when it will be time for them to exit and leave the simulation.

They all agree to head to the cottages before exiting the simulation. He hangs out with Fuyuhiko and Hajime and he is...having fun.

...

He is sitting by the pool where everyone is hanging out.

Ibuki walks over, “Ibuki doesn’t know if she would have gotten to get a chance to fix things and she feels like you’re a big reason that happened. So…” She puts her hand behind her head and blushes, “Ibuki is really really thankful.”

He smiles, he feels…..happy.

“I’m glad you’re with us Ibuki.”

She smiles and walks away.

“Ahem.”

Hiyoko is there looking down at him.

“Thank you for...saving Mahiru and taking care of me during the despair disease.” She glares at him, “But don’t get any ideas, anything I said during that was because I was sick you pedo!”

He smiles, “You know...maybe like it just reveals a different part of you. Maybe you and Fuyuhiko really do feel that way about each other.”

She gives him a death stare before walking away.

“Ummm...Kazuichi.”

He turns, “Oh hey Mahiru.”

“I think I...I misjudged you.” She turns away, it looks like her face has gotten a lot of sun or something, “You saved me, you helped Hiyoko, you helped Fuyuhiko.” she takes a breath, “I…I just wanted to thank you.”

He smiles and gives a thumbs up, “I’m glad you’re here.”

She gulps and walks back towards Ibuki and Hiyoko as the three start talking.

He looks over at the three girls.

_ They lived through all of this. They lived through all of this, I was able to help them live through all of this. _

He’s the reason the group got to benefit from Ibuki’s upbeat personality.

He’s the reason the group got to benefit from Mahiru’s sense of right and wrong.

He’s the reason the group got to benefit from…...well, it’s still good that Hiyoko got to live.

“Hey dumbass quit staring at those girls.”

He jerks back and sees Fuyuhiko sitting down next to him.

“I thought Sonia was who you were obsessed with anyways.”

His face flushes, “I-”

Fuyuhiko chuckles, “You don’t have to respond. Anyways, I’m ready to get out of here and fix things.” he looks down, “I know Peko would like that.” He laughs, “Listen to me rambling and shit.” He puts his hand on Kazuichi’s shoulder, “I’m really lucky to have a friend like you, I don’t care what happens, you are a friend for life.”

He stands and walks away.

Kazuichi sits there thinking about what Fuyuhiko said.

His friend cheating on his test crosses his mind.

He walks into a classroom and hears snickering from his classmates.

A bully pushes him over in gym when the teacher is looking the other way.

He is sharing coconut juice with Hajime.

He is being pushed by one of his classmates during lunch and a few of them laugh at him.

He and Fuyuhiko are talking at the pod room.

He is sitting at his home working thinking about how it has been months since any of the other kids have asked if he can come out and play.

Nekomaru is laughing with him as they talk.

Him looking at his teeth in the mirror and deciding he has to look more intimidating or else everyone will continue to walk all over him.

Chiaki is having him play the video game.

Him grabbing the pink hair dye so he can finally feel like a different person. Maybe he can pretend he is someone else.

He and Hajime are trying to crash the girls beach party.

Fuyuhiko is showing him the hand gesture and explaining Russian doll.

He is making minimaru.

Fuyuhiko is sitting next to him telling him to stop staring at Ibuki, Mahiru and Hiyoko.

He calls Hajime his soul friend.

Fuyuhiko is telling him that he is a friend for life and nothing will ever change that.

He puts his hands to his face and feels tears streaming down.

_ Why...why am I crying? _


	25. And again

He wakes up in the classroom. He thinks about what had happened during the last loop. It’s time to take on the despair disease again and see if he can get them to stay out of the funhouse. Oh and saving Mahiru as well.

He makes his way to the classroom and sits down.

_ Okay, let’s see how this goes. _

…

Sonia looks really good in her beach bikini. There’s a reason why he’s changed almost every time Monomi offers, it provides such a better view. He realizes he is getting distracted though. Between Ibuki cartwheeling, Mikan walking around blushing and Mahiru leaning over to take some photos he finds that his eyes have been wandering quite a bit.

_ God I am as bad as Teruteru. _

He hears a joyful squeal and sees Teruteru sensually applying suntan lotion to Nekomaru.

_ Well, maybe not….but I need to focus on Sonia. _

He snaps his attention to the beautiful blonde as he watches how amazing she looks as she moves along the water.

“Hey Kazuichi” A saccharine voice coos to him.

He turns to see Teruteru walking towards him with a smile.

“Is that a wrench in your pocket or are you happy to see me?”

He looks down.  _ Shit! _ He quickly adjusts his posture.  _ So Embarrassing! _

...

He let’s ‘Byakuya’ pat him down.

“You’re all clear.”

He gives a thumbs up and smiles, “Thanks Byakuya”

He walks past him into the building and feels a little guilty.

_ I want to try to beat the despair disease first and then I can try to save you ‘Byakuya’, I promise. _

...

“What the fuck are you doing here?!”

He closes his eyes.

_ I’ve done this before. _

“W-what is going on here?”

“None of your fucking business?!”

“Hey you don’t need to yell at him!”

“You need to shut your mouth you stupid bitch!”

He steps back, “W-well it looks like you and Peko are possibly going to commit a murder. But i-if that happens one of y-you will die.”

Peko smiles at him, “I am but a tool. Young master, allow me to dispatch both of them.”

Fuyuhiko’s vein bulges, “I AM NOT GOING TO ALLOW THAT.” he seethes at Kazuichi, “If you saw the pictures Monokuma provided….”

Kazuichi rubs the back of his head, “It’s Monokuma, can we trust anything he shows us...I mean he took away two years of our memory.”

He throws the pictures at Kazuichi, “Then take a look at those!!”

Kazuichi looks at the pictures, “I...I…”

Fuyuhiko glares at him, “You see that shit! This is why she needs to pay!”

“Killing is wrong!”

“Shut up you stupid bitch!”

He sees Peko tightening the grip on her bat.

“Listen! If you do anything now either Peko or you die! C-Can we figure t-this out when we’re o-off the island?”

Fuyuhiko stares down for what feels like an eternity.

“Peko let’s get out of here.”

“Young Master say the word and I will dispatch them.”

“No! Neither of us are dying here!” He glances at Kazuichi, “The minute we are off this island she and possibly you have some answering to do.”

Kazuichi gulps. Fuyuhiko and Peko make their way past them.

He takes a deep breath and makes his way to Mahiru.

…

Mahiru clears her throat, “I think the first thing I would want to know is how often you wash that.”

He is glad that there is enough free time that he can still get advice.

“Oh this thing?” he looks down, “Well it breathes well however with some much moving around on the island I wash a jumpsuit a day.” he puts his hands behind his head and smiles, “Actually when I got here Monokuma had only provided two of these for me so I asked him if I could get more and he said he’d put Monomi on it. Now I have seven.”

“Hmmm..” she looks at him with surprise, “And you wash them everyday?”

He holds up his hands, “No I wear a new one everyday, if I washed them everyday I’d wear out the fabric much sooner. I wash them as soon as I only have two clean ones left.”

“I...I see.”

“Huh something wrong?”

“No I...I didn’t know you would be so on top of your laundry.”

He grins, “Well yeah, I can’t impress Sonia if I smell like car oil.” he glances at her anything else you can teach me?

“Well I am thinking about dining etiquette.”

He nods, “Right, like only passing trays to the left, using the outside silverware, knowing the difference of the salad fork from other forks. I think I’m okay on that.” He notices that her mouth has dropped open a little, “What? You look so surprised.”

She blinks a few times, “I...well...nevermind!” She clears her throat, “I’m thinking in terms of making friends-”

“Oh yeah and Sonia would need someone who is sociable.” he opens his e-handbook, “It’s not much.” She sees that he has four shards with Hajime and Nekomaru, two with Ibuki, Mikan, Chiaki and Sonia.

She puts her hand to her head in surprise.

He chuckles, “Don’t tell me you were judging a book by it’s cover Mahiru, I mean you would want me to know Sonia’s world, seems like you thought the same about me, huh?”

_ It feels good to pull that on her. _

The girl stares down for a bit, “I...I guess so.” Her gaze shifts back to him, “but don’t get cocky there is still plenty to do!”

“Sounds good to me.”

…

The two make their way to the Titty Typhoon.

“Mahiru, why on earth are you taking me here? This is not what a princess would go to.”

She blushes, “It’s not like that! We need somewhere private!”

“Private?” He tries to slow down his mind from considering the possibilities of what that could mean.

She rolls her eyes, “Typical boy you’re thinking something dirty aren’t you?”

“No!”

_ Yeah _

She puts her hands on her hips, “Something royalty do is attend important social gatherings and they dance and I don’t mean Ibuki dancing either.”

He puts his hand to his chin. “Oh so like ballroom stuff.”

“Exactly, I only know the basics, but...oh and I had Hiyoko meet us here as well.”

He gulps, this is going to be brutal.

…

“Did you lose a foot in a freak accident or something?”

“No! It’s rock, step, side to side, side to side!”

“You’re rotating the wrong way Kazuichi!”

“That isn’t how you put your hand over her!”

“No!”

“No!”

“No No No!”

She groans, “You’re really lucky you saved big-sis or I would kick you out right now!”

Eventually he is able to do a basic step and not step on Mahiru.

“God! Finally you show a shred of competency!”

Hiyoko snaps something in half.

“Big sis! Let me take over!”

She takes Kazuichi’s hands and puts them on her hips, “Don’t get any ideas pedo.”

_ You are the last girl I would have ideas for. _

“Don’t worry I won’t.”

She leads him at first and eventually helps him learn how to lead her. Soon enough he can at least step in rhythm and starts to be able to try out different moves.

She huffs, “That wasn’t awful, you’re less of a hopeless case than I thought.”

_ Thanks Hiyoko. _

Later he whispers to Mahiru, “Listen I  _ AM  _ grateful for her help and all, could you and I try to practice alone next? I think I do better with praise.”

He assumes her lack of answering is a yes.

…

One of the shifts watching over Fuyuhiko, Hiyoko and Nagito they have some down time.

“Hey Mahiru, I’m sure you’re tired and all, but could we please practice the dance moves even if it’s for fifteen minutes?”

“Fine.”

…

It goes much better, he feels more confident with her knowing she will be nicer...relatively. It’s really nice to be able to put his hands on her hips. It feels really nice and he doesn’t have to worry about Hiyoko chastising him.

“That’s...not bad Kazuichi. I think this is good enough that you could get by or at least have Sonia teach you more.”

He rubs his head sheepishly, “Well, she wasn’t nice about it, but Hiyoko is actually a really good teacher.”

She frowns.

“Hey, we’re not going to let anything happen to her okay.”

She looks down, “I hope you’re right.”

...

He decides not to tell Mahiru, Hajime or Peko about his idea of checking the temperature of each other’s heads.

_ It’s probably best if I go, maybe Peko and I at the same time. _

“Hey Peko.”

“Yes.”

“Listen,” he drops his voice to a whisper, “This disease is contagious isn’t it? What if Mikan has it?”

“She does not seem to be showing any symptoms and wouldn’t she be manageable like the others?”

“Well….he thinks for a bit, “It’s kind of the opposite of their personalities, so maybe she’d get mean and violent.” he holds his hands together as if praying, “please please please come with me to talk to her?”

“Very well.”

The two make their way upstairs and find Mikan. “Oh K-Kazuichi and P-Peko is there s-something I can help you with?”

“Hey Mikan,” Kazuichi starts, “Do you mind if I feel your forehead? I want to make sure you aren’t contagious.”

“I-I can assure you I f-feel fine.”

Peko steps forward, “Nevertheless, I believe precaution is key.”

“O-okay.”

Kazuichi feels her head, “You’re burning up.”

Peko nods, “It would be best if we were to have you stay at your cabin.”

Mikan nods, “O-okay, l-let me get my stuff.” she turns, grabs something and instantly lunges at Kazuichi only to have the syringe parried out of her hand by Peko’s sword.

Mikan’s eyes go wild,  _ “ _ Haha!! I’m going to kill you! _ ” _

“Get back!” Peko shouts as she moves in front of Kazuichi.

Kazuichi’s mind goes blank and he freezes, he can’t process this. In a blur Mikan is diving for the syringe, Peko is on top of her. The two are struggling. Mikan has the syringe and is raising it above Peko. Peko at the last second shoves her sword into Mikan’s gut, catches the syringe and sticks it in Mikan’s neck.

Mikan turns to her with a creepy smile, “I’ll see you soon ultimate despair.” before closing her eyes.

Peko stands up and wipes her brow, “I am sorry you had to see that.”

Kazuichi comes out of his stupor.

_ Fuck. _

…

He has spent his time with Fuyuhiko keeping an eye on him and eventually everyone is standing outside the train ride.

Kazuichi clears his throat, “Hey guys, it’s obviously a trap I don’t think we should go.”

Hajime clenches his fist, “I know it’s a trap, but if we can find any info to get out of here it will be worth it.”

Kazuichi raises an eyebrow, “You think Monokuma would give us info just like that?”

Mahiru gives him an annoyed look, “We’re not going to find out unless we try.”

“But it’s Monokuma.”

Nagito smiles, ‘It’s okay, we can persevere through this. Who knows what info we can find out?!”

Kazuichi sighs, “And we said that the last few times. Four people are dead because of that.”

Sonia frowns, “I agree that is a good point, I just wish I could think of an alternative.”

Hiyoko looks at Kazuichi, “Yeah you saved big sis so why be a chicken now?”

_ I’m not being a chicken! _

“I’m just trying to be careful.”

“In a world as chaotic as this being careful does not seem to extend one’s life, Byakuya fell to such folly.”

He breathes out, he can’t think of a response.

…

“Hey, would you be alright if we hung out in the common area for a bit?”

Fuyuhiko shrugs, “Whatever sure.”

Hajime and Nagito are there.

_ Perfect. _

“Hey Hajime let’s play a game to keep our mind off the hunger. Truth or dare?”

…

He yawns, “Hey I know this will sound silly, but...what if we all slept...in like one room?”

Hajime eyes him, “Why do you want to do that?”

Fuyuhiko looks down, “That sounds dumb.”

Nagito’s eyes light up, “And to build our bonds, to support each other through all this!”

Kazuichi rubs his head sheepishly, “Rock paper scissors for it?”

...

“None of you better fucking snore or I am going to punch you.” Fuyuhiko remarks.

Hajime adjusts his bed on the ground, “Don’t worry, I think if anyone is a snorer it’s Nekomaru.” 

…

They are trying to find any sort of clue after the body announcement.

“Hey where did Nagito go?”

Hajime looks around, “I don’t know, he was here a second ago.”

_ Damnit! _

…

“So then if we can narrow it down that the killer was on the boy's side we know who the killer is.”

Gundham eyes him, “What? What type of sorcery do you proclaim to possess?”

Hajime continues, “No it’s not that, but well…”

...

“Ibuki wants a piggyback ride!”

Being a mechanic had its perks. No one was going to confuse him with Akane or Nekomaru, but carrying around Ibuki was easier than he expected. It was fun. He feels conflicted though, if he were to go for another girl...how much would he be betraying Sonia?

He continues to carry her around a bit longer. He notices that one of her hands has moved to his chest. It feels really nice. Too nice. He stops moving.

“Is this the end of the piggyback ride?”

“Yeah, uh, I forgot that I had stuff to do.”

Ibuki tapped her fingers together blushing, “Would you like to go for a walk with Ibuki later?”

_ Yes. _

_ No I can’t betray Sonia. _

_ Yes. _

_ No I can’t betray Sonia. _

_ Y-No I can’t betray Sonia. _

_ Yes. _

_ No. _

“He sits down, Ibuki-” he closes his eyes. He is going to risk it, “I’m really sorry. I-uh would love to do that, but-”

Ibuki glances at him, “Ibuki notices you stare at Sonia a lot, is that it?”

He nods, “I’m sorry.”

Ibuki leans over and kisses him on the cheek, “Ibuki hopes that one day you can like a girl who enjoys you for who you are.”

He puts his hand to his face as he watches her as she walks away.

_ She is so cute, what the fuck am I doing? I can’t betray Sonia, right? _


	26. Body language

He wakes up in the classroom. His last attempt to stop Mikan didn’t work, maybe he needs to go by himself.

He makes his way to the classroom. Chiaki greets him.

“Kazuichi, you hold back a lot.”

“Huh?”

“During the trials, I can read in your code that you used to get a lot wrong, but you’ve been doing really well recently, I think you try to say more.”

_ Well at least one of us thinks that way. _

“I-I’ll keep that in mind Chiaki.”

…

He explains the basic steps of swing dancing, the salsa and the waltz to Mahiru. He notices that she seems to be at a loss for words for a bit. He can’t blame her exactly, it’s not like he knew any of this stuff when they started.

“Hey Mahiru, I-I actually had an idea of s-something you could help me with.”

“Hmmm?”

“Well,” he puts his hand behind his head, “I feel like I could do a better job when it comes to conversations.”

She thinks about that, “Well I was going to suggest we get you used to not using hair dye and wear normal outfits, but I think your idea is good too.

_ What? _

“Hair dye?”

She taps her foot, annoyed, “Kazuichi, I am the ultimate photographer, you think I can’t notice details like that and your contacts?”

“I...I…”

“Geez! Why are you scared about your own appearance?”

“I’m not scared!”

She rolls her eyes, “Clearly.”

He rubs his head, “Can we change the subject for how to talk to other people?”

“Fine.” She puts her hands on her hips, “Kazuichi you need to know something.”

“Huh? What?”

“Kazuichi, does Sonia know you have a crush on her?”

“What?”

“I said-”

“No I heard you, I’m just confused, how would I know that?”

She pinches her brow, “By having eyes.”

“Huh?”

She takes a big deep sigh, “How did  _ you _ manage to save me? I’m surprised you could even find the second island.”

“Hey!”

“Kazuichi we’re going to practice something and then I’m giving you a homework assignment to practice with others. You are going to practice reading body language.”

“I can read body language.”

“Then why can’t you tell me if Sonia is aware that you like her. Sonia is really good at this.”

_ Hmmm… _

Mahiru looks down at her camera, “I want to finish processing some pictures, but meet me tonight, say seven? We’ll go for a walk and we can practice having you read my cues.”

_ This should really help. _

He gives a thumbs up, “Thanks Mahiru!”

…

“Hey Mahiru!”

“Hey Kazuichi.”

He looks at the sunset, “It looks really nice out here is this why you wanted to go now?”

She looks over, “It is nice, though I really like taking pictures of people doing things naturally.”

He smiles, “That’s cool.”

She folds her arms.

“Okay Kazuichi, look at my body, how am I feeling right now?”

“Ummm...well your arms are crossed, so you’re….cold?”

She looks at the sky as if she is begging for patience, “I...am not cold. You just learned something about me and you didn’t ask any follow up questions. Do you care?”

“What? Of course I care!”

“Kazuichi, what does Sonia like?”

He feels slightly queasy, “The occult and serial killers.”

“Okay and  _ why _ does she like those things?”

“Erm…”

She closes her eyes, “This isn’t some video game Kazuichi, you can’t expect to learn superficial information about people and expect people to fall for you.”

“I don’t expect that! I’m not an idiot!”

She looks at him, “Then can you tell me the 'why' for anyone? Why Hajime likes Hope’s Peak, why Nekomaru became the team manager, why I like photography?”

_ I….I….I’m really selfish. _

He looks down, “No, I can’t. I’ve been selfish and focused on what I’ve wanted.”

“Hey Kazuichi, look at my body how am I feeling now?”

He glances over, she has a small smile and her dimples are showing, she is facing him.

“You’re happy...that I was honest about myself.”

Her smiles deepens, “Yeah, maybe you can become reliable after all.”

He looks at the beach, “Gee thanks Mahiru.”

He looks over and her arms are crossed.

“Oh great, what did I say now?”

She glares at him, “I’m just cold!”

“You’re doing the same thing as the other time!”

“No I’m not!”

“You totally are!”

…

Mahiru has told him that it would be best if he tries saying things he thinks others might like or dislike to see if he can improve at reading body language. But first, he needs to figure out how to take care of Mikan. If Peko goes she will probably kill Mikan. 

_ Maybe if I go alone, but have a tool or two that can work. _

…

“O-oh l-let me just g-grab something.”

He grabs her wrist, “Not so fast.”

She wheels around and slaps him so hard he loses his grip. She pulls out the syringe and pushes him to the ground.

He quickly tries to get off the ground and she immediately throws her body on top of him. Her eyes are a deep crimson red. She is holding the needle against his neck.

“Well well well what do we have here? It seems I can do to you whatever I want.” She giggles. She takes her left hand and starts sliding it down his chest down to his crotch. “It looks like I could penetrate you, but maybe I’ll let you penetrate me first.”

He gulps, this is terrifying. He doesn’t want an experience like this.

She starts fiddling with his belt buckle, “Oh you boys are soooo disappointing. Only the creep Teruteru had the balls to give me what I want and he died before he could deliver, but we can have you fix that right now can’t we?”

The zipper catches and in the instant she glances down he brings a hand across her face. He turns around and makes a beeline for the stairs before he feels a sharp pain in her neck.

“Such a waste, but we can’t have you ruining my fun. I should be able to take out that swords bitch too while I am at it.”

She leaves him on the ground as his consciousness slips away.

\----

He wakes up in the classroom and rubs his neck. No pain, but that was still terrifying.

He sits there for a while. Maybe he and Peko can take her on together, but lie about her fever? 

_ Maybe he can recruit Hajime too. _

…

He decides that he is going to pay a lot more attention to how people react. He notices Mikan flinching when Hiyoko talks, actually a lot of people do that.

He notices how everyone closes off their body except Akane when Nekomaru talks too much about shit.

He notices that several people tense up around Fuyuhiko and he can see the annoyance that Hiyoko has whenever Gundham talks.

_ But she is always annoyed. _

He runs into Sonia and he needs to try something.

“Hey Sonia.”

“Oh yes Kazuichi?”

“So I was thinking about how nice you are and I was wondering if I could call you Miss. Sonia.”

She smiles, but her eyes strain and she is smiling with her eyes and not her mouth. She also seems to be more tense.

_ She...hates that. It’s just like she said, but...has she felt this way the whole time? What....the....fuck? _

She leaves and he accepts that this loop is not worth trying to win her over. He walks down to the beach, finds a rock and chucks it as far as he can in the ocean.

_ ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! I AM SUCH AN IDIOT! _

He smashes his hand into the ground in frustration.

He doesn’t need to talk to Mahiru this time he needs to work on reading body language.

…

“Hey Peko, hey Kazuichi.”

“Oh Hajime! You’re just in time. Listen I have to tell you about what happened last night. Mikan came to my room and she was so warm.”

…

“Hey Mikan, we noticed something weird about Nagito. Can you come downstairs with us?”

“S-sure.”

The four make their way towards Nagito’s room and on the stairs Peko gives the other two a nod. The three jump her.

The nurse thrashes against them, “What the fuck are you doing?! I’ll fucking kill you!!”

Kazuichi has one arm while Hajime has the other and Peko is working to subdue her.

_ How is she so strong? _

Mikan’s eyes widen, “Sonia?”

It’s stupid and he hates the fact that his glance temporarily shifts to the bottom of the stairs. Nothing is there. But in that time, Mikan elbows him right in the ribs.

He falls to the ground.

_ I can’t breathe. _

He hears the sound of wood hitting against something.

He finally catches his breath. Mikan is lying there with blood spilling out the side of her head with Peko standing over her.

_ Shit. _

…

Nagito smiles, ‘It’s okay, we can persevere through this. Who knows what info we can find out?!”

Kazuichi sighs, “And we said that the last few times. Four people are dead because of that.”

Sonia frowns, “I agree that is a good point, I just wish I could think of an alternative.”

Hiyoko looks at Kazuichi, “Yeah you saved big sis so why be a chicken now?”

_ I’m not being a chicken! _

“I’m just trying to be careful.”

“In a world as chaotic as this being careful does not seem to extend one’s life, Byakuya fell to such folly.”

“Byakuya fell because of us.” he jerks his thumb at Nagito, “It was because someone bought into Monokuma’s motive.”

Ibuki taps her fingers together, “Ibuki isn’t sure she wants to go in either.”

Akane looks at the funhouse, “I think we should take it on, I’m not going to run from something.”

Nekomaru flexes, “THAT’S RIGHT, WE CAN DO THIS.”

Hajime looks down, “I don’t think we have much of a choice.”

Kazuichi is stumped.

…

Of course his luck would trigger. Of course when he tells Nagito to stay with him there is an aftershock and some of the ceiling traps him away from the dead room with Nagito the only one who can reach it.

_ How the fuck is anyone supposed to deal with his luck? _

...

Being a mechanic had its perks. No one was going to confuse him with Akane or Nekomaru, but carrying around Ibuki was easier than he expected. It was fun. He feels conflicted though, if he were to go for another girl...how much would he be betraying Sonia?

He stops moving.

“Is this the end of the piggyback ride?”

_ I want to win Sonia over? If that doesn’t work then maybe... _

He sets her down, “Yeah, I’m sorry Ibuki, but I don’t know where Nagito is and he was acting really weird during the trial.”

Ibuki puts her finger to her chin, “Do you think he is dangerous?”

“Honestly yeah and I want to make sure nothing happens to you or anyone else.”

She smiles, “You are so cool! Okay!” She bounces away.

He smiles as he watches her go, he had read her body language, she didn’t feel rejected.

_ Well that went well. _


	27. Hajime Hinata-Long Road To North

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all of your support. I am loving getting a chapter out a day, but tomorrow will be pretty overwhelming due to a lot of work. I still want to write a chapter, but if I don't tomorrow and the day after that is why.

He wakes up in the classroom, he feels excited. He won’t be great at it, but he feels like he can read body language decently.

_ I’m less of an idiot at it at least. _

Mahiru’s words reverberate in his head.

_ “Then can you tell me the why for anyone? Why Hajime likes Hope’s Peak, why Nekomaru became the team manager, why I like photography?” _

He rubs his chin, he needs to become better at knowing the people around him, but who should he start with?

…

“Hey Hajime! Are you doing anything? We should totally try out some coconut juice here. There are actual coconuts!”

“Oh, um...alright.”

The two boys begin walking towards the beach.

_ Hajime, I’m sorry for never asking, but I do want to know more about you. _

“Hey, tell me about yourself.”

…

The conversation dead ends pretty quickly, Kazuichi feels stumped, but he isn’t sure what it is that he did wrong. He, Hajime, Teruteru, Peko and Ibuki make their way back towards the cabins after having the coconut juice.

He sees Mahiru taking a photo of the scenery.

_ I guess I need her help again. _

…

*Knock knock*

She opens the door.

“Oh, hi Kazuichi, are you here for the advice?”

He rubs his head sheepishly, “Yeah, specifically for asking people questions.”

She puts her hand to her chin in thought, “What do you mean?”

“Well…”

...

“Let’s try it again.”

“Umm...hey Mahiru you like photos, why do you like photos?”

She pauses, “Pretty bad delivery, but I guess it’s passable.”

He crosses his arms, “Well what would you say?”

...

She puts her hands on her hips, “Can you just relax and enjoy this?! Pretend you want to get to know me better-”

“I’m not pretending!”

“Okay so then have fun while wanting to learn more. Is that so hard?”

“Alright alright sheesh.” He pauses, “Hey Mahiru, how did you become the ultimate photographer?”

…

“So your mom was a war photographer?”

She plays with her camera strap, “One of the best, and not just war photos either, she was constantly being flown out to one area or another even for non-war related events.”

“Mahiru that’s amazing, so then are those your favorite things to take photos of too?”

“Actually, I like taking pictures of people.”

...

He sees the photos on her board, he is drawn to a picture of Sonia and Chiaki smiling as they are talking.

_ They look great! _

He sees one of him and Hajime, one of Nekomaru and Akane. He sees everyone at one point or another.

“Mahiru these are amazing.”

“They’re alright.”

“What?! These are the best photos I’ve ever seen!”

He looks over and sees her looking away frowning.

“Huh? Did I say something wrong?”

“No it’s...look you didn’t do anything wrong okay, but I’d like some time to myself.”

“Oh...um alright.”

He makes his way out of the cabin and walks back towards his own.

_ She’s not in any of the photos, I wonder why that is. _

…

He can catch Hajime before Ibuki will ask Kazuichi to help with the concert.

“Hey Hajime!”

“Oh hey Kazuichi.”

“Listen I was wondering about something. What was life like for you before all of this?”

Hajime puts his hand to his chin, “Are you thinking that will help me remember my talent?”

Kazuichi puts his hands behind his head smiling, “I mean that’s a bonus, but nah. Look you like single handedly solved the Teruteru things, talent or not I think you’re pretty cool.”

Hajime smiles a little, “That’s...nice of you to say. Well I grew up with my mom and dad and…”

…

“Wait so even though you were a good enough student there wasn’t anyone you got along with?”

Hajime sighed, “No I dreaded school, it was terrible. I always felt so average. I guess that’s why I admired Hope’s Peak because everyone who gets in is anything, but average.”

Kazuichi scratches his chin, “I mean being an ultimate and all that is how I spent all my time and so I never really had time to make too many friends, I’m surprised to hear that from you.”

“From me? What? Why?”

Kazuichi thinks of how much Hajime solved trials and how much his classmates enjoyed interacting with the ultimate ?.

“Well from what I can tell, everyone here likes you.”

Hajime shakes his head, “I think we see things differently. I mean you can say that, but I know how I didn’t get along with anyone from before this.”

Kazuichi can’t help but feel a little nonplussed, Hajime does everything well and even he seems to feel insecure.

_ I guess I can feel like I am going to fail and still put myself out there like Hajime does. _

He changes the subject.

“Hey Hajime, what do you think of Chiaki?”

...

During the concert he has a chance to learn more about Hajime, the two talk about video games.

“Maybe we should ask Chiaki to give us something to play.”

Hajime smiles, “I think she’d want to play too.”

“Yeah, but then neither of us would ever win.

…

He’s at the hospital, he isn’t going to fail this time.

“Hey Mikan, we noticed something weird about Nagito. Can you come downstairs with us?”

“S-sure.”

The four make their way towards Nagito’s room and on the stairs Peko gives the other two a nod. The three jump her.

The nurse thrashes against them, “What the fuck are you doing?! I’ll fucking kill you!!”

Kazuichi has one arm while Hajime has the other and Peko is working to subdue her.

_ How is she so strong? _

Mikan’s eyes widen, “Sonia?”

He doesn’t look and holds on tight to her arm. Peko is able to subdue her.

“Haha I’m going to kill all of you one by one you’ll see.”

…

Peko agrees to guard Mikan’s cabin, which means that Hajime, Kazuichi and Mahiru will be in charge of keeping track of the patients.

“Maybe we can call one or two more people from the hotel to help.”

Hajime nods, “I’ll run back and call to see who they want to send over.”

…

Sonia and Akane are who the hotel group agree to send to help out. 

Kazuichi glances at the clock. It is 5 AM. He should have been asleep three hours ago.

Eventually Sonia and Akane arrive and the boys help them understand what is needed to look after the patients.

Akane doesn’t seem to have a problem being in charge of Nagito though they have to stop her from punching him after the first time he annoys her.

Hajime and Kazuichi have a chance to talk briefly.

“Hey you holding up alright?”

Kazuichi sighs, “I hate seeing her like that, whatever that is. What about you?”

Hajime winces, “I feel the same. I hate how it’s her too, she’s been through enough.”

Kazuichi nods, “Let’s hope we can keep and eye on her.”

“Yeah, we can do this.”

...

Kazuichi bids goodnight to Hajime and the others, it is way past his shift and he makes his way back to his cabin.

…

The sun is starting to rise, despite everything going on he looks at the sunrise. It’s absolutely beautiful.

_ Well I guess there are worse places to be stuck in a time loop. _

He thinks about the world on the outside and shudders, if they ever figure this out it’s going to be hard for everyone.

He sees Peko sitting outside Mikan’s cabin.

“Hey you holding up alright?”

“I’m fine.”

“Alright well goodnight er- good day Peko.”

He goes into his cabin, he is exhausted. He falls asleep almost instantly.

…

He’s on a boat. Teruteru is serving caviar and Hiyoko is feeding the rabbits. Gundham is playing a bagpipe and The Imposter breaks down into a girlish valley girl voice asking Kazuichi who he is going to ask to prom. He feels something shake and makes his way to the lower deck. Hajime is there trying to fix a leak, he isn’t sure why they built the boat out of clay and pasta sauce.

He jerks awake and looks around, he notices the windows.

_ The windows. _

He rushes over to Mikan’s cabin. Peko is missing and the door is open.

“Peko?”

“Kazuichi stay back! Get to the third island now!”

His breath hitches, Mikan has escaped! He needs to warn the others. 

He rushes out the main gate and runs towards the bridge. He is about a hundred yards away from the bridge. He hears a chuckle behind him. His skins grows cold.

He can't help it. He turns around and sees her leering at him with a twisted grin.

“Looks like this little piggy will never make it back from the market.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kazuichi is going to start getting to know his classmates and for each character I want to put their name and a fanfic that they are a part of. I already have an idea for a few of them, but if you have any ideas and want to share that would be awesome. Preferably the fanfic would have them be the main character or quite significant.
> 
> For example, the chapter with Teruteru will be Teruteru-Goodbye Denial since it's his perspective and Buckethead's fic is one I am a huge fan of.


	28. Showdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is Kazuichi vs despair Mikan including flashbacks of things he has done. It's more so suggestive than gruesome however triggers are still there.

He turns and sees her holding Peko’s bamboo sword.

“Oh, wondering about your friend? Don’t worry you’ll be joining her soon enough.”

He steps back, “Y-you’re not the r-real Mikan.”

She puts on a sad face, “Oh would this be better? K-Kazuichi I’m s-sorry” she whimpers, “should I-I take off all m-my clothes?”

He grits his teeth.

The girl walks closer as he continues to walk backwards. She laughs, “Look at this little virgin, I guess simping after Sonia never got you laid, but that’s okay.” She smirks, “The question is how am I going to take that from you.”

_ No thank you. _

“M-Mikan, I know this isn’t the real you.”

“No Kazuichi, this isn’t the real you. The real you is despair.”

He feels angry, angry at what Junko did to all of them. To what she caused all of them to do.

“The Mikan I know is kind, caring-”

The girl laughs a terrible sounding laugh, “As if you know anything about me. Not a single one of you made any real effort.” She puts on a cutesy voice, “Oh there’s Mikan...she’s so damaged we better just leave her alone.”

“N-No that’s wrong, Mahiru, Ibuki, Hiyoko-”

“Hah! Miss stick up her ass, miss adderall and miss psychopath?”

“I-”

Mikan snarls at him, “All of you are so self-absorbed, the day any one of you makes a real effort to know me will be the first.” She looks at the sun, “But enough of that, it’s  _ punishment  _ time.”

He keeps walking backwards. He's almost at the second island, “Mikan...this...isn’t you.”

She pauses with her hands on her hips, “Would you like for me to enlighten you?” She snaps her fingers, “Monokuma!”

The bear appears, “Such forcefulness.”

“Make him  _ know. _ ”

The bear looks down, “We already did that to Peko, I can’t do too much, the rules-”

“The rules.” Mikan mocks, “I can’t kill anyone beyond him anyways, just him and then we’re good.”

The bear sighs and waves his paw. Kazuichi’s eyes shut and he is re-experiencing his despair.

The last thing he hears is Mikan’s voice taunting him, “You can’t beat despair.”

…

He’s seen it all before, he sees machines he has created, people that have died from his work.

He sees Sonia with Junko’s hand instead of her own.

He sees Fuyuhiko with Junko’s eye.

He sees Mikan trying to bear a child from Junko’s womb.

He sees Teruteru and Junko’s corpse.

He sees Akane wasting away as she starves herself.

He sees Gundham eating people.

He sees Ibuki, Mahiru and Mikan walking around a town stabbing anyone they can find.

He sees himself and Teruteru having trapped a cute blonde girl in an alleyway. The two rock paper scissors to see who will ‘tend’ to what part of her.

He sees himself looking in a mirror thinking about who he is going to kill today.

He sees his dad slumped over dead in the living room with a knife in his hands.

His whole body shudders, he has seen it all before, but the reminder of what Junko did, what they did, what he did.

An image of Chiaki smiling at him flashes in his mind.

An image of him with Hajime, Fuyuhiko, Sonia and Akane all laughing as they prepare to make things better.

An image with them in the meeting room ready to rescue their friends.

He is angry. He is angry at Hope’s Peak for creating Izuru. He is angry at Hope’s Peak for somehow not bothering to assess they were bringing in a world ending psychopath. He is angry at Junko for what she has done. He is angry. No, he is furious.

_ I’m the only one who can fix this. I’m not going to let Junko win. _

He thinks about building machines. He thinks about despair destroying.

_ But nothing can be destroyed unless... _

His eyes snap open. He sees red, he doesn’t care if he dies anymore he wants to snuff out Junko’s despair at all costs.

“Despair is weak, Junko is dead, it feeds off of things around it and it cannot survive.”

Mikan’s eyes are full of rage, “What are you doing? You should be in despair. Monokuma! Why does he know?!”

The bear hangs his head down, “Well, it might be that when he went through the despair he remembered..”

“Pathetic!” the girl spits at the bear. She turns back to Kazuichi, “And as for you, how did-”

“I was in despair and like I said it’s weak.”

“Monokuma! You did it wrong, cast him in despair!”

The bear appears and sighs and waves his paw. Kazuichi’s eyes close.

They open.

“It’s over Mikan, Junko is dead. Despair is a leech it cannot survive on its own.”

The girl clenches her fists and shakes in rage before she starts laughing.

“What are you doing Kazuichi?”

“Huh?”

“You’re no hero, you’re a side character. The comic relief no one takes seriously.” She sarcastically makes her voice high pitched, “I’ll just stare at Sonia longingly and hope that one day she notices me. Maybe if I become friends with Hajime and Mahiru I won’t be so lonely.”

He clenches his fists.

She places her hands under her chin and adopts a cutesy voice, “Oh did I hit a wittle nerve, come here baby Mikan will make it better.” She glares at him, “You’re a joke, I remember the last two years and you were always disliked; a burden. A pathetic, cowardly, loser who only thinks about himself.”

He looks down at the ground.

“Awwww did I break the poor little mechanic?”

He takes a breath, “Nothing you said was wrong...it’s all true.” He looks back at her, “But that doesn’t change anything!”

She glares at him.

“Sure I am selfish! And yeah I am cowardly, but what the hell does that have to do with despair! I have those flaws yeah! And I turned all of that into becoming an ultimate so what exactly does pointing out my flaws have to do with anything. I live with that shit everyday. I’m not so pathetic that I give up and use despair as an excuse!”

She slowly starts clapping, “I am soooooo moved. I’m sure that mindset was so helpful when you murdered your dad.”

_ “I know...Kazuichi, I know it’s hard, but I believe in you. Don’t give up, you can save her.” _

_ He takes a deep breath, “I’m such a coward.” _

_ “And I was drawn from your memories, I know how brave you have been.” _

_ “Heh,” his small laugh offers no humor, “you must have gotten that from the others.” _

_ The hand squeezes his shoulder, “There’s no harm in trying again. It’s...too late for me. I’ll never get out of here….but it’s not too late for her, even if you don’t believe it.” _

He points at her, “You’re the one on borrowed time. A mechanic can take junk metal and make it anew.”

She rolls her eyes, “So boring.”

“You’re the coward! You and Junko. Junko could have tried to have learned to find joy in others and their happiness, but she was t-too selfish and too scared to actually be vulnerable.”

She yawns, “I’m getting sleepy listening to-”

“Mikan?”

They both look, they have gotten to the third island. Hajime and Sonia are looking at them.

Mikan looks back at Kazuichi and lunges, digging her scalpel into his heart.

Her mark is true and his strength is leaving him. With one last breath he spits blood onto her face. He smiles.

“You’ve lost Mikan. Despair is on its last legs. Time is running out and soon enough it will be no more.”

He smiles at her and collapses.


	29. Nekomaru Nidai-It's alright, It's okay

He opens his eyes. He is going to stop Mikan from killing someone if it is the last thing he does.

_ If we can subdue her again I could always barricade her in her cabin. Going to have to make sure we can feed her though. _

They were so close, he feels that he can make that happen pretty easily.

…

He goes around introducing himself.

_ I felt like Hajime and I had a good time interacting last time and it was fun getting to know him better. _

He gets to the pool and sees Nekomaru commanding Hajime to speak up more loudly.

He smiles, he’s excited to learn more about his burly friend.

…

“Hey Nekomaru”

“GOOD MORNING KAZUICHI! WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE?”

“Actually, I wanted to know more about your talent and what you do?”

…

He scratches his chin, “So you’ve been responsible for the success of countless athletes?”

“BWAHAHA!!! Yeah I’ve been able to work with baseball stars, football stars, basketball stars, even some American football players have traveled to work with me.”

Kazuichi whistles, “You must know a lot about all these different sports.”

Nekomaru picks at his ear, “The vast majority is psychological, but I do need to understand the sport too. I’ve had a shogi player, an ultimate frisbee player and a breakdancer all seek me out before too.”

_ Is there any sport he hasn’t coached? _

“Hey, if I was going to play a sport what sport do you think I would be best at?”

“Kazuichi, prepare to be amazed.”

…

_ How have I never heard of soap box racing before? That sounds like the best thing ever! _

“Hey Nekomaru.”

“Hey Kazuichi.”

“Hey! When we get off this island would you want to do soap box racing together?”

“I WOULD LOVE THAT!” he pauses, “Though I think you’d have to be the driver since the lighter the driver the better. Akane is light, maybe she’d be a good fit.”

Kazuichi laughs, “I think she’d just try to take out the other drivers.”

…

He finds him chilling near the beach house on the second island.

“Hey Nekomaru I was wondering, if you don’t mind. How did you become the ultimate team manager in the first place?”

Nekomaru picks at his teeth, “Well, it’s a long story.”

“I-I don’t mind, I want to hear it.”

“Very well.”

...

He gets to his room, he grabs a nearby wrench and hurls it across the room. He sinks to the ground. It’s harder to see with all the tears rolling down his cheeks.

_ ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!?! HE COULD DIE THIS SECOND AND WE ARE TRAPPED IN THIS TIME LOOP!!! WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO HIM?!?! _

Kazuichi thinks of how he had spent his time trying to win over Sonia, how he had spent his time trying to learn more about talking to girls from Mahiru and he feels like he is going to throw up. One of his friends has his very life in danger each time this loop repeats and all Kazuichi had been doing was thinking about himself.

He buries his head in his hands.

_ I’m so selfish. _

He thinks about how he had been taking his time trying to figure out how to stop each murder. How he avoided trying to stop the first murder.

_ “I am sorry everyone, but I am the killer.” _

He shudders. Sonia had been the blackened. He thinks about Nekomaru’s heart condition.

_ It’s too late this time, but I am going to focus on stopping all of the murders including the first one....no matter what. _

He thinks about the rest of his classmates.

_ What’s next? Ibuki has an evil twin sister? Gundham was raised by wolves? Nagito is actually a serial killer? _

He sighs, he wants to know more about his friends, he wants to get out of this time loop. He wants, no he needs to save everyone, now.

...

He feels more confident with talking to others, between that and his sense of urgency there is no sense in waiting.

“Hey Sonia.”

“Oh hey Kazuichi, as they say, wazzup?”

He slightly winces, “Heh, well I was thinking what would you think if we arrange a beach party?”

…

Hopefully by having the party in the evening, everyone will still want to partake after he is able to stop Mahiru’s murder. He is at the beach house, he is just in time. He opens the door.

“What the fuck are you doing here!?”

…

He can’t help, but smile. When he mentioned how a wetsuit might get in the way of athletic events Sonia had listened. He watches Sonia and her team get ready to return a serve. He is pacing himself, when he has gone out of his way to talk to her too much it has only caused her to be turned off to him. He has always come on too strong before.

He looks at the other team. Volleyball was tiring which is why they were doing four on four. He sees Akane hit a score and win the round. He watches as she runs over and hugs Mikan to the point of lifting the second girl up. Both are laughing.

_ Mikan looks genuinely happy. Mahiru should get a photo of that. _

He looks over and sees Mahiru frowning.

_ Probably thinking about the photos. _

“Hey, are you thinking about those photos?”

_ Closed off body position, looking down. _

“No.”

_ Yes _

She looks at him, “Just back off okay, I need time to process this.”

He leans back, “Well do whatever you need to do. But if you look right there you can see Mikan looking really happy.”

She looks up and quickly grabs her camera.

*Click*

He smiles, he thinks about his conversation with Mikan from last time. He can’t argue with what the despair form of her had said. It’s not often that anyone seems to be really nice to the girl.

…

He stays behind so he can help clean up, he might have been motivated by the fact that Sonia was doing the same. Others are helping too. He sees Nekomaru walk towards him and he feels a sense of dread.

_ What happens if time runs out. _

“Hey Kazuichi, is everything alright?”

_ No _

“I…”

Nekomaru watches him with his full attention.

Kazuichi continues, “You’re heart-”

Nekomaru puts up his hands and lowers his voice, “Hey, hey. It’s alright. It’s okay. I’ve come to peace with it.”

_ I haven’t! _

Nekomaru smiles, “I get to be at this beach with Akane and you and the others. If time runs out, it’s not a bad way to go.”

Kazuichi has no words and Nekomaru walks off.

_ Fuck that. _

…

Eventually it is just him and Sonia. He grabs a cooler as she makes her way over.

“Kazuichi, that was so fun!”

He smiles, “Yeah, although I think it helps that your team won.”

She adopts a stern pose with him, “Nonsense, I would have been happy either way!”

He puts up his hands, “Sure, sure.”

She smiles, “Although, perhaps winning was more fun.” She looks at the sky, “I had so much fun today! Gimme a high five!”

He complies as she grabs a few more things. She has never given him a high five before.

…

Mikan’s eyes widen, “Sonia?”

He doesn’t look and holds on tight to her arm. Peko is able to subdue her.

“Haha! I’m going to kill all of you one by one, you’ll see.”

…

This time Kazuichi is ready. He had gotten some of the parts from the planes at the airport and had modified them. He attaches them to Mikan’s windows before attaching an additional one and pieces of another part to her door.

_ She’s not going to get out of that. _

Peko nods with approval, “And you left enough space for us to hand her things like food or toiletries?”

Kazuichi nods, “Yeah and I’m thinking of adding a belt system so that even if she grabs a tray of food we’ll still be far away.”

“Excellent.”

…

Kazuichi heads to bed, he is so tired. He had finished with the construction at around six in the morning way past his bedtime. He leaves Hajime and Peko to figure out reinforcements.

…

Eventually he wakes up, he glances at the clock. 4:33 pm.

_ Oh shit I’ve slept past my shift. _

He grabs one of his clean jumpsuits, throws on some deodorant and runs to the third island. He breathes a sigh of relief as he sees Mahiru and Akane there hanging out.

“There you are! Were you going to make me wait forever!”

“I-”

Mahiru smiles, “It’s okay, Hajime told me what you had done.”

He breathes a sigh of relief.

He looks around, “So what should we do now?”

…

Another day passes, each of the patients experience worsening symptoms, but they are manageable enough that Sonia or Mahiru through Sonia’s instructions can care for them. The group rotates as to who will give Mikan food. Kazuichi has spent a considerable amount of time creating a pulley system so no one has to get too close to the door. They can’t rely on Peko forever.

He is nearing the end of his shift. He is walking to talk to Sonia, he needs some assistance and it’s always nice to have a reason to talk to her when he feels a little woozy. He tries to step and almost falls over.

_ I...I don’t feel so good. _

He pushes through the doors and sees Sonia and Hajime there before his vision blurs. He feels himself falling down and everything goes to black.

...

Everything is hazy and he can’t tell what is real or fake. He briefly has an image of himself standing near the edge of the roof laughing. Hajime is begging him to come back.

He sees Sonia come into the room, say something and then leave.

He hears Mahiru yelling at him that he is a man and he isn’t allowed to die.

He sees Monokuma standing in the hallway with no one around grinning. “Enny, meeny, miney, moe…”

He feels sick, he can’t hold it and he feels the sensation of throwing up.

He has an image of Teruteru and ‘Byakuya’ playing cards. The two see him and put down their cards.

“What are you staring at?” snarls the heir.

*Ding Dong* 

“A body has been discovered! Please make your way to the hospital.”

He opens his eyes, he feels recovered. He feels a sinking feeling in his stomach. This can’t be good.

*Ding Dong* 

“A body has been discovered! Please make your way to the hospital.”

He rushes out into the hospital and he hears wailing from two different rooms.

Monokuma is standing in the hallway wearing a black hood and holding a grim reaper scythe lecturing Sonia, Hajime and Akane.

Hajime is holding Akane back from attacking the bear.

“You took too long so I decided to double your loss since there is no blackened this time.”

He hears a cry, “You’re a monster!!!” he grimaces. He knows that voice anywhere. Mahiru is mourning Hiyoko’s death.

“Hey everyone, did I miss something?” he turns and sees Nagito there, but if Nagito is there...

“Young Master please come back!!!”

…

He debates whether or not he should simply take enough pills to kill himself and restart the cycle. Four of his classmates are dead and he needs to save everyone. It’s the only thing that makes sense for what will get him out of here.

There’s still one thing he needs to do.

…

He gives him a hug, “HAHA, WERE YOU WORRIED ABOUT ME?!”

Kazuichi can barely breathe, “Of course I was! Put me down I can’t breathe.”

The robot complies.

“Hey Nekomaru, this, I mean you look amazing, but there are some things I don’t understand.”

“LIKE WHAT?!”

“Well, are they using your old heart or did they put in a new one?”

The robot scratches his head, “YOU KNOW...I’M NOT COMPLETELY SURE!”

“Mind if I take a look at you?”

…

He walks out of Nekomaru’s cottage and makes his way to the pool.

_ Based on how the wires were connected that could create an electrical impulse that could replicate a heart. I’d have to be able to hardwire it into his nervous system, but I might be able to then get that to be able to pump his blood and help with his muscle. I should draw up some plans and consult with Mikan when I have a chance.  _

_ I have to stop the first murder though. _

He stands up, he has a plan so that once they get out of here he can quickly make a new body for Nekomaru.

He makes his way back towards the cottages when he hears a sob. It’s from the girls cottages. He is torn, on one hand he wants to see if whoever made that noise is okay on the other hand he doesn’t want to bother them either.

He decides to go anyways. The noise, unsurprisingly comes from Mahiru’s cabin. He knocks and Ibuki answers the door, she and Sonia are there comforting Mahiru.

“Oh sorry, I just wanted to see if I can do anything.”

The redhead looks at him sadly, “Th-th-th.”

Sonia intervenes, “She’s thankful that you thought to check on her.”

Kazuichi nods as he bids the girls goodnight and makes his way to the market and pharmacy. He gets back to his cottage as he gets the sleeping pills ready.

_ No more wasting time, Let’s fix this. _


	30. Kazuichi vs Nagito part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for how much you have invested in reading, kudos-ing, and commenting on this work. The comments from the last chapter were so helpful in altering some aspects of the story. Kazuichi wasn't going to have anyone intervene about his habit until several chapters down, but based on all of your reactions I realized Chiaki would want to intervene sooner than later. Her and The Imposter's actions are related to this, albeit the Imposter's is only at the very end of the chapter. 
> 
> This is my first, true, work and how faithfully you guys comment and help me make sure I focus on the cohesiveness of the story or the mechanics is incredibly encouraging. I said it before, but thank you.

He opens his eyes. He needs to stop the first murder. He can’t take his time anymore. Nekomaru’s heart could give out at any point in time. He might have years, he might have days, he might have seconds. He has no idea.

_ Time to stop Nagito’s murder plan. _

He sits down at the desk thinking about how to stop Nagito.

Chiaki walks over.

“Oh hey Chiaki.”

Her cheeks are puffed, she feels annoyed.

“Um, is something wrong?”

“Kazuichi everyone's life here matters."

“Yeah I know-”

“Even yours.”

She walks away and he feels a bit stunned.

…

“...Um, hold on. I agree with Byakuya...It doesn’t do us any good to stay bummed out like this...In fact, because of the situation we’re in, it’s probably best if we all strengthen our friendships with one another.”

Kazuichi clenches his fists, he wants to walk over there and punch the manipulative bastard.

He watches as the others come around to the idea of the party.

“A place even Monokuma can’t enter...What we need is an enclosed space.”

Kazuichi thinks about that and considers alternatives.

_ Beach is too open, the market has a bunch of stuff in the way but maybe we can move stuff? The airport? Maybe? The farm? The barn doesn’t seem like a bad idea. _

“Plus, it’s basically the only place that meets our needs for an enclosed space, right?”

_ I still can’t believe how no one noticed how much he picked everything. _

Mahiru closes an eye and holds out her hand, “Don’t we need to clean it first?”

_ Wait!!! _

“I-I’ll do it!!!”

Everyone turns to him with surprise.

“I-I don’t mind, I mean no one wants to clean so I’ll be happy to make it happen, unless anyone wants to join me.”

Sonia’s eyes sparkle, “I have never done the dirty work known as ‘cleaning’ before, I want to do it too.”

He thinks about Nagito planting the knife under the table.

_ It might be dangerous. _

“Hey S-Sonia, why don’t I do it and I’ll let you know if I n-need help okay?”

He feels badly knowing that he is the reason she is slumping her shoulders, but if it means her safety he can live with that.

…

He grabs the cleaning supplies, it’s going to be hard work, but if it means no one is going to die he is okay with that.

He doesn’t trust Nagito, he needs to set up something. He goes to the market and gets a motion sensor, he figures out a way to jury rig it to a speaker which goes off everytime he walks into the building.

_ Good, I should be set. _

He starts cleaning. He thinks about who he wants to know more about next. Even if they don’t remember it he is glad that he has gotten to know Hajime and Nekomaru better. Mikan wouldn’t be a bad choice.

He hears a noise and turns and watches as Teruteru makes his way into the kitchen. He resumes cleaning and makes his way to the office. He is able to move around the building and eventually he hears Teruteru leave.

He is about to finish up when he hears some footsteps.

_ There was no sound! _

He quickly turns around and catches Nagito’s arm. He notices the knife in Nagito’s hand.

“Im...press...ive...no...surprise...from...an...ult..im...ate.” Nagito gasps as the two boys grapple with the knife.

Kazuichi lifts his foot and kicks Nagito in the stomach, he sends the boy falling backwards and with it the knife and Kazuichi.

Kazuichi lands hard on the ground. His adrenaline is blazing, he is on his feet ready to get the knife only to see Nagito pull himself up and cough.

“Well...t-that was lucky.”

“Huh?”

He feels a surge of pain in his chest, he looks down and sees the knife sticking out. His vision clouds.

_ Nagito and his bullshit luck. _

\----

He opens his eyes.

_ Maybe I can convince them to change the building location. _

…

“A place even Monokuma can’t enter...What we need is an enclosed space.”

“What about the airport?! It is a huge enclosed space! There are bathrooms as well!”

Nagito clears his throat, “I know trash like me doesn’t have much of a say, but I would think somewhere closer to here like maybe that old abandoned building would be nice. Easier for Teruteru if he wants to make food as well.”

The chef rubs his chin, “That is true, I certainly would wanna make sure you all can taste real food.”

Kazuichi smiles, “I don’t mind carrying food over. No one has been in the abandoned building, it could have a bunch of problems.”

“And the airport is clean and wouldn’t need any renovation. It is quite open too.” ‘Byakuya’ agrees. “We’re going to have a party in the airport.”

Kazuichi sees Nagito put his sticks back into his pocket.

_ Hah! Suck it Nagito! _

…

He seeks ‘Byakuya’ out.

“Hey it might be a good idea to station a couple people near the airport, someone could go early and try to sabotage it.”

The heir gives him a long stare, “And might I ask how you are so well versed on such ideas?”

Kazuichi holds up his hands in surprise, “N-no I-I didn’t mean-”

‘Byakuya’ chuckles, “I wouldn’t be where I am if I couldn’t read people. I will consider your idea, surprisingly it has merit.”

_ You don’t have to do that good of a job acting like him! _

“Okay and uh...Nagito strikes me as odd so maybe not him?”

…

Soon enough the party is beginning to start. ‘Byakuya’ and Hajime have looked through the airport.

Kazuichi isn’t taking any chances, he helps Teruteru take the food over.

He never feels completely at ease when it comes to Nagito, but he isn’t sure how anything could have gotten past them.

…

Kazuichi finds himself having fun. He feels a little on edge, but he’s happy. Nekomaru tells a story about this athlete who he had to hit with a broom to stop hitting on girls and instead focus on baseball and Kazuichi finds himself laughing at the story.

Teruteru has brought in all of the food thanks to ‘Byakuya’ escorting him and while Nagito is standing around mainly interacting with Hajime or Chiaki nothing seems to be amiss.

Ibuki yells loudly, “WE SHOULD PLAY A GAME!”

…

She motions her hand and squats a little.

“Using a secret elevator!”

“TAKING A DUMP!”

_ Gross _

“S-sitting down o-on a pony r-ride!”

Hiyoko then stands and her tip toes and mimes grabbing something.

He speaks up, “Climbing something!”

She nods and points at him urgently.

“Climbing a tree!”

*BUZZ!*

She turns to Akane, Nekomaru, Mikan and him.

“YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING IDIOTS! I AM CLIMBING THROUGH A WINDOW!”

Mikan taps her fingers together, “I-I’m s-sorry we didn’t g-guess it.”

“Shut the fuck up you filthy trashy slut!”

“Eeeeee!!!”

Kazuichi feels his hands clench. He has never liked the way Hiyoko has talked to people, but he is finding himself more angry about it, especially towards Mikan, than he had in the past.

…

After four rounds in a fishbowl the group decides to play human knot. Kazuichi looks around as he glances at the group.

_ Maybe whoever I end up holding hands with can be who I try to get to know next. _

He reaches into the group before he is able to grab one hand and feel another one grab his. One hand has a very strong grip and the other…

_ This one feels nice. _

…

Eventually as they are able to untangle each other Kazuichi, to no surprise, finds that the strong grip is attached to Akane.

“What’s up Kazuichi!”

_ She got my name right...she never gets anyone's name right. _

"Akane, you, you got my name right."

She looks bored, "Yeah so what? What, do you want to fight about it?"

He ignores her and turns to see someone emerge through Nekomaru and Hajime.

“Kazuichi! Ibuki is having so much fun she is going to start saying things twice!”

“Kazuichi-”

“Glad to hear it, Ibuki!”

The group finish untangling and start preparing to play the game Avalon.

Kazuichi sits down and looks at Akane and then Ibuki.

_ Alright, I’ll get to know the two of you next and maybe Mikan after that. _

...

The party comes to an end and nothing bad has happened. He looks around confused, this was...easy. Slowly his classmates make their way out. He decides to help clean up.

“Kazuichi, if you are looking for an extra dessert, I’d be happy to allow us to have an after party.”

Kazuichi ignores Teruteru. He watches as Ibuki bounces around ‘Byakuya’ telling the heir how cool he is for setting this up.

“Ibuki wants a piggyback ride!”

Kazuichi only feels somewhat jealous.

…

He leaves the airport and starts walking back to the cottages.

*Ding Dong* 

“A body has been discovered please make your way to the cottages!”

_ Fuck! _

…

He feels like someone has punched him in the gut. He has seen so much death he thought he was immune, but seeing Hajime’s body on the ground, the person who seems the best at surviving still rocks him to his core.

He’d know that knife anywhere and he grits his teeth. He knows he is going to have to reset after the trial, Nekomaru’s life depends on it, but he is going to enjoy taking Nagito down.

…

‘Byakuya’ adjusts his glasses, “We need to establish alibis.”

Mahiru puts her hand to her chin, “Mikan, Hiyoko and I were together.”

Sonia looks down, “And I can vouch for Chiaki.”

Nagito looks around, “I’d think that anyone who stayed after could be a subject.”

“No that’s wrong!”

…

He points his finger at Nagito, “You spent most of the evening near Hajime, if anyone could be close enough to him to stab him it had to be you!”

Nagito holds his hands up, “Kazuichi I know I am worthless trash, but I feel like you are singling me out.”

Kazuichi presses on, “Then why is it that no one else saw you walking back, unless you went out of your way to make sure you could attack Hajime with no one around?”

…

Ibuki’s eyes widen, “Holy crap! He is totally one of those people who killed their pets growing up!”

Hiyoko grabs her pigtails and looks down, “He is such a creep!”

Gundham looks away, “Let us banish this fiend!”

Monokuma starts the vote.

…

He watches as Nagito is placed onto a giant roulette wheel with a boulder being thrown into the wheel. Nagito sees the boulder and smiles, he makes no effort to move.

The wheel starts to turn and it moves Nagito for him. The boy is thrown from his position into another spot about four spaces down. The group hears a crunch and Nagito grabs his wrist in pain.

The wheel turns again, it looks like the boulder is about to land on him and at the last second misses as Nagito is thrown again to another spot hitting his head against the side. He stands up woozily and his smile has dropped into a frown.

…

Kazuichi watches as the boulder lands on Nagito in the double zero spot. Kazuichi was hoping he’d feel some sort of satisfaction, but he just feels empty on the inside. It’s not like it matters anyways, he is going to have to deal with him again soon enough. Death has lost its meaning a long time ago.

_ Okay, I’m going to finally get it right next time. _

…

He is walking back from the market. He has the pills, orange juice and anti-nausea medication in the bag. He is ready to reset the loop. He is close to the cabins when he sees him.

“There you are.” The Imposter remarks, “I was wondering where you went.”

“Oh hey Byakuya, yeah just getting some stuff from the market and going to bed.”

“Kazuichi, we need to talk.”


	31. Intervention/Akane Owari-To Those Who Wait/Kazuichi vs Nagito part 2

“Listen, I’m really tired-”

The Imposter gives him a look, “Tonight I thought about anything that seemed off about the trial; anyone’s reaction. You immediately came to mind.”

Kazuichi steps back, “W-what? W-why would I stand out?”

“During the execution you had little to no reaction whatsoever, it was as if you were looking at the weather.” He narrows his eyes, “So tell me Kazuichi, why on earth should a mechanic be desensitized to violence and death?”

Kazuichi pauses before he can think of a response, “I-I mean, I was never a huge fan of Nagito-”

“What’s in the bag Kazuichi?”

“N-nothing!”

The Imposter smirks, “You are a terrible liar.”

“I’m not lying!”

“Kazuichi, do I need to raise an alarm and get everyone to come out here? Or shall we adjourn to my cottage and talk about this?”

Kazuichi sighs and gestures with his hand for The Imposter to lead the way.

…

“Listen! Please! I need to go back to my room, it’s urgent.”

“What exactly is so urgent about it?”

Kazuichi glances at the camera and looks away, clenching his face.

The Imposter adjusts his glasses, “I am Byakuya Togami, if I say I can make something happen it happens. And I will not let Monokuma influence this.”

“Heh, that was almost convincing.”

The Imposter’s mouth forms a thin line, “What the hell do you mean by that?”

…

Kazuichi hands over the bag.

“Just as I thought, I'll hold on to this.” He glares at Kazuichi, “How exactly is this supposed to help anyone?”

“I-I-I can’t-”

“And are you aware that you have absolutely no physiological reaction when you see death? What about when I mention your own? Are you aware of the lack of any physiological response?”

“S-so? W-what’s so bad about that?”

…

Kazuichi pleads, “You don’t understand it’s urgent.”

“And your mental health isn’t?”

He’s frustrated, “Look  _ Byakuya, _ I...there are things I need to do and only I can make them happen.”

The Imposter takes off his glasses, “And what about your own safety?”

Kazuichi can’t help but laugh, “Look, there's...some things here that I feel like only I can do, ways that I'm-”

“Different? And even if that is true, what about your own safety?”

…

Monokuma jumps out of the floor.

Kazuichi screams, “Aarrgghh!!! Why do you always have to do that?!?!”

“A-hmmmm?” The bear tilts his head, “What is going on here?”

‘Byakuya’ sneers at the bear, “It’s obvious you aren’t wanted.”

“Well what’s obvious to humans isn’t to me because I’m a bear!”

‘Byakuya’ rolls his eyes and Kazuichi points at the bear angrily, “What do you want? We don’t want you here!”

“Well little ol’ me couldn’t but help but overhear your conversation and I was worried about you.” The bear hunches over and throws on a shawl, “Kazuichi I am worried about you. Are you getting enough sleep? You look so frail and so thin. You need to eat more.”

“Grrrrr.”

‘Byakuya’ steps forward, “There is nothing to see here and I suggest you leave.”

“Beary well, but just know that I want to make sure that all of my students are well adjusted-” The bear holds out his claws, “And not talking about anything beyond what they should be.”

‘Byakuya’ rolls eyes and Kazuichi flinches before the bear disappears.

The Imposter pauses and turns to Kazuichi, “Okay, there is more going on here than at first glance.”

Kazuichi takes an annoyed breath, “Yeah. That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you.”

...

“You’re a bad liar.”

Kazuichi grinds his teeth, “You’ve...already...said...that.”

“Annoyed? Good you carry that on your sleeve as well as guilt.”

“Hey! Why are you glad about that?”

“Because there is only one way I can see that this will work.”

…

“Okay, I promise.”

The Imposter eyes dart to him, “And remember, if you don’t you’ll carry the guilt on you like a rubber stamp.”

“I swear I am okay.”

“No, you’re not. And the sooner you can see that, the better.”

Kazuichi takes a frustrated breath, “And I keep telling you, you don’t understand.”

“But neither do you, you’ve lost a certain understanding a long time ago.”

“What do you want from me?!”

…

Walking into the room with Fuyuhiko trying to kill himself flashes in Kazuichi’s mind.

“Okay, I promise that if I see you again, I will mention how I am doing.”

“And if you don’t?”

He shifts uncomfortably, “Then I am a liar who breaks my promises.”

“Good, your body suggests being uneasy with such an idea.” The Imposter rubs his eyes, “This, this is insane.”

Kazuichi smiles weakly at the other boy, “I know and...I’m sorry that it has to be like this.”

…

He is sitting in his room waiting for the pills to take effect.

_ They’re worried about me. Chiaki is worried about me. I will go talk to her first thing. _

He drifts off towards sleep.

…

He wakes up and he quickly makes his way to the classroom.

“H-hi Chaiki.”

“Kazuichi.” She gestures for him to sit at the desk next to her. “Just because you have infinite lives-”

He holds up a hand, “I know, I know. I don’t want you to have to worry about me.”

She takes his hand and squeezes it, “I want you to understand how precious you are.”

He feels himself tear up and he excuses himself to another seat. He has to pretend he is sleeping so he can regain his composure for a few minutes.

…

He is walking towards the market. He has quite a few introductions to get through.

_ He was able to kill Hajime because Hajime never expected it. Actually now that I think about it the two spent a lot of time together before Nagito showed everyone how crazy he was. _

He decides that he is going to have to catch Nagito in the act.

_ Nagito told Teruteru about the knife so if I find it and have Teruteru confirm it then everyone will know. _

…

He isn’t confident as to whether he can stop Nagito, but he still will have a couple of free afternoons. He might as well get to know his peers better.

He thinks about Akane and Ibuki and as much as he is considerably more attracted to Ibuki more it makes the most sense to talk to the one who he thinks will be easier to get to know.

He doesn’t know how much time he has before things might go wrong.

…

He finds her at the ranch.

“Oh hey Akane.”

“Hey...Kazuichi!”

He pauses, she never gets names right. “Yeah, I-I’m surprised you got my name.”

She shrugs, “Well that is what my gut was telling me. It just feels familiar, you know? Anyways, do you want to fight?”

He holds up his hands quickly, “No, no, no, no, no! I just wanted to talk.”

She looks at him confused, “Why the hell would you want to do that?”

...

She grins, “There was no way I could do somethin’ like that, it would have totally made my stomach cold!”

He stares at her with his mouth open.

She glances at him, “What? Why are you staring at me like that?”

…

“Hey Akane, so you took on all of those jobs to support your family?”

She smiles, “Yeah and they were all alright, I got to keep my panties on.”

He has to make sure his mind doesn’t try to imagine what she’d look like without them.

She continues, “But the best job I had was when I finally listened to that old man who yelled at me!”

Kazuichi put his hand to his head.

_ I don’t understand you Akane. _

…

“Hey Akane, about some of those jobs you took earlier.”

She shrugs, “I don’t understand why you want to talk about that.”

“But...but some of the things you did-”

She starts picking her ear, “Who cares about what I did, my family needed help so I did what I could to support them.”

“Yeah, but-”

“But nothing!” She glares at him, “You mean to tell me you wouldn’t do whatever you could to support your family? My gut was telling me you’d totally understand that!”

He is at a loss for words.

_ I wouldn’t do that...I wouldn’t...I _

An image of his parents yelling at each other.

His mom is giving him a kiss goodbye before taking her bags and walking out the door for good.

His dad is sitting watching the TV as Kazuichi continues to work on fixing a bike.

Him not going on the field trip because his dad can’t afford for him not to work.

Fingers snap in front of his face.

“Aaarrrgghh!”

Akane chuckles, “Man you scare easily.” She sniffs the air. “I gotta go, my gut is telling me that now is a great time to try to attack that big burly guy!”

He is left standing there.

_ “You mean to tell me you wouldn’t do whatever you could to support your family?” _

_ I...I guess I kind of did. _

...

He makes his way into the abandoned old building and walks over to the table. He lifts it up and sees the knife. He removes the tape and grabs it.

“And here I thought I was unlucky for being so sure that I forgot something.”

He turns and sees Nagito there smiling.

Nagito continues, “But it is very lucky indeed that I came back because I can warn everyone about how you tried to set up a murder.”

Kazuichi’s blood runs cold, “What? WHAT?! YOU’RE THE ONE SETTING UP THE MURDER!”

Nagito chuckles and holds up his hands, “I don’t want any trouble, I’ll leave you be.”

“Wait a minute!!!”

Kazuichi beelines for the door and Nagito takes that opportunity to stick his leg out and trip him. Upon catapulting over, the knife flies out of his hand and both boys scramble for it. Nagito grabs it first, but Kazuichi grabs his wrist. Nagito’s frailness and Kazuichi’s strong grip from his experience as a mechanic allows him to overpower the other boy easily. Kazuichi’s hand slips and he digs the knife into Nagito’s chest.

The other boy’s eyes open wide in shock and his lips turn to a quivering smile, “T-to b-be a stepping s-stone.”

Kazuichi bolts out the door. He runs to the market and grabs the anti-nausea medication, orange juice and sleeping pills. Like hell he is going to let Monokuma execute him.

He is in his cabin drifting off when he hears the body announcement. He closes his eyes relieved that he was able to do what he needed in time.

_ I’m sorry Chiaki, I’m sorry Imposter, I swear this is only so Monokuma doesn’t execute me. _


	32. Ibuki Mioda-Love's Script

He opens his eyes, he is in the same classroom.

He feels overwhelmed.

_ I don’t think I can do this. _

_ “You mean to tell me you wouldn’t do whatever you could to support your family?” _

His mind drifts to him rushing to Fuyuhiko's room in the funhouse.

His mind drifts to him thinking about Nekomaru and taking the pills so he can save time.

His mind drifts to Chiaki and her words encouraging him as he is opening the door to the beach house to save Mahiru.

He stands up.

_ I think I need help. _

…

“Hey Chaiki?”

She smiles, “Hi Kazuichi.”

He rubs the back of his head, “Uh Chiaki, In your programming are you allowed to, well you know, help stop murders?”

She offers a gentle smile as she shakes her head, “Kazuichi, please give your friends a chance. I think there is someone else you can ask. Someone who before has been able to see your true intentions.”

He was hoping she wouldn’t say that. He turns to sit down and she mentions one more thing.

“About last time.”

“I know and-”

“It’s okay, but be careful.” She holds up a finger, “There is a game called Arkham Horror where the characters have stamina scores, but also sanity scores and I am worried yours is low.”

“That...that is probably true.”

…

“What do you want?”

He rubs his neck nervously, “Hey I-I’m Kazuichi Soda.”

The ‘Imposter’ glares at him, “I’m Byakuya Togami.” there is a pause, “I’m done, that’s it right? Back off.”

Kazuichi stays there, “Well, actually…”

…

The Imposter glances around confirming no one else is around, “What else do you know?”

He looks away, “I...I-”

“Enough.” The Imposter glances at the beach in the distance, “Your body language suggests there is a reason for your inhibited response. Very well, but I expect you to seek me out as you are able.”

“S-Sounds good to m-me.” He turns back, “Oh and I need to tell you something, I’m, I’m doing okay, but-”

“Stop talking. It’s written all over your face.” His voice drops to a tender pitch, “And based on how you approached me so easily,” he looks towards the ocean, “No surprise at all upon my introduction. No microexpressions that suggest a shift in knowledge...as if you already knew who I was. But to know who I already am...then you already know my talent.”

“I-”

“There isn’t any need to say more. But...take care of yourself and approach me when ready.”

Kazuichi nods.

…

He has free time and he pulls out his E-handbook to find her. He’s been excited for this, she is someone he has wanted to get to know better. It helps that she is quite cute.

Of course he isn’t planning anything. After all Sonia gave him a high five the last time they did something fun together. He’s not about to throw away his chance to be with Sonia….right?

…

“Hmmm…”

He feels a little on edge as she looks at him, “Uh, Ibuki?”

She puts her fingers to her head, “Ibuki is thinking.”

He looks at her, he can always count on her being somewhat out there.

Ibuki snaps her fingers, “Ibuki is thinking you can either be the drummer or the bass guitarist for Ibuki’s band!”

“Whoa! What?!”

She gets close to him, eyeing him up or down, “Ibuki is thinking drums, she needs to make sure you aren’t too good.”

_ This...is going to be interesting. _

…

“Kazuichi! Ibuki thinks we should play a game of tag!”

“Like all of us?”

“Nope just us two!” She tags him and runs away, “You’re it!”

He pauses for a second and beelines after her. He hears her whoop in the distance.

“You’re going to have to run faster than that Kazuichi!”

He chases after her and she runs down to the beach. He sees the ocean crash behind her as she has a huge smile on her face.

_That would make a great photo._

…

He watches as Sonia and Hajime talk. Sonia laughs in reaction to something the boy said and Kazuichi frowns.

Ibuki jumps into view, “There you are!”

“Ahh!” he takes a deep breath, “Ah, hi Ibuki. You scared me.”

“Should Ibuki sing you a song to help you feel better?”

_ No!!! _

“I-I’m okay, t-thank you.”

Ibuki looks over at Sonia and Hajime and turns back to Kazuichi, “Ibuki has an idea. Meet Ibuki in the park in thirty minutes!”

…

He sits there waiting before seeing her run over.

“Ibuki-” *huff “Is ready!” *huff*

He watches as she stands a little out of breath before she perks back up.

“Viola!” she exclaims as she holds up…

_ Photos….of the girls here. _

“Ibuki got them from Mahiru so Ibuki needs to be very careful with them, so come here!”

Kazuichi shrugs, “Alright.”

…

Ibuki holds a photo to the side of Kazuichi’s head, “Ibuki needs to look at this one again.”

“Ibuki you’ve looked at some of those like ten times!” he pouts.

“Shhhh this is very important.” She nods to herself, “Okay now we move onto phase two.”

“What?”

...

They are eating and the two are sitting at a table in the corner by themselves.

“Okay Kazuichi we are going to take turns and on your turn you can ask about anyone, girl or boy.”

_ WHAT?! _

He puts his hand to his mouth in surprise, “Whoa! You mean-”

“Kazuichi, this is extremely important so I need for you to be serious. So….fuck, kill or marry? Hiyoko, Mahiru and Akane.”

_ WHAT? _

“Uh, Ibuki-”

“Ibuki can repeat it, Ibuki gets distracted at times too. Fuck, kill or marry? Hiyoko, Mahiru and Akane.”

_ That’s...pretty easy, but if anyone overhears… _

“That’s a really tough one.”

…

“That’s Ibuki’s decision and final!”

He has to look away for a bit, he has no idea if Ibuki’s assessment of the secret things Peko is into is accurate, but either way it is a lot to take in.

Ibuki puts her hand on his, “Kazuichi, final question. Fuck, kill or marry? Ibuki, Mikan and Mahiru.”

He swallows.

_ This is going to be really tough. _

…

He finds her hanging out at the beach.

“Hey Ibuki-”

“Kazuichi!”

He rubs his head sheepishly, “Listen, I...I’ve really enjoyed talking to you, but I don’t feel like I’ve gotten to know you all that well.”

Ibuki grins, “Ibuki has been trying to help Kazuichi!”

“H-help me?”

Ibuki nods her heads up and down energetically, “Ibuki feels sad for Kazuichi.”

His eyebrows raise, “Hwha? Why?”

“Simple, because Ibuki is tired of watching Kazuichi wait for someone who isn’t who he needs.”

_ Isn’t...who...he...needs? That’s...wrong...right? _

Ibuki closes her eyes and puts her fingers to her head, “Ibuki can sense your conflict, Ibuki wants you to like the girl who likes you as she knows you more. Who wants to know you more.”

He takes several seconds to process that. “Is-Is that you Ibuki?

She blushes a little, “You’ll have to find out, but Ibuki is hungry!” she runs off the beach leaving Kazuichi standing there.

_She didn’t answer my question...and she didn’t let me get to know her better._ _Maybe I can try again at another point to help her stop wearing a mask._

…

Kazuichi makes his way back to the cottages as the sun starts to set. The party should begin in about an hour.

He knocks on the door.

‘Byakuya’ answers it and appraises him. He adjusts his glasses, “It’s time isn’t it?”

Kazuichi nods.

“Very well, show me any ‘concerns’ you might have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, it's not mentioned in the chapter, but Ibuki never mentions Sonia in her fuck, kill, marry game.


	33. Mikan Tsumuki-Hope on a Distant Mountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was on the fence to name this one Hope on a Distant Mountain which I feel thematically makes more sense for the name for Mikan, but there is also a fic called smile for a smile where Mikan is the main character, albeit being about a rare Mikan/Fuyuhiko pair. Let me know if I should switch the name.

The two boys walk quietly into the building. No one is there except Teruteru who is working in the kitchen, they still have about forty five minutes until the party starts.

Kazuichi turns towards the other boy, “I-I think we should i-inspect this place.”

‘Byakuya’ nods and the two make their way to the kitchen first.

Teruteru brightens upon seeing them, “Oh! Byakuya and Kazuichi! I wasn’t expecting sucha…” he lowers his voice a little, “Sucha a pleasant surprise.” He chuckles, “I am not used to having a dessert before the main course.”

‘Byakuya’ fixes his gaze on the Teruteru, “Have you seen anything suspicious?”

“Wha-me? N-No!”

“Byakuya’ eyes narrow at him, “You’re lying.”

“H-honest, I-I swear on ma mama’s-”

“Why are you lying?!”

Teruteru gulps, “I-I-I” he looks down, “F-follow me.”

…

Kazuichi unplugs the irons.

Byakuya glances at his watch and frowns, “And this was not your doing?”

Teruteru gulps, “N-no I-I swear!”

“Last time you swore you lied.”   


“I-I’m being honest!”

“Was it Nagito?”

Teruteru looks down to the side.

“If he threatened you-”

Kazuichi speaks up, “Maybe we should search the rest of this place.”

…

The three boys make their way to the party room. Nagito is standing there by the table.

He smiles at them, “Something told me I’d be better off if I got here early.”

Kazuichi notices as Byakuya’ tenses his body.

Nagito leans under the table as ‘Byakuya’ charges him. Kazuichi runs after and he notices Teruteru is stuck staring at it all.

_ I guess all of that shit with despair induced Mikan has helped or I’d be doing the same thing. _

He gets to the table, but there is blood seeping out from under it. ‘Byakuya’ drags Nagito out from the table as the other boy with one last ounce of strength is able to further sink the knife into his own chest.

_ Fuck. _

…

The trials ends and everyone heads back to their respective cottages.  Monokuma had executed one of Monomi’s clones and told everyone that he had hoped they had learned their lessons.  Kazuichi slowly makes his way back and notices how the class as a whole quietly go to their rooms.

He notices ‘Byakuya’ walking further back too. Everyone else goes into their cottages and the heir turns around and faces him.

Kazuichi walks up to him, “Listen, I need to go to the market, but when I return I’m going to stop by okay. There are some things I need to talk about.”

“Oh?”

“A...promise I made.”

The two are the only ones outside and The Imposter looks at Kazuichi for a bit, “I will be waiting.”

…

He is walking back from the market, he has the supplies and he is ready to reset the loop.

He makes his way to The Imposter’s room and knocks.

“Come on in.”

…

The Imposter is holding the bag, “So why should I give you this stiff back again?”

_ We’ve been through this! _

“You know...Nekomaru is a big guy...sometimes, I mean I’ve heard, they can have heart issues.”

The Imposter blinks a couple of times, “And?”

“Well...I think that stuff...well, it will help me help him.”

The Imposter frowns at him, “Anything you can say to convince me you aren’t delusional?”

Kazuichi glances at the camera.

“Look at me and tell me you aren’t lying.”

Kazuichi grinds his teeth and stares at him, “I wish I was, but I am not lying and it is awful. And tell me if this seems at all familiar to you.”

The Imposter reads him for a while and then sighs as he throws Kazuichi his bag.

…

He feels himself drifting off. He turns to The Imposter, “You’re the Ultimate Imposter and are part of our class. Byakuya Togami is meaner and thinner than you.”

He falls to the ground and The Imposter picks him up and lays him on the bed.

Kazuichi smiles at him, “You won’t remember me, but I will see you soon. And I am sorry to do this, I promise that I care and I don’t want to have to do this anymore.”

The Imposter offers him a gentle smile, “Be careful.”

\----

_ I need to get him earlier, and I need to make sure that one way or another Nagito doesn’t interfere. _

He thinks about who he wants to try to get to know better.

_ “As if you know anything about me. Not a single one of you made any real effort.” _

_ “All of you are so self-absorbed, the day any one of you makes a real effort to know me will be the first.” _

Mikan it is.

...

The Imposter glances around the rest of the park, checking that no one else is near, “What else do you know?”

He looks away, “I...I-”

“Enough.” The Imposter glances at the beach in the distance, “Your body language suggests there is a reason for your inhibited response. Very well, but I expect you to seek me out as you are able.”

“S-Sounds good to m-me.”

Kazuichi starts to walk away and The Imposter grabs his wrist, “Know this, I will be keeping my eye on you.”

“T-That’s fine. Oh and if y-you do anything to try to...help stop anything bad with us all, I’ll need to touch base with you.”

…

He finds her at the market.

Kazuichi lowers his voice since she startles easily, “Hey Mikan.”

She turns quickly, reacting with surprise, “Oh! H-hi Kazuichi.”

There is a pause and her tears start welling up, “I-I didn’t ask about you!”

He holds up his hands, “It’s okay!”

_ This is going to be rough. _

…

Mikan pleads at him, “W-would y-you like to draw on me?”

His eyes widen, “What?!”

“Eek. I-I’m sorry! I weirded you o-out!”

Kazuichi stammers, “N-No it’s o-okay!”

She starts to cry, “P-people say t-that, but don’t mean it!”

“I-I do! I promise I do! Please stop crying!”

…

“Kazuichi are you alright? You look more tense.”

“Huh?”

She clasps her hands together to the side of her face, “Have you been eating consistently and getting enough sleep?”

“Umm…”

“I understand you can't help it since we're in this situation. But try to avoid consuming any stimulants before you sleep, take deep breaths, and do some light stretching. If you don’t get enough sleep it can lead to a host of problems.”

Kazuichi puts his hand to his open mouth, “Mikan that was amazing.”

“O-oh it w-wasn’t much.”

…

She smiles as she taps her fingers together, “Because if they’re weaker than me they’ll never leave me.”

_ Holy shit! _

“Umm...did I-I say s-something wrong. Do y-you w-want to punch me?”

“No! No! No! I don’t want to punch you!”

…

He sees her in the hotel lobby. ‘Byakuya’ is reading a book and Chiaki is playing a game, but he figures he can try to talk to her.

“Hey Mikan.”

“H-Hi Kazuichi.”

…

Mikan glances at him, “Do you know where you’d want to target someone to effectively torture them?”

_ What...the...fuck? _

“Ummm...no, I don’t know that.”

She smiles, “Well anywhere non-vital. It’s really nice not to have anyone here doing that to me!”

_ Oh...my...God _

She winces at him, “D-did I s-say something wrong?” Her breathing quickens and tears well up, “Should I take off all my clothes?!”

“Hey, hey it’s okay! You didn’t say anything wrong!”

“O-Okay.”

They both notice someone placing their hand on Mikan’s shoulder and see that it is Chiaki.

The gamer smiles at Mikan, “Hey Mikan, would you like to play a co-op game with me?”

“M-me? S-sure.”

He watches as Mikan and Chiaki go back to the couch. He makes his way outside.

_ I don’t think I understand her. _

“You’re very lucky.”

He turns and sees that ‘Byakuya’ has followed him, “Huh?”

‘Byakuya’ adjusts his glasses, “I said you’re lucky Kazuichi.”

“W-what do you m-mean?”

“Kazuichi, why does Mikan act the way she does?”

Kazuichi thinks back to what knows about her, “Well she was bullied and all.”

The heir scoffs, “Kazuichi, that is just the tip of the iceberg.” Kazuichi looks at him confused before Byakuya continues, “Very well, but you aren’t going to like this. Let me explain.”

…

Kazuichi feels sick. He thinks about all the times that Mikan had fallen revealing her panties and he thinks about the times he stared at her in those positions. He shudders at all the times he had lustily thought of what he had seen later. He wants to throw up.

_ Mikan I am so sorry, I had no idea that is what you had been through. _

It was strange. Akane had been through similar, though not nearly as bad experiences, but Mikan…

_ Is that why she offers to take off her clothes, because so many people took advantage of her like that. _

He spits into his sink. It makes more sense as to how Mikan could be tricked into loving Junko so easily.

Mikan is cute, she is really cute, but she needs help first and foremost. He thinks of someone like Teruteru trying to take advantage of Mikan and his skin crawls. He thinks about The Imposter listing off the different experiences that Mikan must have experienced and he closes his eyes.

_ I’m so sorry Mikan! I’m sorry for all the ways I treated you badly. _

He washes his face and takes a deep breath.

_ Maybe I can at least stand up for you when no one else does. _

…

It’s in the afternoon and Kazuichi notices that Nagito has left the abandoned building. His breathing becomes more shallow, he is nervous.

He makes his way to The Imposter’s cabin and knocks. The Imposter opens the door.

The Imposter huffs impatiently, “It’s about time. What do we need?”

Kazuichi looks to the side, “I think we need Hajime and Nekomaru. They can guard while we thoroughly search the building.”

The Imposter nods, “Very well.”

…

_ “I need to take a shit!” _

Kazuichi remembers Nekomaru’s problem and decides at the last minute to have Nekomaru and ‘Byakuya’ search the building.

“I-I w-would check everywhere and u-under things.” he mimes ducking under something and looking up.

The two boys nod and make their way inside.

Hajime raises an eyebrow at him, “Are you really worried something bad could happen?”

“Well-”

Nagito walks into their view, “Hey, I think I might have forgotten something. Is it alright if I head in?”

_ Think fast, think fast. _

Hajime responds, “Well ‘Byakuya’ is doing a final run through, so it’s probably best if we just wait.”

Kazuichi puts his finger to his chin, "Yeah, they don't want to be bothered, they don't want anyone in there."

Nagito offers a calm smile, "It would be really quick."

Kazuichi frowns, "I promised I wouldn't let anyone in there...so...we can wait."

Nagito looks at the two of them sizing up his options and sits down, “Well, alright.”

…

‘Byakuya makes his way out.

Hajime looks at him, “Where’s Nekomaru?”

“He is in the bathroom.”

Nagito stands up and smiles, “Oh hi Byakuya, I think I have forgotten something.”

The heir regards him with a cold gaze, “You have indeed.”

“Huh?”

In an instant ‘Byakuya’ is on Nagito having restrained the lighter boy.

Hajime steps back, “Byakuya what the hell are you doing?!”

Kazuichi gets to his feet, “Did you find anything?”

“I found a knife taped under a table and Teruteru confirmed it for Nekomaru and me.”

Nagito is hoisted to his feet.

“You are under house arrest!”

Kazuichi stands there mouth agape watching as ‘Byakuya’ leads Nagito back to the cabins.

_ That was so...easy. _

…

Hajime agrees to guard the cabin and Nagito is restrained inside. Kazuichi boards up the windows and attaches a basic perimeter. He isn’t going to take any chances with Nagito, later he will do more work.

When he finishes he nods to Hajime and heads over to the party, it should be in full swing.

…

He gets near the building and he sees Chiaki and Monomi standing guard.

“Kazuichi!” Monomi cheers, “Chiaki said you helped stop a murder from happening!”

He rubs his neck sheepishly, “Well, Byakuya was the one who did the work.”

Chiaki beams at him, “I think you played a very important part.”

“Thank you, Chiaki.”

They hear some laughter.

Monomi salutes, “You should go inside and have some fun.”

...

He makes his way inside and everyone is...having a blast. Barring Fuyuhiko who isn’t attending, everyone is either talking, eating or dancing. He smells the aroma of Teruteru’s food.

_ Is...is this the first time I can eat his food and not worry? _

It feels strange and he goes back and checks the irons.

_ Unplugged. Maybe nothing bad will happen tonight. _

He goes to the kitchen and greets Teruteru. He sees Teruteru loading meat onto the iron skewers.

_ All of the skewers are there! _

He goes back to the main room and takes a plate of Teruteru’s food. He sits at a table with Akane and Nekomaru and arranges his silverware appropriately.

He takes a bite of some mushroom garlic chicken. It is the best taste he has ever had in his life. 

He looks around and a new thought comes to his mind. Maybe things can work out for him. It is so incredibly strange he feels oddly...light.

This has never happened before.

He thinks about Hajime sitting outside of Nagito’s cabin guarding it, about how all of the iron skewers are in sight, about the fact that everyone is having fun and no one should be planning a murder.

He thinks about how many times he tried to stop this murder and how finally, finally it seems like it has worked.

_ I believe in you. Don’t give up, you can save them. _

_ Hiyoko’s eyes brighten and she hugs him, “Thank you for saving Mahiru!!!” _

_“Hey Kazuichi?” Mahiru starts,_ _“I...I never got a chance to thank you. I mean, I don’t know if I would be here today if you hadn’t shown up when you did.”_

_ Fuyuhiko looks away, “I’m...I’m not going to try anything. What you caught me doing well, Peko wouldn’t want me to give up." _

_ Mikan is leering at him with Peko's sword, “You’re no hero, you’re a side character. The comic relief no one takes seriously.” _

_ I believe in you. Don’t give up, you can save them. _

_ I believe in you. _

He looks around and sees ‘Byakuya’ stuffing his face, Teruteru beaming as he is watching the others have fun.

_ They’re alive...they’re both alive. _

_ Maybe I can do this. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Imposter's talent is to read people he should have knowledge of trauma hence why he is better at understanding Mikan.
> 
> Tomorrow is going to be crazy busy and I know I say this before, but I might break my streak and miss a day or two. With any luck that won't happen and I can always use my reserves. I don't post unless I have 3-4 chapters already written out with editing and re-writing needed.


	34. Mahiru Koizumi-Consciousness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself. I wanted to post another chapter. This chapter is one of the one's I am most nervous to post. I will see what you all think.

“Ibuki wants to play a game!”

She looks at ‘Byakuya.’

“Ibuki wants to play spin the bottle!”

“Gross!” Hiyoko blurts out, “Let’s play something else!”

Mahiru looks around, “Does anyone have any other ideas?”

…

Kazuichi tries to stand near Sonia as they get ready to play human knot again. He reaches into the circle and feels a large hand grab his as well as to what feels like a smaller hand, but...male?

_ Okay, I’ll try to get to know them better in the order that I figure out who they are. _

It doesn’t take long to figure out who the large hand belongs to as ‘Byakuya’ is large enough that it is easy to see that he is the one holding Kazuichi’s hand.

Soon, Teruteru is able to move through the crowd next to Kazuichi. He glances at him.

Teruteru smiles, “I should have known that someone with such a good strong grip would be that of you Kazuichi.”

_ Talk to Teruteru? He’s kind of….creepy. _

He sees Gundham emerge holding Teruteru’s hand and Hiyoko emerges holding Gundham’s hand.

_ Teruteru it is. _

...

They turn off the lights and box everyone in part of the main room after they move the tables to the side.

Akane sniffs the air, “Hah! I already know plenty of you are over that way!”

Even with her eyes closed she beelines towards him, Gundham, Nekomaru, and Ibuki.

_ Not good! Not good! _

…

The party comes to an end and he feels nervous.

_ Can this really be it? _

He excuses himself and makes his way out front. He smiles at Chaiki as he speed walks to the cottages. Hajime is there with his eyes closed slumped on the ground.

_ Oh no! _

He runs over.

“Hajime! Hajime wake up!”

The boy opens his eyes and looks at him, “Oh hey Kazuichi is something wrong?! I was just thinking about what I can remember about Hope’s Peak.”

_ Thank God! _

“Oh uh, heh no, just um...seeing if you’re okay.”

Hajime smiles, “I mean,” he points to Nagito’s cottage, “I’m not sure if I am okay, but...I guess I’m okay enough.”

Kazuichi nods, “Well in that case, goodnight Hajime.”

“Goodnight Kazuichi.”

…

He is laying in bed. Is an earthquake going to happen? Will a tidal wave come? He doesn’t count anything out with Nagito. He keeps thinking about possibilities, but eventually it seems like nothing is going to happen, at least for tonight. He drifts off to sleep with one last thought.

_ No one died. _

…

He opens his eyes and checks the clock. 3:22 AM. It’s early, he didn’t sleep particularly well.

_ I feel like something has to go wrong, it always does. _

He goes outside and looks at Nagito’s cabin. Everything is still intact.

_ I’m tired. _

He goes back inside, lies down on his bed and falls asleep.

…

He makes his way to the restaurant where he takes a seat at a table by himself. He likes his friends, but he is feeling a little more distracted today.

Everyone else goes about their day and he listens as ‘Byakuya’ explains how people will take shifts to guard Nagito. Ultimately Hajime, ‘Byakuya’, Peko and Nekomaru are the main people, but others will be recruited from time to time as well.

‘Byakuya’s’ speech concludes and the others talk about what he had said.

“Ahhhh!”

He looks over and sees that Mikan has fallen over by the food putting herself in a revealing position. He averts his gaze and quickly stands up so he can help her.

“God! What the fuck is wrong with you, you nasty skank?!”

Mikan wails, “Ahhhh! I-I’m sorry!”

_ “Kazuichi, that is just the tip of the iceberg.” _

He grinds his teeth, she has already been through enough.

He is angry enough that he doesn’t even realize he has opened his mouth, “Hey! Hiyoko! Why don’t you shut the hell up!”

She gives him a death glare, “I don’t think anyone ask for your fucking opinion you fucking incel simp!”

He clenches his fist, “No one asked for your opinion either!”

She rolls her eyes, “I see you’ve been working on your insults, how long did it take to think of that one?”

He sees red, “Look at you! All you know how to do is belittle others! You’re pathetic and no one here likes you! You don't offer anything!”

She glares at him and then, “Waaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Kazuichi is soooooo mean to me! Waaaaaaahhhhhhh!”

Mahiru stands up, “You don’t have to be so mean to her!”

_ Mahiru...you fucking hypocrite. _

“Oh yeah, well she didn’t have to be so mean to Mikan!”

“You’re a man! You don’t treat women like that!”

He rolls his eyes, “Oh because we’re supposed to give women free passes so they can do whatever they want! She can be a total bitch and it’s not right to say anything, huh? Is that it?”

She folds her arms, “Excuse me! But I don’t need a lecture from you!”

He is shaking with rage, “Oh really?! And yet somehow you can’t even admit that your friend is a total bitch!”

“How-how dare you! You’re the one who is acting out of hand here!”

His mind goes to all of the lessons he has received from Mahiru and all the criticisms he has endured. He thinks about ways that he had worked on these things in part because of his respect for her. And seeing her now defending Hiyoko after Hiyoko treated Mikan of all people the way she did.

His voice drips with sarcasm, “Like your opinion means anything! You give us boys a hard time for the most stupid things and yet you’ll sooner defend the worst person before you actually stand up to her. I didn’t realize you were so weak.”

Her gaze drifts to the door and then back to him with clenched teeth, “Outside. Now.”

Kazuichi rolls up his sleeves, “Fine. By. Me.”

…

She hisses at him, “How dare you talk to us like that!”

“Oh and so you’re saying it’s okay for her to talk to Mikan like that?”

She crosses her arms and looks down, “No, I’m not saying that-”

He points at her, “So then where is her criticism Mahiru?! Do you have any idea what Mikan has been through?! Do you think a girl just offers to take off her clothes anytime someone is mad at her because she is quirky?”

“I…”

“So tell me, Mikan has obviously been through some terrible stuff, when exactly are you going to start standing up for her?”

There is a pause and he looks over and sees Mahiru looking down, unhappy.

_ Okay, I...I need to lay off the gas a little. _

“Mahiru, look, Mikan has obviously been bullied. A lot. Honestly, I think she’s been through things way worse than being bullied. The way you act, do you not even care? Do you not even care if someone is bullied, or worse?”

He notices her flinch.

_ Wait, has she been bullied? Wait...Twilight Syndrome...she was bullied wasn’t she? _

“Look I have been bullied and it absolutely sucks and it looks like you know that too.”

Mahiru shakes her head, “I...I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Well Mahiru, I have experienced it and it was awful. How can you possibly defend Hiyoko when she treats Mikan that way?”

Mahiru looks away.

He shakes his head, “I give up, there’s clearly no point in talking to you. You can’t even admit that Hiyoko is in the wrong.”

He takes a couple steps before she turns back to him, “Okay it’s not cool that she said that. Okay?!”

A corner of his mouth turns upward.

She looks down again, “But...to call her out the way you did-”

“Yeah, let me guess, it’s unreliable right?” he offers a mirthless chuckle, “As if you’re the only one who knows what it’s like to be around someone unreliable.”

He looks over and she is looking at him with curiosity, “W-what do you mean?”

…

“So he would just watch TV.”

“I mean he would try to run the shop at times, but…”

“But it sounds like you did everything!”

“Well...he was hopeless and if I didn’t work then…”

...

She places a hand over her mouth, "He beat you!"

"I mean just that one time."

"He beat you because you needed to help out at home. That's...awful!"

Kazuichi shrugs, "I don't know. This might sound weird, but at least it seemed like he cared about something for once."

...

“But...what about your mom?”

He sighs, “When I was around the age of eight she left. She couldn’t handle it anymore.”

Her eyes widen, “She just left?!”

“Yeah.”

“Kazuichi that’s...I can’t believe she did that!”

He smiles, but more so out of pain than any happiness, “Well...she did.”

“And so you were left with just your dad?”

…

He looks over and sees she is looking down and away.

“What?”

Mahiru is looking down, “I…”

“Hmmm?”

She snaps at him, “Give me a second to gather my thoughts okay?!”

He holds up his hands, “Whoa, okay.”

She takes a breath and thinks for several seconds, “All this time I’ve been calling you unreliable and...you’ve had to deal with all that…”

He runs a hand along his beanie, “Well, I mean, you couldn’t know, but Mahiru, what’s the deal with you pointing out how guys are unreliable anyways?”

She takes a few moments to think, “My dad-”

They hear a voice from the restaurant.

“Ah Ibuki was totally wrong! They aren’t making out!”

They both jump.

“Ibuki!” Teruteru reprimands her, “How many times did I a say in there you need to let the dish marinate!”

Mahiru and Kazuichi both stand up, their faces varying shades of red.

Kazuichi whispers to Mahiru, “Hey Mahiru, I-I do want to hear about what you were going to say.”

She gives a curt nod before focusing on the peanut gallery, “Ibuki and Teruteru! How dare you spy on us!” She briskly walks back towards them.

Teruteru and Ibuki giggle before both running back inside.

Kazuichi sighs as he follows her to the restaurant.

…

He walks back into the room to see Hiyoko pouting off by herself.

_ Hmmm that’s weird. _

‘Byakuya’ addresses the group, “Now that everyone is here, today we are to explore this second island and see if we can find any clues.” He gestures towards Mahiru and Kazuichi, “Aside from these two, you should be done eating and therefore have no reason to delay.”

The group mumbles to each other about the second island and his peers start milling towards the exit. His stomach grumbles, he isn’t leaving yet. He walks over to the table and grabs more food as Mahiru does the same.

Hiyoko walks over, “Mahiru, let’s go. I-” She leans down and whispers something to the other girl. Kazuichi catches a whiff of something foul.

_ Oh that’s right, this when everyone notices how she smells. _

Hiyoko stands up, “So let’s get out here.”

Mahiru glances at Kazuichi. He feels a pang of disappointment.

_ Go ahead, grab your food, don’t finish our conversation. _

Mahiru looks down, “Hey Hiyoko. I-I-There’s some t-things I still need to t-talk to him about.”

Hiyoko takes a step back, shocked, “What?! Why on earth would you want to talk to  _ him? _ ”

Kazuichi feels his breath shorten before a softer voice interjects.

“Hey Hiyoko, I don’t think you smell that bad and I have this Professor Leyton game. Want to play it together while they talk?” Chiaki gently smiles at her.

Hiyoko glances at Mahiru, Kazuichi and then Chiaki, “Fine!”

The two girls walk off and Kazuichi is looking at Mahiru.

_ She...did it. _

Mahiru grabs her food and makes her way over, “I-I think the least I can do is answer some of your questions.”

...

He swallows and puts his fork down, “So your mom was gone almost all the time?”

She thinks, “I wouldn’t say all the time, but she was always being sent requests to travel. I’d be lucky if she was home for more than two weeks.”

“But then you basically were alone with your dad.”

“Yeah…”

_ Is that why she comments on men so much? _

“But if you had to remind him to do everything then did that mean you had to do all the cooking and stuff?”

…

He puts his hand to his mouth, “So you even had to help him with taxes?”

She holds out a hand, “I just had to make sure he did it, but...he’d rather just play video games.”

“So you’d have to just nag him, like, all the time?”

She’s looking at her water frowning and answers with a nod.

...

The two are sitting down with their plates empty. Each of them looking beyond each other, remembering things of their past. 

She comments, “So if you have a bad day at school you don’t tell him because he will either just offer advice.”

Kazuichi picks up his fork and looks at it, “Or he will change the subject and sometimes he will just ignore it.”

“Kazuichi table manners.”

Kazuichi looks back at her, “The fork isn’t being pointed at anyone and while it’s not best practice what I am doing isn’t bad either.” He focuses back on the conversation, “And sometimes you’d have to go home from playing with friends early.”

She nods, “To make sure he is planning to make food, or at least order take out-”

He looks back at his fork, “If you can even afford it.”

She winces at that, “I-I never had to deal with that part.”

He continues, “Well, still.” he sighs, “And then of course even if you have the worst day ever-”

She finishes his sentence, “It’s not like he would ever notice.”

The two pause before she continues, “And of course then you have your talent. The thing you do well in spite of this.”

He sighs and looks at his plate, “And people recognize you for your talent and you can support the family with it.”

She continues, “Or you can receive scholarships or even get into Hope’s Peak.”

He looks at the doors, “But sometimes it’s really just a way to distract yourself from how things are at home.

She pulls her knees to her chest, “So you don’t have to feel so frustrated or annoyed at him.”

Kazuichi offers a small humorless chuckle, “Or so you don’t have to feel so lonely.”

He finishes and looks over at her and sees that she is looking at him. He smiles at her and she smiles back.

A voice rings out and they both jump.

“Big Sis! Are you done yet?!”

Mahiru quickly glances over at Hiyoko, “Yes I’m finished! Let’s help you with your kimono.” She softly remarks to him as she stands up, “I’ll see you later.”

He watches her as she goes. Mahiru had always been someone he had been attracted to but…

_ When did she become so pretty? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you familiar with the term parentified child? It fits these two to a T. Both of them were forced to grow up in ways much faster than they deserved to.
> 
> Kazuichi had to grow up by worrying about finances, food, bills, etc...anything related to money and as a result in some ways he has been emotionally stunted.
> 
> Mahiru has had more financial support but had to basically be a mom to her own dad.
> 
> It's interesting as I don't think anyone else in DR2 had this experience except maybe Akane.


	35. Ultimate Imposter-System Restore

Kazuichi is finishing up his meal when he sees him walk in.

The Imposter sits down next to him, “Kazuichi, anything I should be aware of?”

“Aware of?”

“Pitfalls? Dangers? Monokuma Incentives?”

He looks at The Imposter and makes sure to swallow his food first, “Well...I think whatever it is we should have a...pretty good idea.”

The other boy nods, “I would like to explore the second island with you.”

“Isn’t that what you were already doing?” Kazuichi inquires.

“Yes, but I want to get your perspective on things as well.”

Kazuichi looks down at his food and thinks about the diner, “Alright, let's go.”

…

The two boys walk together to the second island, everyone has decided to explore the island on their own time leaving the two of them heading out there later than everyone else.

The Imposter gestures to the scenery around them, “How worried are you about all of this?”

He looks towards the bridge, “Worried, I have no idea what Monokuma might throw at us.”

“No idea?”

“Well,” he thinks of the different situations, “I might, but I might now.”

“That’s not very helpful.”

He groans, “Tell me about it.”

…

The two are walking along the ruins.

“Kazuichi, tell me your perceptions of the others.”

“Well, I guess if-”

“No. I will ask you about each of them and you will answer.”

…

“Gundham Tanaka.”

Kazuichi's lip curls, “Ugh, that guy. He is weird and annoying and frustrating and-”

“Interesting and what has he done to you?”

“Well, um…”

“And yet you cannot think of any specific example readily.”

He crosses his arms, “So?”

…

“Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu.”

Kazuichi plays with his beanie, “Well he is...a problem in that he doesn’t want to help out or anything, but…”

“But?”

“Well, I guess I feel like he...there are ways he might be more reliable than he seems.”

“Interesting.”

“Are you going to say that about everyone?!”

…

"Chiaki Namani."

"I...I've only had good interactions with her."

"I have not seen you interact with her."

"Well, ah, ummm...they've been brief, but good."

The Imposter glances at him for a bit before continuing.

...

“Sonia Nevermind.”

He chuckles, “Yeah I knew this one was coming. Everyone tells me how obvious it is that I like her so you don’t need to tell me.”

He looks over and sees The Imposter staring at him.

“What?”

“It’s incredible, how lacking in self-awareness you are.”

“Hey what is that supposed to mean?!”

“Kazuichi, why do you like Sonia?”

“Well...ummm...she is really nice and thoughtful and pretty.”

The Imposter looks down stroking his chin, “Kazuichi, there is something you are missing, but it isn’t my place to tell you.”

“That doesn’t help me at all!”

…

The two are looking at the beach house.

_ I’ve been able to stop this murder on my own, assuming it doesn’t change...I should make sure nothing changes even if he wants to help. _

“Hey, for any of the future stuff Monokuma throws at us…”   


The Imposter stands up for inspecting the flooring, “Yes.”

“Well, I...might be able to handle things on my own.”

The Imposter turns, “Hmph, you?”

“Hey! I’m not useless!”

The Imposter scrutinizes him, “If you say so.”

…

Kazuichi is looking at the map of the island, “So how did you discover your talent, were you always pretending to be others?”

The Imposter glances at books in the library, “I’m not sure what you mean by always, but yes, I have no memories of not trying to be someone else.”

Kazuichi shakes his head in disbelief, “I...that’s…”

“What? Crazy? Sad?”

Kazuichi slowly nods.

The Imposter smirks, “What exactly makes that sad?”

“I don’t know, I...well, I would think you’d want a better idea of who you are.”

…

The two are sitting down at the diner.

“Kazuichi do you know what meat offers the most efficiency?”

_ What? _

Kazuichi looks around hoping for a clue, “Um...I...uh…”

The larger boy looks away, “Hpmh...disappointing. I had expected more out of you.”

“What?! Why is that disappointing?!”

...

The Imposter sits down with his third plate from the diner.

“Kazuichi what do you think of me? Do you enjoy being around me?”

“Well…”

He thinks about Byakuya and he thinks about the Imposter.

_ There are some differences. _

“You’re nicer than him and...more caring...and I trust you.”

The Imposter is stone faced, “I...see.”

“And I do like being around you! Especially if someday you pick someone better to be!”

The Imposter chuckles, “I see.” he looks away, “Thank you Kazuichi.”

…

The two are walking back towards the cottages. The group had finished inspecting the ruins.

“Kazuichi, which island scares you the most.”

“The third island.”

“Anything that we might be able to do to prepare?”

He shivers, “No and...that’s the worst part.”

“I’m not going to let anything happen to anyone.”

Kazuichi sighs and looks away, “I don’t think there is a choice.”

…

The two get to their cabins and The Imposter opens his door.

Kazuichi clears his throat, “W-wait.”

“Yes?”

“I...I liked getting to spend the day with you even if I didn’t learn that much about you. Well, I...uh...what I could figure out I like about you.”

The Imposter smiles and nods, “Goodnight Kazuichi.”

“Goodnight.”

...

He makes his way back towards his cottage when a door opens. He watches as Fuyuhiko walks out of his cabin and the two stare at each other briefly.

“What the fuck are you looking at?”

“N-nothing!”

The shorter boy snorts and walks past Kazuichi towards the beach. Kazuichi looks at his door and back towards where Fuyuhiko is heading.

_ I need to try this, at least once. _

He walks after Fuyuhiko.

...

He finds him at the beach. Fuyuhiko is standing and watching the ocean waves.

“Um...Fuyuhiko?”

The boy turns instantly snarling at him, “What do you want?!”

“Listen I-I just want to talk a-about something.”

“Yeah! Well I’m not interested.”

“Please!” he whines.

Fuyuhiko seethes and starts to walk past Kazuichi.

“Just one thing!” Kazuichi blurts out and he motions putting his index knuckle into his other hand.

Fuyuhiko narrows his eyes at him, “How the...you better not be fucking with me!”

“I’m not! I’m not!”

“You get one chance and-”

Kazuichi raises his hands, “If I’m wrong I’ll never bother you again!”

Kazuichi walks towards the other boy and takes a deep breath. His legs are shaking. He places both index finger knuckles into Fuyuhiko’s hand, “Russian doll.”


	36. Turmeric

Fuyuhiko’s eyes bulge and he takes a step back. He hisses at Kazuichi, “How...the fuck...do you know that?!”

Kazuichi holds up his hands, “I-I just felt like it was something I remembered.”

Fuyuhiko stares at him for a second and starts pacing looking at the sand. He finally breaks his walk and looks back at Kazuichi, “What else do you remember?”

“Erm, about our friendship? Or-”

“Anything!”

Kazuichi takes a step back, “Okay.” he needs to be careful especially since he is bad at lying, “I have bad feelings about our home and about Hope’s Peak and anyone who is there.”

Fuyuhiko’s breath hitches, “Do you recognize the name Natsumi Kuzuryu?!”

Kazuichi looks away, it will be easier to lie in the darkness. “The name seems vaguely familiar, but that is it.”

Fuyuhiko spits on to the ground, “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! If someone could kidnap all of us from the same class…” he looks at the sky, “Fucking shit!!! I need to get out of here!!!”

_ Is he going to try to kill someone? _

“Umm...what do you mean?”

He snarls at Kazuichi, “You don’t need to know that!” he takes a breath and looks at his hand, “Look, you...you obviously must have done something incredible for me because I’m the only one who knows that. I need to get out of here.”

Kazuichi nods, “This killing game and Monokuma.”

“Yeah, the bear is trying to get people to murder, but-”

Kazuichi looks towards the later islands, “I don’t trust that bear one bit, I don’t think we can count on anything he tells us.”

Fuyuhiko rubs his hands over his face, “But we are still here.”

“I know...I know.”

Fuyuhiko glances at him, “Anything you remember about me?”

Kazuichi smirks, “Well I remember that you were to type to call me a dumbass a lot...not that you were wrong or anything. And I remember that you always had my back too. You...were a good friend.”

Fuyuhiko stares off into the stars for a while before he looks back towards the cabins, “I’m going to head back because I need to think about stuff, but…” He smiles at Kazuichi, “Take care of yourself alright? Don’t be a dumbass and die here.” he turns back, “Oh and by the way! Because I told you about the thing it means that you can make one request of me. As long as it is within reason.”

Kazuichi chuckles, “Got it, thanks Fuyuhiko!”

He turns back to the ocean as Fuyuhiko leaves.

_ One request...hmm... _

...

The next day ‘Byakuya’ announces during the morning that the plan is to hang out at the beach the following afternoon with everyone’s attendance mandatory. Fuyuhiko scoffs, but everyone else seems amenable to the idea. Akane quickly leaves to inform Nekomaru who is guarding Nagito.

Teruteru smiles, “Oh my, I shall provide the perfect food for the occasion,” his nose starts to bleed, “Especially since I will get to see so many delicious main courses as it is.”

Hiyoko covers her ears, “Eww! Gross!”

Mikan raises her hand, “I-I can g-get sunscreen and other s-supplies to make sure no one gets h-hurt or sick.”

Hiyoko curls her lip before briefly making eye contact with Kazuichi. That combined with Mahiru putting her hand on Hiyoko’s shoulder causes the smaller girl to look away without making a scene.

Soon enough Akane, Teruteru and Sonia all start bustling about planning different activities for the group to do. He has three requests for tasks to complete tomorrow before the beach hangout.

…

The day ends up being fairly slow and he has time to kill. He is sitting at the pool thinking about how to spend his time. Having free time is a nice break from some of the loops he has been in. He thinks about Teruteru, it’s been worth getting to know everyone so far, hopefully it will be the same with Teruteru.

_ He should be at the restaurant starting to work. _

He makes his way back towards the restaurant.

_ This should be interesting. _

…

Teruteru is buzzing around the kitchen like a bee. Kazuichi watches in awe as Teruteru sniffs the air before shaking a small amount of basil in a dish. The chef pauses and quickly throws some diced garlic in as well.

“Hey Teruteru I hope I-I’m not bothering you.”

The chef’s face lights up, “Kazuichi! To what do I owe this visit?”

“Well, uh, I thought it might be cool to get to know you better.”

He notices Teruteru’s nose starting to bleed a little.

“AS FRIENDS AND ONLY AS FRIENDS!!!”

…

Teruteru rummages through the drawers. “Where is it? Where is that a darna thing?”

Kazuichi shifts as he is sitting down, “Missing something?”

Teruteru looks at him and sighs, “I cannot find any turmeric, seems like a total oversight only to happen in a shit restaurant.”

Kazuichi strokes his chin, “Any chance the market could have it?”

Teruteru frowns at one of his dishes, “To not have the necessary ingredients, I feel like I’m in one of dem dreams where I am in a classroom naked.”

_ Is everything about sex with you? _

Teruteru continues, “Would you please check it out at the market?”

Kazuichi focuses on the portly chef.

_ He truly does love cooking and he seems pretty frustrated _ .

“Sure, I’ll go look for it. Is it urgent?”

Teruteru glances at the clock, “I’d say not urgent, but don’t get too distracted either.”

Kazuichi nods at him, “Okay, I’m on it.”

…

He makes his way towards the market and sees Sonia standing at the cottages admiring their architecture.

“Hey Sonia.”

She beams at him, “Hi Kazuichi, how goes it?”

She looks lovely, “W-well, it’s going good, I’m hanging out with Teruteru.”

She looks towards the hotel, “That sounds really fun.” She looks down, “I was going to ask if anyone wanted to hang out with me in the library, but I guess if you’re too busy…”

_ Sonia wants to hang out...with me? _

He can almost see the devil from one shoulder and angel from the other, jumping into each other and fighting.

_ Sonia wants to hang out with me...just me. _

He thinks of his showdown with Mikan.

_ “What are you doing Kazuichi?” _

_ “Huh?” _

_ “You’re no hero, you’re a side character. The comic relief no one takes seriously.” _

He thinks about Teruteru waiting in the kitchen.

His mind drifts back to the first killing game.

_ “Can I call you Miss. Sonia? No! I insist on calling you Miss. Sonia!” _

_ He is at the park, he’s been there for a little bit. He’s hoping no one comes and finds him, he sees her stomping towards him angry. “Aahh!! It’s Mahiru!” _

_ She glares and points at him, “What type of man are you?! Are you planning to hide from everyone forever?!” _

_ He’s on the third island watching as Hajime and Fuyuhiko embark to help out at the hospital. _

_ He watches the two boys head off to the hospital with the thought, “Better them than me.” _

_ He’s at the trial in the funhouse. Sonia glares at him, “Silence! Pest!” _

_ They’re talking about Nagito’s murder. Sonia gasps, “If you were penetrated by something so big and thick, you would die instantly.” _

_ He has a big stupid grin on his face, “...I’m sorry I didn’t catch all that…” _

He is back in the present. Sonia is so nice and pretty as usual…

_ I’ve been selfish enough. _

“Sonia I would really like to do that, but Teruteru is counting on me. Maybe some other time?”

She frowns a little before putting a small smile on her face, “It is quite nice of you to make sure you help your friend. Perhaps another time.”

She walks off towards her cabin and Kazuichi sighs. Of course he’d get this opportunity now.

…

He gets into the market. Somehow Ibuki has both Mahiru and Hiyoko inspecting…'Byakuya'?

Ibuki holds up a green t-shirt, “What about this one?”

“Preposterous I already told you I have no desire to wear any of that attire. And I told you to stop following me.”

Ibuki ignores him and looks towards Hiyoko and Mahiru.

Hiyoko clears her throat, “Well on the scale of negative ten to zero, I’d say it’s a negative two.”

Mahiru nudges Hiyoko.

Hiyoko grumbles, “I mean, it’s one of the better ones.”

Mahiru nods, “I agree.”

Ibuki sees Kazuichi, “Kazuichi!” they all turn towards him, “What do you think?”

“You want me to rank...another dude’s appearance?”

Mahiru rolls her eyes, “Geez! What are you afraid that because you say one positive thing about someone of the same sex everyone will think differently?”

Ibuki grins, "Ibuki would ship it!"

"You're not helping Ibuki!"

He glances at the shirt, “Okay...fine! I'm in a rush anyways!” He walks towards them until he can visualize ‘Byakuya’ with the shirt. “It’s not...a bad choice.”

Ibuki happily nods her head and pulls out another shirt; one that is jet black.

Hiyoko puts her hand to her chin, “I don’t think it’s a great choice.”

Mahiru nods, “I don’t think so either and honestly…” she turns to face Kazuichi, “I think it is more his color.”

_ What? _

Ibuki eyes him, “Oooooo! Ibuki can see it!”

Mahiru makes her way to Ibuki and then takes the shirt Ibuki is holding up. She walks over and holds it up to Kazuichi.

Hiyoko rolls her eyes, “I don’t see it.”

‘Byakuya’ smirks, “No surprise, you don’t want to see it.”

Hiyoko glares at him, “That’s not...fine! He looks...not bad with that color, okay!”

‘Byakuya’ smiles, “I agree with her assessment. I think it would look better without your dyed hair.”

_ What?! _

Mahiru is looking intently at his eyes, “I think it would look good without your contacts either.”

He holds up his hands, “W-W-wait a minute!”

Mahiru is tapping her foot, “You don’t have to wear that uniform and alter your appearance forever you know!”

“I-"

_ This is bad, I don’t want to do this. _

“I’d feel...weird, like I always wear this stuff.”

‘Byakuya’ closes his eyes, “Hmph, hiding behind a mask, no surprise for such a plebeian.”

Kazuichi has to bite his tongue.

_ You’re one to talk!!! _

Mahiru clears her throat, “You’re not going to do it?”

_ Think, think, think….wait! Maybe… _

“Mahiru, like how often d-do you have p-people take pictures of you?”

She steps back and crosses her arms, “What does that have-”

“It’s weird right?! Like you're used to working with your talent a certain way! So how about you do that-”

Ibuki beams, “And you will change your appearance?!” She charges towards the door, “Ibuki is so excited to see her friends push themselves! Ibuki is going to tell the others!!!”

Both Kazuichi and Mahiru cry out, “Ibuki wait! That’s-”

Both cries fall on deaf ears as Ibuki is gone.

Kazuichi smacks his hand to his face, “I just wanted some turmeric!”


	37. Teruteru Hanamura-Goodbye Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys want to know something neat? From time to time I sort through all the Danganronpa fics on here to see how mine compares. Guys this fic is in the top 200 fics of all time (For Danganronpa fics here) in terms of comments!!! If you sort all the works by comments this is on the 8th or 9th page. That is awesome. You guys are so cool!

Kazuichi returns to the kitchen, turmeric in hand.

“Ah there you are! I was wondering if you got lost or something.”

Kazuichi sheepishly rubs his neck, “Well I got to the market and ran into Mahiru and-”

“Say no more!” The chef giggles, “I can see why you’d want to take your time then.”

Kazuichi blushes, “That’s not...I...Ibuki, Hiyoko and Byakuya were there too!”

The chef is adding the turmeric to a dish and is smiling and nodding.

Kazuichi raises his voice a little, “And I saw Sonia on my way over there.”

Teruteru chuckles, “You seem a little tense and defensive.”

“I’m not being defensive!”

…

The food smells amazing.

Teruteru smells the air and turns to Kazuichi with a smile, “Now this, Kazuichi, is real food.”

Kazuichi observes Teruteru, enjoying his craft like it is second nature. Kazuichi can relate. He thinks of Teruteru’s mom. “Hey Teruteru, what made you want to become a chef?”

…

Teruteru clenches his fist, “AND CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! THERE ARE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS THAN MONEY!”

Kazuichi blinks a couple of times.

_ Jeez he goes from calm to angry so quickly. Ultimate escorts? Man is everyone in his family obsessed with sex? _

“So then are you worried about them or mad at them?”

Teruteru regains his composure and chuckles, “Maybe a little of both.”

Kazuichi arches an eyebrow, “I thought you become a chef to earn money.”

Teruteru sweats a little, “Well now a that’s not why, I want to be on a lot of TV shows and have a famous restaurant.”

“Oh so money and fame.”

“N-no, also having a wife and a nice l-life at home…”

_ I don’t think he knows what he wants. _

…

Kazuichi grabs some of the dishes and starts putting them in the sink.

“There isn’t any need to worry about those.” Teruteru informs him.

“Huh? Really? You’ll wash them?”

“Monokuma or Monomi does. There are new dishes every morning.”

Kazuichi rubs his chin, “Interesting.”

_ Kind of interesting no one ever thought about these weird things. I don’t think anyone ever suggested we might be in a simulation. _

Teruteru smiles at Kazuichi, “Kazuichi what is your favorite dish?”

...

Teruteru grabs the pan from the oven. Kazuichi gets an immediate smell of cheese, beef and garlic. His mouth starts to water.

Teruteru eyes him, “Now be sure to let it sit for at least thirty minutes or it will burn your mouth.”

“Teruteru this smells absolutely amazing.”

Teruteru chuckles, “And it will taste even better, though if you like that then surely an experience with me should be as equally appetizing.”

Kazuichi pauses, “Hey Teruteru, like why do you make so many jokes about sex?”

“Oh? Uh, me? It’s nothing, just something fun. And besides…” He side-eyes Kazuichi, “I know you certainly appreciate some of the beauties on this island.”

“A lot of the girls here are quite cute.” Kazuichi adds hesitantly.

Teruteru snaps his fingers and smiles, “And as boys who are lucky enough to be blessed with these classmates who can blame us for trying to enjoy them.”

An image of Mikan crying flashes in his mind. “Hey Teruteru?”

“Mmhmm?”

“You wouldn’t...um...take advantage of anyone either, right?

Teruteru’s eyes widen, “W-what type of man do you take me for? This is all in good fun.”

_ Did he answer my question? _

Kazuichi shivers a little, “So y-you wouldn’t?”

Teruteru shakes his head, “No, I would not.”

...

Kazuichi makes his way back to his cottage, he wants to trust Teruteru, but….

_ “Well you see I have this problem…” _

_ “Poison in your loins you say?” _

Kazuichi frowns, Is that the idea of someone just having fun?

He decides he is going to try to keep an eye on the chef anyways, if nothing else to help someone like Mikan.

…

He is lying down in his cottage when Monokuma announces he needs everyone to report to the park. He slowly makes his way with classmates passing him.

Hajime and Nagito eventually are by his side.

Hajime greets him, “Hey Kazuichi, what do you think Monokuma wants now?”

Kazuichi sighs, “I don’t know. I hope it’s not bad.”

Nagito puts his hand to his chin in thought, “I wonder if Monokuma will change his strategy after the last murder didn’t work.”

“It only didn’t work because we stopped you!” Kazuichi shouts as he points his finger at him angrily.

Nagito smiles, “And look at how well you all are working together truly what one would expect of ultimates. I heard there will be a beach party tomorrow. It’s great to hear how unified everyone is.”

Kazuichi frowns, but doesn’t have a response.

…

He arrives at the park and he sees the game off to the side. He can’t blow his cover, but he feels like a giant weight has been lifted off of him.

_ It’s the same motive. _

He watches as Chiaki gets excited about the arcade game.

_ Really Chiaki? It’s the same game every loop. You read my code, right? I guess she is the ultimate gamer for a reason. _

Monokuma explains the game and how it is a motive. He watches as the others are convinced by Monokuma that those who play will have an advantage. The bear makes his exit leaving the class looking at each other.

‘Byakuya’ clears his throat, “It’s obvious that we should make sure no one plays the game.”

“But won’t someone like Fuyuhiko just play when we’re not looking?” Hiyoko inquires.

“Tch! Like I have any interest in that stupid thing.”

‘Byakuya’ puts his finger to the side of his head, “Nevertheless, I think it would be best if we make sure no one has the opportunity.”

He thinks of the last time they guarded the game.

_ “B-but S-Sonia w-wouldn’t-” _

_ “I am sorry everyone, but I am the killer.” _

He takes a breath, “H-hey, m-maybe Monokuma is bluffing. I-I mean how can a g-game do that?”

Ibuki gives him an odd look, “You think we can just ignore it?”

Mikan trembles, “That s-seems r-really dangerous.”

Gundham adjusts his scarf, “But we already have those guarding the agent of chaos, can our numbers handle depletion for this as well?”

Nekomaru scratches his nose, “That’s true, we would be pretty limited in numbers.”

Mahiru frowns, “But it’s not like we can trust that no one here will play it.”

Sonia looks down, “But we’d need multiple people here and I don’t know if we have the numbers…”

Kazuichi looks up to see that ‘Byakuya’ has been scrutinizing him.

“No one has attempted a murder except Nagito, he is the main threat at the moment.” ‘Byakuya’ notes, “And I hate to say it, but I do not believe we have the endurance for three people to be on guard duty at all times. I suggest vigilance and keeping an eye on each other.”

The class reacts to that murmuring between themselves, but with everyone coming to the same resolution. The group makes their way back to the cottages.

‘Byakuya’ waits and starts walking with Kazuichi as they are the last to head back.

“I hope you know what you are doing.”

Kazuichi notices Mahiru walking back with Sonia and Hiyoko, “Yeah, I hope so too.”

...

He lies down in bed. He is tired. He closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

He is watching a the TV show The Powerpuff Girls. Buttercup is sitting next to him on one side and Nagito is sitting on the other side wearing a monocle and offering him some chicken mcnuggets.

Nagito turns to him and asks with a British accent, “I say old chap who are you rooting for?”

Kazuichi looks at the screen and sees that Blossom and Bubbles are going to spar.

He looks over and instead of Nagito it is Fuyuhiko and Ibuki each wearing top hats.

“Well I’m rooting for bubbles.”

“Wize-zat?” Ibuki snorts.

“Well...I always have rooted for her.”

He turns back and watches as Bubbles is able to land the first hit on Blossom and the other girl stumbles to the ground.

He immediately feels sick.

_ I...that’s what...want...want...right? _

_ “So if you have a bad day at school you don’t tell him because he will either just offer advice.” _

Bubbles lands another kick.

_ “So you don’t have to feel so frustrated or annoyed at him.” _

Blossom tries to hit Bubbles and misses before Bubbles lands another punch.

_ “Or so you don’t have to feel so lonely.” _

Blossom is down and has been down there for a few seconds.

_ But...Blossom...get up Blossom! No go Bubbles! No go Blossom! _

The night continues with Kazuichi having no recollection of his dream.


	38. Twilight Syndrome

He stirs and he feels...good. His mind feels completely clear and while he can’t remember any of his dreams, he feels completely refreshed. He can’t remember the last time he felt this good.

He gets ready for the day and heads over to the restaurant. He says hi to Peko on his way over and is greeted by the buzz of his peers excited for their beach day. He grabs breakfast and starts planning out all the requests he will need to fulfill.

He thinks about Twilight Syndrome.

_ So then tomorrow is when Fuyuhiko should act on this. I just have to get to the beach house a few minutes after 2:30. _

He feels calmer, it’s nice to have things go according to plan. He feels fortunate, he isn't used to this.

…

After a delicious and enjoyable breakfast with Hajime, Kazuichi starts walking to the beach, he thinks about the things he needs to set up. 

Akane wants a fire pit to make smores, Sonia wants to know if he would be willing to set up a volleyball net since he’d be there already, and Teruteru has asked him to set up two poles that can be adjusted for height so they can limbo.

_ He just wants to check out the girls as they lean back. _

He thinks about Mikan and Akane and he feels dirty for that kind of behavior. He sees another person up ahead.

Gundham regards him, “I see the beast of burden has taken on more tasks to assist us.”

Kazuichi huffs a little.

_ Carrying all this stuff is tiring. _

Gundham continues, “Your aura suggests transcendence from this world. Is it true you were the seer for Byakuya?”

Kazuichi pauses to try to understand Gundham before he thinks he has a good idea, “Are you talking about the first murder? I just thought someone could sabotage the place if we weren’t careful.”

Gundham smiles, “Know this! If we are to defy the satanic bear then I can offer my services!”

_ He...what? He’s...is he trying to be nice? _

“Uh..” his knees buckle he needs to get to the beach and he scurries past Gundham before shouting back, “I’ll keep that in mind!” he pauses, he needs to try to be nice. “And thank you!”

…

Soon enough the beach party begins. ‘Byakuya’ isn’t present as he is on guard duty as Peko informs Kazuichi that she will be trading spots in a few hours.

The group decides to play volleyball first.

…

Kazuichi is nursing his left side, he’s going to have a bruise for a week.

Nekomaru scratches his nose, “Okay, so Akane and I are only allowed to hit the ball at each other or Peko.”

Everyone emphatically nods as Mikan is done bandaging Teruteru’s face.

Teruteru moans, “Make sure I can see! I need to see for the limbo event!”

Hiyoko turns to him with her lip curled in disgust, “You just want to see us all leaning back and sticking our breasts out!”

The mummified face shakes its head vigorously, “I-I would never!”

…

The group is having a relay race.

_ Running on sand is so challenging. _

He and Hajime glance at each other as both boys are currently tied with Mikan, unsurprisingly having fallen behind them. The two each get to the edge of the course and return tapping their respective partner’s hands. The two watch as Peko and Akane both fly off towards the edge.

Hajime faces him, “How” *puff* “Do they do that?”

…

The group “awwws” in excitement as Akane and Hiyoko get the bar lower and lower.

Ibuki elbows ‘Byakuya’, “Ibuki totally forgot that her traditional dancing would help her be good at this."

Gundham and Hajime lower the bar another level.

He smiles as he sees Mahiru covering Teruteru’s eyes with more paper. He can hear her chiding him, “I told you that if you said one more inappropriate comment I’d do this and what did you do?”

…

They are sitting at the fire pit. Fire crackling. He has managed to sit next to Sonia.

“Hey, uh, Sonia. What do you think of making smores?”

She smiles at him, “It is something I have done before, but not like this.” She looks at the stars, “Not this...carefree. Thank you for setting this up Kazuichi.”

He blushes a little, “N-no problem, um, happy to help.”

He sits there awkwardly.

_ What else should I say to her? _

They are interrupted by....Gundham.

“Do the embers of this hellfire burn constantly in your homeland?”

Sonia smiles, “Not enough. It is really nice to do something like this.”

Gundham closes his eyes and nods with a smile, “To be so constrained; to be here is the will of casualty.”

The two start talking and Kazuichi sits there.

_ Why couldn’t I think of anything to say? _

…

Eventually the party comes to an end and everyone starts cleaning up. He watches as Ibuki jumps on Mikan, knocking them both over, but ending with both girls laughing. Even if they make it past this motive will Mikan succumb to despair again?

_ Can I do anything about that? _

He makes his way back to his cottage walking alongside Nekomaru and Akane. He watches as the two laugh and play with each other.

_ Nekomaru I hope we can figure this out soon. _

He bids the others goodnight and is asleep soon afterwards.

…

The morning announcement wakes him up and he is able to get ready and head outside. He feels more on edge.

_ Today is the day. _

He sees some of the others heading to breakfast as well. He bids Nekomaru and Mikan a good morning before he sees Mahiru walk over.

_ She should be planning to meet up with Hiyoko right now. _

“Hey good morning Mahiru, how are you today?

She smiles at him and yawns a little, “Good morning, I’m good. How are you?”

“I’m good as well.”

_ Something is off. _

“Any plans for today?”

She fiddles with her camera, “No, why?” she smirks at him, “Need help getting that dye out of your hair?”

_ No! _

“No! Uh, no, I’m alright.”

Her stomach rumbles and she blushes a little, “I’ll see you up there, okay?”

He thinks about how the day should be going.

_ Mahiru seems fine, like she isn’t worried at all. _

He looks over and sees Hajime guarding Nagito.

_ Nagito...Nagito...Mahiru never fed Nagito! She was never convinced to play the game! She has no idea about what Fuyuhiko is planning! _

He quickly walks up to the restaurant. He needs to keep an eye on Mahiru.

…

He feels anxious, there has been no sign of Fuyuhiko or Peko all morning. Hajime joins the group and ‘Byakuya’ excuses himself to guard Nagito. Kazuichi gulps, he is on his own. He watches as Mahiru finishes her meal and she, Hiyoko, Ibuki and Mikan get up and exit their table.

_ How am I going to do this? _

…

_ Shit, maybe I should have tried to wear something else! _

How the hell is he supposed to be sneaky? He is the opposite of stealthy and his bright yellow jumpsuit isn’t doing him any favors.

_ Well, at least I really like the laundry detergent I got this time. _

Mahiru exits her cabin and heads out towards the beach. She is out of sight and immediately he feels worried.

He thinks about their conversation, her telling him about her dad, how she doesn’t think highly of her photos compared to her mom.

_ Please, please, please let her be okay. _

He rushes out the door and she is standing several yards away taking photos. She stops taking a shot and notices him and walks over.

“Hey Kazuichi.” she gets closer and sees his face, “Hey um, is something wrong?”

...

She is crossing her arms, “I can’t believe you! You help stop Nagito and we have that talk and now-” she waves her arms towards the park, “You think I should go against what we all agreed on?! I thought you were different!”

He holds up his hands, “Mahiru you don’t understand, look I just have a really bad feeling about this okay?”

She rubs her temples, “If you have such a bad feeling about this why are you only talking to me?”

“I...I…”

She starts walking past him, “Going behind the other's backs? Please forget what we talked about in regards to our parents okay?”

“Wait! Look!” he pleads and she stops, “We try this and if it is bad then I...I…”

She turns around, “We, no you will tell everyone how you were wrong and you have to do the hair dye and different outfits without me doing anything.”

_ That...sucks _

“Fine! We need to go play it okay?!”

…

They watch the credits on the screen and Mahiru puts a hand over her mouth and starts shaking.

“W-what is this?”

“I-I don’t know” he replies tensely, but we need to get you to Byakuya and explain what we saw.

Her eyes well up, “I-if I w-was involved in something l-like that.” tears start to roll down her cheeks, “I...where would I even start?” She starts to breathe rapidly, “I-I d-don’t k-know-”

He puts his hands on her shoulders, “Hey! I’m here okay! I-I’m going to s-stay with you.”

She gulps and looks up at him with watery eyes.

He continues, “I’m going to check the path to see if the coast is clear and then we will go, alright?”

She nods quietly and he walks to the main road. He checks both sides and sees that the coast is clear.

_ Now’s our chance. _

He turns around, “Hey Mahi-”

Mahiru’s body is slumping to the ground as Peko is holding a cloth over the other girl’s mouth. Peko looks up at him and pulls another cloth out of her pocket, “This does not concern you, I would recommend you leave now.”

He grits his teeth. Every instinct in his body is telling him to run, but he looks at Mahiru lying on the ground unconscious. Fortunately dealing with Nagito and Mikan has helped him be much more willing to take people on.

_ I told her I would stay with her. _

He runs at Peko, “Hey! Leave her alone.”

Peko’s eyes register surprise briefly before she grabs her cloth and charges him. He sidesteps her at the last second and she whizzes by him. He can hear her voice behind him.

“Impressive, I did not expect you to have such reflexes.”

He grits his teeth as he continues to run towards Mahiru, “Well, I’ve had...practice.” he makes it two more steps before a cloth covers his mouth. He thrashes his body against Peko and despite getting in a good hit against the swordswoman it’s not enough to dislodge her. The world starts to spin and then turns black.


	39. I'm sorry you're here

Something cold hits his face. He opens his eyes. He is in...the old abandoned building. His vision comes to and sitting across from with a snarl is Fuyuhiko with Peko behind him. He looks around.

“Mahiru! Where’s Mahiru!”

Fuyuhiko snaps at him, ‘Shut the fuck up!!” he points next to Kazuichi and Kazuichi sees Mahiru there bound and gagged. Fuyuhiko walks over and grabs Kazuichi by the collar, “Now you better talk and it better be good!”

He looks over at Mahiru, she’s awake, but seems really out of it.

“Can she breathe?”

Peko walks over and inspects her, “She can breathe fine.”

Fuyuhiko bristles, “Who the fuck cares about that bitch!!! Do you know what she did to my sister?!?!”

Kazuichi winces. Fuyuhiko is loud and he doesn’t like hearing Fuyuhiko calling Mahiru a bitch. He looks at Fuyuhiko, it’s best if he entertains him, “W-what did she do?”

Fuyuhiko snaps his fingers and Peko walks over showing him photos of Natsumi, Sato and the others. After she is done Fuyuhiko looks back at him, “So what the fuck do you think about that?!”

Kazuichi takes a breath, “B-but couldn’t Monokuma lie to us about this? I mean he stole our memories, he could be making up shit too.”

Fuyuhiko’s nostrils flared, “Monokuma making up stuff? Monokuma making up stuff?! I know what my sister looks like and this is fucking her! Now do you have any other last words before I-” he glances at a knife.

They hear a muffled protest, Mahiru is conscious and struggling to get out of her bonds.

Fuyuhiko grabs the knife and holds it to her neck, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

Mahiru’s eyes instantly tear up as her body shrinks back into the chair.

“Hey leave her alone!” Kazuichi yells, “We don’t even know if this is real and don’t treat her like that!”

Fuyuhiko gives him a look of contempt, “Or else what?! You don’t want me to treat your girlfriend like that?! Well your girlfriend is involved in this shit!” He looks down at the knife, “Enough talk it’s time-”

Kazuichi closes his eyes and screams, “I request to have five minutes to think! That’s my request!”

He waits and he hears nothing. He opens his eyes and Fuyuhiko is giving him an annoyed look. Fuyuhiko looks at Peko, “Tch! That’s your request?! Fine, five minutes and after that we’re done!”

Kazuichi looks at Mahiru hoping she can somehow psychically give him an answer. The girl looks terrified.

_ Shit the lines that worked before don’t...shit, shit, shit! _

He looks at Peko holding her sword, Fuyuhiko seething as he looks at the pictures, Mahiru as tears slowly move down her cheeks.

_ Mahiru I’m sorry you have to be here for this. I’m sorry this has to happen to you. You don’t deserve this. _

Like an egg slowly sliding out of its shell an idea starts to form in his mind.

_ I’m sorry you have to be here for this. _

_ To be here for this. _

_ Here for this. _

“Wait!” He holds up a finger, “Fuyuhiko! If this is true then why is Mahiru here?”

Fuyuhiko cocks his head at him, “What? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

Kazuichi’s eyes open wider, “But Natsumi and Sato are dead. If you have the time to kill Sato then if Mahiru was involved why is she here?”

Fuyuhiko looks at him suspiciously, “Why...is...she…” his words trail off.

_ He’s getting it. _

Kazuichi looks at Mahiru who is looking back at him, “Because whatever happened, you were able to get Sato killed, which means you would have done the same for Mahiru if she was involved.”

Fuyuhiko looks at his hands, “The only way would be if we were literally kidnapped within days of this, but if that didn’t happen then…” he looks at Mahiru.

Kazuichi clears his throat, “Do you want to kill someone who has a 99 percent chance of being innocent? Or at least innocent enough that you didn’t kill her when you had the chance?” Kazuichi looks at Peko, “Also even if you do kill us...w-well one of you will die, right?”

Fuyuhiko glances at Peko and tilts his head towards the door, “Peko!” The two get up and walk out.

Kazuichi turns to Mahiru, “Hey! We’re going to get through this okay! And I don’t think y-you’d ever do s-something like the game suggests.”

Mahiru slowly nods her head. They hear a noise and both look towards the door hearing muffled conversation.

“No! You are not to-”

“But…….master I can….”

“No! I refuse!......”

“Very…...I will not….”

The door opens and Fuyuhiko and Peko enter. Fuyuhiko walks over to Kazuichi who is bound by his waist and legs. Fuyuhiko puts down the knife next to him.

“Peko and I are out of here. You can use that knife to get yourselves out.” He looks over at Mahiru, “When we get off of this island we are going to figure out what happened and if you need to pay then you need to pay.” He nods to Kazuichi as he and Peko leave the room.

Kazuichi quickly gets to work on himself and soon enough is untying Mahiru and removing her gag. He grabs her hand, “Hey ready?”

She stands up before her shaking legs give out from under her. He helps guide her to the ground.

“I-I can’t believe h-he would...killing is wrong...I-”

Kazuichi holds up his hands, “Hey, right now we need to get you to Mikan, okay?”

Mahiru shivers and nods her head as she feels her face, “I feel so gross.”

Kazuichi offers a small smile, “Want me to run to the bathroom and get you some towels?”

Mahiru slowly nods her head. He runs over as quickly as he can.

…

It's hard lifting her up.

"Mahiru are you okay?"

She shakes her head as she looks towards the ground.

_Closed body position, shivering, rapid breathing. She's like how I was when these loops started. She needs Mikan._

"Hey Mahiru, listen, I-I'm here and if anyone tries anything they have to g-get through me. We need to get you to Mikan, okay?"

She sniffles, "O-okay."

Her gait is still a little wobbly and she grabs his arm as the two make their way towards the entrance.

“Easy there.”

She snaps at him, “You don’t have to treat me like I’m some elderly lady.”

“I’m just trying to be helpful!”

She rolls her eyes, “Y-you sound patronizing.”

He thinks to defend himself, but starts to chuckle instead.

She glares at him, “W-what’s so funny!”

He smiles at her, “I’m just glad you’re feeling like yourself again.”

…

Upon exiting the abandoned building they see Sonia and Ibuki talking. The two girls immediately notice them and rush over.

Sonia looks at them with concern, “What happened?”

Ibuki taps her fingers nervously, “Are you okay Mahiru?”

Mahiru looks down and Kazuichi decides to answer, “It’s a long story, but we need to get her to Mikan.”

Ibuki salutes, “Ibuki is on it!” and closes her eyes as she holds her fingers to her ears before her eyes snap open, “Ibuki thinks she is on this island possibly near the ranch or market. Ibuki heard a feminine wailing sound over there.”

Sonia flexes her arm, “We are on it! And we will tell Hajime or Byakuya if we see them to find you here!”

The two girls rush off and Kazuichi helps Mahiru to a pool chair, “Hey there you go." 

_ Mikan would want to make sure I had eaten something and had at least proper nutrition. _

"Hey, I need to get you some water."

They are interrupted by a concerned voice, “Big sis! Are you okay?! What happened to you?!”

...

He is in the lobby with ‘Byakuya’. The heir frowns at him.

“What you did was reckless.”

“Well it worked.” Kazuichi responds defensively.

“Because you happened to improvise; something that isn’t usually your strong suit.” 'Byakuya' adjusts his glasses, "And define worked. Mahiru looks traumatized."

“And what would you suggest?” Kazuichi asks feeling annoyed.

“It would have been better if we all had played the game together.”

Kazuichi looks towards the door, “Fine, I’ll keep that in mind.”

…

Mikan, Hiyoko and Ibuki are hanging out with Mahiru while Hajime guards Nagito. That leaves the rest of them to confront Fuyuhiko and Peko.

Kazuichi watches as ‘Byakuya’ and Nekomaru take on the roll of talking to Fuyuhiko and Peko through Fuyuhiko’s cabin door.

Kazuichi looks over to the girls cabins. 

_ Mahiru is alive and so is Peko. It wasn’t how it was before, but no one died. Fuyuhiko has been trustworthy in other loops. I need to make sure Mahiru is okay, but other than that...everyone is alive. _

He thinks about his showdown with Mikan.

_ Okay...I just need to figure out how to beat this disease. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But seriously though, if Fuyuhiko had time to exact revenge on Sato wouldn't he and his clan have time to do the same to Mahiru?


	40. Moral support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be two chapters, but I couldn't resist; I feel like this works really well as one chapter. It might delay me down the line, but we'll see.

He waits until everyone else has left. He walks over to the cottage door and knocks.

“H-Hey, it’s me, Kazuichi.”

Silence and then the door opens. He walks in.

Fuyuhiko gestures for him to sit down on the chair as Peko is sitting cross-legged on the floor.

“You here to tell me not to be dangerous as well?” Fuyuhiko asks sarcastically.

Kazuichi ponders this, “Well...I mean...from what I remember, you follow through on your word so...if you say you won’t do anything…”

“My word is a promise.” Fuyuhiko adds quietly, “In my business not following through on that will get you killed.”

“The Youn-Fuyuhiko follows through on his word.” Peko adds.

Kazuichi looks at Fuyuhiko, “So if your word is that I don’t have to be worried for Mahiru then I trust that.”

Fuyuhiko stares him in the eyes, “I promise you as part of the Kuzuryu Clan you have nothing to worry about as long as we are on this island.”

“Heh, it’s too bad I used my request or I’d ask if off the island that you’ll talk to me if you do decide you want to do anything.”

Fuyuhiko looks down, “Well, if I had-” he motions his hand, “Done you know, either Peko or I would be dead, so consider that request granted.”

Kazuichi breathes a sigh of relief, “Thank you Fuyuhiko.”

“What makes you so protective of that pain in the ass anyways?”

Kazuichi winces at that nickname, “I just uh...feel like she...I don’t think she’d do something like that.”

Fuyuhiko gives him a smirk, “Yeah? Something you can figure out in a week?”

“I-”

“Whatever.” Fuyuhiko remarks, “Listen, we’re going to lay low, but you don’t have to worry about us.”

Kazuichi offers a small smile, “Thank you Fuyuhiko.” he glances at Peko, “Peko.” he makes his way to the door and closes it on his way out.

_ Okay, one less thing to worry about. _

He glances towards the girl’s cabins.

_ Despair disease. _

…

He decides to go for a walk and makes his way towards the second island. Eventually he ends up at the library. He looks around at the overwhelming amount of books. Kazuichi knows he isn’t the smartest person in the world or on the island. He can’t help but bitterly wonder how different it would be if he could have had time to read instead of running his dad’s shop.

_ “Hey Kazuichi did you study for the test?” _

_ “N-not as much as I w-would want. I-I had to w-work most of the weekend.” _

_ “Oh…well hey I have to ask you something.” _

_ … _

_ “But what if we get caught?” _

_ “Hey, we won’t. You’re going to let me copy you right? We’re friends.” _

_... _

And yet his friend still wanted to copy off of him. He still did okay in classes despite working a full-time job and then some.

He pulls down a random book and sees that it is based on the systemic division of the rich and poor over the last fifty years. He tries reading a page and his eyes glaze over after about two thirds of the way down.

He closes the book.

_ Sonia loves reading and I hate it. _

He closes his eyes in frustration.

“Kazuichi?”

He turns and sees Sonia standing there. His heartbeat quickens a little.

“S-Sonia?”

She tilts her head, “I hope I am not interrupting.”

“O-Oh n-no, not at all.”

She smiles and walks towards him, “What is it that you are reading?”

He looks down and feels ashamed, “Oh, uh, n-nothing really.”

She appraises him, “I see. I know sometimes it’s easier to read when no one else is around.”

He decides to be honest, “I...I’m not used to reading being a mechanic and all.”

Sonia puts her hand over her mouth, “You can’t read?!”

“No! No! No! No! No! I just...I don’t do it that often.”

“I am glad to hear that. There is so much joy to be found in books.” She responds. She glances at him noticing his glum expression, “Kazuichi, it seems that perhaps your upbringing didn’t give you many opportunities to really enjoy books. Would it be okay if we were to try to find what might be most interesting to you?”

_ She doesn’t think less of me? _

“I...I feel like I can figure this out...”

She offers him a serene smile, “Please do not despair. I would be happy to help you.”

“O-o-okay.”

…

She holds up a book, “So then you would prefer things that are more practical than theoretical?”

He scratches his chin, “Yeah...the book I had earlier was about class division or something and I couldn’t get into it.”

She looks at another book, “Hmmm...okay and here is a book Mikan would like about basic first aid. Any thoughts on that?”

He thinks about it, “Maybe?”

She nods, “Let’s make this-” she puts the book on a table, “The maybe pile.”

…

She yawns, “Kazuichi, I apologize, but I believe it is getting late.” She looks at the “maybe” pile. “I think these books would be a good starting point and then we can talk about which ones you like more and why.”

“Oh...sure thing, y-yeah we should probably head back.”

…

The stars are out. It’s a beautiful night and of course she is quite beautiful.

“Kazuichi may I ask you something?”

His breath stills for a moment, they had spent hours together. “G-go ahead.”

“Who did you have your heart set on initially and who do you intend to switch it to later?”

_ What? Wait she's mentioned this before...it was about...dating? _

“Ummm…”

She looks at him with surprise, “The story of the seven men and women? The legendary Japanese drama?”

“Is it about dating???”

She nods, “Kazuichi! I can’t believe how that story goes!”

_ Open body position, big smile, excited. _

“Well, why don’t you tell me more?”

…

He lies down in his bed. He knew Sonia was into different things like serial killers and stuff.

_ I guess we got closer...maybe? _

He thinks about the books she had helped pick out. Survival manuals, technical aspects of different crafts.

_ Some of that stuff did look interesting. If I can’t talk to anyone I could always do that or at least maybe find something both Sonia and I are interested in. _

He closes his eyes and soon drifts off to sleep.

…

He opens his eyes. His chest is a little tighter than usual.

_ The third island. _

He heads over to the restaurant. Monomi lets them know the third island is open. Monokuma lets them know he is very disappointed in them and kicks Monomi to prove a point. After that ‘Byakuya’ commands everyone to explore the third island. Fuyuhiko and Peko are notably absent in addition to Nekomaru and Nagito. The rest of the group get ready to head to the third island after finishing breakfast.

…

He is grabbing some food, it’s going to be a long day. He thinks about the others and grabs several more sandwiches and bags of chips. He doubts Teruteru will want any so he heads back and grabs a tupperware of the chef’s work as well.

Gundham flashes in his mind and he frowns, he hasn’t grabbed anything vegetarian. He pauses for a few seconds and grabs a vegetarian sandwich.

He doesn’t hear her enter and jumps only a slight bit when he turns around.

“A-Hiyoko! What are you doing here?”

She has a frown and is looking down, “I-I was wondering-” she takes a breath, “If you would be w-willing to walk with us.”

“Huh?”

She glares at him, “I don’t want to repeat it again.”

_ She’s acting odd. _

“Hey Hiyoko, is something wrong?”

Tears form in the corners of her eyes, “It’s Mahiru! She’s been…” she looks away.

_ Mahiru! _

“Hey! What’s wrong? Is she okay?”

Hiyoko sniffles, “Since yesterday she’s still...down even with Ibuki, P-Mikan, and me.”

“I-I’m sorry to hear that, but I thought she was okay. When I last saw her she seemed fine.”

Hiyoko looks away, “She was fine and then...I don’t know, maybe it all hit her last night or something.” she turns to Kazuichi desperately, “But you saved her! And m-maybe, she’d feel safer if you were around.”

_ Oh _

He sees her looking away and frowning, “Hey Hiyoko. If you’re nicer to Mikan I won’t hold anything against you.”

“I don’t care!” she snaps and then takes a breath, “But thank you...So,” she looks at him with pleading eyes, “Will you walk with us?”

_ Me? I’m supposed to help someone feel better? _

“I mean I’m a mechanic, not a therapist,” he notices Hiyoko’s sad expression, “B-but, sure, we can give it a shot.”

…

He had noticed that she was a lot more quiet and subdued, but he didn’t realize that it had affected her this strongly.

She is sitting down at the pool with Akane.

_ Akane? _

Akane looks at the two of them, “Good you’re here. Bianca asked me to wait until you guys came down and then catch up with the rest of them.”

“Thanks Akane.”

The girl nods and immediately leaves literal dust as she catches up to the others.

_ How is she so fast? _

He turns his attention to Mahiru.

“Hey.”

She continues looking down, “Hey.”

Hiyoko looks at him with big pleading eyes as if asking him if he can start fixing her friend. He has never seen Hiyoko look so vulnerable.

He looks at Mahiru. He hasn’t been good at this, but maybe he can use all the things she has taught him.

_ We’ll see how this goes. _

…

He looks at Mahiru briefly as the three walk towards the third island. It’s somewhat surprising, but not too surprising. She had been kidnapped, tied up and had a knife held to her throat. Fuyuhiko might be a good guy underneath everything all this, but some of the stuff he was willing to do was pretty fucked up.

From time to time Hiyoko tries to strike up a conversation, but Mahiru’s responses are muted. The three have made it to the bridge for the third island.

“Hey Mahiru, what do you think we’ll find on the third island?” Hiyoko inquires.

“I don’t know.”

Hiyoko glances at Kazuichi, he can almost hear her begging him to try something.

“Hey Mahiru?” he asks, “Listen, um, we can stop if you’re not feeling well.”

Hiyoko clutches Mahiru’s arm, “Yeah we just want to know you’re okay.”

Mahiru offers a small smile, “I’m...okay.”

Hiyoko frowns, “I should go kick Fuyuhiko!”

Mahiru shakes her head, “I just want to get out of here.”

_ She looks really down. What usually helps her be more determined? _

_ "Aren’t you a man? Are you going to help out or not?" _

He smirks, “Hey Mahiru I think I just saw Teruteru doing something creepy you should go tell him off.”

She stares back at him.

“No? Well I’m pretty sure I just heard Nekomaru saying something insensitive. You really should let him know how rude he is being.”

She glares at him, but there doesn’t seem to be any malice behind it.

He leans closer, “I’ve heard that Hajime has never taken out the trash in his life you should probably go tell him how unreliable he is.”

He sees the corners of her mouth start to twitch.

“Honestly, I’m not sure what a trash can looks like, I don’t think I’ve ever-”

She snaps at him, “That’s enough! Geez!” She turns trying to hide a smile but laughs a little. She looks back at him, “Okay, let’s go explore the third island.”

…

“Hey Mahiru.” Kazuichi says.

She and Hiyoko turn towards him.

“Listen, I t-talked to Fuyuhiko and w-well he promised he w-won’t try anything until we’re off the island.”

“Like we can trust what scum like him says.” Hiyoko spits.

Mahiru pauses, “I-I agree with Hiyoko.”

Kazuichi holds up his hands, “W-well I just wanted to let you k-know and I’ll try to keep an eye on him.”

He can’t but notice that despite their words, both girls seem to breathe a little more easily after that.

…

“Welcome! Welcome” Monokuma announces, “Are you ready to see the best masterpiece ever created of a movie?”

“I highly doubt it’s that.” Hiyoko quips.

“Nonsense! It is something you will be thinking about for ages!”

_ Unfortunately. _

Monokuma steps forward, “Did I mention it’s required.”

Kazuichi, Mahiru and Hiyoko look at each other and shrug.

…

Mahiru whispers to the two of them, “I think this is the worst film I have ever seen.”

“Do you think it will be over soon?” Hiyoko responds.

_ Soooo much despair… _

…

“You guys! You guys!” Ibuki exclaims, “Ibuki is in heaven.”

“Ibuki..” Mahiru rubs her eyes, “We’re in a strip club.”

Ibuki beams, “A strip club with great acoustics!”

Hiyoko curls her lip, “This place is so trashy!” she glances at Kazuichi, “What aren’t you going to yell at me for being mean?”

Kazuichi scratches the side of his face, “Well...I mean...you’re not wrong.”

…

After Electric Avenue and the hospital they run into Gundham and Sonia walking together.

_ Why does she always end up with him!!! _

“Hey Sonia, Hey Gundham.” Mahiru says.

Sonia smiles, “Good afternoon, have you enjoyed your searching?” her stomach rumbles, “Oh my! It appears I did not plan well.”

Kazuichi reaches into his bag. They have a few sandwiches left as he has been handing them out as they run into people, “Would you like a sandwich Sonia? I brought them because I didn’t know if food would be here.”

“They’re not terrible either.” Hiyoko adds. She sticks her tongue at him, “Surprising that he could make some halfway decent food.”

“Hey! They were already made and that’s not the point! The point is I can assemble sandwiches fine!”

Sonia chuckles and remarks, “I would love to have one.” She turns to Gundham, “You must be hungry too.”

Gundham looks away, “I do not need the same sustenance as you mere mortals.”

Mahiru taps her foot, “Oh get off it! Kazuichi do you have another sandwich?”

He frowns, “Yeah.”

He reaches into the bag, all but one sandwich has meat and he knows Gundham is vegetarian. He’s had enough loops to figure that out. He is tempted, very tempted to hand him a meat sandwich and pretend that’s all he has.

_ Being pushed when the teacher wasn’t looking. _

_ Dying his hair pink and changing his teeth so people will leave him alone. _

_ Going home after having his lunch stolen and not telling his dad. _

_ “Look I have been bullied and it absolutely sucks and it looks like you know that too.” _

“Hey here Gundham, this one is vegetarian.”

Gundham eyes the sandwich and takes it. He speaks through his scarf, “A very thoughtful gesture. I will remember this when we are in the next realm of existence.”

Kazuichi rolls his eyes before Sonia responds to Gundham, “Which existence do you think is most likely? What are your thoughts on the Cthulhu Mythos of H. P. Lovecraft? Are there any of the Gods that you find most interesting? I find that-”

He feels someone tug his arm. Mahiru whispers to him, “Hey, are you still there? Why don’t we keep going?”

The three say goodbye to Sonia and Gundham as they continue on. Kazuichi feels considerably worse.

…

The three make their way back to the first island and go to the restaurant. Teruteru is there lamenting how the third island has no cooking supplies.

He calls from the kitchen, “If I had known they wouldn’t have anything over there I would have made a feast for us to take with us.”

Akane is stuffing her face before she glances at the Hiyoko, Mahiru and Kazuichi, “Yuf fee shub ask Turutur abut sum fud.”

Mahiru crinkles her nose in disgust, “What?”

“SHE’S SAYING YOU SHOULD ASK TERUTERU TO MAKE YOU SOMETHING!” Nekomaru laughs, “IT’S AMAZING!”

The three look at each other and Hiyoko walks to the kitchen first. As the door opens Kazuichi and Mahiru hear Teruteru on the other side.

“Why Hiyoko you are looking absolutely-”

The door closes but soon enough they can hear the dancer berating Teruteru.

Kazuichi scratches his chin, “I think they’ll be there a while.” he looks over at Mahiru and sees that she is looking at him. “What? Is something on my face?”

“I’ve thought about what you said.”

“Uh...you’re going to need to be more specific.”

She rolls her eyes, “I...can ask Hiyoko or someone to try to get more used to having at least some pictures taken of me. It’s probably something I should learn to be okay with and in turn-”

He feels more tense, “You want me to remove my contacts and hair dye.”

She smiles, “So, do we have a deal?”

…

“Hey, I mean, are you sure that’s what you want to do?”

She glares at him, “Are you thinking of backing out?!”

_ Well… _

“N-no I j-just. It’s a big change!”

Ibuki heads over from the other side of the room, “Did Ibuki hear what she thought she heard?!”

_ Oh no! _

Ibuki leans her head back, “IBUKI IS SOOOO EXCITED!!!”

The rest of the class looks over. Kazuichi partially wishes he was back in the pinata, it would be less terrible.

Ibuki leans closer to Kazuichi, “What day is this going to happen?”

“Well uh…”

“Tomorrow, Mahiru finishes.”

“Hey!”

She turns to him, “What? Got a full schedule or something?”

“I-”

_ Maybe I can work on the concert sooner than later. _

“Well…”

Ibuki grabs his shoulders, “Kazuichi! This is so exciting! There isn’t anything else Ibuki would be more excited about than this!”

Kazuichi forces a smile, “That’s...great…”

…

“Hey! I want to see this too and I’m guarding Nagito at that time tomorrow.” Hajime protests.

Sonia looks down, “It would be nice if everyone could see.”

“Hey! Mahiru is doing something too!” Kazuichi protests.

Akane waves her hand, “Yeah we know all that.”

Nekomaru puts his hand on Akane’s shoulder, “YEAH WE WANT TO SEE YOU AS YOU REALLY ARE!”

Kazuichi sighs. 

_T_ _his is awful._

…

The group head back towards their cottages. Mahiru leans next to him, “Hey I had an idea for the picture taking, can we talk about it?”

He looks over. Based on her tone and looking around it seems that she wants it to be only the two of them.

“Oh, um, okay.”

She nods towards the pool chairs and the two sit down. He sees Hiyoko turn back and look only to turn around and keep walking.

He looks at her.

_ Why do I feel nervous? _

“Um..Mahiru?”

She looks down at the ground, “You...you are the reason I’m here today and you really helped me feel better today.”

“I...well…”

“I didn’t realize it was hard for you to take a compliment.”

He exhales and looks down, “I’m…”

_ Not used to it? _

He responds, “I’m glad you feel that way.”

“Listen” she looks away, “Since I’m the reason you’re going to do this tomorrow, I thought-” she blushes, “It’s only fair if you’re the one who takes my pictures.”

_ Oh yeah, that makes sense.  _

He looks at her. 

_ That’s weird she seems so...timid? Like what she is asking is a big deal. _   


He gives a thumbs up, “Sure I can do that and it makes sense since I’m already used to working with smaller mechanical objects.”

She swallows and nods, “O-okay then it’s settled. Maybe we can take pictures of me tomorrow during lunch.”

_ I’m really going to have to do all this. _

“Sure, that sounds good. By the way, what model is this camera? Obviously I’m no expert, but I’d be interested to know how this one compares to others.”

Mahiru’s eyes light up, “Sure! This is a Pentax 645D.” She fiddles with her strap, “I actually won it as a prize, I wouldn’t have been able to afford it.”

Kazuichi nods, “That’s awesome. What makes it special?”

“It can shoot up to 1.1 frames at full 40MP resolution.”

“Oh, what’s 40 MP resolution?”

He is pleasantly surprised.

_ This is actually quite interesting. _

...

He yawns as he gets ready for bed, h e looks in the mirror.

_ Can I really do this? _

*Knock knock*

He walks to the door and opens it.

“Oh hey Chiaki!”

She smiles at him, “Kazuichi!” she puffs up her cheeks in excitement, “You have been soooo cool! You would totally have at least one D6 modifier to your bravery stat!”

A bead of sweat starts to go down the side of his face, “Uhhh...thanks Chiaki.”

She holds out her hand as if about to teach him something, “Listen. You are not who you think you are. You don’t need to use disguises anymore.”

_ I don’t know… _

She looks around and then quickly gives him a hug, “You have done so much.” she turns, “Goodnight Kazuichi.”

He closes the door and slowly makes his way back to the bathroom and picks up the floss he was using.

_ Listen. You are not who you think you are. You don’t need to use disguises anymore. _

He looks at the mirror and starts taking out his contacts.

_ Okay. Tomorrow will be the day that I stop hiding. _


	41. In the flesh

“Good nom nom nomming!”

“Aarrgghh!” he falls out of his body to see Ibuki smiling at him.

_ Why? It's early!...She’s a day early. _

“Ibuki!” *huff* “What are you doing?”

“Ibuki is so excited to see what your new look is. She is here to suggest fashion choices! She was able to convince Byakuya to offer his opinion as well!”

_ Great. _

“Uh Ibuki I-” he mumbles.

Ibuki peers down at him, “Yes?”

“I NEED SPACE!”

Ibuki frowns, “Awwww...fine...Ibuki will wait.” she huffs and leaves his room.

He looks over and sees his door is broken.

_ Every single fucking time! _

…

He walks out of his cabin.

“Good morning Kazuichi!” he hears Teruteru coo behind him.

“Oh, uh, hi Teruteru.”

The chef smiles, “I must say I am quite excited to see your transformation.”

_ That makes one of us. _

“Uh...thanks, hey I thought you would be making breakfast.”

“Oh that? I made plenty, even for Akane and Byakuya.” he snaps his fingers, “But for your demonstration I know what I need to prepare. I'll need to start with some appetizers and some...” The chef trails off and heads towards the restaurant mumbling about dishes he wants to make.

“He’s right you know.”

Kazuichi turns to see ‘Byakuya’ leaving his cabin.

‘Byakuya’ continues, “It’s time for you to take this step.”

Kazuichi holds his finger out ready to comment on ‘Byakuya’s’ hypocrisy before the larger boy holds up a hand.

“Kazuichi, you seem to believe that shedding this is going to revert you to being as weak as you were back then. Why don’t you think of it as you’re strong enough that you don’t need this anymore?”

Kazuichi lowers his hand in thought and ‘Byakuya’ smiles, “I’ll see you up there.”

Kazuichi sighs and he turns to see Hajime exiting his cabin.

“Hey Kazuichi, how are you feeling about today?”

_ Why is everyone so excited about this?!?! _

…

He grabs some of Teruteru’s food.

“Kazuichi!”

He turns and it is...Sonia!

“Oh hi Sonia!”

She beams at him, “I am most excited about today.”

_ Really? _

“Y-you are?”

“Yes, I think it is quite admirable to be willing to see one’s self authentically.” She clenches her hands in excitement, “Kind of like when you finally get to see who the serial killer is. There is so much satisfaction as seeing people as they are!”

_ That’s...disturbing. _

“That’s interesting.”

She nods, “Oh yes! Would you like to know more about which serial killers took the longest to find?”

“Well, umm...maybe the next time we are reading.”

She flexes her arm, “I will be there with bells on.”

She walks away and ‘Byakuya’ walks by saying something Kazuichi can only hear.

“I guess you’re not ready to drop all of your masks.”

…

Breakfast ends and the day passes. He hangs out with Hajime before lunch rolls around. Soon enough lunch is over too and he decides to head down to the pool. He is sitting on one of the chairs when he sees her walk over, camera in hand.

“Hey Mahiru.”

“Hey Kazuichi.” she frowns, “Did you forget about our agreement?”

“No!” he replies defensively, “You said after lunch.”

“I said during lunch.”

“I could have sworn-”

She folds her arms, “It’s not very reliable to not remember.”

He raises his finger, “I-” he lowers it, “Shit it was lunch wasn’t it? I’m sorry.”

“Glad to hear you accept that responsibility, are you ready?”

…

They are walking towards the beach on the second island.

“Hey Mahiru, you seem like you’re doing better today.”

Mahiru takes a breath, “It’s been its worst at night. I…” she trails off, “Didn’t sleep great.”

_ And you’re still letting yourself be photographed… _

“Hey, we...don’t have to do the photo thing. I mean, I assume you’d want to look better.”

She glares at him, “Are you saying I look bad?”

He holds up his hands, “No! You look good as usual!”

She puts her hand to her mouth in surprise, “As usual?”

_ Shit! That came out wrong! _

He turns beet red, “No! What I mean is-”

She chuckles, “It’s okay. And we can do the photo because there is no way you’re getting out of your thing.”

He looks down regretting what he is about to say next, “What if I still do my thing and you can rest?”

There is a bit of silence and he looks up seeing her scrutinizing him.

He feels uneasy seeing her look at him for that long, “What?”

She looks away, “That’s really…” she fiddles with her strap, “Nice of you.” She turns and smiles at him, “Can we please do that?”

He sighs, “Of course.”

…

He walks away from Mahiru’s cabin. Hiyoko has just returned with ear pods from the market. She has agreed to hang out in Mahiru’s cabin with Mahiru.

_ “You better wake me up before you do anything! I want to get a lot of pictures.” _

_ “D-do you have to?” _

_ She smiles, “Absolutely.” _

He looks around.  _ I guess I should find something to do. _

…

“Hey Chiaki, are there any games you think we could play?”

Chiaki looks at her console, “I was thinking we could get a TV from the market and hook it up so more people can play.”

“Sure, um, who did you have in mind?”

…

He’s glad Hajime is on guard duty, it makes it more bearable. It only took Chiaki two tries to convince him.

Hajime smiles, “Thank you guys for joining us.”

Nagito holds out his hand smiling, “And to have you two as well, it is such an honor for someone as lowly as me.”   


Kazuichi grimaces, “Let’s just set this up.”

…

It truly is amazing, as much as he isn’t a fan he can’t help but marvel at Nagito’s luck.

“Three tens again?” Kazuichi complains, “How do you get so many items?”

Hajime shakes his head, “Kazuichi we just need to accept that we’re playing for third place.”

Chiaki wins every mini game that doesn’t involve luck and yet Nagito rolls tens every time. Chiaki gains enough coins and stars through mini games, Nagito earns them back through ridiculous rolls, items and getting a ghost to steal all of Chiaki’s items.

Eventually the last turn rolls around and Nagito has the lead. Kazuichi rolls and happens to land on the same space as Nagito prompting a duel.

Nagito smiles at him, “You look quite excited at the idea of making me lose.”

Kazuichi smirks, “Well, I think this game has given you too large of an advantage.”

Nagito sighs, “If I could never have this curse of a talent work in my  _ favor _ again I’d take it in a heartbeat.”

_ Huh? _

The two boys look at the screen and it is a sequence of buttons duel.

Kazuichi sees the string of A’s, B’s and Z’s in front of him as he quickly taps his controller. The sequence pulls away as the two boys scores are tallied.

**K: 43 N: 42**

Kazuichi feels a sense of satisfaction pent up from countless previous experiences, not that anyone else would know that.

“Nice job Kazuichi!” Hajime exclaims.

Chiaki smiles, “Don’t feel bad Nagito, he is in last place.”

He looks over and Nagito is smiling, “I just caused you to lose.”

“I just got to see the dexterity of the ultimate mechanic on display and you were kind enough to visit me.”

Kazuichi looks blankly at him, “Yeah...I guess that’s true.”

…

He walks outside as the other three decide to hang out a little longer and he decides to go get some food. Soon enough he is going to be removing his hair dye.

He walks by the pool seeing Monokuma goading Akane and Nekomaru. Nekomaru doesn’t seem to care, but Akane has her fists clenched.

“Just leave him alone Akane, you know it’s not a good idea.” The coach remarks.

Kazuichi gets to the restaurant and finishes his meal before Ibuki runs in holding various hair color removal kits. She salutes to him, “Ibuki is ready!”

He stands up from his seat, “Alright, let’s get this over with.”

…

He is in his cottage. Sonia, Hiyoko, Nekomaru and Mikan are picking out pairs of glasses for him.

He looks in the mirror as Ibuki places one of the kits on the sink. Mahiru is reading another box.

“Ibuki thinks we should try this one first.”

Mahiru looks at the box, “That looks good to me. Kazuichi?”

He looks at the box and looks back at himself in the mirror.

_ His friend cheating on his test crosses his mind. _

_ He walks into a classroom and hears snickering from his classmates. _

_ A bully pushes him over in gym when the teacher is looking the other way. _

_ Chiaki is telling him how proud she is off him. _

_ Fuyuhiko is showing him Russian Doll. _

_ He is laughing with Hajime. _

_ Mahiru hits his arm as she can’t help, but laugh. _

_ He is chasing after Ibuki in their impromptu game of tag. _

_ The Imposter is walking with him along the ruins. _

_ Sonia is looking over books with him. _

“Yeah, let’s see how this goes.”

...

He doesn’t feel great. Staring back at him is a boy with black hair and glasses. His teeth are the same, but other than that. He feels vulnerable, weak, powerless.

“Kazuichi! Are you ready to show the world how you look?!” Ibuki cheers.

He looks down.

_ Am I ready? _

Mahiru gauges his expression, “Hey are you okay?”

He looks to the side, “I-”

Mahiru turns to Ibuki, “Can I talk to him for a minute?”

Ibuki takes in the situation and surprisingly simply walks out of his cottage.

Mahiru turns to him, “Is this about when you were bullied?”

_ She’s been honest with me. _

“Y-yeah.”

She fiddles with her hands, “Look, I’m only here because of you and-" she blushes a little, "I don’t see anything wrong with how you look.”

“I look terrible.”

“What? N-No that’s not true.”

He sighs, "You’re just saying that.”

“Kazuichi, do you know why I hate having myself in a picture?”

He looks at her and she continues.

“I hate seeing myself in photos. I always feel like I don’t look good or that something is off.”

He reacts instantly, “What? That’s ridiculous! I’m sure you’d look great.”

“Great,” she rolls her eyes, “I feel so much better now.”

He points at her, “That’s not fair you-”

She folds her arms, “Hey Kazuichi, you know who looks good right now? You? There, since I said that you totally believe me, right?”

He doesn’t have a response for that.

She clears her throat, “Ibuki and the others got you clothes they thought would work.” She holds up a pair of blue shorts and a black shirt. “If I was doing a photo shoot for you, I would recommend these. You’re a winter so we need complimentary colors.”

_ I don’t know what that is. _

He looks at her, “I still don’t know how you could think no one would want to see you in photos.”

“And I don’t know how you can think no one wants to see you like this.”

He grumbles and grabs the clothes as Mahiru makes her way outside the cabin.

…

He closes his eyes. He can feel chills running down his skin. Goosebumps are running up and down his skin.

_ I...can...do...this. _

He opens the door and steps outside.

He closes his eyes waiting for the laughter.

Waiting…

Waiting…

Waiting…

Nothing…

He opens his eyes.

And everyone is…

Smiling at him.

“Ibuki approves!”

Hajime smiles as he stands next to Nagito guarding him, “Hey! You look fine, you didn’t need to be worried.”

“It is wonderful to see how you believe in yourself more, to hope more.” Nagito continues.

Nekomaru laughs, “YOU LOOK GREAT!”

Akane grins, “Yeah, you don’t look half bad.”

“You can definitely visit me anytime looking like that.” Teruteru adds.

_ They...like this. _

“I-I t-think you look g-good.” Mikan blushes.

“It is nice to see you shed your improper disguise.” Gundham adds.

“It is nice to see you like this Kazuichi.” Sonia remarks and Kazuichi feels a slight butterfly feeling in his stomach.

Hiyoko smirks “Yeah, it looks better than I thought it would.” before Mahiru gently nudges her and Hiyoko continues, “Not that I thought it would look bad.”

_ They like this. _

*Click*

“Like I said,” Mahiru says lowing her camera and looking delighted, “You look good.”

“Agreed.” ‘Byakuya’ notes, “This look suits you far better as who you are.”

Chiaki beams at him, “I couldn’t agree more.”

…

The group decides to play more games in the old abandoned building. They start by playing human knot.

Kazuichi grabs a small feminine hand and a large hand that feels familiar. Soon enough it’s Nekomaru again and the small hand belongs to...Hiyoko.

_ Do I really want to talk to Hiyoko? If not her then...Chiaki, Peko, Gundham or Nagito. _

He decides he will talk to Hiyoko and Chiaki.

_ I’m almost done with getting to know everyone and then I’ll really focus on Sonia. _

After another round of four rounds in the fishbowl the group takes a break as they prepare more food. Teruteru eventually returns and ‘Byakuya’ immediately starts partaking in the food, but…

Nekomaru looks around, “Hey, where’s Akane?”

Monomi shows up, “Everyone come quick! Akane is fighting Monokuma on the second island.”

_ Shit! _

…

Nekomaru is in front as the group rushes towards the second island.

_ We’re not going to make it, we’re not going to make it. _

They pass the diner, they make it to the beach and they see…

Akane curled up in a ball...bleeding out.

_ That is...a lot of blood. _

Nekomaru and Mikan both scream as the two rush over to her.

Monokuma appears and turns to them looking all beaten up and scarred. “She really gave me a good run for my money, but in the end it was just too much for her to bear.”

The wail emanating from Nekomaru tells them all they need to know.

The others start telling off Monokuma, but all Kazuichi can feel is numb. He had been making so much progress too.

…

The groups walks back feeling dejected. Kazuichi makes his way to ‘Byakuya’ and taps him on the shoulder signaling for him to walk farther back with him.

“We need to talk.”

…

Kazuichi exits ‘Byakuya’s’ cabin. He is planning to walk to his room, but he wants to think for a little bit.

He stands outside his door.

_ The Imposter and Mahiru both lived and together they wanted me to stop wearing my outfit and… _ he looks down at his black polo shirt and blue shorts.  _ I look...good...I like this...they all...no one...I...I can do this. _

He thinks about Akane.

_ But if I do this it has to be before the third island or else Monokuma will kill Akane. _

He kicks his feet as he sits on the chair.

_ This sucks! Everyone was nice to me and Sonia agreed to help me and I was able to help Mahiru and spend time with Chiaki, Hajime and Nagito and… _

His thoughts trail off. Eventually he comes out of his daydreaming and realizes that he has been spacing out for longer than half an hour.

_ I don’t want to start over… _

He thinks of Nekomaru and sighs. Being in a time loop sucks, but having to start over from this loop especially sucks.

_ Better get this over with. _


	42. Peko Pekoyama - The Insistence of Light

He has lost count of how many loops he has been through, but this one felt different. He felt...accepted. He didn’t have to wear a disguise and…

_ How would they react now? None of them even remember me. _

He's able to stop his urge to cry by the time he makes his way to the classroom.

…

It’s just the two of them in the classroom, he sits next to her.

“Hey Chiaki.”

“Hey Kazuichi.”

“Hey I’m trying to get to know everyone better and that includes you.”

She holds up a finger.

_ She’s about to talk about a game. _

Chiaki informs him, “Did you know that simulation social games like the sims encourage diversification of relationships where in some versions you can’t progress in careers if you don’t have enough friends?”

“Uh...actually, yeah. I did know that.”

“You don’t have to talk to me though.” She says sweetly.

“Huh?”

“Kazuichi, we both know what I really am and it would mean a lot to me if you spent that time getting to know the others; even those who have been more challenging for you.”

“Oh...alright.”

He watches as his class comes in and narrows it down to Hiyoko, Gundham and Nagito.

_ Hiyoko who has been really mean, Nagito who has been crazy or Gundham?  _

_ Mean, crazy or Gundham? _

_ I _ _ ’ll talk to Hiyoko. _

...

“Poison in your loins?”

Kazuichi has seen this play out enough. He clears his throat, “He’s lying. That’s actually something that is never true.”

Teruteru, “Combs his hair, I can assure you it is a terrible affliction.”

Kazuichi frowns, “We have an ultimate nurse who I am sure can say whether or not that’s true.” He points at the chef, “But if it isn’t then that means you’re willing to lie to a complete stranger to take advantage of her sexually.”

Sonia puts her hand to her mouth in surprise as Teruteru looks around the room. The chef faces Sonia as he fiddles with his hands nervously, “Something we do in our culture as well is to joke and I can assure you-”

“That it’s a terrible joke.” Kazuichi finishes, “I suggest you leave.”

The shorter boy chuckles nervously as he makes his way out.

…

Kazuichi clears his throat as the two walk outside the restaurant, “Actually can I ask you a question?”

Sonia tilts her head in curiosity, “Sure.”

“As the Ultimate Princess do you read a lot?”

She nods.

He rubs his head nervously, “Well, I...I was hoping to become more knowledgeable, though I doubt I can do that on this island. If you think of anything good that you have read can you let me know?”

“Leave it to me!”

…

The Imposter narrows his eyes at him, “What else do you know?”

He looks away, “I...I-”

“Enough.” The Imposter glances at the beach in the distance, “Your body language suggests there is a reason for your inhibited response. Very well, but I expect you to seek me out as you are able.”

“S-Sounds good to m-me.”

...

He’s walking along the path.

_ Hiyoko or Peko? Hiyoko or Peko? _

He thinks about Peko’s lack of involvement after the Twilight Murder Motive.

_ I better talk to Peko first. _

…

He finds her doing lunges on the beach.

“H-hey Peko, I hope I’m not interrupting.”

She pauses mid stride and turns to him, “Yes, can I help you?”

“Uhhh...I was hoping we could...talk.”

She continues to stare at him, “We are talking.”

“I m-mean get to k-know you better.”

“If you mean in a romantic sense I can assu-”

His waves his hands, “No! No! Nothing like that! I just want to know my classmates better.”

She gets out of her pose, “Very well.”

…

“So Peko, what do you like?”

She stares at him and he can feel a bead of sweat on his face.

“I am a trained swordsman, I do not dwell on such things.”

“But you’re still a teenager!”

“I was not born into a life that allowed me such preoccupations.”

_ This is...rough _

…

“Favorite food?”

She shrugs.

“Favorite movie.”

She shakes her head.

“Animals you like?”

He notices the corners of her mouth twitch.

“Peko? You like animals?!”

She nods her head.

_ THANK GOD! _

“But it doesn’t matter.” she somberly notes.

“Huh? W-why not?”

…

_ Help Peko or don’t see Gundham? _

He inwardly groans.

“Hey Peko, I-I think there m-might be someone who can help you.”

…

Gundham eyes them, “I see the two of you do not take such a curse seriously, but be forewarned-”

Kazuichi rolls his eyes, “Yeah yeah! We’ll die the death of a thousand suns or something. Hey can you help Peko here?”

Gundham regards the swordswoman and folds his arms, “Pray tell, what affliction is it you hope to remedy?”

…

Begrudgingly he feels impressed. Peko wasn’t wrong; the animals instinctively shied away from her, but Gundham is persistent.

He watches as Gundham has a whispering conversation with his hamsters. He watches as the fat one, Cham-P, slowly walks to the edge of Gundham’s hand eyeing Peko. The hamster squeaks as it jumps on to Peko’s outstretched arm.

He notices Peko close her eyes and blush.

_ That’s...adorable. _

Peko is trembling and she slowly opens her eyes to see the hamster looking back at her.

“W-w-what do I do now?” Peko stammers.

_ She’s so nervous. _

Gundham wryly smiles as he hands her a few seeds, “You will build a bond of sustenance.”

Peko nods quickly and holds out the seeds to Cham-P. The hamster regards the seeds before eating them and then walking up and nuzzling against Peko’s neck.

Kazuichi feels moved as he notices the welling up of tears in Peko’s eyes.

_ Gundham’s...not a bad guy and...maybe I shouldn’t hate him for Sonia. _

Kazuichi lets out a breath, it has been easier to dislike Gundham than the alternative.

_ What happens if she always prefers him? What happens if he is simply more compatible with her? _

…

He can’t remember if he has ever seen Peko genuinely happy like this before. She has had moments of talking with Fuyuhiko, but nothing this consistent.

He smiles as he watches her feed some of the chickens and pet a cow. 

"They all are letting me feed them." Peko says in amazement.

"Indeed." Gundham concurs, "Your curse appears to have been broken."

Eventually she turns to Kazuichi.

“I...I am very grateful for this.” She turns to Gundham, “Thank you, both of you.” She turns back to Kazuichi, “We-we can go.”

The two make their way back to the beach.

…

“Kazuichi?”

“Y-yes Peko?”

She blushes, “I was actually wondering if you had any ideas as to how to ask someone out.”

_ She wants to ask out Fuyuhiko?! That’s...awesome! _

“Well…” he looks around, “I guess it would depend on what he is like.”

She nods, “He is...rough around the edges, but intelligent, motivated and kind.”

Kazuichi mulls this over, “Well...I...I’d say that one of the worst things that can happen is when one never even asks. Like, I’d assume he’d care to know more about how you feel than how you ask.”

Peko reflects on that, “I take it you put yourself out there a lot then?”

He recoils a little, “Well...I.”

“Is there someone you would want to ask out?”

“I...uh…”

Peko regards him with an expression of curiosity, “Is it someone on this island?”

Kazuichi slowly nods.

Peko brushes her hair to the side, “I find wisdom in your words, perhaps we both can try to ask out our respective person soon?”

Kazuichi gulps and nods his head, “Y-yeah, we c-can try that.”

_ Crap! I should...probably get help with this. _

...

He finds her at the market.

_ I’ve only really tried after saving her, but if Peko makes her move sooner than later... _

“Hey, um Mahiru?”

She glances at him, “Oh hi, Kazuichi.”

“H-hey listen, I w-was wondering if you’d be willing to help me with something.”

She regards him with a skeptical look, “I mean you’re a boy, I would assume that you can figure things out on your own.”

He sighs, this isn’t ideal, “I thought that boys also are supposed to know when to ask for help and not just be bull headed.”

She thinks about that, “Okay, what do you want help with?”

…

She frowns, “I mean, I still feel like it’s on you to know what is best for you appearance-wise.”

“I’m the ultimate mechanic and you’re the ultimate photographer. I feel like you’d do a better job.”

“Hmmm...I mean I could help you, but I hardly know you. I have really no idea as to what extent you’ll actually listen.”

He feels annoyed, “Hey Mahiru, look you’re not the only person who has dealt with unreliable people. Want to know how I became the ultimate mechanic?”

…

“Okay, you don’t have to tell me more.” She shivers a little, “I can’t believe he beat you.”

Kazuichi rubs the back of his beanie, “Well, it’s not like it was a common event, it didn’t happen any other time.”

“Still.” She looks at the clothes, “I can tell you naturally have black hair. I’m assuming it’s safe to assume you have dark eyes?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Hold on.”

…

“D-do we have to leave the doors open while we do this?”

“I’m not going into your cottage with the doors closed. What type of girl do you think I am?” She chides him.

“Okay, okay.”

…

There he is. Black hair, glasses, dark eyes, no beanie. Wearing a polo shirt and shorts. It’s...okay.

“I have to admit,” she notes, “It suits you.”

“W-well thank you, I d-don’t think I could p-pick out these clothes m-myself.”

She eyes him, “You will wash them right?”

He smirks, “Yep, I have the detergent, conditioner and fabric softener next to the washer and dryer. I mean my clothes are how I present myself to the world. The least I can do is take care of them.”

She nods approvingly, “I misjudged you.”

“Well, it’s easy to make that mistake.”

She glances at the clock in his room, “Hey I’m going to get lunch. You wanted to ask about something else?”

“Y-yeah, but I can ask you later. Thanks again Mahiru.”

She waves and heads out. He looks back in the mirror.

_ Time to get used to this. _

…

“Oh wow, I didn’t realize that’s what you look like without hair dye.” Hajime says.

Kazuichi looks away, “Yeah, well, I’m sure it doesn’t look the best-”

“You look fine.”

“Oh!”

…

“IS THAT KAZUICHI?! Nekomaru shouts drawing the attention of everyone within a half-mile radius, "WHAT’S WITH THE CHANGE? I LIKE IT!”

…

Hiyoko snickers, “Nice job, you’ve gone from butt ugly to only mostly butt ugly.”   


He takes a second to process that, “From you that’s high praise.”

…

He looks at a clock in the lobby.

_ Nagito should be done cleaning the building and Hajime, Nekomaru and The Imposter should all be around. _

_ It’s time. _

...

In an instant ‘Byakuya’ is on Nagito having restrained the lighter boy.

Hajime steps back, “Byakuya what the hell are you doing?!”

Kazuichi gets to his feet, “Did you find anything?”

“I found a knife taped under a table and Teruteru confirmed it for Nekomaru and me.”

Nagito is hoisted to his feet.

“You are under house arrest!”

…

They play human knot. He ends up holding Gundham’s hand and Mikan’s again.

_ I’ve talked to Mikan so...only Nagito is left before Sonia...so Nagito then. If there's a next time, they are the last two to talk to. _

He feels a little nervous, he needs to ask out Sonia, but he still wants to talk to everyone too.

_ Maybe I’ll learn about everyone else either way. _

...

He is walking along the beach.

Everything is going according to plan. Nagito is under house arrest, Ibuki should put on the concert, and they will all play Twilight Syndrome together. It’s all going to come down to the despair disease.

He thinks about all of the different loops he has been in and how he finally feels like he is making progress.

_ If I am going to stop Mikan, I’ll need someone strong. Peko or The Imposter. I guess Akane if it has to be her and Nekomaru won’t be able to help. _

He makes his way back towards the cottages and he sees Sonia standing there looking at the stars.

Peko's voice reverberates in his mind, “I _ find wisdom in your words, perhaps we both can try to ask out our respective person soon?” _

He bites his lip, now is the perfect opportunity. He takes a deep breath and walks closer until he is only a few yards away.

“H-hi Sonia.”


	43. Hiyoko Saionji - Galactic Melancholy

“Good evening Kazuichi,” Sonia says gently, “I am quite thankful that you and Byakuya were able to stop Nagito.”

“I-I’m glad we could stop him,” he replies sheepishly.

She looks at the sky, “This island sure is beautiful.”

“Yeah.”

_I should ask her...I should ask her…_

He shuffles his feet.

_Why am I not asking?...I don’t know what to say...I...I...need to talk to Mahiru...yeah I need to talk to Mahiru and get advice!_

“Well, uh, goodnight Sonia.”

"Goodnight."

He walks back to his cabin.

_Why...why couldn’t I just ask her?_

…

He wakes up the next day. He thinks about the last loop with the second motive.

_‘Byakuya’ chides him, “What you did was reckless.”_

_“Well it worked.” Kazuichi responds defensively._

_“Because you happened to improvise; something that isn’t usually your strong suit.”_

_“And what would you suggest?” Kazuichi asks feeling annoyed._

_“It would have been better if we all had played the game together.”_

_Kazuichi looks towards the door, “Fine, I’ll keep that in mind.”_

He thinks of Mahiru. She won’t have to go through any of that terrible stuff. He smiles, no one on the island has deserved their fates, but in his opinion she is one of the least deserving of any of them.

_I’m going to miss you and Hiyoko being a lot nicer to me, but...it’s totally worth it._

…

He makes his way to the restaurant.

“THERE HE IS!” Nekomaru laughs, “GRAB A SEAT!”

Kazuichi grins, he wasn’t sure how people would react to him without his usual look again and aside from a couple comments from Hiyoko everyone has been fine.

…

‘Byakuya’s’ speech concludes and the others talk about what he had said.

“Ahhhh!”

He looks over and sees that Mikan has fallen over by the food putting herself in a revealing position. He averts his gaze and quickly stands up so he can help her.

“God! What the fuck is wrong with you, you nasty skank?!”

He stands up.

“Hey Hiyoko, lay off it!”

She snarls at him, “I don’t think anyone asked for your opinion you pathetic virgin loser.”

He folds his arms, “Hiyoko, no one asked for your opinion, like ever, and here you are.”

Hiyoko glares at him and Kazuichi continues, “It’s really stupid. W-we’re in a killing game. Byakuya is going out of his way to try to make sure we get along and then you act like this.”

‘Byakuya’ clears his throat, “He is right. Hiyoko, you have been by far the worst member of our group and could easily goad someone into killing.”

Mahiru stands up, “Hey! You two don’t need to pick on her so much.”

Kazuichi rolls his eyes, “Okay, Mahiru, you’re saying that it’s totally fine that Hiyoko says such terrible things to Mikan?”

“Well, I-”

Nekomaru scratches his nose, “It’s true, sometimes teams have to cut talented players because of the player’s inability to act unselfishly.”

Fuyuhiko smirks, “Look at you all. Things are so much simpler in my world. A bitch like her would be removed from the situation.”

Mahiru’s hair stands on end, “What do you mean removed?!”

“Enough!” ‘Byakuya’ barks, “We’re getting sidetracked.” He turns to Hiyoko, “You are going to need to learn to handle your tongue better.”

Sonia clears her throat, “I must agree. Oftentimes, in my kingdom we have to assess when one of the citizens acts in bad faith towards others.”

Hiyoko starts crying, “Waaaahhhh!!! You all are so mean to meeeee!!!”

Mahiru scolds the rest of them, “See what you guys did?!”

Kazuichi rubs his temples.

_It’s going to be much easier if I talk to her alone._

“Mahiru?” he jerks his head towards the outside, “Can we talk?”

…

“So let me get this straight?” he says, “It’s more reliable to let Hiyoko victimize Mikan than to stand up to her.”

“I’m not saying that!” Mahiru snaps defensively.

“L-look, just answer me this. Y-you’re not okay with her treating Mikan that way either, right? So if you don’t want us to call her out on it, what do you suggest?”

She looks away, “I-I will get back to you.”

“Okay, but until you get her to stop the rest of us are going to have to step in.”

…

He finishes eating and this time because he and Mahiru didn’t take as long the group all leaves together. Mahiru and Hiyoko decide to spend time helping Hiyoko tie her kimono while the rest of the group make their way to the second island.

_Maybe I can go to the library and talk to Sonia there._

…

Sonia isn’t there, but he doesn’t mind. He pulls out some of the books previously selected as maybes.

_Hmmm...The Complete Do-it-Yourself Manual. This seems...promising._

He reads the book for a while and enjoys being able to see how things work. While he isn’t in his exact element he feels excited, it would be fun to work around a house and see what he could tinker with.

He notices a section on clothing and how to build stands to hold things in place.

_This would actually be really helpful for-_

“Oh, um, excuse me.”

“O-oh, hi Sonia!”

…

Others come and go while Sonia helps Kazuichi look through different books.

Sonia’s eyes sparkle, “The newest edition of Occult Magazine!”

_Every...time…_

“That’s...uh...great Sonia!”

“Kazuichi! Do you want to hear about how Sparkling Justice murdered their last victim?”

_No._

“I…”

_But if I say no then…_

“Well, I-I was looking through the books and d-don’t want to get distracted.”

Sonia composes herself, “You are right. I will hold my excitement for now.”

_That...worked._

…

It is getting later, he is getting hungry.

_Should I ask her out now? Well...I still haven’t gotten advice from Mahiru._

…

He ran into him last time at this time at this time at night, so with any luck…

He hears a door open.

“What the fuck are you looking at?” Fuyuhiko growls.

“Fuyuhiko I think I remember something about you.” He leans close and whispers, “Russian doll.”

…

He skips breakfast. 

_If I’m going to make this I need to not be bothered by the requests for the party today._

He looks at the DIY book.

_I think this should be able to get it done._

…

He lugs it along.

_They had to go to the second island didn’t they?_

He stops and catches his breath for a second.

_Shit, I’m going to have to carry this back too._

…

*Huff* “H-hey!”

The two of them turn to him.

Hiyoko rolls her eyes, “What do you want? And what the heck is that?”

_Tense body language, angry expression, best not to be carefree here._

“Listen, just because I don’t agree with how you treat Mikan doesn’t mean I don’t want to help you. I made this custom Kimono holder so that way you can put it on more easily and tie it yourself.”

Mahiru, who is slightly behind Hiyoko smiles and looks to the other girl to see her reaction.

Hiyoko looks down, “That’s…..really nice of you! Yaaaayyy! Thank you Kazuichi! I guess you’re not a complete loser!”

A bead of sweat drops down his face, “Well no problem, I’m glad you like it.”

Hiyoko looks at him blankly, “So you did that, you can leave now.”

“Well actually, I was hoping to hang out with you two and get to know you better if that’s alright.”

Hiyoko opens her mouth, but Mahiru responds more quickly, “ _We’d_ enjoy that.”

…

“Hey Hiyoko, what do you like?”

She smirks at him, “Why? Are you trying to get in my pants? Is that why you brought me that machine?”

Mahiru clears her throat.

Hiyoko takes a breath, “Well there is something I do like, do you want to get it for me?”

Kazuichi reacts with surprise, “Get it for you?”

Hiyoko smiles, “Yeah, I mean you’ve already been nice to me right now.”

“What is it?”

“I want something sweet from the market!”

Mahiru puts her hand on Hiyoko’s shoulder, “Why don’t we all go?”

“F-fine, I guess that works too.”

_Yeesh, I’m glad Mahiru is here._

…

He is really glad they dropped the Kimono holder off, he feels so much lighter.

He turns to Hiyoko while they look at candy.

“Hey Hiyoko, you mentioned Mikan and Akane, what makes them stand out?”

Hiyoko glances at Mahiru, “They’re just so...annoying. Especially Mikan! Like how she will,” Hiyoko uses air quotes, “Accidentally” she turns to Kazuichi, “Fall when no one is paying her attention.”

Mahiru frowns, “I’m not sure that’s true…”

_He watches as the nurse’s foot hooks along the side of the table before she suddenly slips out of her chair and her skit falls over her head._

Kazuichi scratches the side of his face, “Well...I-I might h-have noticed that too…”

Hiyoko points at him, “You see!! I’m not the only one who notices!”

“But still-” he adds.

“Yeah, yeah! I still can’t be that mean to her!” she pouts.

…

Hiyoko turns to him, “Do you know about a performance called, ‘The Madness of Nakazu’ It's a dance about a dad who goes crazy. But to tell you the truth, the dad's craziness is a total lie. Now why would he do something like that..? Do you know whyyyyyy?”

Mahiru answers, “I know this one, he’s trying to protect his daughter, but the only way he can do it is if he acts crazy.”

“Of course you’d know something like that!” Hiyoko cheers as Mahiru blushes.

_But if that is something Hiyoko is asking about…_

…

“I mean some of the other dancers had people try to drop stage weights on them or put pins in their shoes.”

Mahiru puts her hand in front of her mouth, “That’s horrible.”

“Don’t worry big sis! That only happens to other dancers!”

“But then they have to be strong enough to not let that get to them…” Kazuichi adds.

“Oh yeah!” Hiyoko remarks, “The weak ones are eaten alive. It’s pathetic.”

…

They’re at the diner with Mahiru using the restroom leaving Kazuichi and Hiyoko eating.

Kazuichi snaps his fingers, “It’s cause she’s weak!”

Hiyoko looks up from her food, “Huh?”

“That’s why you don’t like Mikan, isn’t it? Weakness isn’t acceptable.”

Hiyoko looks down, “I-” and trails off.

_You’ve been through a lot haven’t you. From what you’ve said, no one has seemed to stand up for you._

He clears his throat, “Hey Hiyoko, I know a few of us have called you out but...but if anyone ever treats you badly, I’m going to say something.”

“I-I don’t need you to do that! I can take care of myself!” she snaps and looks down.

He notices that she’s blushing.

Continuing to look down she says quietly, “But thank you Kazuichi.”

...

“There you are!”

The three turn to see ‘Byakuya’ there.

He huffs, “Kazuichi you were not present for breakfast today and some of our classmates require you.”

He cocks his head, “For what?”

“Oh that’s right!” Mahiru says holding a hand up, “Kazuichi we’re having a beach party tomorrow and I know Sonia wanted you to build something.”

“Oh...well, alright." He turns to Mahiru and Hiyoko. "I’ll see you guys later.”

…

He spends the rest of the day finding Akane, Sonia and Teruteru to get an idea of what their requests are for the party. Considering he has built all three items before he’ll be able to be a little more efficient.

Soon enough it’s getting late and he is at the restaurant with Nekomaru and Akane when-

The television turns on revealing Monokuma sitting at his table, “Emergency! Emergency! Student’s head over to Jabberwock Park as fast as you can!”

_Alright, time to see how this goes._


	44. Dating Advice

He arrives at the park and he sees the game off to the side. He feels a little on edge as he hasn’t tried this strategy before.

_ Thank God it’s always the same motive. _

He watches as Chiaki gets excited about the arcade game and sighs.

_Every time Chiaki!_ _. _

Monokuma explains the game and how it is a motive. He watches as the others are convinced by Monokuma that those who play will have an advantage. The bear makes his exit leaving the class looking at each other.

‘Byakuya’ clears his throat, “It’s obvious that we should make sure no one plays the game.”

“But won’t someone like Fuyuhiko just play when we’re not looking?” Hiyoko inquires.

“Tch!" Fuyuhiko spits, "Like I have any interest in that stupid thing.”

‘Byakuya’ puts his finger to the side of his head, “Nevertheless, I think it would be best if we make sure no one has the opportunity.”

“Why don’t we play it now?” Kazuichi asks.

“Interesting, it would remove all deception and secrecy.” Gundham adds.

‘Byakuya’ looks down, “That...is...true.”

“Tch! Like hell I’m going to play the game with all of you.” Fuyuhiko remarks.

“Hey!” Mahiru points at him, “How do we know you don’t simply want us to not play so you can play it?”

Fuyuhiko’s vein pulses, “What the fuck did you just say?!”

‘Byakuya’ glares at him, “And why exactly would you not stay and watch the game? At a certain point asserting individuality is simply cowardice.”

Fuyuhiko seethes, but doesn’t respond.

Teruteru taps his fingers together nervously, “B-but what if it m-makes us all go crazy?”

“It’s going to make us all lose our sanity scores?!” Ibuki exclaims.

Hajime puts his hand to his chin and frowns, “I don’t think that’s possible.”

“Excuse me.” Sonia notes, “But if Monokuma’s goal is deception, then I have to agree with Kazuichi, it will be hard to deceive each other if we all have the same information.”   


_ Yes! _

Mikan shakily raises a hand, “I-I-I think w-we should p-play the game.”

“Yeah! Let’s get this the hell over with!” Akane shouts.

“Very well,” ‘Byakuya’ answers, “Who should start the game?”

Teruteru points to the game, “Chiaki has already started it!”

Everyone looks over to see Chiaki standing at the game and everyone rushes over to try to get a good view.

…

They all turn to Fuyuhiko who is taking several steps backwards, “Wh-What the fuck is this?!”

They hear a noise next to the video game and Chiaki bends down and picks up a folder as she hands it to Byakuya.

Fuyuhiko turns to Mahiru, “You! What the fuck did you do?!”

Hiyoko glares at him, “Mahiru wouldn’t do anything?!”

Fuyuhiko clenches his fist, “If you did anything I will fucking kill you!”

Nekomaru steps forward and cracks his knuckles, “You’re not going to do anything like that.”

‘Byakuya’ looks at the folder, “There is a lot of evidence that this is based on real events.”

Fuyuhiko points his finger at Mahiru, “You’re fucking dead!”

Akane starts walking towards him, “You want to fight about it?!”

Kazuichi pulls himself out of the drama he is watching.

_ Where’s Peko?! _

He sees her slowly moving towards the back of the circle with her hand on her sword handle.

_ No!!!! _

He immediately runs over to tackle her and a yard away she sees him and jumps out of the way.

“Kazuichi?!” Mahiru has noticed the flurry near her.

He briefly glances at Mahiru, “S-stay back!”

Peko pulls out her sword and Kazuichi instinctively positions himself in front of Mahiru. 

“You don’t want to do this Peko!” He yells.

Her face is stoic, resembling a statue, “I am only a tool to serve my master.”

“Only a tool!” He yells, “Does only a tool spend time learning how to bond with hamsters?!”

She hesitates for a second and then leaps again where Akane’s foot is a split second later.

Akane growls at her, “Get the hell back here!”

He turns and sees that Peko is now standing besides Fuyuhiko as the two make their exit from the park.

…

The group finishes talking to Fuyuhiko and Peko through Fuyuhiko’s cabin door. There seems to be an uneasy truce. Hajime’s question about if Peko or Fuyuhiko wants the other to die seems to strike a chord.

_ I don’t think they’re convinced to leave her alone after this game ends though. I need to talk to them. _

The group decides that Mahiru doesn’t need to be guarded, but Hiyoko is quite happy to volunteer to sleep in the same room as her friend.

Hiyoko is less than enthused when Ibuki and Sonia turn it into a girls sleepover where the seven girls decide to camp out in the old abandoned building.

Kazuichi watches as the girls head to the market laughing as they prepare to have a bunch of games.

The boys turn to look at each other, almost as if psychically asking if they all want to do the same thing.

One Teruteru nosebleed later and the group is bidding each other goodnight.

…

He looks around and sees that no one is around.

*Knock knock*

“H-hey it’s me. C-can I come in?”

...

Kazuichi turns to the Yakuza, “Fuyuhiko! If what you say is true then why is Mahiru here?”

Fuyuhiko cocks his head at him, “What? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“I mean, Natsumi and Sato are dead. If you have the time to kill Sato then if Mahiru was involved why is she here?”

Fuyuhiko looks down, “Because Sato was killed then Mahiru should be…The only way would be if we were literally kidnapped within days of this, but if that didn’t happen then when I had my memories...I didn’t want to kill her.”

Peko glances at Fuyuhiko, “It is hard to believe she would be alive had she been guilty.”

Fuyuhiko grimaces, “Shit, and with my temper...”

Kazuichi takes a step forward, “I-I think neither of you w-would want the other to die. Actually, can I um...use my request that you just...well no matter what, not do anything to Mahiru?”

Fuyuhiko stares at him for a couple of seconds, “That? Of all the things you can use your request for, you want that?”

Kazuichi nods.

Fuyuhiko snorts, “What the hell. Sure. Consider any grudge I have against that girl to be done. Peko nor I will lay a hand on her.”

Kazuichi slumps down in relief, “I’m really glad to hear that and besides then the two of you can focus on other stuff.”

Peko and Fuyuhiko look at each other processing that before Peko turns to Kazuichi, “I have something to ask him if you would be so kind to give us space.”

“Oh! Uh...sure.”

Kazuichi makes his way out and as he realizes what probably has happened he has a huge grin on his face.

_ Holy shit, she’s going for it! _

He takes two steps and feels a sense of dread.

_ Holy shit! If she’s going for it then I have to ask out Sonia and I haven’t gotten any help!!! _

…

Aside from accidentally stepping on Hajime’s foot he does a pretty smooth job of walking over to the food table when it’s only her there.

“G-good morning Mahiru. How was the sleepover?”

She turns and looks happy, “Good morning Kazuichi, it was really fun!”

“I’m glad to hear that. L-listen I was, well, could you help me with the thing we talked about?”

She thinks for a couple seconds before remembering, “Oh! Sure! But aren’t you setting up things for the beach party?”

“I-oh yeah.” he frowns.

She touches his arm, “I can come over early and we can talk about it then.”

His eyes gleam, “That would be awesome, thank you Mahiru!”

…

He grits at his teeth as he is able to finish installing the fire pit.

_ Alright, all I have are the limbo bars, that should be easy enough. _

*Click*

He chuckles, “And hi to you too, Mahiru.”

…

“Okay Kazuichi,” she starts, “Pretend it’s me that you want to ask out.”

He gulps, he feels really nervous.

_ This is just practice...why am I feeling so nervous? _

“H-hey M-Mahiru, hi.”

“Hi.”

“Listen, I, I well...you know...uh...nice day today right?”

“Stop!”

He facepalms, “That was awful.”

She gives him a look of pity, “It...sure was.”

…

He grits his teeth, he still feels nervous.

“H-hey Mahiru, can I ask you s-something?”

“Oh, sure Kazuichi, what’s up?”

“L-listen. I-I was thinking about how much I e-enjoy being around you. I’ve noticed that y-you seem really t-thoughtful and caring about others a-a-and I was wondering if w-we could go o-on a date to g-get to know each other better?”

She pauses for a moment and he feels as if a cocoon of butterflies has hatched in his stomach.

She offers a gentle smile, “I would love to.”

He lets out a huge sigh of relief.

She raises an eyebrow at him, “A-are you alright?”

He crosses his arms, “I-I’m fine!”

She holds out a hand as a bead of sweat goes down the side of her face, “Are you sure? You seem really nervous.”

“I said I’m fine!”

“Hey! You don’t need to snap at me! I just helped you ask me out and that’s how you thank me?!”

They hear a voice yell across the way, “WHAT DID IBUKI JUST HEAR?!?!”

_ Oh no. _

…

He watches as Akane holds the volleyball preparing to serve. If everything goes like last time Teruteru should be the one to get hit first. He looks over at the smiling chef.

_ Should I warn him? _

Mikan trips in front of them landing face first with her skirt flipped over leaving them with a view of her backside.

Kazuichi inwardly sighs as he finds himself still checking her out for a split second before looking away.

_ Stupid teenage hormones. _

Teruteru’s nose starts to bleed, “Hey Mikan, you look a little tense there, I’d be happy to give you an internal massage to loosen you up.”

Kazuichi glares at Teruteru.

_ You’re on your own dude. _

…

Nekomaru scratches his nose, “Well, maybe we should have thought of this before Teruteru got hit-”

The group watches as Mikan continues to wrap Teruteru’s face.

“N-not my eyes, I-I need to see.”

Nekomaru continues, “But at least no one else got hurt.”

…

Hiyoko makes it under the pole.

“Wow look at her go!” Ibuki yells.

Kazuichi moves next to Mahiru, “She’s doing so well.”

“I think it’s the thing you made her, she seems more confident that her kimono won’t fall off.”

...

They are sitting at the fire pit. Fire crackling. He has managed to sit next to Sonia.

“Hey, uh, Sonia. What do you think of making smores?”

She smiles at him, “It is something I have done before, but not like this.” She looks at the stars, “Not this...carefree. Thank you for setting this up Kazuichi.”

He blushes a little, “N-no problem, um, happy to help. Are there any other traditions that you do at home?”

She thinks out loud “My country is known for the chocolate it creates and I have done that before.”

“T-that sounds r-really cool.” Mikan adds, “I w-wish I c-could do something like that.”

Hajime puts his hand to his chin, “I found a fashion and cooking magazine earlier, but I wasn’t sure who it belonged to.”

“Oh you should have given that to me.” Mahiru notes, “I could have set something up.”

Mummified Teruteru comments, “I’m always happy to give any of you one on one lessons.”

“An all girls thing.” Mahiru adds.

_ Hmmm...maybe if I find that magazine earlier I can give that to her. _

...

They all walk back after cleaning everything up. At one point he notices Sonia standing by herself looking at other parts of the island.

_ Now would be a good time to ask her. _

He gets closer to her and feels a rush of anxiety.

_ I can’t...can’t do it. _

He keeps walking.

_ Peko’s going to kill me and I am going to deserve it. _

…

The next day Monomi announces that another Monobeast has been slain and Monokuma shows up punting Monomi across the island. He laments how ungrateful the class is being that twice they have spit in the face of his motives. Everyone tunes him out and the bear leaves feeling dejected.

‘Byakuya’ is establishing a plan for all of them to explore the third island the group begins to head over there.

Kazuichi stops to grab food for everyone again. He hesitates for a brief second with the vegetarian sandwiches and easily moves past his deliberation as he grabs two. He doesn’t know what The Devas eat, but it couldn’t hurt.

…

He makes his way towards ‘Byakuya’ as the two boys walk together. Eventually the rest of the group breaks off as the two go to the farthest location, the movie theater.

The two offer no resistance to watching Monokuma’s film and upon the movie starting to play ‘Byakuya’ turns to Kazuichi.

“What worries you most about this island?”

Kazuichi pauses for a second, “That there is a hospital here.”

“You think there could be lots of injuries.”

“That or...infections.”

“Would you suggest wearing masks and other standard preventative measures?”

“I-I don’t know if it would make any difference.”

'Byakuya' frowns at that, "If you hunches prove to be correct, I think I will still enforce what I consider to be standard precautions."

…

The two are walking towards the hotels.

Kazuichi points to them, “Between this and a hospital it seems like it’s very easy to stay on the third island for a while.”

‘Byakuya’ gauges the hotels, “The space is limited, if not everyone can attend, who would be best to have stationed elsewhere?”

Kazuichi sighs, “The people you’d want on your side in a fight.”

…

The day passes quickly enough and the group returns to the restaurant to talk about what they all found.

Kazuichi is distracted, he thinks about the despair disease. He thinks about how he wants to coordinate how to subdue Mikan.

_ But even if that happens, then what? Monokuma killed two of us. _

He grinds his teeth, he doesn’t see anyway around this.

…

He puts his food in the sink and makes his way towards the cabins. He doesn’t feel great about the next couple days.

“Hey Kazuichi?”

He turns to see Mahiru looking at him.

“H-hi?” he says a little anxiously, “W-what’s up?”

She looks down and fiddles with her camera strap, “I was just thinking about how you seemed really quiet tonight. Is everything okay?”

He puts his hand to his mouth, “Oh? I uh...I’m okay.”

“You’re not a good liar,” she says kindly.

“I..I’m worried about what motive Monokuma throws at us.”

She shivers a little, “And to find out what else some of us might have done.”

“Yeah.”

She thinks for a bit, “You...you’ve been the one to solve this stuff.”

“W-what? Byakuya-”

“And you.” she smiles, “Deny it all you want Kazuichi, but you’ve been pretty reliable.”

He turns red, “I-I-”

She turns to the door and yawns, “Goodnight Kazuichi.”

“G-goodnight Mahiru.”

…

His mind ruminates on despair disease, Mikan and how to handle her. Eventually from fatigue he passes out.

…

“Good nom nom nomming!”

He turns over and buries his head under a pillow. “Good morning Ibuki.”

“Kazuichi!” Ibuki’s eyes gleam, “Ibuki has a wonderful idea!”

“Is it a concert?”

“YES!!! And Ibuki needs your help!”

…

He doesn’t mind working on the concert. It allows him to stay busy and stop thinking about the despair disease. He has thought about it so much. At this point he feels tired when he tries to figure out ways around it.

A lot of the others come by and hangout with him as he works from time to time. It’s nice, he, isn’t used to the others going out of their to spend their time with him.

He enjoys being visited by Hajime and Chiaki who hang out with him for a while. Later in the day Ibuki and 'Byakuya' come with Ibuki gushing about what he is working on. Mahiru and Hiyoko come by later with the two girls bringing him a care package. Hiyoko shows off her kimono that she had tied herself.

The following day Nekomaru and Akane train in the venue being careful not to affect his work, with Mahiru and Hiyoko coming by again. Sonia and Mikan come by as well with the nurse falling off the stage. Gundham even makes an appearance complimenting Kazuichi on being a conjurer in the realm of machina.

_I have...friends..._

Somehow despite despair disease being less than a day away Kazuichi somehow feels lighter than he can ever remember feeling.

…

He has never seen Teruteru and ‘Byakuya’ experience the concert before. He watches as the chef screams in horror to the music while ‘Byakuya’ maintains a stoic expression. After the concert Ibuki runs and almost tackles the heir.

Eventually the group realizes that Akane has disappeared and Kazuichi feels relieved when everything plays out accordingly. It seems that due to Akane’s lack of restraint, the best possible outcome is for Nekomaru to become a robot.

The group makes their way back to their cottages and Kazuichi thinks about the despair disease again.

_ If it’s The Imposter, Peko, Akane and I it should work. And if Peko is unwilling Hajime should be fine. _

He eventually falls asleep.

…

He wakes up. It's early, but it's not surprising. He's nervous. He feels the back of his forehead.

_ It’s not me, I’m not infected. Good. But then who is it going to be? _

He makes his way to the restaurant. Chiaki is playing a game, ‘Byakuya’ is eating and Teruteru is cooking in the kitchen. He hears crying as a few people enter the restaurant. He sees Sonia and Mahiru helping Akane walk in as the gymnast is crying.

_ Okay, so that’s one of the three. _

One by one the others walk in with everyone seeing fine. Eventually Hajime and Nagito walk in with Hajime holding Nagito's arm.

“Hey guys, I think something is wrong with Nagito,” Hajime announces nervously.

“Ahhhh!!!! Gundham is secretly an assassin sent to kill me!” Nagito yells.

“Pah!” Gundham spits, “Your existence only continues because I will it.”

Kazuichi looks around. Everyone is eating except Akane, Nagito and Hajime.

Eventually they hear more footsteps.

Fuyuhiko rushes out of breath, “Pl-ease help.” *Puff* “Peko! Something,” *Puff, “Wrong with her!”

Mikan and Sonia make their way with him to go check on Peko.

_ Okay that’s the three of them, but, something feels off. _

He looks around the room and sees the ‘Byakuya’ looking at him.

“Byakuya?”

The heir continues to stare at him.

“Byakuya!”

The heir blinks.

Kazuichi walks over and puts the back of his hand to ‘Byakuya’s’ head.

_ He’s burning up. Shit! I'm...I'm on my own with this. _


	45. Despair Disease

The group walks towards the third island. Fortunately ‘Byakuya’, Akane, Nagito and Peko are all compliant and they are able to move fairly easily.

“Like oh my god! This is such a far walk!” Peko intones.

Fuyuhiko winces, “It’s not too much further Peko.”

She pouts, “Still I don’t want to mess up my nails, I want to paint them later.” She offers a huge smile to Fuyuhiko, "Fufu! Like, what do you think of cherry red? I can totes get lipstick of the same color!"

Fuyuhiko gives Kazuichi a ‘help me’ look and Kazuichi shrugs, he really doesn’t know what to do.

He turns to 'Byakuya', Ibuki is singing to him, poking him, and asking him questions.

No response.

_It's like they completely took away his personality._

…

Mikan is in the hospital tending to the four patients and the rest of the group has congregated outside the hospital.

Hajime clears his throat, “I think this will be too overwhelming if we only leave Mikan to care for everyone.”

Kazuichi adjusts his glasses, “I-I will help, I think since there are four of them four of us should also help out.”

Ibuki looks at the hospital, “Monokuma said the disease is contagious.”

“Yeah, like I want to get sick because of any of them!” Hiyoko adds.

“That is a callous remark, but a remark that does illustrate the need to quarantine,” Sonia adds.

Hajime looks around, “I’m the only one who has guarded Nagito that isn't under the disease or elsewhere so I will help.”

Teruteru smirks, “Oh my Hajime, I pegged you for only gunning for Chiaki, a very interesting development indeed ho oh.”

Hajime closes his eyes in annoyance, “Please don’t say any part of that sentence ever again.”

Gundham throws his scarf over his face, “We’re getting distracted by insignificant human trivialities.”

“That’s...true,” Hajime continues, “We need a couple more volunteers.”

“Ibuki is in!” Everyone turns in surprise towards the musician. Ibuki blushes as she looks down and puts her foot forward, “Byakuya has helped stop the murders and...well...Ibuki wants to help him.”

Mahiru looks around, “That’s three-”

“Four.”

The group in surprise looks at Fuyuhiko, he looks at them, “I’m in.”

Mahiru crosses her arms, “Can we trust you?”

Fuyuhiko looks at Kazuichi, “You didn’t tell her?”

She steps back and eyes the two of them suspiciously, “Tell me what?”

Fuyuhiko closes his eyes and gestures to Kazuichi, “Mr. hero over here remembered something.”

_Hero?_

“You remembered something?!” Ibuki gasps dramatically.

Kazuichi rubs his forehead, “It...it was only about Fuyuhiko.”

Fuyuhiko chuckles a humorless laugh, “He happened to remember my code word and the gesture associated with it that only I can bestow on someone who has offered me an incredible service or friendship.”

“That’s...cool...I guess.” Hajime remarks.

Fuyuhiko glowers at Hajime, “It’s important because if someone earns that code from me they are granted a request and he,” he points at Kazuichi, “Used his request for her.”

Sonia’s eyes are wide and sparkling, completely immersed in the conversation, “What did he ask for?”

“That Peko and I are to drop any grudge or resentment towards her.” he laughs, “He could ask for money, fame, women, but no he asks for that b-girl’s absolution.” He faces Mahiru, “As far as I and Peko are concerned you have nothing to fear thanks to your boyfriend.”

Kazuichi sputters and Mahiru chokes out, “He’s not my boyfriend!”

“Oh my my!” Ibuki notes, “Both of them are redder than Mahiru’s hair.”

“They’re not boyfriend and girlfriend!” Hiyoko yells.

“Not yet.” Gundham remarks.

Sonia reacts with shock, but can’t help smile, “Gundham!”

“Indeed.” Teruteru smiles, “Like peanut butter and jelly they seem to be presenting a great argument of mixing their sauces together.”

The class collectively shudders before Chaiki steps forward.“The point is, that Mahiru has nothing to fear and we can trust Fuyuhiko, I think.”

Sonia composes herself, “Yes, that was quite admirable of you Kazuichi.”

Gundham throws his scarf over his shoulder, “Agreed. The master of machina has demonstrated qualities needed to overthrow that demonic bear. He is a blessing upon this party.”

_That...was really nice of him._

Kazuichi turns to Gundham, “Th-thank you, Gundham.”

Hajime clears his throat, “So then, Fuyuhiko, Ibuki, Kazuichi and myself?”

Mahiru fiddles with her camera, “And, y-you only n-need four people?”

Hiyoko wraps herself around Mahiru’s arm, “No! You’re not going! They only need four people.”

Hajime looks down, “It’s already a risk for us four.”

Gundham nods his head, “Like making their way to the mountain of Sauron, the four hobbits to bear our curse have been chosen.”

“Ohhh!!! Ibuki wants to be the dancing and singing hobbit!”

Fuyuhiko rolls his eyes and turns to the hospital, “Then let’s get ready and go.”

…

He grabs a bag. He is ready to grab some food from the diner and restaurant with Ibuki while Hajime and Fuyuhiko agree that the two of them will grab a minifridge from the market.

He walks out of his cabin and makes his way to the restaurant before being beckoned by someone while at the pool.

“Hey!”

He turns around, “Mahiru!”

She looks down, “Y-you really used your request to ask Fuyuhiko and Peko to leave me alone?”

He feels butterflies in his stomach, “Y-yeah.”

She blushes, “T-that was really nice of you.”

He responds in a softer voice, “I mean I feel like every time I can remember us hanging out and what I know about you suggest you’d never go along with something like that and if you did it would only be for a good reason.”

Mahiru bites her lips and looks down before looking back at Kazuichi and glaring at him, “Hey! You need to be careful!”

_Whoa! Whoa!_

“Mahiru, slow down! What was that?!”

“You hear me!” tears well up in her eyes, “You’re not allowed to die! Okay!”

“Hey! Hey!” he says reassuringly, “Look, whatever happens I’ll still be here. I'll still be walking along this island, okay.”

She sniffles and looks down, "Hiyoko told me to tell you that if you die she's going to bop you on the head, so you can't die or she will be sad too."

He sees Ibuki start to head over.

He puts his hands on Mahiru’s shoulders, “I’m not going to let anything happen to me, alright.”

“Al-alright.” she says quietly.

Ibuki walks to them, “Is Ibuki interrupting anything?”

Mahiru puts on a smile as she turns to Ibuki, “It-it’s nothing.” and quickly walks back towards the cottages.

Ibuki smiles at Kazuichi, “Kazuichi stop being such a heart breaker!”

A bead of sweat comes to his face, “That’s-” he sighs, “Whatever, let’s go get some food.”

…

He finds himself at the hospital with the other three as Mikan busies herself moving from room to room.

Fuyuhiko puts his hands in his pockets, “So how are we going to do shifts?”

Hajime looks around, “Mikan can’t be here all the time she has to sleep, maybe two of us are here at all times?”

Ibuki scratches her head, “Does that mean we have some people up all night?”

“Well,” Kazuichi starts, “We could always rotate shifts.”

…

There are four playing cards in the center. An ace, two, three and four. Fuyuhiko grins, “Shit, I feel sorry for whoever draws that three.

Ibuki puts her hand to her head, “Ibuki thinks four might be even worse.”

Hajime closes his eyes and grabs a card and looks at it, “Ah man.” he flips over the four, “Looks like I get the 2AM to 2PM shift.”

Kazuichi grabs a card, “Well I guess I got kind of lucky.” He looks at the two.

_Same shift I’ve had in the past._

…

Having had time to get used to this round of despair disease he thinks about his options.

_If I want the best shot of taking down Mikan we’ll have to do it at 2pm._

He is in the room with Akane.

“Kazuichi, I’m scared, they’re going to get me,” she sobs.

“It’s okay Akane, you’re safe.” he reassures her.

_She should be good for another two minutes._

He clenches his fist. She isn’t actually safe, but...he needs to figure something out.

…

He is surprised that he kind of prefers to dealing with lying Nagito than hanging out with Peko.

"And then can you believe it Kazuichi, like she totally was jealous of my sword! And I was like, bitch! I was a dumpster baby trained fighter I got this sword through hella fire and trials! And do you know what she totally said?"

He sighs, "What was that Peko?"

...

His eyes snap open, something has awoken him from his dream.

He opens his eyes and sees long dark hair. He feels her warm body against his. He shifts as it’s hard to breath and her body slides down. Her head is against his, her body is against his.

“Ohhh Kazuichi don’t move.”

“Mi-Mikan! I-I need you to move!”

“Mmmmm…Kazuichi...this feels so nice...and the way you stood up for me.”

He is able to lift her up just enough that he can slide her off of him.

“Come on Mikan let me walk you to your cottage.”

_She definitely has the disease now._

…

“Shit! But, how do you know she won’t simply just go quietly like the others?” Fuyuhiko whispers.

“Call it a hunch?” Kazuichi responds.

Hajime looks over and makes sure she isn’t coming down the stairs, “It’s Mikan though, how powerful can she be? It’s not like we’re trying to take on Nekomaru.”

“Just be ready, okay?” Kazuichi grunts.

Fuyuhiko rubs his temples, "Shit, you better be right about this."

Hajime coughs, "Yeah, I mean you're one of the reasons why we've made it this far, you better not be wrong. I hate the idea of having to do anything like you're suggesting to Mikan."

…

“Hey Mikan?” Hajime starts, “Listen, Kazuichi just got here and we realized we don’t know where Nagito is.”

“What?” she quickly grabs her bag, “H-he shouldn't have gotten far.”

The four start walking down the stairs and on Hajime’s raised hand signal the three tackle her.

Kazuichi starts trying to subdue her right arm as he watches her legs arch back and kick Fuyuhiko squarely in the chest.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" she shouts, "I'm going to fucking kill all of you!!!"

"Holy shit!" he hears Fuyuhiko react in shock.

Mikan starts laughing as she starts thrashing, "I'm going to take a needle and shove it in your balls!"

_She is so strong._

She twists her legs and is able to jerk her left arm to elbow Hajime in the chin. She turns and pushes Kazuichi off of her and grabs for her bag.

He is quicker and he is able to grab it as she lunges after him. Fuyuhiko has caught her legs, but only briefly before she kicks him in the nose.

“FUCK!” he cries as he drops to the ground.

Kazuichi tosses the bag up the stairs and turns around only to see Mikan charging him. She tackles him and the two tumble down the stairs.

Hajime runs over and grabs an arm before Mikan claws him with her other hand. She turns back to Kazuichi and starts strangling him.

He can’t breathe and then suddenly Mikan’s body lurches forward as her entire face twists in pain. She tries to reach back but can’t reach something. She falls of Kazuichi and down the stairs with a knife in her back.

Fuyuhiko stands there adjusting his nose, “Shit! I think that bitch broke my nose.”

The three boys look down at Mikan as she writhes in pain only to stop struggling afterwards.

Fuyuhiko looks down, “Guys you’re going to have to tell Peko-”

“Hold on Fuyuhiko,” Hajime exclaims, “We don’t know if she’s dead.”

Kazuichi rushes to Mikan, “C-can we save her?”

Mikan suddenly whips around, removes the knife and stabs it into him.

Kazuichi slumps to the ground.

“Oh jeez.” Mikan mocks, “What have I done?”

“You’re going to die too you fucking bitch!” Fuyuhiko yells, “You’re bleeding out.”

“Yeah,” she leers, “But I’m taking this little bitch with me.” She leans over and whispers to Kazuichi, “How sad, the ultimate mechanic idiot didn’t even think of building any machines to help him.”

“Th-th-th,” he winces, even talking hurts, “Is a g-g-good i-idea.”

She frowns, “What the fuck are you talking about? You’re dying.”

He manages to smile at her, “Heh, th-this ti-time.” he takes one more breath, “Sim-sim-simulation.”

Her face registers surprise and disgust, “How do you know?”

He curls up into a ball managing to smile as his consciousness slips away.


	46. Gundham Tanaka - Black Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fic mentioned above is a little....different from the other ones I have referenced.

He wakes up in the classroom and starts thinking about what Mikan had said to him.

_She is right, I can make a machine, but what can I make?_

He uses his hands to draw out different ideas until someone knocks on his door. He hastily makes his way to the classroom.

…

The Imposter scrutinizes him, “What else do you know?”

He looks away, “I...I-”

“Enough.” The Imposter glances at the beach in the distance, “Your body language suggests there is a reason for your inhibited response. Very well, but I expect you to seek me out as you are able.”

…

_I’ll need to change my outfit again so I don’t have to worry about Akane._

He finds her at the market again.

“Hey Mahiru, I was wondering if I could ask you something?”

…

She gets the hair dye remover, “You...you seem like you’ve done this before.”

“W-well," he stammers, "I mean I made my hair pink so I know something about this.” he gets his head ready to remove the dye and thinks of something, “Hey you said I’m a winter, right?”

“Yeah.”

“So, like what does that mean as far as clothes are concerned? How do you know that these clothes are a good choice for me?”

…

He finishes showering and puts on his new look. He smiles in the mirror. He is starting to appreciate these changes.

_I don't know if I want to look like this forever...I kind of miss the pink hair and contacts, but...this isn't bad either._

He looks at the clock and considers the time.

_I should find that magazine Hajime and Mahiru were talking about. And then I should talk to Gundham or Nagito._

…

“Hey Hajime!”

Hajime acknowledges him, “Oh hey Kazuichi, what’s up? I like the new look by the way.”

Kazuichi gives him a thumbs up, “Thanks. Hey this is going to sound random, but did you find a magazine about fashion or cooking?”

“I-I did, but I didn’t take you-”

“No, no it’s nothing like that.” Kazuichi says quickly, “B-but I think I know who might enjoy it.”

…

“H-hey Mahiru.”

She is watching Chiaki play a video game with Hiyoko, Ibuki and Mikan. It looks like Super Smash Brothers. She turns to him looking annoyed, “What is it? Are you here to complain about the new look?”

He crosses his arms defensively, “N-no! N-nothing like that at all.” he holds the magazine to her, “I-well technically Hajime found this and I thought you m-might appreciate it.”

She takes the magazine from him and looks at it for a bit. She turns to him and smiles, “T-this is actually really cool! And you thought I would like it?”

Kazuichi nods.

She looks down talking to herself, “Th-that’s really nice.” she turns to the girls playing, “I have a great idea for what we should do you guys! We should bake something together.”

The girls continue to focus on their video game with Hiyoko responding first, “As long as I don’t have to do the baking.”

“Oh!!! Ibuki already knows what she is going to make!!!”

Mikan briefly turns to them, “I-I hope i-it’s not t-too unhealthy.”she turns back to the screen. “W-what?! How d-did I just d-die?! I was at zero percent.”

Mahiru turns back to Kazuichi, “I want this to be an all girls thing," she says a little sheepishly.

"Th-that’s totally fine!" he says reassuringly, "And I-I hope you guys have fun.”

He says goodbye to her and heads back outdoors.

_Okay, Gundham and Nagito._

He pauses and considers his options.

_Gundham throws his scarf over his shoulder, “Agreed. The master of machina has demonstrated qualities needed to overthrow that demonic bear. He is a blessing upon this party.”_

He thinks about the breeder and how he had said nice things to and about Kazuichi.

_Maybe it’s time to give Gundham a chance._

…

Unsurprisingly he finds him at the ranch.

“H-hey Gundham, I was wondering if you w-want to talk.”

Gundham appraises him, “Wanting to talk, hmm?” he throws his scarf over his face, “I have warned you of my curse and yet you still approach.” He turns to him raising his hands, “Very well, we can commence our discourse, but we must be careful not to disturb any spirit dwelling!”

Kazuichi puts his hand to his head.

_I think I understood...most of that? But there's got a be an easier way to get to know him..._

Kazuichi holds up a finger, “One sec Gundham! I’ll be back!”

…

Hajime arches an eyebrow as a bead of sweat materializes on the side of his face, “What? What do you mean you need a translator?”

Kazuichi puts his arms out, “Come on Hajime! Besides, are you doing anything more important?”

Hajime rubs his arm and looks downward, “Just because I'm not doing..." he sighs, "Fine! We can go."

The two start walking towards the ranch.

So why exactly do I need to translate?”

…

Gundham regards them, “Ah I see you brought the amnesiac, are you hoping for him to absorb the curse instead?”

Kazuichi grits his teeth.

_Why does he make this difficult? Can't he just say things like 'I see you're back?' or 'Hey, how's it going?'_

“I was hoping that Hajime and I could learn more about you and I think we’re willing to risk that curse.”

Hajime puts his hand to his chin, “What curse are you referring to Gundham?”

…

“You know,” Hajime starts, “I think if that’s what you mean by curse then I-I kind of qualify too.”

Kazuichi adjusts his glasses, “Yeah, me too actually.”

Gundham reacts with surprise, “Both of you are also born of the same cloth, I did not foresee such afflictions for each of you.”

Kazuichi looks at Hajime and Hajime clears his throat, “He thought we were popular kids.”

“Oh.”

…

“Gundham, you run a website?” Hajime asks in surprise.

_That’s...awesome._

Kazuichi puts a hand near his mouth, “That’s actually...really cool.”

Gundham turns away blushing a little, “It is a mere preoccupation of this world.”

_I think I’m getting his language down._

“I mean you say that, but it still is a commitment,” Hajime comments.

“Yeah that’s right!” Kazuichi points out, “It’s not like I run a mechanical website or that Hajime runs a...uh...well-”

Hajime rolls his eyes, “Thanks Kazuichi.”

…

“They’re Golden Hamsters, right?” Kazuichi asks as he looks to Hajime who nods.

Gundham examines his four Devas, “Yes, those fearsome demon beasts boast the largest size among all hamster species...However, they are also the most docile and are known for being the smartest, too. Other tribes feel no fear. Thus, they give it their all when biting and ripping what stands before them…”

_Hmmm interesting, I didn’t know how special they were._

…

Gundham steps back and puts his hands up in a fighting stance, “You two have engaged in conversation with me for awhile, but I understand your true intent!”

Hajime and Kazuichi look at each other blankly.

Gundham undeterred raises his volume, “Summon your familiar and bring this battle to it’s origins!”

The two boys look at each other again before Hajime responds, “We...don’t have such a thing.”

“Hmph, you two are quite strange.” He looks to the ocean, “Still...this place is pointless for a demon beast tamer.”

_Oh._

“Y-yeah that’s true.” Kazuichi notes, “There aren’t too many animals for you to work with. Kind of like me and machines, it’s kind of boring.”

…

“Wait, so you never had to do any dances?” Hajime inquires.

“The nurse was of the same allegiance as me and as such I was able to avoid such rituals.”

Kazuichi frowns, “Wait, so who did you hang out with?”

Gundham chuckles, “Oh you humans and such inane questions. To hang out to long with anyone not on my power level with only reap immediate destruction for them.”

Hajime and Kazuichi look at each other, again.

“Hey Gundham, Kazuichi and I are going to get some food and come back. Do you want anything?” Hajime asks.

…

The two are walking back from the restaurant with a sandwich for the three of them.

“He didn’t say he was a vegetarian.” Hajime notes.

“Dude he’s the ultimate breeder, he’s not going to eat animals.” Kazuichi counters.

“Hey Kazuichi?” Hajime is looking at him.

“Yeah?”

Hajime looks at the ocean, “I...well I was alone a lot and it sounds like you were too, but...Gundham seems really lonely.”

“Y-yeah. You’re right.”

Kazuichi puts his hand to his chin in thought.

_Is that why he acts the way he does. Maybe he’s pretending to not care about what others think or want...and if Sonia likes the occult...maybe that’s why they spend so much time together._

…

Gundham looks down, “Why do you keep following me?”

“We’re trying to get to know you better.” Kazuichi responds.

“Yeah,” Hajime adds, “We’re friends trying to get off this island.”

Gundham clenches his arm with a grimace, “Ghhh.”

Kazuichi arches an eyebrow, “What was that?”

Hajime narrows his eyes at Gundham, “Gundham...we’re friends.”

…

Kazuichi has to admit, it is really enjoyable.

He watches as Maga-Z and San-D eat off his left and right hands respectively.

_Gundham really cares for them. He really tries to take care of all of the animals and...he is a caring person...isn’t he?_

He watches as Sonia walks off with Gundham in the funhouse.

_I...I can’t really be mad at Gundham for that anymore...I mean I don’t like it but...I don’t have to act like he is responsible for my misery. He...probably wouldn’t be a bad person to be friends with. No..I...I'm glad to be friends with him._

…

He knocks on the door.

‘Byakuya’ answers it and appraises him. He adjusts his glasses, “It’s time isn’t it?”

...

In an instant ‘Byakuya’ is on Nagito having restrained the lighter boy.

Hajime steps back, “Byakuya what the hell are you doing?!”

Kazuichi gets to his feet, “Did you find anything?”

“I found a knife taped under a table and Teruteru confirmed it for Nekomaru and me.”

Nagito is hoisted to his feet.

“You are under house arrest!”

…

Hajime grits his teeth, “I can’t believe Nagito was planning that.”

‘Byakuya’ frowns, “It is quite a betrayal, we cannot leave him alone.” he looks at Hajime, Peko and Nekomaru, “I was thinking that between us four we could guard him.”

_I’m going to regret this._

Kazuichi raises a hand, “Ummm...if y-you want, I c-can guard him. At l-least during the party.”

‘Byakuya’ fixates on him for a few seconds before replying, “Very well, you will guard Nagito during the party.”

Kazuichi gulps as he turns towards Nagito's cabin.

_It's time._


	47. Nagito Komaeda - In the Lion's Den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crazy few days coming up so I will be busier. I know I say that a lot and usually post but...this time it might be different.
> 
> Trying to be slightly more descriptive in my writing, we'll see if that improves things or not.

*Knock knock knock*

It’s funny, he almost starved, been stabbed, beaten and experienced other significantly painful events and yet his body still feels like a stone is pressed upon it at the idea of following through this. “H-hey it’s K-Kazuichi, c-can I come in?”

He hears the door turn, “Kazuichi!” Nagito reacts with a smile as if seeing an old friend, “I feel so honored for such a symbol of hope to want to spend time with me!”

Kazuichi rolls his eyes as he walks in Nagito’s cabin.

…

Kazuichi walks into the cabin. He hears a noise and quickly turns around.

Nagito holds up his hands and placates the mechanic, “Hey, no need to worry. I’m not going to do anything.”

A flood of experiences reminding Kazuichi of all the times that statement wasn’t true prompts him as he angrily points at Nagito, “You say that, but you just tried to murder one of us!”

Nagito holds himself and shivers as if being in his own presence is an illness, “I truly am worthless trash if I have you feeling so on edge.”

Kazuichi frowns. He doesn’t like talking to Nagito, it seems like Nagito is always plotting something and that he will shift from feeling happy to sad as quickly as ball is hit back and forth in a tennis match. “What do you want anyways?! None of us are going to be tricked by you!”

Nagito looks down, “That is a problem. It is not my intention to cause any of you to lose sight of yourselves.”

“Huh?” Kazuichi scratches his head, as usual he feels lost talking to Nagito, “Why are you always so cryptic.”

Nagito brushes back some of his hair, “Okay, Kazuichi, let’s try it like this. What do I always talk about in relation to you and the other ultimates?”

Kazuichi crosses his arms, he doesn’t enjoy feeling lectured, especially by Nagito. “Hope, that’s what you’re always talking about.”

Nagito beams and Kazuichi feels like he is being treated like a fourth grader.

“And what is hope?”

Kazuichi glowers at him, “Stop treating me like I’m a student of yours.”

Nagito steps back, “That is not my intention at all, I apologize I know I am hard to deal with.”

“JUST ANSWER YOUR OWN DAMN QUESTION!”

Nagito puts up his hands as he is talking down a tantruming child, “Okay, okay. I would say hope is the ultimate good.   


…

“What?” Kazuichi puts his hand to his mouth in surprise, “But...you love ultimates and you’re an ultimate.”

Nagito’s face contorts with contempt, “Pah! My talent does not deserve the title of that. My talent is a curse.”

Kazuichi thinks of all the ways that Nagito’s luck has seemed to help Nagito pull off insane amounts of feats.

_ How can he hate his own talent when it has such abilities? _

“Your luck can probably do an amazing amount of things.”

Nagito is unimpressed, “And in turn to suffer through equally agonizing events too.” he turns to Kazuichi, “With my talent I would gladly let you kill me if it is to inspire hope.”

“STOP OFFERING THAT!!!”

…

“I don’t understand.” Kazuichi continues, “You can win lotteries, get into events, possibly solve cancer, like...what exactly do you dislike about your talent?”

Nagito smiles to himself as if enjoying an inside joke, “I can’t believe that you are demonstrating such interest in me-”

Kazuichi rolls his eyes. He has been doing that a lot.

“But let me tell you about my talent.” Nagito puts his finger to his chin and manifests a joyful smile, “Hmmm...where to start?” He raises his hands in excitement, “I know, let me tell you about when I was six. I was taking my dog Benji for a walk. He was my favorite being in the world. Well it just so happened that a truck driver in my neighborhood for a multi-national company had been drinking and he lost control of the wheel heading right towards me!”

_ Is he...for real? _

Kazuichi isn’t sure whether to be more appalled at the story or at Nagito’s mood telling the story. Being more used to the second he focuses on the first.

“Th-that’s terrible!”

Nagito continues in his inappropriately joyful tone, “But at the last minute my dog pulled me out of the way, but then the truck swerved and ran over Benji and the truck spilled out some of its contents. But then the contents were shown to be toxic and my parents sued the company for over a million dollars!”

“B-but y-your dog, but a-at least y-you got rich.” Kazuichi stammers.

“Oh my parents were already rich.” Nagito states matter-of-factly.

_ What? _

“Want to hear about a plane ride I went on with my parents?”

…

_ WHAT...THE...FUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKK! _

Kazuichi feels his head spinning, “S-so this is like a normal t-thing for you?”

Nagito crosses his arms and regards Kazuichi with a curious expression, “Is something wrong?”

_ Of course there is! But like hell I’m going to say that to...YOU _

“N-no-no! B-but then why s-start the killing game?”

Nagito looks at him with surprise, “Oh, are you thinking of killing me? I happily accept!”

Kazuichi recoils, “WHAT? NO! No! Why would you-do you keep-do you want s-something terrible to happen to you?!”

Nagito brushes a hand through his hair nonchalantly, “Oh that’s easy, when bad things happen I know good things will happen soon after.”

“W-what?”

…

Kazuichi is walking back with some food. He waves to Chiaki as he walks back to Nagito’s cabin.

_ Can all that be true? He has not one, but two terminal diseases?! If it is...is that why he’s so…..crazy? _

…

Nagito starts putting cream cheese on his bagel, “How did you know this was my favorite?”

Kazuichi shrugs, “I just grabbed whatever, really.” He appraises Nagito, “S-so you w-would start the killing game e-even if you would die from it?”

Nagito continues assembling his meal, “Kazuichi, tell me, if someone is capable of kidnapping the sixteen of us with no consequences, what do you think that means for the rest of the world? Do you think anyone we care about is even still alive?”

Kazuichi’s breath hitches and Nagito continues. He feels uncomfortable at how quickly Nagito has seemed to understand the implications of this killing game.

_ Is he just that smart or am I just that dumb? _

He really doesn’t like how he usually feels both are true when around Nagito.

“If we’re in an apocalyptic scenario, do you think Fuyuhiko or Akane are ready to survive with their emotional regulation? How about Mikan? Do you think she can handle more stress? Do you think Hiyoko won’t eventually turn everyone other than myself-who is worthless trash- away?”

Kazuichi looks down, he doesn’t have an answer to that.

Nagito waits for a response and then changes the topic, “Kazuichi do you know the rule of three?” Nagito asks inquisitively.

“Rule of three?”

Nagito takes on a teacher voice again. Kazuichi immediately feels irked, but he feels too compelled to care too much. It helps him ignore the fact that his hands have been clenched into fists during most of their interactions tonight.

“You can live three weeks without food and three days without water. Those are the ones people know the most. Then there is three hours without shelter and three minutes without air.” he chuckles to himself, “And last and not least three seconds without hope.” he stares at Kazuichi, “What will happen with the next motive or the one after that if it can cause someone to lose hope?”

Kazuichi begrudgingly supplies the answer feeling like a mouse being played with by a cat, “The person will kill someone and probably die.”

Nagito nods his head, “I’m not surprised an ultimate could catch on so quickly.”

Kazuichi feels his skin crawl, “Listen Nagito, it’s getting late-”

“Ah! I am impressed you could tolerate me as long as you did!” Nagito announces as if Kazuichi had accomplished an inhumane feat.

_ Jesus Christ! Talking to him is like talking to Mikan and Hiyoko taking turns, but kind of worse. _

“I-I’ll see you l-later!” Kazuichi quickly makes his way outside and takes a deep breath as if he had finally resurfaced from the ocean for air. He needs time to clear his head.

...

He doesn’t go to the party and instead gets Chiaki to relay to Hajime that it’s his turn for guard duty, he feels exhausted, he decides to go to his bed and go to sleep.

He is walking along a corridor, he is in a library and the books float from one aisle to the next across his line of vision. Suddenly he hears something and he turns around to see Nagito with a blonde mohawk smiling, “Hola senorita! I believe we’re overdue.”

“Crap! Spanish!” Kazuichi yells and the two start running up some stairs. Nagito trips and Kazuichi tries to pick him up but he can't since Nagito has deflated.

“You’re...too...bulky.”

He hears a deep baritone voice from behind him, “I can help.”

He turns and sees Mikan in a tuxedo and wearing striped pants. She is accompanied by a couple of Oompa Loompas. She bends down and continues in the same voice, “Deflated people are my specialty.” She looks up, “Ah but the light is here.”

He turns and sees the bright light and protests at it, “But-but my Charizard isn’t ready.”

His eyes snap open with the light shining on his face. He thinks about Nagito and he has an idea.

_ I know who should guard him. _

…

He heads to breakfast, he is going to have to deal with Hiyoko and Mahiru before he can talk to the person of his choice.

“Ahhhh!”

“God! What the fuck is wrong with you, you nasty skank?!”

He stands up, “Hey Hiyoko, you need to leave her alone.”

…

He’s outside with Mahiru.

“So let me get this straight?” he says, “It’s more reliable to let Hiyoko victimize Mikan than to stand up to her.”

“I’m not saying that!” Mahiru snaps defensively.

“L-look, just answer me this. Y-you’re not okay with her treating Mikan that way either, right? So if you don’t want us to call her out on it, what do you suggest?”

…

Soon enough everyone is planning to go explore the second island so he quickly makes his way over to her.

“H-hey Mikan?”

She looks at him with surprise and fear, “H-hi K-Kazuichi, I-I’m sorry about falling e-earlier.”

He quickly reassures her, “Nevermind that, I h-have something I need your help with.”

“W-what is it?”

…

“Lymphoma and frontotemporal dementia!” she exclaims.

He hugs himself, “It’s nothing really, useless diseases for a useless person.”

She closes her eyes and clenches her fists, “B-but that’s r-really dangerous!”

Kazuichi tugs on Nagito’s arm and pulls him away from Mikan and Hajime, “Hey c-can I talk to you for a second?”

Nagito looks at him with surprise, “Oh sure, what is it?”

“W-well I think that Mikan w-would probably feel a lot more confident about herself and hopeful to try to help you.”

Nagito looks down, “Even for someone who has no way of getting better?”

He thinks of his time getting to know Mikan.

_ She smiles as she taps her fingers together, “Because if they’re weaker than me they’ll never leave me.” _

He smiles at Nagito, “I have a hunch that she might get something out of trying to take care of you.”

He and Hajime decide to leave Nagito in Mikan’s care.

_ Okay...I don’t know how much better I understand Nagito, but...maybe something good can come from this. _


	48. Complications

He and Hajime start walking towards the second island.

Hajime runs a hand through his hair, “I don’t know if I have ever seen two people more down about themselves while encouraging the other.”

“Yeah,” Kazuichi muses, “They both kept telling the other one how they were valuable. Mikan cause Nagito needs medical help and Nagito because Mikan is an ultimate. Hopefully they’ll start to believe each other.”

“I hope so.” Hajime thinks. The two get to the bridge. “What area do you want to explore first?”

…

“Oh Kazuichi and Hajime!” Sonia beams as they walk into the library, “It is so exciting here! What do you two think?”

Kazuichi walks over to the crafts section of the library and grabs his favorite DIY book, “You know, I’ve come to really appreciate libraries.”

Sonia’s eyes crinkle as she smiles, “I feel the exact same way!”

_ I like hearing that. _

…

It’s late at night and he decides to prop up a fold out chair outside his room and read. He needs to make sure that he catches him.

“Why the fuck are you reading out here? You afraid of your room or something?!” Fuyuhiko grunts as he walks by.

_ Just the person I was looking for. _

“H-hey Fuyuhiko!” he whispers more quietly, “I need to tell you something...Russian Doll.”

…

He finishes the kimono holder.

_ There we go, Hiyoko's a brat, but she’s still human. She still...has that fucked up family life. _

He pulls out his E-handbook and groans.

_ Maybe someday they won’t be on the second island. _

…

He’s walking to the diner lugging the kimono holder along. He's almost there, the two can see him.

*Huff*

Mahiru turns to him, “Are you alright with that?”

“Y-yeah, of course I am.” he winces.

She rolls her eyes, “Typical boy, you can ask for help you know.”

“I-” *Huff* “Thought I already” *Huff* “Proved that I” *Huff* “Am willing to do that.”

“Yeah, I suppose you did ask for help with your outfit, but I don’t want you to throw out your back or anything.”

Hiyoko puts a finger to her chin, "What is that anyways?"

…

They’re at the market and Hiyoko is looking for candy.

He and Mahiru are watching Hiyoko and he turns to Mahiru, “H-hey how was the baking thing?”

She lights up, “It was so much fun! Unfortunately there aren’t any leftovers though.”

He smiles, “Who made the best dish?”

She pauses, “This will sound bad, but...I think I did.”

“If you ever do that again can you save some?”

“Well…” she looks over at how happy Hiyoko is with her tied kimono, “Of course.”

…

“There you are!”

The three turn to see ‘Byakuya’ there.

He huffs, “Kazuichi you were not present for breakfast today and some of our classmates require you.”   


He cocks his head, “For what?”

“Oh that’s right!” Mahiru snaps her fingers, “Kazuichi we’re having a beach party tomorrow and I know Sonia wanted you to build something.”

“Oh...well, alright. He turns to Mahiru and Hiyoko. I’ll see you guys later.”

…

He goes to the cabins to check on how Nagito and Mikan are doing and is surprised to see the pair at the pool with the nurse offering food.

“Y-you can’t e-eat bagels all the t-time Nagito, y-you need better nutrition.” Mikan tells him reproachfully. 

Nagito grins, “Mikan! It is always so great to see you be so passionate about this!” he frowns, “Not that it matters for me.”

She closes her eyes and assertively tells him, “I d-demand that y-you engage in q-quality care and as an u-ultimate you will eat some of this fruit for vitamin C.”

To Kazuichi’s surprise Nagito looks at her and then nods as he opens his mouth and Mikan feeds him.

“T-there m-much better,” she coos.

_ I guess it’s working out. _

…

He finds Sonia, Teruteru and Akane respectively.

Akane starts to drool, “And do you think we can roast things there like a pig?”

_ There aren’t any of those on the island. _

“W-we can probably make smores.”

Akane pumps her fist, “You’re going to make something so we can make smores?! You’re the best!”

_ It’s...just...a fire pit _

…

“Emergency! Emergency! Student’s head over to Jabberwock Park as fast as you can!”

_ I better keep an eye on Peko this time. _

…

While the others start walking towards Fuyuhiko he immediately spots Peko eyeing Mahiru and starting to walk towards her. He runs through the crowd and immediately positions himself between her and Peko.

“I KNOW WHAT YOU’RE DOING PEKO!” he shrieks.

Mahiru turns around, “Kazuichi?”

He puts his hand out gesturing to her, “Stay back Mahiru!”

Peko narrows her eyes at him and charges them; she thrusts her sword right at them. 

In that moment he positions himself so that it hits him instead of Mahiru.

_ OWW! _

He falls to the ground holding his shoulder and Peko steps back readying her sword at Mahiru. Suddenly four hamsters jump onto her arms and the distraction allows Akane’s fist to hit the swordswoman square in the stomach. The Devas retreat and Peko slumps to the ground for a second before she is able to jump away next to Fuyuhiko.

Nekomaru is holding the back of Akane’s shirt, “Let them go Akane, we’ll deal with them later.”

...

Mikan presses slightly on it.

“Ow!” he winces.

“I-It’s only a contusion.” Mikan notes, “It will l-leave a bruise, one t-that might last a couple of w-weeks, but nothing is broken. I s-still think it will be best i-if we put it in a sling. I-I would recommend n-not using it f-for a week unless y-you need to. ”

He sighs, “Eating is going to be a pain.”

Mikan stands over him, “It w-would be best if s-someone were to help you w-with activities like e-eating.”

“I’m going to need help with that?!” He asks, taken aback.

“Ahhhh! I-I’m sorry!” she wails.

He tries to hold up both hands to reassure her and instead finds himself holding his injured shoulder.

“I’ll help him.”

He winces and looks through the pain to the familiar voice as Mahiru is standing next to him. She looks down, “I mean...you did protect me from Peko.”

She and Gundham help him up.

“Do not fret,” Gundham mentions, “We will find what arcane magic can bind such wounds posthaste.”

He smiles, “Heh, thanks Gundham, hopefully Mikan can think of something.”

The group makes their way back to the cottages.

…

He waits until everyone else goes to bed or has a sleepover like last time. He is glad the others talked to Fuyuhiko and Peko first.

He looks around and sees that no one is around.

*Knock knock*

“H-hey it’s me. C-can I come in?”

...

Fuyuhiko stares at him for a couple of seconds, “That? Of all the things you can use your request for, you want that?”

Kazuichi nods.

Fuyuhiko snorts, “What the hell. Sure. Consider any grudge I have against that girl to be done. Peko nor I will lay a hand on her.”

…

He wakes up and instinctively stretches his arms…

_ OWWWW!!! _

He curls up in a ball. The bruise really hurts.

_ This...ow...is going to take some getting used to. _

…

He is pleasantly surprised when Nekomaru, Gundham, Hajime, Mahiru and Hiyoko all decide to go with him to the beach since he can’t set things up.

Hajime turns to him holding part of the fire pit, “What do I need to do with this part?”

“Just make sure that the mesh is connected at the bottom, try to intertwine it as it will then help the pit’s structure.”

Hiyoko is sitting next to him eating some gummy bears, “If you want you can tell me what to tell them. I make a good supervisor.”

He side eyes her, “I’m sure you do.”

She sticks her tongue at him.

*Click* He watches as Mahiru takes a picture of Nekomaru and Gundham setting up the volleyball court.

It’s interesting...he realizes that maybe aside from Hiyoko he more or less trusts all of them.

...

He can’t play volleyball or limbo, but he is able to have fun. Everyone at least once comes and talks to him and he isn’t left alone for very long. With Mikan in charge of Nagito the two are at the beach celebration too.

“Kazuichi!” Nagito beams, “Even with your arm injured you were still able to set this up.”

“Well...I had a lot of help.”

Nagito knowingly smiles, “The teamwork I would expect from ultimates.”

Kazuichi slightly tenses up, but is able to smile, “Nagito...you’re r-really smart and maybe your talent isn’t the best, b-but I think you belong here. You and Hajime.”

The other boy is quiet for a little bit, “That...that is very kind of you to say, Kazuichi.”

Within a few seconds Nagito starts to talk about hope and persevering together, but Kazuichi feels like there was a moment there that things felt a little different.

...

He watches as Mikan deliberates as to whether or not smores are okay for him. The group as a whole is uneasy around Nagito, but with people like Akane and Nekomaru nearby, everyone can relax well enough.

Mikan closes her eyes, “O-okay, but j-just one and o-only because you have done such a g-good job otherwise.”

Nagito smiles and starts making his smore only for the whole thing to immediately fall into the fire pit.

_ Yeesh, he wasn’t kidding about the bad luck part. _

He watches as Hajime grabs more of the ingredients and sits next to Nagito to help him. He can’t tell, but he thinks Nagito might have blushed.

_ Well...maybe it’s not bad luck after all. _

…

The party soon comes to an end and the group make their way back to the cottages. Kazuichi smiles, even though he has done this a few times it has been fun. He thinks about how much more fun it has been now that he has gotten to know everyone better.

He watches as Sonia and Ibuki talk on the way back.

_ It’s almost time, either I’ll ask her out sooner or later. _

…

He wakes up. Today is the day that they will explore the third island. He goes to the bathroom and looks at his arm. It is still mostly blue.

_ Is it going to heal in time for the Despair Disease? _

Mikan had told him that it seemed like it would take a week and a half before he would be pain free and have a full range of motion.

_ Shit...I can’t really build...I’m not going to heal in time...I can't take her on...what am I going to do? _


	49. Preparations

“I don’t need you to do that for me.” Kazuichi grumbles.

“Oh hush.” Mahiru responds as she puts a fork on a pizza slice and starts to cut in smaller pieces.

“It’s a slice of pizza, I can handle it.”

“You said that yesterday too.” she scolds him.

Kazuichi rolls his eyes, “I dropped my burrito because Ibuki ran by and startled me.”

“Excuses, excuses.” She points at his food, “You need to eat better as well.”

“Whatever, mom.” he remarks sarcastically.

Without thinking she lightly punches his shoulder...the wrong shoulder.

“OW!”

Her eyes widen, “I’m sorry! I...why did you make me do that?”

“WHAT?! How did  _ I  _ make you do that?!”

…

He is pleasantly surprised when Mahiru and Hiyoko respect his wishes to watch the Monokuma Movie with ‘Byakuya’ instead.

‘Byakuya’ turns to him, “What worries you most about this island?”

Kazuichi pauses for a second, “That there is a hospital here.”

“You think there could be lots of injuries.”

“That or...infections.”

“Would you suggest wearing masks and other standard preventative measures?”

“I don’t know if it would make any difference.” Kazuichi’s eyes light up, “I do have an idea though!”

Monokuma materializes next to them, “No talking during this award winning masterpiece!”

The two boys groan, but comply with the bear.

…

The two are walking towards the hospital where everyone has agreed to meet.

“You had an idea back there?” The Imposter remarks.

“Yeah!” Kazuichi exclaims, “I-I need help building.”

“Something you and I can do?”

Kazuichi thinks about it, “I think I am going to need more help than that, probably one more person.”

…

He knocks on his door and waits quietly before the door eventually opens.

Gundham regards him, “Ah, the master of machina appears, what brings you to my abode at this time?”

Kazuichi puts his hand behind his head, “Listen...I’m going to need some help...but...I only want it if...you trust me.”

…

He dutifully waits for Mahiru and the two head to breakfast the next day. They see a rare sight.

Ibuki is sitting at a table looking glum.

“H-hey Ibuki,” Mahiru greets her, “Is everything alright?”

Ibuki turns to them, “Ibuki totally wanted to put on a concert, but...” she points to Kazuichi.

He freezes briefly as he recalls Akane dying on the beach.

_ This concert NEEDS to happen. _

Kazuichi scratches his head, “W-well what if I helped supervise? I-it wouldn’t be everything b-but we can at least set up something.”

Ibuki’s eyes sparkle, “If we can at least set up the sound…” she runs over and hugs Kazuichi, “Ibuki thinks you’re the best!”

_ My arm. _

His eyes tear up from the pain, “Th-th-thanks Ibuki.”

…

He is able to outline a plan for ‘Byakuya’ and Gundham to work on from his cottage before he heads over to the Titty Typhoon.

‘Byakuya’ looks at the blueprint, “This seems like it’s to barricade someone in a cottage.”

Gundham eyes it, “It does appear to be as restrictive as that of an iron maiden.”

Kazuichi holds up his one hand, “It’s…” he sighs, “We don’t know what we’re going to find.”

The other two boys briefly glance at each other and ‘Byakuya’ speaks first, “I don’t know how many lives have been saved because of your actions.”

Gundham closes his eyes and nods, “And having proved such divine abilities, I will not question you here.”

Kazuichi breathes a sigh of relief.

_ Why did I ever dislike Gundham? _

…

Nekomaru looks at the chords in his hands, “So the red wire goes to the left jack?”

“Y-yeah! And then white, yellow, green.” Kazuichi points out.

Mahiru looks at the lights above her head, “Is there anything we can do for the lights? I know Ibuki would like that.”

“Ibuki sure would!” the musician belts out she looks around and sighs, “Where’s Byakuya?”

“Here.” The heir announces as he walks in.

Kazuichi gets back to guiding. He, ‘Byakuya’ and Gundham have worked out who will be where while setting this up. He knows others like Nekomaru, Hajime or Mahiru would either be more likely to forget the importance of secrecy, would be busy guarding Nagito or demand to know why Kazuichi was making restraints and who they would be for.

…

The next two days pass quickly. Gundham and ‘Byakuya’ have finished their preparations and the concert is ready to go too. Kazuichi and Gundham are sitting in Kazuichi’s cabin.

“H-hey Gundham?”

The breeder turns to him, giving Kazuichi his full attention.

“I-I might need y-your help later with this for...s-situations that might seem odd.”

Gundham mulls over his words, “As long as I deem your sanity within reason I shall not banish you.”

Kazuichi agrees, “I think that is fair.” He thinks of despair Mikan pretending to be normal, “B-but even if you do f-find something odd at least give me time to p-prove it’s necessity.”

Gundham throws his scarf over his face, “If it is the will of casualty then I shall not stand in the way of fate.”

Kazuichi shifts in his seat, “Okay, oh and I have to go to the concert, but can you grab me something from the market?”

“Speak and I will let you know if this request is agreeable.”

…

The concert takes place and one Nekomaru sacrifice later the group heads back to the cottages feeling dejected.

Kazuichi watches as Mikan and Nagito walk back together. It seems like they have become or are close to becoming friends.

He frowns, it’s going to be sad to watch the two of them after this. Even if things go well, if Mikan doesn’t recover he can’t imagine Nagito will want to spend any time around her.

He looks at ‘Byakuya’, at least this time it won’t surprise him when he is on his own.

…

The group starts walking over to the hospital guiding the four diseased students over. Kazuichi frowns at his arm in the sling.

_ I’m not going to be able to remove this until the fourth island...if we’re lucky. _

He watches as Mikan gently guides Nagito towards the hospital. Kazuichi’s hairs start to stand on end, he isn’t looking forward to this showdown.

…

Hajime clears his throat, “I think this will be too overwhelming if we only leave Mikan to care for everyone.”

Kazuichi scratches the side of his face, “I will help, I think since there are four of them four of us should also help out.”

“Ummm...Kazuichi.” Mahiru says hesitantly, “I’m not sure you should help.”

Teruteru rubs his chin thinking, “That a-might be true, what happens if any of the patients get...frisky?”

“Why is it always about sex with you?!” Hiyoko complains.

“Anyways,” Sonia continues, “Kazuichi, you want to volunteer, but I am wondering if we need more able bodied volunteers.”

“I-I..” he frowns, “None of the four of them have demonstrated any sort of challenge physically and I can make sure I’m there at the same time as someone else.”

“You seem awfully intent on volunteering.” Hajime notes, “Any reason for that?”

Kazuichi can start to feel himself sweat. He decides to be partially honest, “The only reason we’ve come this far is because of Byakuya, I..I’ve needed his help and I want to make sure he and the others are okay.”

The group quietly mulls over his words.

“Then I guess I am in.” Mahiru sighs.

_ What?! _

Hiyoko instinctively clings to Mahiru’s arm, “What?! Mahiru! You can’t go!” Hiyoko pleads.

Mahiru pinches the bridge of her nose, “I’ve been the one to help him with his arm. I think I can be there to help him.”

Hajime looks at the group, “Monokuma said this disease is contagious so I think we shouldn’t have too many of us…”

“Ibuki needs to make sure that Byakuya is okay!”

The group looks around and Hajime opens his mouth before being interrupted.

“I’m in too.”

The group in surprise looks at Fuyuhiko.

Mahiru crosses her arms, “Can we trust you?”

Fuyuhiko looks at Kazuichi, “You didn’t tell her?”

She steps back, “Tell me what?”

…

Despite the risks the group ultimately decides on five people with Hajime volunteering as well. Kazuichi watches as Mahiru reassures Hiyoko that the dancer has nothing to worry about.

Kazuichi catches Gundham before the two groups split apart.

“I think we’re going to need walkie talkies.”

Gundham nods, “What is it that you are planning?”

I’m going to suggest that we get some for everyone and use channel one. I need you to get a second walkie talkie and set it to channel three.”

“Consider it done.”

…

He and Mahiru are meeting Ibuki to grab some food.

_ How do I always end up with the same shift? _

Somehow he and Mahiru have the 2pm to the 2am shift. Everyone else has shifted around with him barely getting to see Fuyuhiko now.

Mahiru holds up a salad.

“Who’s that for?” Kazuichi asks.

“For you of course.”

He looks at the green leaves, vegetables and tiny amounts of chicken and blanches.

_ I’m not Gundham. _

“Are you going to grab real food as well?”

She puts her hands on her hips, “This is real food!”

…

Forced healthy eating aside it is nice having Mahiru with him. Being a photographer she appreciates the ins and outs of how things work. It’s pleasant being able to explain to her about some of the projects he has made. Knowing her camera allows him to compare some of his projects to some of hers.

The two are hanging out with Nagito.

“Mahiru watch out Kazuichi is secretly a monster!”

She rolls her eyes, “Thanks Nagito.”

Nagito turns to Kazuichi, “Run! She’s a vampire!”

Kazuichi and Mahiru share a glance and smile before Kazuichi thinks of an idea, “Hey maybe we should make some bingo cards to see what he says about us to each other. My favorite was when he called you a reincarnated mummy.”

…

It’s late and he is tired. Fortunately with this group of patients no one is too much maintenance. Aside from having to listen to them no one in the group is trying to sneak out of the hospital or into another patient’s room.

He yawns and he looks at Mahiru. It’s nice having her there as company. He regards her and notices that she seems to be lost in thought. Her brow is wrinkled and she seems worried.

“Hey are you alright?”

She snaps out of her daydream, “Oh...I’m fine.”

_ Short curt answer, unhappy expression, lack of eye contact...I think she’s lying. _

“A-are you sure?”

She considers his question for a bit and she turns to him, “I’m thinking about the Twilight Syndrome game.”

He feels uneasy, he doesn’t want her to feel badly about that, “Hey Mahiru I’m sure that game isn’t a big deal and we can figure out-”

“Stop!” she demands and yet pleads at the same time, “I don’t need you to try to fix this.”

He crosses his arms, “I’m just trying to help.”

“And I don’t want help. I just want you to listen.”

_ I thought I was listening. _

She continues, “I...those pictures of Sato and Natsumi and they’re real or they look real and…” her voice weakens, “They’re dead? Sato’s dead? And I can’t remember anything?!” her eyes tear up and her voice shakes, “And I might be involved? I would help with a murder?!”

He puts his hand on her shoulder and ignores the nice feeling from that, “Hey, hey, slow down okay. There is a lot we don’t know.”

Her voice croaks, “That doesn’t mean it didn’t happen.”

He grits his teeth, he doesn’t like seeing people sad, especially not Mahiru, “Look, I think we can-” he notices her lips thin, “L-let me finish okay? I’m not trying to fix anything, I-I just think that...well I just don’t think it’s you.”

He blushes a little as her teary eyes are looking at him, “You don’t think what’s me?”

“Mahiru, you nag me and you’re stubborn and-”

“Wow! You’re really making me feel better.” she sarcastically remarks.

“As I was saying!” he continues, “You also have been really helpful and you take care of people and you’re really nice and stuff. I-I know o-our memories are gone, but I-I don’t buy it. At the end of the d-day I think you’re a really good person.”

The two walk for a while as she absorbs his words.

“It’s funny,” he hears her murmur, “Most of those things I’d say are true about you.”

He smirks, “Yeah I guess I am stubborn and can complain a bit.”

She frowns at him, “You also just made me feel better...which was really nice of you.”

The two arrive at the cottages.

Kazuichi stands there awkwardly for a bit, he isn’t sure exactly he wants to say, “Hey Mahiru, I...I think how this whole thing bothers you, w-well it kind of proves my point. You do care and when we’re off this island w-we can try to figure this whole thing out.”

She reflects on his words, “I...I think that is a good plan. I’m glad I talked to you.” She turns and blushes, “Goodnight Kazuichi.”

“Goodnight Mahiru.”

It’s strange he thinks as he goes in his cabin. Some part of him felt like he should have said or asked her something else.

He gets ready for bed and goes to sleep.

…

He yawns and stretches. His arm hurts, but not as bad. Maybe he can stop wearing the brace in a few days. He’s well rested and he feels ready to try to figure this whole thing out.

He looks at the door. The door Ibuki never broke and the door that Mikan hasn’t entered through.

He grits his teeth, he doesn’t have any proof, but he knows Mikan has the despair disease.

_ Okay, today’s the day. _


	50. Confrontations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting two chapters today so you might want to make sure you read the last chapter.

_The last time someone felt her forehead she attacked us. We did say she had the disease but still...she’ll know we know._

He does not believe that Hajime, Fuyuhiko, Ibuki and Mahiru are strong enough to win a fight against Mikan.

He looks out over the cottages and to the ocean as he eats in the restaurant. Mahiru is going to be frustrated that he went early without her, but he needed this time to think.

_I have to try something…_

He has a plan. It’s imperfect, but...it’s something.

…

He is in the bathroom at the hospital. He had told Mahiru he needed to go and this is his chance.

He pulls out the walkie talkie and sets it to channel three.

“Gundham! Come in! Gundham do you copy?”

He hears static, a crackle and then,

“I am here, what is your bidding?”

“I need you to bring over the equipment. Now!”

A pause.

“I will make haste promptly.”

…

“What...is...that? Can Ibuki ride in it?!”

Kazuichi doesn’t know whether to sigh or smile at the girl’s ability to be silly in practically any situation.

“Is it a dali?” Mahiru asks curiously.

He scratches the back of his head, “Yeah...kind of, it’s in case we need to transport any of the patients and they are seizing, this will restrain them.”

“But Ibuki thought we have enough rooms. There are four sick people.” she puts her hands to her face in shock, “Unless Byakuya has an evil twin!”

Mahiru glances to the rooms, “I’m positive there are four sick people Ibuki. Maybe, this is in case anyone else gets sick?”

“Y-yeah that’s it!” Kazuichi happily agrees, earning a quick look of confusion from both girls. “Speaking of which-” he puts the back of his hand to Mahiru’s head, “You’re good and-” he does the same for Ibuki, “You’re also good.”

Mahiru steps forward, “That’s not a bad idea, but you could warn us about what you’re doing,” she adds reproachfully. She feels his head, “You’re not getting sick either.”

He has an idea.

“Hey would either of you let me and the other person try tying you in? We need to make sure this will work for everyone.”

…

“I-If you t-think i-it’s necessary.” Mikan says with uncertainty, eyeing the contraption.

“We’ve all tried it,” Mahiru notes, “In case any of us get sick, although-” she gestures towards Kazuichi, “With his arm we didn’t too much.”

“Th-that makes sense.” Mikan confirms, “O-okay.”

The nurse obliges and climbs into the contraption, Kazuichi, Mahiru and Ibuki help restrain Mikan.

_Now’s my chance._

He feels her forehead, “Mikan! You’re burning up!”

Ibuki leans over and touches Mikan’s head as well, “It’s like lava, but on a forehead!”

“I-I feel okay.” Mikan protests.

Kazuichi takes a breath, “Honestly, I think it would be best if we took her to her room, we’re full here.”

“She doesn’t need to be in this does she?” Mahiru asks, “It seems...excessive.”

They hear someone retch.

“Is that Byakuya?!” Ibuki yelps with a horrified expression. She leaves them running down the hall, “Don’t worry Ibuki is coming!”

Kazuichi turns to Mahiru, “C-can I talk to you for a second?”

…

“I don’t like it, something seems off,” Mahiru notes.

Kazuichi looks down, “I...I know and I…” he looks at her pleadingly, “C-can you please trust me?”

She closes her eyes, “This feels wrong.”

“I know.”

“If you do anything-” she starts angrily.

“I know.”

“Okay…” she takes a breath, “I don’t know if I would be here if it wasn’t for you.” she gently taps his arm, “You did this for me….I trust you.”

He smiles, “Thank you Mahiru.”

…

He is wheeling Mikan towards the cottages.

“K-Kazuichi I-I’m okay, really, I-I can walk.”

He leans let’s go and places her upright as he fiddles with a couple things in his pockets, “I know Mikan, b-but we don’t know how the disease affects people. Everyone has had some p-personality change, but we haven’t seen it for you.”

“W-well, I t-think it d-doesn’t affect me like that.” The nurse reasons.

_Liar._

He carefully maneuvers her around a rock and focuses on her, “Hey M-Mikan? Doesn’t this strike you as odd, like why a despair disease? Despair seems kind of...I don’t know...pathetic.”

“Y-you really think so?” she asks.

“Oh no, despair!” he says mockingly, “Sounds like a bunch of emo kids who throw tantrums all the time.”

“I-I think it might be worse than that.”

“What are they going to do?” he laughs, “Whine about the world?! Like a group that despairs can accomplish anything? Oh, we are so mad at everything and everyone because we are pouty.”

She jerks violently, “YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU VIRGIN LOSER! I’m going to get out of this thing and kill you, then I’m going to kill your redheaded girlfriend, your goth friend, I’m going to fucking kill all of you!!!”

“Whoa! Mikan! What?! What are you saying?”

“Don’t mess with me you pathetic excuse! I’m going to kill you bit by bit.”

“Y-you’re crazy!”

“Y-you’re crazy!” she says mockingly.

“I’m going to tell everyone!” he announces.

“And w-who is going to b-believe you o-over me?” she asks in a meek voice.

He lowers the device and fiddles with his pockets again before wheeling her to the cottages where Gundham is waiting.

“G-Gundham!” Mikan wails pathetically, “Please h-h-help me!”

Gundham eyes Kazuichi skeptically, “What is this? You did not mention that restraining the clumsy one as your objective, it seems...excessively unnecessary.”

Kazuichi smiles at him, “Can you hold this real quick and hold on tight?”

Gundham regards him skeptically, but obliges.

Kazuichi stands up and stretches, “Thank you.” he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the tape recorder, “Alright let me find the correct part.”

_“YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU VIRGIN LOSER! I’m going to get out of this thing and kill you, then I’m going to kill your redheaded girlfriend, your goth friend, I’m going to fucking kill all of you!!!”_

_“Whoa! Mikan! What?! What are you saying?”_

_“Don’t mess with me you pathetic excuse! I’m going to kill you bit by bit.”_

_“Y-you’re crazy!”_

_“Y-you’re crazy!” she says mockingly._

_“I’m going to tell everyone!” he announces._

_“And w-who is going to b-believe you o-over me?” she asks._

Gundham’s eyes open wide, “This-this fiend! We must expel her from threatening our beings immediately!”

Mikan snarls at Gundham, “I fucking dare you to try to move me you freak!”

“This-this demon masquerading as a pitiful being.” Gundham ponders out loud.

Mikan starts thrashing and Gundham starts to lose his grip, “This beast, it is overpowering even one as strong as myself!”

Kazuichi runs over and helps stabilize her.

The two boys wheel Mikan to one of the other cottages while they build restraints around her cottage. It takes a couple of hours to the point that Hajime and Fuyuhiko both come out to see what all of the noise is. Fortunately the tape recorder and Mikan’s subsequent behavior is enough to convince both boys about Mikan’s danger and to even help with the building.

Eventually when Mikan’s cabin is barricaded to keep her inside without fail ,Hajime and Gundham each remove a restraint and run outside sealing Mikan in her cabin.

“She’s not going to starve in there, right?” Fuyuhiko asks.

“There’s a food tray slot we’ve put in the door, but whoever feeds her will have to be careful about getting too close,” Kazuichi answers tiredly.

The four boys look at each other, ignoring Mikan’s cursing. It seems everything has been accomplished.

Kazuichi turns to the other three, “Guys, thank you for helping me.”

Hajime looks at Kazuichi curiously, “How did you know?”

Kazuichi shrugs, “I’m psychic?”

…

“Well, what do we have here?” a menacing voice rings out.

The four boys turn and see Monokuma walking towards them, slowing with his red eye gleaming.

“Pretty proud of yourself aren’t you?” Monokuma seethes.

Gundham adopts a fighting position, “What is it you want from us you hell spawn?”

Monokuma puts a paw to his chin, “From us?” he turns to face Kazuichi, “No! No! No! What I want-” he changes his voice to a menacing growl, “Is from him.” the bear raises his paws in anger, “You stopped Nagito, Twilight Syndrome and now this.”

“I-Byakuya-others-” Kazuichi stammers.

Monokuma’s voice gets shriller, “And who did Byakuya look to? Who just made Mikan a captive? You, you, you!”

Fuyuhiko growls at the bear, “At what’s it to you? He didn’t break any rules.”

“Oh no he did not.” The bear nods, “But it doesn’t mean I can’t change the rules.”

_I don’t like the sound of this._

Monokuma waves his paw in the air and stops, “Do you feel it? The despair disease is different now.”

“What? What did you do?” Hajime asks.

“Oh nothing much, except when he gets sick, so sick that he can no longer stay awake from the disease, four of you will randomly die.”

 _“WHAT?!”_

Monokuma leers at them, “Upupu, maybe it will be you four.

The bear slowly turns to each of them starting with Hajime, "Or maybe Chiaki,”

Hajime grits his teeth.

“Peko,”

Gundham quickly grabs Fuyuhiko’s shoulder to prevent the shorter boy from attacking Monokuma.

“Mahiru or Sonia.”

Kazuichi and Gundham both wince.

Hajime clears his throat, “So no one will die until he," he points at Kazuichi, "passes out from the disease?”

“That’s right, if anyone dies it will be purely his fault." Monokuma leers at Kazuichi, "I sure hope you stay well."

The bear disappears from their sight.

_Shit!_


	51. Camera work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that aren't into ships, feel free to skim/skip the shippy part of this.

“I will go warn the others and let them know of your curse.” Gundham informs them as he makes his way towards the third island.

Kazuichi sits there stunned.

_ I can’t get sick. _

He feels a hand on his shoulder, “Hey, we’re going to do everything we can to get you through this.” Fuyuhiko kindly tells him before the gangster looks towards the camera, “Fuck that bear, we’re going to figure something out.”

The nighttime announcement plays and Hajime yawns, “Agreed. I guess since we know that no one will die we can have our shifts all together too. It will help support you.”

“Hmmm...that’s a good idea.”

"Come on," Fuyuhiko says offering Kazuichi a hand, "We need to go tell Mahiru and Ibuki what happened."

…

“Wait so if you get sick four people die?” Mahiru asks in disbelief.

He looks down, “Yeah.”

She clenches her fists in rage and starts shaking, “That’s completely unfair! It’s not your fault that Monokuma made bad motives.”

Ibuki is looking off to the rooms, “Ibuki still can’t believe how that affected Mikan, Ibuki hopes she doesn’t end up like that.”

They hear running and Teruteru is at the door.

“You a-all a need to come quick! M-Mahiru you especially.”

Mahiru’s face takes a shade of blue, “W-why me?!”

…

They arrive to see Hiyoko stroking Gundham’s scarf and flirting with the breeder much to Gundham's chagrin.

Sonia puts her hand out as if making a royal decree, “Hiyoko I demand you desist from bothering him.” 

“But he’s soooo cute.” Hiyoko giggles.

_ Oh no, it’s already starting. _

“Wh-what happened?” Mahiru asks in disbelief.

Kazuichi can’t believe it, “W-was she even exposed to the virus?”

“She was not.” Gundham informs him, “I had returned and she apparently had already left for the diner with Chiaki.”

Chiaki nods her head sleepily and yawns, “We were eating at the diner and then she started to feel woozy, I think.”

“That’s right, she went out to dine and now there are nine.” Monokuma announces with a cheery voice.

_ GAH! _

Sonia’s eyes sparkle as she considers Monokuma’s words, “Out to dine and now there are nine…” she clenches her hands together in excitement, “It’s the Ten Little Indians!”

He notices Hiyoko smile at him and start to walk over.

_ Uh oh. _

Teruteru puts his hand to his chin confused “The ten what?”

“It’s a murder mystery!” Sonia gushes, “Ten characters and one by one they die off!”

“Hiyoko’s dead?! Is she a zombie?!” Ibuki asks.

The group starts to notice Hiyoko’s behavior as the dancer grabs Kazuichi’s arm and pulls him so that they are standing almost chest to chest.

“When you took that hit for Mahiru…” Hiyoko starts rubbing her finger down his chest, “That was so...sexy!”

Mahiru materializes from nowhere, “Okay Hiyoko, you can leave him alone now!” she says with a shade of annoyance as she guides the dancer away from him.

“Awwww, but he’s so cute! You just want him for yourself.”

Mahiru turns red, “Th-that’s not...we need to get you to a room!”

“But what habitat do you suggest?” Gundham inquires, “I believe the hospital rooms are all being dwelled in.”

“We’re going to have to revamp the cottages.” Kazuichi notes, “I think we’re going to have a lot of building in our future.”

“We should get started, I think.” Chiaki concludes.

…

He opens his cabin, it has been a long day. They were able to get safety railings and a way to confine Hiyoko to her cabin. Unlike Mikan the work is minimal and will be easy to remove if they can get through this. Aside from her being extremely horny she doesn’t seem to be a threat and the group isn’t worried about her.

He smiles as he thinks about the work they have done. Gundham was able to show the others how to feed Mikan.

_ It’s really nice how helpful he has been, I wish I had gotten to know him sooner but… _

His thoughts are interrupted by a monochromatic bear appearing on his bed.

Monokuma lies down in a seductive pose, “What do you think? I’ve really been honing my abs before mating season.”

“Gah! Get off my bed you creep!” Kazuichi squawks.

“I only heard one voice crack!” Monokuma giggles, “It’s like you’re growing up right in front of my eyes.”

“Grrrrr! What do you want?!”

Monokuma puts his paw to his chin in mock confusion, “Can’t I simply check in on my favorite student?”

Kazuichi clenches his fists, “If you’re not going to tell me…”

Monokuma stands on the bed and magically pulls out a skull that he holds in a paw while walking around, “To be or not to be, that is the question. To cause a smaller amount of despair now or a larger scale later? Oh the questions of centuries! Does one eat the marshmallow now or wait for the second one?”

Kazuichi rolls his eyes, “Hurry up!”

“So rude.” Monokuma replies in fake pain, “I have decided that you are going to get sick after everyone else. That way you can watch each and everyone of your friends get sick and be unable to do anything about it! Upupu! It doesn’t matter if you isolate yourself this disease is in the air and-” the bear jumps and twirls, “I am going to see who you are most sad to lose and I’ll kill them!”

“GET OUT!” Kazuichi screeches, “OUT OUT OUT!”

The bear disappears, but Kazuichi is shaking. He has more time, but…

_ What the hell am I supposed to do? _

…

His sleep is restless and all of his dreams involve Monokuma, Mikan or death one way or another. He wakes up to the morning announcement and while mathematically he knows he slept eight hours it has felt like a third of that at most.

He is slow to get ready and he finds himself spacing out in the shower. He feels drained, everyone is going to get sick and he feels completely powerless. He shuffles along slowly until there is a knock on his door. He lazily walks over to see Mahiru, Fuyuhiko and Gundham standing there.

_ That’s an interesting trio. _

“Uhhh...hey guys, is something up?” he asks uncertainly.

Mahiru stamps her foot with annoyance, “We need to make sure you’re okay!”

Fuyuhiko looks down, “Yeah dumbass, if you get sick…”

Gundham turns to the other cottages, “And you are not the only one unaccounted for.”

_ What? _

He tenses up, “W-Who else?”

The three step back and he walks out, he sees Hajime and Sonia knocking on Chiaki’s door with Teruteru on the other side knocking on Ibuki’s door. Sonia’s door opens and Kazuichi can feel his shoulders slacken.

Sonia looks around, “I apologize if I am late, I was merely thinking about what we might expect today.”

“Ibuki, Ibuki are-ya in der?” Teruteru pleads to Ibuki’s door, “Hurry, breakfast is getting cold.”

Ibuki walks out, and Kazuichi knows the instant he sees her.

_She's sick._

“Ibuki is ready to go eat breakfast before it gets cold.” she says flatly.

“Ibuki...are you…” Mahiru trails off.

Teruteru feels her forehead, “She’s burning up!”

Sonia looks down, “The ninth little indian oversleeps…”

_ And then there were eight. _

…

The eight eat in relative silence, everyone feeling demoralized.

Chiaki breaks the silence, “We should decide who will help the people here and the people at the hospital.”

Hajime looks at Kazuichi, “We need to make sure you don’t get sick so maybe we can isolate-”

“It doesn’t matter,” Kazuichi sighs as he rubs his face with his good hand, “Monokuma told me it’s all airborne, I could be away from all of you and we’ll all get sick. And besides..." he trails off quietly.

"Besides?" Gundham asks.

Kazuichi buries his face in his good arm, "Monokuma said I won't get sick until everyone else does." Kazuichi says glumly.

The class sits quietly as they digest that information.

Fuyuhiko clenches his fist, “Then we’re going to stay around you and make sure you figure something out.”

“Th-that’s right,” Mahiru adds, “We’ll help out how we can.”

Teruteru makes a whistling noise, “I will make the best health enduring dishes in ma’ arsenal.”

“We must not be passive, but go and grab the trouser snake!” Sonia cheers.

“We can do this.” Chiaki beams.

…

Fuyuhiko returns from tending to Peko and sits down next to him. The gangster looks at him, “Hey! This isn’t over, alright?!”

“I-I know that…” Kazuichi trails off…

“Kazuichi,” Sonia clears her throat, “In my homeland there are many tales of warriors overcoming impossible odds.”

“I’m no warrior,” he laments.

He feels a hand gently rest on his injured arm...it feels nice. He turns and sees Mahiru turning and looking at him intently and he instinctively blushes, “Wh-What?”

“I’m alive because of you. You...you saved me.”

“Yeah," he looks down, "I’m a good punching bag.”

He feels a hand on his other shoulder, with Fuyuhiko giving him an intense look, “Losing to Peko is nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Agreed,” Gundham smiles, “Preventing the destruction of one’s universe is as important as the conquering of another.”

“Your act was reminiscent of tales of knights,” Sonia adds.

“You’re a man aren’t you?” Mahiru says gently, “We believe you can do this.”

“I-I don’t know if that’s true, but…” his eyes well up, “Thank you guys.”

…

The time passes with each of them taking care of their classmates at different times. Teruteru makes an appearance with a cart of food and the group loads it into the mini-fridge.

Teruteru nods his head towards outside to Kazuichi and the mechanic gets up and walks outside with him.

“What’s up Teruteru?”

Teruteru’s nose bleeds a little, “Kazuichi you are looking really sexy right now, being the one our hopes depend on, women absolutely love that.”

Kazuichi grimaces, “Can’t you be serious for-”

Teruteru holds up his hands and awkwardly chuckles, “S-sorry just a nervous habit.” The chef looks down and furrows his brow, “What I-a wanted to say is it’s a lot of pressure to have everyone c-count on you and I think you can do this.”

_ That...was really nice of you. _

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from someone with such sexy broad shoulders,” The chef continues.

Kazuichi sighs, “That was almost nice of you Teruteru.”

Teruteru winks at him, “I should go feed Hajime and Chiaki.”

…

“Hey” Mahiru says softly to him.

“Hey.”

She sits next to him, “How are you holding up?”

“I-I’m okay.”

“Listen,” she starts fiddling with her camera strap, “I know you’re injured and all, but…” she blushes, “I was wondering if you’d want to go for a walk? I’d…I’d like for you to take a picture of me.”

_ Blush, hesitant speech, lack of eye contact. This isn’t something small...but...I, I don’t understand. _

“Mahiru?” he asks, “Are you sure? I don’t really get it, but whatever this is, i-it’s a big deal for you.”

“I...I want this.” she concludes.

“Oh, um, okay, let’s just tell the others we’ll be out for a bit.”

…

They’re walking towards the second island.

“Hey Mahiru?”

“Yeah?”

“Listen, I was thinking...like as a mechanic I can appreciate the cool features of a camera, but I-I don’t understand things like how you know when to take a picture.”

Mahiru thinks for a moment, “I mean there are the technical aspects such as framing and lighting, but I think you mean the artistic part of it.”

He nods, “Yeah I, I’ve always wondered about how you can capture things really well.”

“Hmmm…” she glances at the ocean, “I guess there’s just a certain...aspect of life that I try to capture in all of my shots.”

He considers that, “That...sounds really cool.”

She smiles, “What makes you know when a machine is good?”

He grins, “That’s easy! Machines are great and people don’t appreciate them enough! When I am able to create something that is super cool and people are taken aback by how amazing they are that’s the best feeling in the world.”

“Now imagine that instead of a machine, it’s capturing a moment when a person is demonstrating in little ways how they are amazing. A person experiencing true joy at something as simple as noticing ocean waves.”

“Huh,” he muses, “That...sounds really amazing, actually.”

…

“Okay,” she blushes, “This is the spot I want.” She places the camera strap around his neck. “I’ve adjusted the camera so that all you have to do is hold it and click, you can do that with one hand.”

He lines up the camera focusing on her with the ocean waves and trees in the background. “So I wait until I see the human aspect of you right?”

She brushes her hair back, “Yeah, but...I always take pictures of people when they’re not paying attention...so this is weird.”

“You’re saying I need to get you to stop focusing on this?”

She shrugs, “Maybe.”

He thinks, “Hey Mahiru?”

“Yeah?”

He thinks of all the ways she has helped him over the different timeloops and how she has reliably tried to help him one way or another.

“Thank you.”

She looks at him with surprise, “Huh?”

“You...you’ve helped me. You’ve helped me with my arm and not only that but I see how much you help others. When Mikan falls you help her up, you try to make sure others aren’t mean either and.” he looks at her briefly over the camera, “It’s...it’s a really good quality.”

She pauses on his words, “That’s...really nice of you Kazuichi,” she answers with a smile.

*Click*

She runs over, “Let me see! Let me see!”

“Whoa! Whoa! Hold on.”

He’s too slow and she grabs the camera and strap from him and looks at the picture for a while.

He stands there awkwardly, “Ummm...Mahiru.”

She slowly hands the camera to him looking away, “Wh-what do y-you think?”

_ Shaky hands...is she nervous? _

He holds up the camera and sees her radiant smile with her freckles contrasting with her eyes and hair as all three stand out with an ocean wave crashing in the distance.

_ She looks… _

His heart starts to beat faster

_ Absolutely beautiful. _

He pulls the camera feeling a bit dazed…

“Well,” she asks timidly.

“This...Mahiru...you…” he fumbles with his words as different feelings overwhelm him, “You look amazing in it.”

She glances at him bashfully, “I...you think I look amazing?”

“Y-yeah.” he says dazedly.

She blushes as she looks down, “I-”

“There you are!” A voice yells.

The two jump and look up as Fuyuhiko is rushing towards them.

“Shit! I’m sorry to interrupt you two, but it’s Hajime! He’s at the first island!”

The three of them immediately rush off towards the first island.

Kazuichi glances over at Mahiru as the three rush towards Hajime.

_ I...I’ve spent all this time trying to learn how to win over Sonia...but...I feel different with Mahiru...but...all this work...I...what do I do? _


	52. One personal favor

“Sup!” Hajime says with a headbob, somehow he has acquired shades and is wearing them.

“Chiaki what happened?!” Kazuichi asks frantically.

Chiaki leans to the side examining Hajime, “He went to the bathroom and when he came back he was like this.”

“I don’t see what the fuss is about,” Hajime says nonchalantly, “We’re here, on an island, plenty of food and water, some-” he gestures to Chiaki, “hotties and all we’re missing is some weed.”

_What?_

Hajime looks at Fuyuhiko, “You look like you’d know where I could find some of the good stuff.”

“The fuck?!” Fuyuhiko snarls as he steps back, “Stay the fuck away from me!”

“Come on bro!” Hajime retorts, “Don’t hold out on me!”

Teruteru looks at Hajime concerned, “What caused this?”

“It was his time,” a cheery voice replies.

Kazuichi feels shivers in his spine as he turns to Monokuma.

Monokuma puts a hand behind his head, “Oh don’t you all know? Every eight hours another one of you will get sick.” he pulls out a pocket watch, “And according to my calculations another one of you will get sick at ten tonight during the nighttime announcement.” the bear puts his paws to his mouth, “Upupu anyone want to guess who will be next?”

The group glares at him with the exception of Hajime who starts pestering Fuyuhiko again.

“Come on man! I know you have to have some of the good stuff!”

“We need to get him in a room, now!” Fuyuhiko snaps.

…

The group is sitting at the restaurant eating quietly.

Kazuichi is staring at his plate, he has barely touched a bite.

_They’re all going to get sick and there isn’t anything I can do._

“Hey!”

He jumps a little and looks up. Fuyuhiko is looking at him intently, “Eat your food! Fuck what that bear says, we’re going to fight this thing.”

“You believe one can offer resistance to the curse?” Gundham asks.

“We aren’t going to know unless we try.” Fuyuhiko responds with fire burning in his eyes, “I’m not going to give that bear the satisfaction.”

Mahiru rubs her neck, “I hope you’re right.”

“Well, I have a lot to atone to, don’t I?” Fuyuhiko asks, looking at her.

“Huh?” she blinks in surprise.

Fuyuhiko points a fork at Kazuichi, _That’s bad dining etiquette!,_ “He, came and talked to me after the video game and…” he exhales, “I’m such an idiot. He helped me realize why that fucking bear must be manipulating me and how you...you don’t deserve any of that stuff I said you did after that video game.”

Mahiru crosses her arms, “You agree the way that you’ve been acting-”

“Just let me fucking finish will ya?!” Fuyuhiko interjects, “Look, I’m..I’m sorry, I’m sorry for my attitude for how Peko and I have acted for all of this! I’ve seen how you act and you’re, you're a good person.”

The group pauses for a while before Mahiru responds quietly, “Th-thank you.”

Sonia raises her fists, “If I may-we’re in this together and we are going to do our best.”

Chiaki puts her hand to her chest, “And we are going to do that together.”

Kazuichi looks at his classmates, no, his friends, all of whom are smiling at him.

“Then let’s do our best.” he finishes. “Let’s enjoy the time we have. Does anyone have any ideas?”

“I know a good game we can play,” Chiaki says excitedly.

...

One by one his classmates wish him a goodnight before the two of them are left.

He feels anxious and comfortable at the same time. It’s a weird feeling.

Mahiru turns to him, “Listen, I wanted to th-thank you for taking my picture earlier.”

Kazuichi smiles at her, “I-it was no problem, I enjoyed it.”

He feels...confused? Tense? Excited? Uneasy?

_I don’t think I’ve ever felt this way…_

“Is something wrong?” she asks him looking concerned.

“It’s...it’s…”

_I’m betraying Sonia? Can I betray Sonia? Am I betraying Mahiru by thinking about Sonia? WHAT DO I WANT?!_

She leans closer to him, “Are you worried about the despair disease?”

“No, I,” he closes his eyes in shame, "I’m just confused.”

“Wh-what is it?” she asks nervously.

“I-”

_Think I like you and yet that’s betraying Sonia? That I need to ask out Sonia, but I feel different around you and sometimes I think that this feeling is better?_

The nighttime announcement goes off and it brings him back to the present.

He closes his eyes and tenses up waiting for the impact of the consequence of saying something he’s going to regret. The feeling becomes unbearable and he says the following as fast as he can, “I’m confused because all this time I thought I liked Sonia and I still do, I think, but when I’m around you I feel different, comfortable, like I can just be myself with you and that, that is enough and I’m sure I’m being super unreliable right now and I’m sorry!”

Mahiru has her eyes closed.

_What is she thinking?_

“Mahiru?” he shakes her shoulder and her eyes open.

“What?! What did I miss? Kazuichi! I just totally had the weirdest dream, I thought I was this boring old photographer, but I need to go-no we need to go shopping! And then hit up some of the clubs here! And then to fine dining!” she laughs, “Fuck yes! It feels SOOOOO good to be free!”

His stomach drops and his mouth turns completely dry. He feels the back of her head.

_She’s burning up._

…

After he and the others are able to get her into her cabin and set up the restraints so she won’t hurt herself, Kazuichi sleep walks to his cabin.

He closes the door and lies down on his bed and starts sobbing.

*Knock knock*

“Go away!” he cries with his voice hoarse, “Please just leave me alone!”

*Knock knock*

“What do you want from me?!” he bawls. He walks to the door with tears in his eyes and opens it to see Fuyuuhiko standing there.

“You were there when I most needed you.” Fuyuhiko says quietly, “And like hell I am going to leave you alone when you need someone. I’m going to get a sleeping bag and I am sleeping here.” he grabs Kazuichi’s shirt and looks at him fire burning in his eyes, “We...are...not...giving up.”

Kazuichi numbly nods.

Fuyuhiko lets go of Kazuichi and holds out Kazuichi’s hand. Fuyuhiko puts his index finger knuckles in it, “Russian Doll. I know you already know that, but you’re the reason Peko or I are even here and I am not leaving you alone. Come on, let’s go for a walk.”

…

He wakes up to the morning announcement and feels a hand shake him. He looks up and sees Fuyuhiko standing there looking at him.

“Hey,” Fuyuhiko remarks gently, “I know Mahiru means a lot to you. Peko means a lot to me. Let’s make them proud today, okay?”

“O-okay.”

Fuyuhiko holds up a hand, “I want one thing from you.”

“Huh?” Kazuichi asks confused.

“Honesty. When you’re feeling scared you fucking tell me. When you feel hopeless you fucking tell me. You understand.”

Kazuichi swallows, “Y-yeah, I understand.”

Fuyuhiko turns towards the door, “Good, now get dressed and let’s go. Someone else is going to need us to deal with them.”

…

It is quite bizarre seeing him like this. Teruteru has been dragged with Sonia as she had fed some of the others.

When Hiyoko catcalls him the chef visibly flinches.

“I can’t b-believe that girl could be so crude.” Teruteru notes nervously, “My mama didn’t raise me like that.” he shudders, “Girls like that are dangerous.”

“It’s okay Teruteru,” Sonia reassures him, “Let’s get you to your room where you don’t have to worry.”

“Thank you mam’. I think there I shall write some poetry and outline ways for our uniforms to be more modest.” he points to Chiaki, “I think your skirt is too high for my liking, I wouldn’t want any uncouth boys to be tempted by that.”

Chiaki gives him an annoyed look, "I wouldn't do anything like that," before turning back towards the others.

“That’s...uh...good thinking Teruteru.” Kazuichi remarks. He looks at the others and they all slowly help Teruteru make his way to his cabin.

_And then there were five._

…

The day passes as he, Fuyuhiko and Chiaki hang out at the cabins. With Ibuki, Hiyoko, Mikan, Mahiru and now Teruteru it makes more sense to have more of them there.

“Y-you can switch if you want.” Kazuichi murmurs to Fuyuhiko, “I know that with Peko at the hospital-”

“I’m not leaving your side.” Fuyuhiko remarks, “I would never forgive myself.”

“O-oh okay.”

“That’s really nice of you Fuyuhiko,” Chiaki says gently.

He looks down and exhales, “It’s-it’s nothing and besides I have a lot to make up as well.”

“We’re glad you’re here,” Chiaki responds.

...

He watches as the clock gets close to 2pm and tenses up. Someone is going to get sick.

“Ah, as expected we have found you dwelling with the ill.” Gundham notes.

_Gundham?_

Sonia clears her throat, “We thought that if one of us were to get sick, it would be most helpful if we all were together.”

_That makes sense._

The five look at each other.

“If I am the one who gets sick, I wanted to mention how much I enjoy your friendships.” Sonia says kindly. She looks at Fuyuhiko, “That includes you.”

“I-I don’t think I deserve that,” Fuyuhiko replies lamely.

“Beneath your rough exterior seems to stem compassion and allegiance to forces of good.” Gundham notes.

“Well don’t let appearance fools you,” Fuyuhiko replies sadly, “Not like the friendship and good feelings shit can ever be what my world is like.”

Gundham clears his throat, “As the dark queen has said, if I am to become burdened by the pox, I too am glad to have found not just beings I tolerate, but even allies of this realm.”

Kazuichi smiles, “I’m glad to have you as an ally too.” and he looks at Sonia and smiles, “And of course the same with your comment.”

She beams and the slight flutter in his heart leaves him feeling confused once again.

The group waits. Chiaki has a clock on her handheld and the group watches as the time turns to 2pm.

“It is I.”

The group turn their attention to Gundham.

“Gundham!” Sonia shouts with a mix of surprise and pain.

He closes his eyes, “The pox is attempting to overtake me and sap my strength.”

“Can you fight it?!” Kazuichi shouts.

“Don’t give up Gundham!” Sonia encourages him.

The breeder starts to sweat, “It is a beast of another realm of great magnitude.” he opens his eyes and grabs Kazuichi’s shirt, “Know this, you have demonstrated an otherworldly ability to foil that hellspawn bear. You must maintain the knowledge that you possess such an ability! For to doubt yourself in times like this.” Gundham coughs, “Your bravery and kindness, they are not inhibited by this pox.”

“Gundham I-I,” Kazuichi stammers.

Gundham let’s go of Kazuichi and closes his eyes.

Sonia taps Gundham’s arm with a scared expression, “Gundham?”

The breeder’s eyes snap open and he giggles, “Hi everyone! Gundham Tanaka here!” he winks and flashes a peace sign. He looks at Sonia, “No need to look so worried! Besides I’m psychic!”

…

The four of them are sitting in the lobby. Chiaki yawns, “I think maybe I should grab some of the snacks from the market so if we don’t want to cook we don’t have to. Fuyuhiko do you want to go?”

Fuyuhiko looks at her with doubt, “I said I wouldn’t leave his side.”

“If it’s okay, I...I think that I would like to say a couple things to Kazuichi privately,” Sonia asserts.

_What?_

Fuyuhiko looks at her and Kazuichi for a few seconds, “What the hell. Alright Chiaki, let’s go.”

…

“Kazuichi, I am glad we have this time, for I wanted to talk to you.”

He immediately feels more nervous, “Sonia?”

She smiles at him, “There are a couple of things I wanted to say, so I ask that you let me say them before responding.”

“Uh...sure.”

“Kazuichi, it is apparent how well you have been handling this killing game.”

“Well Sonia, I-”

“Kazuichi, please let me finish.” she closes her eyes and sighs.

_Tense body language, this is important to her._

“Growing up in royalty, I have always been interested as to how one treats those who are not expected to offer anything in return.” she puts her hand to her chin in thought, “I can recall which of my relatives treated the beggars on the street with kindness.” she turns back to him, “And I have noticed how kind you have been to even our classmates who seem hardest to get along with.”

She gives him a look of determination, “I request, no I implore you Kazuichi Soda to take a knee.”

“O-oh okay.” he replies as he timidly kneels on the ground.

She places a hand on his shoulder, “I declare you, as bestowed upon you by Sonia Nevermind, princess of Novoselic the honor of knight. A knight of kindness, compassion and bravery, you may rise.”

In surprise he slowly rises.

“Now it is of my custom to allow you one request. Kazuichi, as princess of Novoselic, what request may I grant for you?”

_This is the perfect time to tell her my feelings? Ask her out?_

“Sonia...I-” his mouth is dry and he starts to feel sweaty, he had waited for this moment so long part of him didn’t think he’d actually have such an opportunity.

She smiles at him, “Kazuichi please ask, barring a few certain requests, I can assure you I would be happy to grant your desires.” Her eyes light up, "Think of it as one personal favor."

Kazuichi's mind goes to a few possibilities before bringing himself back to reality.

“I-” he stutters.

_This is my chance, this is a perfect opportunity! Am I that afraid of her rejecting me?_

“I would like to wait on that request and tell you later.”

_Why am I not taking this opportunity?!_

She pauses considering his response, “I...see.” she puts her hand to her chin, “I believe that should be acceptable.” She looks around thinking of something to say, “What do you think Fuyuhiko would be like if he got sick, I must admit I find these personality shifts interesting.”

He thinks about his experience with Fuyuhiko having the disease.

He fiddles with his arm brace, “Well...I’m not sure, do you have any guesses?”

…

Soon enough the four of them are watching the clock nervously looking at it and each other. The clock strikes ten and Sonia tenses up before opening her eyes. She curls her upper lip in disgust, “God why do I have to be around such pathetic virgins! This is as boring as a funeral!”

The three of them help Sonia to her cottage. Fuyuhiko and Chiaki add basic restraints that will stop the princess from wandering off.

“Hahaha!” they see red eyes leering at them through Mikan’s keyhole. ‘You’re fucked! You’re all fucked and by this time tomorrow….” she laughs, “Despair,” she finishes with an orgasmic reaction.

Kazuichi feels a hand grab his arm as Fuyuhiko walks him towards their cabins.

Chiaki walks over and hugs Kazuichi and steps back, “I believe in you. I know you can do this.”

“Th-thanks Chiaki.”

She smiles and walks off.

_She’s next and she knows it._

He turns to look at Fuyuhiko.

_It’s going to be just us two left._


	53. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu - From the Ashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kazuichi is interesting. I was thinking about reactions from Chapter 51. I think Mikan, Ibuki, Hiyoko are all valid Het ships aside from my pick along with Hajime, Fuyuhiko and Gundham if done right as well. I know some are disappointed in the direction this is going (Sorry) but I do want to clarify I don't consider your opinion on the best ship for him either invalid.

***** Ding dong bing bong*

“This is your morning announcement. Today is a great day to get sick and die.” Monokuma mocks from the television.

He gets up.

_ Today is the day. _

Fuyuhiko walks out of the bathroom and looks at him, “Shall we?”

“Yeah.”

…

“Chiaki?” The two walk cautiously as Chiaki’s door is wide open. They find her in her bed, sleeping.

“I guess she is going to sleep until this is all over,” Fuyuhiko comments.

Kazuichi feels numb, she has been the constant for him in the killing game. She’s never been unavailable prior to the fifth island murder, “Y-yeah, I guess she is.”

…

The two boys walk from the cabins to the hospital and back taking care of everyone. Everyone has been more subdued.

Kazuichi looks at the clock in the restaurant and sees as it turns to noon.

_ Two hours left. _

His hands start shaking before he feels a hand hold his.

Fuyuhiko smirks at him, “What? Are you worried about something? What makes you think I’m going down without a fight?”

…

They’re in the hospital.

It’s 1:55pm.

“What’s your first memory Kazuichi?”

“My first memory?”

“Yeah, well maybe not first, but one that really shaped you or leaves a lasting impression.”

Kazuichi thinks back and frowns, “I have a memory from when I was four. I heard my parents fighting and I saw my mom walk out to the living room. She sees me and leans down and hugs me. She says that I can just ignore that and know that I will have her around no matter what.”

He looks at Fuyuhiko, “She left us four years later.”

“Fucking shit!” Fuyuhiko gasps, “That’s really fucked up.”

“Don’t remind me,” Kazuichi sighs, “Wh-what about you?”

Fuyuhiko looks at his hands, “When I was six, Peko and I were playing. I think Natsumi was out with mom or something and we heard a bird hit the house. Peko and I run over and we see the bird trying to fly. It has a broken wing or something and so the two of us run into the house.”

Fuyuhiko chokes up a little, “And I go to my dad and tell him, I ask him if there is anything we can do and-” he starts sobbing, “My dad takes me outside and picks up a big rock and puts it in my hand and,” he croaks out a painful noise, “he tells me this is how our family solves problems and I...and I-” he puts his hands over his face as he cries.

Suddenly Kazuichi hears a click and he sees that it’s 2:00 pm. He looks back at Fuyuhiko and sees the Yakuza with his eyes closed.

“Fuyuhiko! Fuyuhiko!” he feels Fuyuhiko’s forehead, it’s hot to the touch.

_ He’s sick! _

Fuyuhiko opens his eyes, “And I kill the bird.” he clenches his fist and shakes, “I...I was a monster.” A vein bulges in his forehead, "A fucking monster! And I still feel like shit because I've been told my whole like only a pussy would care about something as stupid as a bird!" he pauses in his train of thought and he focuses on Kazuichi, “What, what is it?”

“Your forehead.” Kazuichi gasps.

“Oh that?” Fuyuhiko smirks, “I already told you, I’m not losing to that fucking bear. Yeah I can feel the disease there trying to sap my strength, but I’m not giving up.” He coughs violently and regains his composure after a couple of minutes, “I’m holding on for you, for Peko, for Mahiru and everyone else.” he looks down, “I don’t know if I can do this.”

“D-do what?”

Fuyuhiko’s tears return, “Kazuichi, what do you do when your ultimate title is something you got through your family, but...but you’re not sure if you ever wanted that lifestyle in the first place?”

_ Oh my god...what? _

…

“My whole life,” Fuyuhiko continues, “Playdates with approved families, good grades from teachers terrified if they piss off my parents.” he looks down, “The only person from back there that I truly trust is Peko and if I didn’t have her...” he sighs, “Hey, I’ve talked about myself a lot tell me about your home life would ya?”

…

Fuyuhiko puts his hands in his pockets, “So you had to do everything on your own?”

“I mean,” Kazuichi rubs the side of his face, “I had a roof over my head and there was food...most of the time.”

“Shit,” Fuyuhiko exhales, “So you had to fucking carry your family on your back.”

“Yeah...” Kazuichi agrees, “Yeah...I did.”

…

“What do you think you’re doing?!” An enraged voice yells at the two of them.

The two of them see Monokuma’s red eye shining at them and glaring.

“What do you want you fucking bear?!” Fuyuhiko snarls.

Monokuma starts pacing and listing off his paws, “Money, women, fame and a nice salmon burger,” he turns to Fuyuhiko, “And most of all YOU SHOULD BE SICK!”

Fuyuhiko coughs and offers a joyless grin at Monokuma, “What’s the matter? You going to act like a tantruming toddler not getting your way.”

_ I...guess you would recognize that… _

The bear glares at Kazuichi, "He's on borrowed time, the instant he is down, you're next!"  Monokuma seethes and points a claw at the Yakuza, “You can’t hold out forever.”

Fuyuhiko holds up a hand extending a single finger, “And for every minute that I do, know that it is a big fuck you. You pathetic piece of shit.”

The bear grumbles and disappears.

Fuyuhiko turns to Kazuichi, “So where were we?”

…

“What I don’t understand,” Kazuichi starts off hesitantly, “Is if that was your upbringing and they tried to make you be exactly like them then what happened?”

Fuyuhiko places a hand on his forehead and sighs, “It was really surprising when I got the invitation from Hope’s Peak, there were so many times I was punished, told I was too weak.” he looks down and clenches a fist, “I remember in third grade when my dad belted me because I was too soft. The next day I beat the shit out of a classmate that was annoying me. When I asked my mom later if the other kid was okay she told me to never ask that question again.”

Kazuichi takes a few minutes to absorb what Fuyuhiko has told him, “You...you felt bad about all that.”

Fuyuhiko tugs at his sleeves, “I...I don’t even know how much of me...my anger, my thoughts...how much of that is because of my parents making me the way I am…”

Kazuichi feels his skin turn cold, “Th-that’s so much pressure.”

“Yeah,” Fuyuhiko grunts. He laughs bitterly, “It only took being kidnapped into a killing game to finally have an opportunity to actually be away from all of them.” he pauses and looks towards the hospital, “I’m glad Peko is here. I...I could always tell with her.”

“Huh?”

“Peko grew up next to me, like a twin sister and as my protector we spent all of our time together. My family refused to send me to Hope unless Peko and I were in the same class.” he tears up a little, “She was always there and I could always fucking tell how she felt about the things I did.” He coughs a little, “No one else could, but I could tell from her the smallest cues how much she disliked it when I was mean and how much she liked it when I was nice.” he looks at his hands, "I mean don't get me wrong, both of us have killed people, but.." he trails off.

"No one could tell other than you?"

Fuyuhiko barks out a laugh, "Everyone always say her as a tool, they ignore her little cues," his breath hitches, “And so even though my parents would beat me, train me, teach me how to be a ruthless Yakuza, everyday I was with Peko I could tell how much she wanted me to be just...nice and...I...I found myself caring about her opinion a lot, not that I could ever show it.” he takes a deep breath, “If it wasn’t for her and growing up with her...I probably would have killed someone the first night...that’s what my dad would do.” he taps his fingers as if rattling off an equation, “You don’t owe anyone anything and if someone or some people are in the way and causing your mortal danger, you eliminate them quickly and effectively.” he looks down, “This is the first time I actually have a chance to even consider how I want to be.”

Kazuichi puts his hand on Fuyuhiko’s shoulder, “So uh...any ideas on what you want to be like?”

…

The two finish their round of checking in on everyone. Kazuichi yawns, he glances at Fuyuhiko who has started coughing again. Fuyuhiko quickly walks over the edge of the pier and throws up.

Kazuichi runs over, “Are you okay?”

Fuyuhiko wipes his sleeve on his chin, “Yeah...I’m,” he starts coughing violently, “I’m fine, let’s go.”

…

Kazuichi lays down in his bed and leans over to look at Fuyuhiko, “Hey, when did you realize how you feel about Peko?”

Fuyuhiko stares up at the ceiling, “It’s late, I’ll tell you tomorrow, okay?”

“Uhhh...o-okay.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.”

Kazuichi gulps and closes his eyes and hopes for the best.

…

The morning announcement goes off and he opens his eyes immediately looking over towards Fuyuhiko’s bed.

The gangster looks up towards him, “Good morning to you too.”

“Thank god!”

…

The two have finished their rounds and are walking to the hospital. Kazuichi is looking at the ocean and hears a thump.

He immediately turns to see Fuyuhiko on the ground and bolts over, “Fuyuhiko?!” he screams.

Face in the ground he can hear Fuyuhiko murmuring, “Jeez, you don’t need to be so loud dumbass, help me up.”

Kazuichi helps the other boy up and feels his forehead, “I didn’t know someone’s head could get that hot.”

He leans Fuyuhiko on his good arm.

_ He doesn’t have much longer. _

“Hey, so how did you realize that you like Peko?”

…

“It’s funny,” Fuyuhiko wheezes sitting on a hospital chair, “All my life,” he pauses and takes a labored breath, “That fucking bear,” he grits his teeth as his body shakes, “I’m...not...giving...up.” he hacks and coughs up flem, “Fuck!” he turns to Kazuichi, “All my life I was told that Peko was a tool. My parents would set up other dates and there was even a girl I had a thing for a while.” he looks down, “I thought I was in love with her.”

Kazuichi rubs his forehead, “Y-you thought?”

He snorts, “Yeah, I thought she was perfect and shit. And one day I hang out with this girl Yukiko and watch as she treats all of her servants like shit. I realized she was a total bitch and she wasn’t interested in knowing anything about me at all.” he looks towards Peko’s room, “And that night when I get home, Peko doesn’t ask, but I can tell she wants to know and I tell her, like always and all she does is listen and tells me that I deserve someone who sees the good in me.” and as she walks away, “I realize that Peko is hot, like how the fuck did I not notice this before and that I can...be myself with her and how that’s the most amazing thing.”

Fuyuhiko starts coughing and it lasts for several minutes. He stands up, “Come on.”

“Huh? Wh-where are we going?”

Fuyuhiko wipes his nose with his sleeve, “I already know that that bear is going to kill me if you can’t find something and there is something I need to say.”

…

“Fuyuhiko,” Kazuichi says awkwardly, “I don’t think I should be here.”

Fuyuhiko maintains an intense stare at Peko who is sleeping, “No, because if I die, I need you to tell her what I’m saying.”

“O-oh, okay.”

Fuyuhiko clears his throat, “Peko, I” he starts sweating, “I need you to know that I feel like I’m different from my family. Anytime that I was kind to someone, all of it,” tears start streaming down his eyes, “All of it would never have happened if I didn’t have you and I’m sorry. I’m sorry for how selfish and mean and angry I have been around you and to you. You-” he chokes up, “You call yourself a tool, but I’ve never seen you that way and I-it was always you I wanted Peko, only you.” he shudders and falls to the ground.

Kazuichi immediately runs over and lifts his head with his one hand.

“N-now y-you can tell her what I said.” he glances at Kazuichi, “I-I k-know you c-can do this, y-you just need some l-luck.”

Fuyuhiko closes his eyes and Kazuichi immediately feels himself feel flushed and his vision starts to blur.

He unsteadily stands up.

_ You just need some luck. _

Almost falling a few times he stumbles into Nagito’s room and places his hand on the sleeping boy’s chest.

“Please, i-it has to be you!”

He feels nauseous, “Mikan is in despair and w-we can’t save her unless we live! P-please! Please Nagito!” his voice becomes course and pleading, “You say your bad and good luck balance out, please!”

He slumps to the ground and his vision starts to blur, his forehead feels like it is on fire and his throat starts closing up. He starts seeing flashes of light at the doorway and various shapes and…

_ A cat? _

A brown cat with green eyes walks in front of the door from the right side and blinks at him and suddenly it’s at the right side of door and walks to the front again and blinks at him.

_ Huh? _

The cat...winks? at him and turns as it walks through a wall.

His vision clouds and he spends the next several seconds breathing heavily before he hears a voice.

Monokuma is standing in front of the door holding an assault rifle, “Have you seen any cats around here?!” the bear immediately runs to a couple doors over and Kazuichi closes his eyes.

And opens them. He feels the back of his forehead and it is...cool. He...he is getting better and he never passed out.

He shakily stands up and he feels balanced.

_ I’m...I’m not sick anymore. _

He looks at where the cat walked through the wall.

_ Alter Ego? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...my logic is, even though it was in the FF building, Alter Ego had made the most progress infiltrating the game in canon and as such we don't know to what extent AE would be able to influence the game in other timelines. Unlike Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya, AE is much more within the game and it's code and as such, isn't as blocked out as the FF members. That's my story and I am sticking to it.


	54. Funhouse Scrum Debate

He walks out of the room and sees Monokuma thrashing his paws against the wall, “No! No! No!” the bear points his paw at Kazuichi, “You! What did you do?!”

Kazuichi steps back putting his hand where his beanie used to be, “I-I didn’t do anything!”

The bear growls at him and disappears into the ground.

_ What was that? I guess if he is angry, that’s good. _

…

Soon enough everyone from the hospital is recovered with Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko informing them of what had happened.

Kazuichi is relieved that Fuyuhiko simply ignores Nagito when the latter gushes about Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi’s hope.

…

He finds the others outside of their cottages.

“Is everyone recovered?” Fuyuhiko asks looking around.

The students from the cottages all look at each other before Hajime responds. “Well,” he says quietly, “All of us except Mikan.”

Kazuichi looks over and sees Nagito looking intently at Mikan’s cabin.

…

“Where is it you think you’re going?” ‘Byakuya sternly addresses Nagito.

Nagito shoots Mikan’s cabin a look of contempt, “If she is despair she needs to be eliminated.”

“Nagito, I ask that you please reconsider,” Sonia addresses him kindly, “For one, we would all know you are responsible for such a reprehensible action.”

“Yeah and there’s no way we wouldn’t vote for you.” Hiyoko adds.

_ Not that he cares, he might die tomorrow anyways. _

“He already tried to commit a murder, c-can we trust him n-not to do anything?” Teruteru inquires, sweating nervously.

“No, he will need to be guarded.” ‘Byakuya’ concludes.

“HEY! THERE YOU ALL ARE!” They hear from the doorway.

Akane immediately turns, “Nekomaru?”

...

Having Nekomaru as a robot has its perks. He has no qualms about staying up late and guarding both cabins.

‘Byakuya’ decides that in addition to Nekomaru, someone will accompany him, but it's still helpful having the robot there. No one is particularly surprised when, with tears gushing in her eyes, Akane volunteers to spend time with him.

...

Kazuichi is walking towards the restaurant the next day and it hits him.

_ We all survived the third island. _

He sees Ibuki, ‘Byakuya’, Peko and Fuyuhiko and all ahead of him going to the restaurant.

_ They are all alive. THEY ARE ALL ALIVE! _

“Hey."

“Ack!” he yelps and falls over.

_ My arm. _

“Are you okay?” Mahiru asks, picking him up, “I didn’t realize you were so skittish.”

_ My arm. _

…

“Then that settles it,” ‘Byakuya’ announces, we are to explore the fourth island.

Mahiru puts her hand out, “What about Nagito and Mikan?”

Ibuki plays with her horns, “Are we going to have them guarded here the whole time?”

“Nope.” A high pitched voice answers.

_ What? _

Everyone turns to see Monokuma in the room looking outside towards the ocean.

“Oh to be young, to fall in love strongly, to feel emotions deeply, to make great overtures and yet,” the bear turns around pointing at that angrily, “None of you have killed anyone!!!”

“What does that have to do with our question?” Hajime asks.

“Nothing!” the bear yells, “Nothing at all! But you can only guard one person in the cottages at a time!” The bear pulls out an E-handbook before everyone hears a beep in theirs.

Kazuichi leans over and Gundham opens his for them to read.

_ Only one person can be confined in their cabin at one time. _

The bear disappears and almost immediately after Monomi appears to confirm that the fourth island is open.

…

With Peko and Fuyuhiko staying behind to guard Mikan, the rest of the class makes their way over towards the fourth island.

It’s funny, not the situation itself, but that even after all of these loops including Kazuichi having to fight Mikan, Nagito and Peko that he still uses avoidance when possible. 

He glances at Mahiru who is walking with Hiyoko and Ibuki.

_ Does she remember anything about what I said? _

She hasn’t confronted him about it, but Kazuichi is glad he is walking between Gundham and Hajime towards the fourth island. He doesn’t know how to sort out his feelings he has between Sonia and Mahiru. And at this point he really has no idea how to act around her or really what to say to her. He groans, it was sooooo easy interacting with her, but now everything feels weird.

…

One roller coaster ride later he is staring at the funhouse.

“Is something wrong?”

He jumps and turns to ‘Byakuya’ ,”You don’t need to scare me like that!”

“I find almost any action will scare someone doing a thousand yard stare, you look at that place with apprehension, what is wrong?”

“I really don’t like the look of that place, I don’t want to go in there at all.”

The heir looks at the funhouse for a while, “Then it is probably best to avoid that.”

…

Monokuma shoots Kazuichi a glare before telling the others how more information about their pasts will be inside the funhouse.

Kazuichi steps forward now is his chance. He opens his mouth to say something when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks in surprise at ‘Byakuya’ as the light shimmers off the taller boy’s glasses.

“Allow me to handle this one,” ‘Byakuya’ murmurs to Kazuichi, "You have done more than enough." ‘Byakuya’ turns to the group. “We are not going in there. It is obviously a trap.”

Hajime clenches his fist, “I know it’s a trap, but if we can find any info to get out of here it will be  **worth** it.”

‘Byakuya’ scoffs, “And tell me what info Monokuma has given us without deadly strings attached that has been  **worth** it.”

“We’re not going to find out unless we  **try** ,” Mahiru says with an annoyed huff.

“You’re suggesting that we can’t  **try** in other ways,” ‘Byakuya’ retorts.

Nagito clears his throat, “I know I am worthless trash, but there could be any amount of info there, it’s  **possible** that it could truly illuminate our positions!”

‘Byakuya’ fixes a cold stare onto Nagito, “And it could be as deadly as the despair disease with no  **possible** way to prevent a murder, how many of you are okay with that position?”

“Byakuya,” Sonia replies calmly, “You raise good points, but what is our  **alternative** ?”

“Yeah!” Hiyoko adds, “I didn’t realize you were such a **chicken**.”

“Believing one is desperate to receive any carrot from Monokuma should never be our strategy, it should be our  **alternative** that is a last resort.” he turns to Hiyoko, “Call me  **chicken** all you want. I don’t care about what you think of me, I care that you live.”

“We do not have any reason to believe that if we resist this  **path** the bear won’t plague us from another path.” Gundham replies hidden behind his scarf.

‘Byakuya’ sighs, “That is true, but why would you pick the  **path** with no discernible exits that Monokuma is trying to tempt us with?”

Teruteru squeezes his hands together nervously, “C-can we really not go in there? What if the info, what if it’s a-about our  **families** ?”

“We have no way to discern whether any info Monokuma has given us can even be trusted.” ‘Byakuya’ notes, “We can't trust any info we find about our  **families** .”

Akane clenches her fists together, “Enough talking, let’s just go and  **take it on** !”

‘Byakuya’ turns his head with a grimace, “And the only reason no one has died is because we haven’t decided to  **take it on** for any of Monokuma’s motives.”

Mahiru glares at him, “Just because you’re our leader doesn’t mean you get to  **speak for** everyone. You’re standing in front of Kazuichi as if he doesn’t get a voice.”

“And if Kazuichi didn’t want me to  **speak for** him, he’d say so.”

“Are-are we really not going to  **go in there** ?” Ibuki asks hesitantly, tapping her fingers together.

“As your leader I am telling you we are not going to  **go in there** .” ‘Byakuya’ says authoritatively.

“A GOOD LEADER DOESN’T MAKE DECISIONS UNILATERALLY!” Nekomaru yells with light coming out of his eyes, “YOU NEED TO DO WHAT IS BEST FOR  **THE TEAM** !”

“Which includes making unpopular decisions for when  **the team** is wrong.”

Hajime looks down, “There are so many  **unanswered questions** .”

‘Byakuya’ clears his throat, “And what Monokuma has given us has only given us more  **unanswered questions.** ”

Nagito steps forward, “We don’t all need to go  **into the funhouse** if it is a trap.”

'Byakuya' steps towards Nagito giving the other boy a determined look, “As far as I am concerned even letting one person go  **into the funhouse** is risky and unacceptable.”

‘Byakuya’ looks at Kazuichi and the two nod at each other with the heir turning back to the group.

“We’re not going in there and that, is our answer.”

Kazuichi looks at ‘Byakuya’ with a sense of awe.

_ I wonder what it’s like to be smart. _

…

One Monokuma tantrum later and the group starts heading back towards the first island.

“Hey Kazuichi,” he hears her say as she starts walking next to him.

“Oh h-hi Mahiru,” he replies cautiously.

She looks at him for a second, “Is something wrong?”

He gulps, “N-no it’s just,” he bites his lip, “just during the despair disease, well, I...there’s something we should probably discuss, but not now.”

She gives him a look for a few seconds before turning away, “Fine.” and rejoins Hiyoko.

_ I...don’t think that went well. _

…

The group crosses the fourth bridge and Kazuichi hears a thump. He turns to see that Nagito has tripped before the bridge while everyone else is continuing to cross.

*Click*

_ What was that? _

*Pop* *Crunch*

He looks to the bridge as it starts to collapse.

‘Byakuya’ turns and frantically yells at the group, “Everyone off the bridge!”

Everyone quickly makes their way across with Akane and Nekomaru helping Teruteru cross the bridge at the last second.

Kazuichi looks over and sees Nagito on the other side.

_ He’s at the fourth island...all by himself. _

Monokuma appears next to Nagito holding what looks to be a TNT box, a clipboard and is wearing a hard hat, “Oh! Did I do that?! Many apologies!”

“You-you did that on purpose you psycho bear!” Hiyoko shouts.

Nagito brushes himself off and stands up.

“Nagito!” Hajime cries, “Can you get over here?”

Monokuma puts down the box and flips a page on his clipboard, “Sorry no can do, I’m all backed up on projects.” The bear turns to Nagito, “But don’t worry, there’s food in the funhouse.”

_ No! _

The group watches helplessly as the bear leads Nagito back to the funhouse.

Kazuichi turns and shares a glance with Chiaki as the latter puffs out her cheeks in annoyance.

_ And we were doing so well too. _


	55. INTERLUDE - Simply Stalker - Kazuichi Soda Art - Kazuichi without hair dye or colored contacts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is purely art work.
> 
> Any comments on this chapter please direct to Simply Stalker. They have been working on this for a while and I for one think their work looks fantastic.


	56. So close, yet so far

It’s been one day since they’ve left the fourth island.

_ What is Monokuma having Nagito do over there? _

He puts the sling on his arm, it feels better, but it still feels a day or two away.

*Knock knock*

He slowly walks to the door and opens it seeing her there.

“Hey,” Mahiru says cautiously.

“H-hey,” he replies, glancing aside.

“D-did something happen with the despair disease or something?” Mahiru asks him.

“Well…” he starts, “I just…”

_ Don’t know how to act around you? _

She sighs, “All this time you’ve been reliable and now you won’t answer my questions.”

“It’s not that!” he quickly asserts.

She puts her hands on her hips, “Then what is it?” she asks with an annoyed tone.

_ That I might have a tiny bit of a huge crush on you and Sonia and I don’t know what to think or how to even tell you? _

“I-” he clutches his hand towards his chest, “I-I don’t know.”

Her shoulders drop and she looks away sadly, “I-I think I’m going to ask Hajime if he can help you until your arm gets better.”

_ Ah! _

He has no response as she walks away.

_ What is wrong with me?!?! _

…

Kazuichi isn’t sure if it is a good thing when Monokuma seems okay with providing no motive for the fourth island.

_ Nagito is going to find the dead room. He'll know we’re all despair. He’s going to try to kill ‘the traitor’. _

Several of his classmates including ‘Byakuya’ go to the bridge throughout the day. He has been consulted on how to rebuild it only for Monokuma to show up and prevent him from doing anything. He tries to repair the bridge, there is a new rule about only Monokuma being allowed to do that. He tries to make a cannon to fire Nekomaru over there, Monokuma makes a new rule about him not being allowed to craft cannons. It's not fair at all.

Sadly, he isn't surprised by Monokuma's vigilance on making new rules. Monokuma doesn't want anyone to interrupt Nagito from finding the dead room and reading all of the information, And if Nagito thinks all of them are as bad as Mikan that is enough of a motive.

…

Kazuichi is watching Chiaki, Fuyuhiko, Peko and Teruteru play a video game. It’s some RPG co-op game which looks pretty cool.

Hajime rushes into the building. “Guys!” Hajime yells somewhat out of breath, “It’s the fourth bridge, Monokuma is repairing it!”

The group quickly gets ready and makes their way to the island informing the others in the process.

The group arrives at the bridge as Monokuma operates a crane.

“If you could do that why didn’t you do that sooner?” Mahiru impatiently asks.

“That fiend seems to use his powers at his leisure and oftentimes simply to irk us.” Gundham growls.

“But, where is Nagito?” Hiyoko asks.

Monokuma lays a piece of bridge down and exits his crane before the contraption disappears, “There, all done. You all can cross now.”

“Where is Nagito?” ‘Byakuya’ demands.

“Oh, you’ll see him around.” Monokuma responds with a grin.

…

Nagito walks slowly towards them. His eyes ablaze.

_ Tense body, narrowed eyes...contempt. _

“Nagito!” Hajime gasps, “Are you okay? Where have you been?”

“D-did Monokuma feed you?” Teruteru asks.

Nagito looks over the group and snarls at them, “Pathetic. You all know so little.” he starts to walk past them.

“Hey!” Mahiru yells after him, “We all have been waiting for you the least you can do is show some respect.”

“Something is different about him.” Sonia notes with concern.

_ And that something isn’t good. _

He looks around, everyone is so stunned at the level of pure fury emanating from Nagito no one thinks to restrain him.

…

Walking back towards the first island the group stops.

“The fifth island is open.” Ibuki notes.

“We should head back to the first island right now,” ‘Byakuya’ says, “We need to regroup and see if we can get more information from Nagito.”

“W-we need to lock him up again,” Hiyoko remarks.

Kazuichi glares at the fifth island thinking of his previous experiences.

_Hopefully we're not to late._

…

Kazuichi quickens his pace so he can be walking next to Chiaki and Hajime.

“Wh-what do you guys think of Nagito?” he asks glancing at the other two, “Are either of you...concerned as to how he might act?”

Hajime puts his fist to his chin and looks down, “I don’t understand. Did Monokuma torture him? What has made him so...antagonistic to all of us?”

Chiaki focuses straight ahead, “He is acting out of character and that is concerning.”

Kazuichi fiddles with part of his sling, “But if he is acting anything like he did on the first island-”

Chiaki meets his eyes, “I think we should talk about this with the others.”

…

“And no one has seen him?” ‘Byakuya’ asks, glancing around the room.

“He wasn’t at the market,” Hiyoko notes.

“Peko and Fuyuhiko didn’t see him pass the cottages on their guard duty either.” Sonia adds.

“It seems that fiend has become invisible.” Gundham muses.

Mahiru clenches her fist, “Geez! And he couldn’t just tell us what happened?!

Ibuki put her hand behind her head as she looks down with disappointment, “Ibuki didn’t hear him at all through most of the first island.”

‘Byakuya’ adjusts his glasses, “I think we’re going to have to search the other islands.”

Kazuichi clears his throat, “He already has tried to commit a murder once. We don’t know…”

“If he is in that state of mind again,” ‘Byakuya’ finishes, “We need to be vigilant looking for him. I’m going to assign you to islands to scout.”

“What do you mean assign?” Hiyoko protests.

The heir stares at her, “Between you, Mahiru and Ibuki who exactly will wrestle a knife from his hands if he attacks you?”

No one responds before ‘Byakuya’ clears his throat, “We’re going to need Peko and Fuyuhiko as well, so I’ll need someone to guard Mikan.”

“I’ll guard her,” Hajime says gritting his teeth, “I don’t want to believe that it’s like this, but…” he trails off.

Sonia nods solemnly, “To have made it so far and to feel things are still such a risk, it is quite demoralizing.”

‘Byakuya’ adjusts his glasses, “I am going to list off names for islands. Island two is Peko, Kazuichi and Teruteru. Island three is Nekomaru, Sonia and Hiyoko. Island four is Ibuki, Akane and Fuyuhiko. Island five will have four of us since it isn’t explored yet. Myself, Gundham, Chiaki and Mahiru.

The group disperses and Kazuichi casts a worried glance at the island five group as he makes his way to the second island with Peko and Teruteru.

_ Nagito usually waits a couple of days before he tries anything, right? He’s...he’s not going to set up anything crazy...right? _

…

His group is walking along the second island.

“Peko, what’s it like being with Fuyuhiko?” Teruteru asks with a smile, “I mean the height difference seems quite...intriguing.”

Peko regards Teruteru with a cold stare causing the chef to giggle nervously, “I do not believe these questions are appropriate at this time.”

Kazuichi rolls his eyes, “I think if you just regard his questions as a nervous habit it’s easier to ignore.”

Peko glances towards the library, “I will keep that in mind.”

…

“It is strange though,” Teruteru says rubbing his chin while inspecting a medicine bottle, “I mean first Mikan and now Nagito, something is causing them to go crazy.”

Peko glances down another aisle in the pharmacy, “It is hard to discern, neither of them were of particularly sound mind initially. They would be opponents very easy to defeat in one on one combat.”

Teruteru, “I mean, we can look at them and know-”

“No,” Peko interjects, “There is a certain level of focus each person carries. Despite being very different temperaments both Nekomaru and Akane are formidable due to their ability to focus and in turn utilize their physical attributes effectively.”

Kazuichi glances down another aisle and is unsurprised to not find Nagito, “Is that something you can sense by just talking to people?”

Peko brushes her hair, “It is a skill I have developed. Byakuya, Sonia and interestingly you all also have that quality.”

_ Interesting. _

…

The three walk through the beach house.

Teruteru opens his mouth, “All I’m a saying is it is known as a stress reliever!”

Kazuichi groans, “Teruteru, if anyone was interested in a sexcapade with you I’m sure they would have let you know by now.”

“You have provided ample opportunities for that.” Peko adds stonefaced.

Kazuichi glances at her and he can swear that he saw her mouth twitch towards a smile for a split second.

Teruteru shakes his head, “Some of the best dishes I have made don’t look like they’ll be nearly as good and I’m just saying you all shouldn’t judge a book by-”

*Ding Dong Bing Bong*

The monitor lights up showing a grinning bear on the screen.

Kazuichi’s legs give out and he is sitting on the floor.

“Everyone please make your way to the fifth island Monokuma production center where a body has been discovered.”

Tears well up in Kazuichi’s eyes.

_ Nooooo!!!! Why, why now! He isn’t supposed to do anything for another couple of days! He didn’t even warn us or try to bait us! This...this...I was sooooo close. _

He thinks about the fifth island.

_ Mahiru is there! I know it should be Chiaki, but I need to make sure she is okay! _

Peko, Teruteru have to keep up with him as he sprints towards the fifth island.

…

The class converges on the fifth island group.

“What happened?”

“Who died?!”

“Is everyone okay?! Why did the announcement go off?!”

“What does that mean?!”

Kazuichi closes his eyes as he rushes with the other groups towards the fifth island. Eventually they all come upon ‘Byakuya’, Gundham, Mahiru and Chiaki standing outside the building.

Ibuki, Sonia, Hiyoko and Hajime each engage one of the four respectfully in conversation.

Kazuichi walks past them and opens the door and feels sick to his stomach.

Nagito is lying on the floor impaled by a large spear.

_ God damn you Nagito. _

…

Monokuma hands them the case file. 

“What a glorious day.” the bear hums, “Well then, time to investigate which of your friends is a cold-hearted killer.”

Kazuichi sits down on the ground as his peers start to investigate. He volunteers to go back and guard Mikan before the trial starts, he doesn’t want to have to go through all of this again.

_ I...why? Why? We were one island away... _

He feels a hand on his shoulder as he starts walking and turns around.

“Chiaki?”

She leans in and whispers to him, “In a game where one clears everything, but the final boss, they don’t quit, they just think about how to beat the boss and they try again.”

“We got so far,” he whines.

“I know. And so many people got to live.” She smiles.

“I...” he trails off, “Y-you’re right, but-”

“I know,” she responds, “If only Nagito hadn’t tripped at the bridge.”

_ That’s….true if I were to stay back as well and have a few others too… _

He glances at the camera nearby, “Yeah, if only we had another chance.”

Chiaki turns toward the building, “Okay, I think it’s time everyone does their best.”

He watches as she heads back.

_ She’s right. This sucks, but I can’t give up, not now. _


	57. Little Insights

He frowns as he walks towards Nagito’s cabin. He might already have a really good idea as to how this murder has happened, but the least he can do is help everyone else out...as much as it sucks.

He feels his arm and it seems to feel okay.  He gingerly takes the brace off and moves his arm.

_ It’s a little stiff, but it works. _

…

He has helped the others when they have been stuck, but quite a few of his classmates have been able to piece together the evidence really well.

Hajime looks at Chiaki with a mix of sadness, surprise and horror, “Why?”

Kazuichi closes his eyes.

_ We were so close. _

…

The group watches with sadness as the last tetris block falls onto Chiaki.

“I-I said no one would die.” ‘Byakuya’ splutters.

“Chiaki didn't deserve that,” Mahiru adds, holding her hand to her chest and tearing up.

No one else has much of a response. The group quietly and solemnly makes their way to the first island.

…

He sits on his bed looking at the ceiling. He has had a hard time sleeping and has woken up before the morning announcement.

_ It would still save time. _

He lies down on his bed.

_ I have to do it, right? I have to kill myself for Nekomaru’s sake. _

Images of his friends encouraging him, Fuyuhiko talking to him, taking Mahiru’s picture and others flash in his mind.

_ I...I’m not sure I want to leave this loop. _

He is tired, tired of disappointments.

_ Why can’t I just deal with machines instead of this? _

Groggily, he stands up and makes his way out of his cottage.

…

His ambivalence becomes overwhelming. He looks towards the gate considering going to the market to reset the loop. He looks over at the cabins.

_ The Imposter and Teruteru both got to live through everything. So did Gundham, Peko, Nekomaru, everyone except Nagito and Chiaki. _

He looks towards the hotel.

_ Well, one meal can’t hurt to help me make up my mind. _

…

Kazuichi stares off into the distance zoning out, he doesn’t notice as the chef walks over and stands beside him.

“Having trouble with a certain cute freckled lady?” Teruteru asks him in a saccharine voice.

_ Well...yes, actually. _

“No, it’s...it’s not that.” He says glumly looking at his plate.

Teruteru rubs his chin, “It’s unlike you to be here so early. Something is bothering you.”

Kazuichi exhales, “I...I don’t know if it’s anything I can talk about.”

Teruteru leans on the table, “Well if a strong sexy man like you-” he notices Kazuichi’s glare and chuckles nervously, “I’m kidding. But seriously, I don’t think I could a handle this whole killing game thing if it wasn’t for you.” Teruteru sits down next to Kazuichi, “I wanted to believe this wasn’t real and because of what you have been able to do," the chef starts counting on his fingers, "The despair disease, saving Mahiru, stopping Nagito," he trails off, "I...I’m scared, but I want to take on what’s next.”

Kazuichi looks at the chef.

_ Soft voice, downward look, honesty. I...I can’t do it...I want to let him get to the end of this...I can't kill myself...I'm sorry Nekomaru, but I need to let them experience this, at least once. _

A hand waves in front of his face, “Care to share what fantasy you were having?” Teruteru asks with a grin.

Kazuichi looks away, “You are...as crude as ever...but I think you helped me.”

“Anytime,” Teruteru smiles, “And that extends to-”

“That’s enough!” Kazuichi snaps.

…

The group is walking around in the ruins.

“Is-is this Hope’s Peak?” Teruteru asks in wonderment.

“Unless we were somehow transported, this is not Hope’s Peak.” ‘Byakuya’ answers.

He watches as Nekomaru and Akane walk through the school together with the latter from time to time drumming on the former’s robotic body.

_ They are cute together. I’m glad she gets to enjoy him. _

…

“Kazuichi, are you able to decipher this account of madness?” Gundham asks him holding up a magazine.

Sonia frowns, “It does seem to be quite out of place.”

Kazuichi rubs the back of his head, “Well, this does seem to be Monokuma’s doing so I’d say take everything with a grain of salt.”

…

Mikan flails against her restraints, “Let me out of here you four eyed bitch!”

Peko ignores her and keeps on walking moving Mikan along on the contraption Kazuichi had made.

Fuyuhiko looks at Kazuichi with concern, “Are you doing alright?”

Kazuichi looks down, “I’m okay.” he quickly looks back at Fuyuhiko, “Hey I wanted to thank you for the third island.”

Fuyuhiko blushes a little, “Oh that was nothing.”

“Dude you withstood the disease for hours, no one else could last more than a few minutes.”

Fuyuhiko rubs the back of his head sheepishly, “I know you would have done the same for me.” he smirks at Kazuichi, "Well, you're kind of a pussy, but I know you'd at least try."

_Hey!_

…

He watches as each of them hits the shutdown sequence. Usami is summoned and Junko is gone.

Hajime looks at the others eyes blazing, “This is our chance to choose our future.”

_ He is inspiring when he does that. Man, there are so many good leaders in our group. _

He hears someone clear their throat and he turns.

Mahiru looks at him kindly, “Are you okay? This is a lot to take in.”

He looks down, feeling ashamed of his inability to be honest with her. “I’m okay, it is a lot.” he turns to her concerned, “What about you? You have a good moral compass and for all this to happen…”

She clenches a fist looking down, “There is a lot we need to do to make things better.”

He gulps, “Hey, I know you, I mean we can do it.”

She smiles at him, “Yeah, I think we all can.” she looks at the exit, “Shall we?”

…

“I-I know y-you all hate me!” Mikan wails, “I-I don’t remember anything, b-but I can tell you a-all want nothing to do with m-me.” she starts sobbing louder.

Sonia walks over and places her hand on Mikan’s arm, “Mikan, please forgive us. Your despair manifested much more aggressively and differently than the rest of us.”

Mikan whimpers and rubs her arms.

_ Poor Mikan. She really has been through so much. _

He makes his way over to her as Hajime, Mahiru and ‘Byakuya’ all do the same.

“Hey,” he says quietly, “We’re wanting to make sure it’s really you. We know you’re different when out of despair and none of us hate you.”

The nurse sniffs as Hajime hands her a tissue.

He looks up and sees Mahiru looking at him before the redhead quickly looks away.

...

He is walking by the park. The group has started to plan for leaving the simulation and he sees Sonia with her back to him sitting there watching the ocean waves.

_ One personal favor. Everything is done and even if she were to flat out say no the game would reset soon anyways. Now is the perfect time. I can finally know for sure if we have a chance or not. _

He takes one step and stops.

_ Why am I hesitating? _

“Kazuichi, are you alright there?”

He turns to see The Imposter scrutinizing him. He glances at Sonia is relieved to see she is out of earshot and still watching the waves.

“I-” Kazuichi falters.

The Imposter looks at Sonia and back at Kazuichi, “Follow me,” he says as the two boys walk towards one of the other islands.

…

“Based on your body language I can tell you wanted to ask her something really important.”

_ What the hell? Is there any secret he isn’t going to read on me? _

“Yeah...I was thinking of asking her out.” Kazuichi sheepishly admits. He notices The Imposter’s eyes slightly open in surprise. “What?! Why is that surprising?”

The Imposter huffs, “It’s nothing.”

Kazuichi crosses his arms, “Yeah, yeah, well I already figured it out. I’m hesitating because I’m afraid she’ll say no.”

The Imposter stares at Kazuichi for what feels like an uncomfortable amount of time.

“Kazuichi,” The larger boy says kindly, “That’s not what you’re afraid of.”

“Huh? Then what is it?!” Kazuichi demands.

The Imposter takes off his glasses and rubs his face, “I am thankful we are not within earshot of anyone. Kazuichi, I know you know who I am and-” he puts his glasses back on, “There are certain things people have to learn for themselves.”

“That doesn’t help me.” Kazuichi protests.

“No, it does not,” the other boy acknowledges, “But Kazuichi, I have tried in the past telling people the truth of the very things they long to hear, but it won’t be true unless the person comes to that conclusion themselves.” The Imposter looks at him with a small sad smile, “Please believe me when I tell you I’m not trying to harm you with this.”

Kazuichi grumbles and looks back at him, “I-I know you’re not. I think that’s what makes this the most frustrating.”

...

Everyone is getting ready to leave the simulation. He is sitting at the pool.

_ I end up here a lot, don’t I? _

“Are you spacing out about something dumb?” a jeering voice asks.

He squints at her, “Yeah, but every idea seems dumb to you.”

Hiyoko sticks her tongue at him and sits on the chair next to him, “Don’t get too excited about me being this close to you.”

“As you can see I’m shaking with excitement.” He responds sarcastically.

She smiles at that remark before turning to him, “Hey were you the one who took the picture of Mahiru?”

He scratches his now healed arm, “Uh, yeah, why?”

“Nothing!” She quickly remarks, “She already told me that!”

He arches a brow in confusion, “Oh...alright.”

Hiyoko sighs, “Listen.” and her voice drops to almost a whisper, “I...don’t let this go to your head...but I think you would be really nice to her.”

“Wait,” he says holding up a hand, “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“Well, _obviously_ ,” she accentuates the last word, “Why else would she have  _ you _ take her picture.”

Kazuichi shrugs and Hiyoko puts a hand over her now open mouth.

“You don’t know!” she looks intently at him for a few seconds, “Kazuichi, Mahiru only does that when she likes someone.”

_ WHAT?! _

“Wait, what?” he squeaks.

Hiyoko rubs her temples, “God, I didn’t think you were this hopeless!”

“I-” he hesitates, “I’m pretty hopeless.”

Hiyoko stands up, “Well stop acting so weird Mr. Hero. You’ve been really nice to us and especially Mahiru. And Mahiru is my best friend so if you pass my requirements you better not screw up a chance to be with someone as amazing as her.”

He watches as the petite girl walks away.

_ Mahiru likes me? _

…

The group walks towards the boat where they are going to end the simulation. Mahiru is to his left and Sonia is to his right.

_ What am I going to do about this? What happens when you really like two people at once? _

He focuses on the path ahead.

_ I just need to get us out of this killing game. Once I do that I can figure the rest of this out. _

He pauses.

_Not that a killing game ever stopped me before from worrying girl stuff before._

\----

He opens his eyes. He is in the classroom. He quickly makes his way to Chiaki.

He opens the door, she is sitting there facing him.

“We don’t have much time,'' he says, “let’s discuss the cases.”

…

“We’re not going to know the fifth motive,” he says with some concern.

Chiaki places her hand on her heart, “But if we can get past the first four-”

Kazuichi nods, “You’re right, it’s certainly something.”

They hear footsteps and Chiaki looks at him, “Are you ready?”

He narrows his eyes thinking of Monokuma, “Yeah, let’s take that despair son of a bitch down.”


	58. Bigger Insights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week work is crazy for me. I expect to post a couple more chapters this week, sadly going slower than usual.

He walks along the beach planning how to make sure he takes Monokuma down this time.

_ Okay, I need to set all the main things up from last time, especially the murders. _

He stops at the park.

_ Better go say hi to this guy. _

…

The Imposter scrutinizes him, “What else do you know?”

He looks at The Imposter, "I...I really can't..."

“Enough.” The Imposter glances at the beach in the distance, “Your body language suggests there is a reason for your inhibited response. Very well, but I expect you to seek me out as you are able.”

…

_ I’ll need to change my outfit again so I don’t have to worry about Akane. _

He finds her at the market again. It doesn’t help that he now feels a little bit more uncomfortable around her. It’s not his fault that he recently realized how freckles were even cuter than he initially thought.

“H-Hey Mahiru, I-I was wondering if I could ask you something?”

She gives him a confused look, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine!” he quickly responds a little too loudly.

“You don’t need to get loud,” She says with an annoyed huff.

“I-I’m sorry-” he thinks quickly, “I’ve never asked for this help prior to being on this island.”

…

She gets the hair dye remover, “You...you seem like you’ve done this before.”

“W-well, I mean I made my hair pink so I know something about this.” he lowers his voice, “T-thank you helping me, that’s n-n-nice of you.”

“Sure,” she says casually, “It’s nice to see a boy who’s willing to try to better himself.”

He hopes she doesn’t notice him blushing too much.

_ Am I always going to feel awkward around her now? _

…

He finishes showering and puts on his new look.

_ I should get that magazine from Hajime. It’s weird being around Mahiru, but...they all had so much fun with that activity. _

…

“Hey Hajime!”

Hajime acknowledges him, “Oh hey Kazuichi, what’s up? I like the new look by the way.”

Kazuichi gives him a thumbs up, “Thanks Hajime. Hey this is going to sound random, but did you find a magazine about fashion or cooking?”

“I-I did, but I didn’t take you-”

“No, no it’s nothing like that.” Kazuichi says quickly, “B-but I think I know who might enjoy it.”

…

“H-hey Mahiru.”

She is watching Chiaki play a video game with Hiyoko, Ibuki and Mikan. It looks like Super Smash Brothers. She turns to him looking annoyed, “What is it? Are you here to complain about the new look?”

He crosses his arms defensively, “N-no! N-nothing like that at all.” he holds the magazine to her, “I-well, technically Hajime found this and I thought you m-might appreciate it.”

She considers his statement, “That’s...actually really nice of you.”

He turns away a little, “I-it’s no problem, y-you seemed like you would enjoy this.”

She offers him a kind smile, “Well it’s nice to see a boy be this thoughtful.”

“Y-yeah,” he rubs his hair awkwardly, “W-well have fun Mahiru, I’m sure y-you’ll make something great. You s-seem like you’d be r-really good at this.”

She watches him as he turns, “Oh um...sure, t-thanks Kazuichi.”

…

He is walking along the trail.

_ I’ve talked to everyone except Sonia so what am I waiting for? _

He thinks about The Imposter.

_ Kazuichi crosses his arms, “Yeah yeah, well I already figured it out. I’m hesitating because I’m afraid she’ll say no.” _

_ The Imposter stares at Kazuichi for what feels like an uncomfortable amount of time. _

_ “Kazuichi,” The larger boy says kindly, “That’s not what you’re afraid of.” _

_ “Huh? Then what is it?!” Kazuichi demands. _

He groans, he still doesn’t feel ready.

_ Do I have to do this one hundred more times, what am I waiting for? _

…

He goes with what he is comfortable with. He spends time talking to Hajime and Nekomaru. He goes out of his way to allow Peko a chance to get some quality time with animals by having them hang out with Gundham as well.

It’s nice and easy, he has been through a lot of these interactions before, but it’s still nice experiencing new facets of these interactions as well.

He takes a breath as he walks towards ‘Byakuya’s’ door. He still has no idea what the other boy meant at the end of the last loop.

*Knock knock*

‘Byakuya’ opens the door, “Yes?”

Kazuichi glances towards the abandoned building, “It’s time.”

…

He hesitates as ‘Byakuya’ talks to Hajime, Nekomaru and Peko about guarding Nagito.

He watches as Hajime unhappily volunteers to guard Nagito.

_ I know it would be nice if I guarded him, but...I want to be able to enjoy myself for a little bit. _

He rationalizes that he will make time to spend with Nagito later so that way he can help the luckster and Mikan develop a friendship.

…

He happily walks towards the circle to play human knot, he needs a distraction.

_ Okay, I can take it easy, I’ll just relax and play games. It will be nice not having to think about anything too challenging for an hour. _

A feminine hand grabs his right hand and it feels nice. Whoever's hand he is holding he is definitely attracted to them.

_ Maybe Ibuki or Mikan. I guess Mahiru would be likely too. _

He feels his left hand connect with another feminine hand and he does a double take. He feels a surge of energy in his body. He has never reacted in a way like this before.

_ This...it has to be Sonia. I knew she was beautiful, but I didn't realize I was THIS attracted to her...god damn. _

He sighs as he starts to zone out.

_ It doesn’t matter if I get a crush on anyone else, it’s not like they’ll ever be able to compare to Sonia. This just proves how I’m still super attracted to her. I guess I’m cursed to just trying to win her over, at least I’ve trained a lot. Okay, no excuses I’ll try getting to know her and asking her out tomorrow. I'm sorry Mahiru, but how does anyone else even compare?  _

From the corner of his eye he sees someone move into his line of sight who is holding his right hand.

_ Well better say hi to Ibuki or whoever it is.  _ He thinks dejectedly.

He turns and his mouth drops open.

“Hi Kazuichi!” Sonia exclaims excitedly, “This was such a great idea for a game!”

“Y-y-yeah,” he says dazedly.

He turns back to his left and watches as Mahiru makes her way through Gundham and Peko and is standing next to him. He had no idea he was  _ THAT _ attracted to her.

She blushes a little, “H-hi Kazuichi.”

“H-hi M-Mahiru.”

_ When...when did this happen? _

…

He is sitting on the couch as the other team is up for their turn for four rounds in a fishbowl. His mind wanders.

_ “Kazuichi,” The larger boy says kindly, “That’s not what you’re afraid of.” _

Kazuichi watches as Mikan tries describing, “The care bear stare.”

_ That’s what Ibuki wrote last time I did this as well. I need to make sure it doesn’t look like I’m cheating. _

He looks at Mahiru who is trying to figure out what Mikan is describing and he turns towards Sonia who is watching the other group with an intense focus.

_ That’s not what I am afraid of...I'm not afraid of Sonia saying no...Maybe I never wanted Sonia to say yes in the first place. _

…

The night draws to a close and his classmates slowly head back to their dorms. He decides to stay and help ‘Byakuya’ clean up after the party. He finishes moving some of the cooking equipment back to the kitchen with Nekomaru and makes his way back to the abandoned building as Nekomaru heads to the cottages to trade shifts with Hajime.

He returns to the abandoned building where he awkwardly waves goodnight to Mahiru as she, Peko and Mikan leave the building to head to bed. He finds ‘Byakuya’ finishing up adjusting the furniture in the main room.

“H-hey,” he says timidly towards the heir.

‘Byakuya’ turns to him, “Kazuichi.”

“Listen, I was wondering if you could help me with something.”

‘Byakuya’ examines the building to see that they are the only two left, “What is it?”

Kazuichi stutters a little, “I-I-I think I need help with a situation I’m in.”

‘Byakuya’ places his hand to the side of his face, “Would this be about your feelings towards a certain someone?”

Kazuichi points at him, “You don’t need to say it so bluntly!”

The heir smirks, “I think there is someone else who could be more helpful.”

“Huh?” he is used to The Imposter reading people really well, “Someone better than you?”

“I think when it comes to formal conversations of a certain magnitude I think they might be better, especially if it pertains to a certain girl you might like.”

Kazuichi recoils a little and steadies himself, “W-who would that be?”

“Why another person who is quite adept at reading people and interacting in a positive way.” ‘Byakuya’ smiles, “Sonia Nevermind.”

Kazuichi takes a breath, “Y-you want me-”

“That’s right, I expect she would be most helpful to talk to.”

Kazuichi nods towards ‘Byakuya’ and makes his way towards his cottage.

_ I guess tomorrow I’ll talk to Sonia....about Mahiru? _

He can't remember the last time he has felt so confused.


	59. Sonia Nevermind - The Days That Follow

He is glad that Fuyuhiko is predictable. He’ll be slightly more tired tomorrow, but he needs to do this.

Fuyuhiko walks outside his cabin.

“Why the fuck are you reading out here? You afraid of your room or something?!” Fuyuhiko grunts as he walks by.

_ Perfect. _

“H-hey Fuyuhiko!” he whispers more quietly, “I think I remember something important about you, Russian Doll.”

...

He yawns as the morning announcement goes off. It is really nice not to have any lingering physical effects after each loop. His arm feels great.

_ I know it’s a simulation and I still feel the pain. It’s too bad I can’t be like Neo from The Matrix. _

He rolls out of bed and makes his way to the bathroom. He looks at himself in the mirror.

_ Okay, I need to talk to Sonia. _

…

He is getting breakfast.

“Ahhhh!”

“God! What the fuck is wrong with you, you nasty skank?!”

_ Shit, I forgot about this. Uhhhh...I really want to talk to Sonia...but Mikan...and Hiyoko really. They need this. _

He begrudgingly stands up, “Hey Hiyoko, you need to leave her alone.”

“You’re not my fucking dad!” she spits.

He folds his arms, “If you’re going to act like a mean, weak-willed, ill tempered, spoiled brat then what do you expect?”

He watches as Hiyoko bites her lip and doesn’t respond.

_ One down. _

“You don’t need to talk to her like that,” Mahiru scolds him.

...

He is really thankful that despite his feelings for her, he still thinks she is being a pain in the ass.

_ How is it that I like you more than Sonia? I thought Sonia was perfect and you… _

“So let me get this straight?” he says as he glances at the pool, “It’s more reliable to let Hiyoko victimize Mikan than to stand up to her.”

“I’m not saying that!” Mahiru snaps defensively.

“Then what are you saying? Because it seems like you’re saying we should let Mikan, who seems like she has been bullied a lot, just continue to be Hiyoko’s punching bag.”

…

They walk back towards the hotel. He feels relieved and sad that his one on one conversation with Mahiru is over.

_ Crap! Hiyoko! She needs the kimono holder. _

He inwardly groans.

_ I guess I’ll have to talk to Sonia tomorrow. _

…

The group starts to leave the restaurant in order to explore the second island.

He walks quickly to catch her, “Hey,”

Mahiru turns and tentatively responds, “Hey.”

“Listen,” he says awkwardly rubbing his hair, “C-can you and Hiyoko meet me around the cottages at around 3 pm?”

“Huh?” she says with surprise, “Why?”

“I-” he blushes a little. 

_ Why does talking to Mahiru have to be so hard _ ?

“I’m going to make her something to help her with her kimono.”

Mahiru’s eyes light up and she looks over as Hiyoko leaves the restaurant, “I think she’ll really like that!” she smiles back at him, dimples showing and his knees feel a little weaker, “Thank you Kazuichi.”

He hates how red he knows he must be getting, “N-no problem.”

…

He walks over to Nagito’s cabin and finds Peko there.

“Hey Peko.”

“Hi Kazuichi, what is it that you need?”

“Can I talk to Nagito real quick? I wanted to ask him about why his hair is white. If he has some underlying condition perhaps we can get Mikan to look at him.”

Peko glances at the cabin, “I believe that is a good idea, I can always lead him to her if you find out something.”

He puts his hands behind his head and smiles, “Thanks Peko.”

…

He wipes his brow and looks at the clock.

_ I have a few minutes to spare. _

He changes outfits as his work has made him sweaty and he makes his way outside. He sees a first aid kit outside of Nagito’s cabin and smiles.

_ Glad to see they’re going to get along again. _

He goes into his cabin and starts dragging it towards Hiyoko’s cabin.

_ They should be here any minute. _

...

“This...is for me?” Hiyoko asks looking puzzled while gazing at the contraption.

“Yeah, it should help you hold your kimono so you can tie it.”

Her confused expression breaks into a big smile as she hugs him, “Thank you big brother Kazuichi!”

_ Big brother? _

“It’s no p-problem.” he responds sheepishly.

She grabs his arm, “Come on! Let’s go to the market.”

He sees Mahiru smiling at them, no, him, and he quickly looks away.

...

He feels relieved when ‘Byakuya’ shows up and he happily talks to the heir about the preparations everyone wants for the beach day.

“H-hey Byakuya, where’s Sonia? I want to ask her more about the volleyball court.”

‘Byakuya’ frowns, “I’m sure your E-handbook can tell you.”

Kazuichi opens his up and sees she is at the library.

_ Perfect. _

…

He makes his way into the library and clears his throat. She looks up at him from a book about serial killers.

_ Why? Why does she like that stuff? _

“Hi Kazuichi,” she greets him as she sizes up his expression, “Is there something wrong? You seem preoccupied.”

He shakes his head in amazement, “How are you so good at that? You are so perceptive.”

She smiles, “In order to be queen it is important for me to be able to read others and your brow is furrowed and even your speech is different, more troubled than usual. I know we have hardly talked, but I would be happy to try to ‘lend you my ear’ if you will.”

_ Of course you are, because you really are nice. _

He offers a small smile, “That is very kind of you Sonia.”

She taps the seat next to the one she is sitting at and he obliges her as he sits down.

She kindly looks at him, “Kazuichi, I have noticed that you have acted quite kindly towards others and I would like to know what is troubling you. Of course I won’t pry beyond what you are comfortable with, but I would like if you were to, I believe, ‘spill the beans’. “

…

Sonia clasps her hands on her lap, “Kazuichi, I appreciate you asking about me, but I believe you are here for advice.”

Kazuichi looks down, “Yeah.”

She tilts her head with curiosity, “Is it that you do not trust me?”

_ No...you...you have been trustworthy. I didn’t want to admit it, but even your murder...you meant well. _

“No it’s not that,” he rubs his temples, “I’m just...nervous.”

Sonia raises a hand in the air, “I swear that as princess of Novoselic any words you speak here will not be uttered even under extreme water torture.”

_ That’s...oddly specific. _

“T-thanks Sonia.”

…

He closes his eyes feeling the anxiety welling up in his chest, “I...there’s this girl-” he pauses and looks over to see that her eyes are already sparkling.

_ I knew you’d like that. _

“Please continue!” she says forcefully.

He rubs his thumb along the palm of his hand, “Well...I...I like her, but-”

“She’s a musician who has committed an unforgivable crime? She’s secretly an assassin? She is really mysterious and solves crimes but has amnesia?!” She squeals.

“Sonia!” he yells and then immediately reacts by putting his hand over his mouth, “S-sorry.”

She nervously taps her fingers, “It-it’s okay, I, I deserved that.” she clasps her hands together, “It’s nice to see you more assertive.”

…

“Kazuichi,” Sonia asks looking directly at him, “This isn’t a girl at home is it?”

He turns his head to the side as he bites his lip.

Sonia pats him on the shoulder, “There is nothing you need to feel embarrassed about. If I may ask, what is it that causes you to feel so nervous?”

“I am terrible with girls I like,” he mumbles.

She leans closer, “I’m sorry, I did not hear that.”

“I am absolutely terrible at knowing how to interact with girls I like.” he admits begrudgingly.

Sonia taps her chin in thought, “Kazuichi, is it that you don’t know how to act or is it that you simply become too anxious to act how you know you are supposed to?”

…

Sonia gazes off towards a bunch of books, “Hmmm…”

He feels a little nervous, “Hmmm?”

“Kazuichi, is it that you second guess everything in these interactions?”

He rubs his eyes, “Yeah or I believe the person is perfect and treat them like that.”

Sonia twitches a little, “Well I can certainly see how the second would be quite off putting. For me that is the most repulsive thing someone can do.”

_ Yeah…. _

“Kazuichi,” she asks quietly, “I already am confident in knowing who it is that you refer to, however I do not wish to make you feel awkward either. Would it be okay if I were to guess so that we could be more specific?”

“S-sure.”

Sonia leans in and whispers in his ear, “Mahiru Koizumi.”

He turns red and simply nods his head.

…

“Well she can be stubborn and too opinionated. And sometimes she takes things too personally and gets annoyed too easily.”

“I see,” Sonia replies, “And the positives?”

He puts his hand to his chin, “She is honest and thoughtful and kind and well-meaning and she’s smart.” he blushes, “She’s really pretty and her talent is really interesting.”

Sonia puts up a hand, “Kazuichi-” her eyes sparkle, “This is most exciting.”

_ I’m glad one of us feels that way. _

…

Sonia walks around the library, the two have taken a quick break as they were interrupted by ‘Byakuya’, Peko and Gundham in quick succession. Fortunately each of the others leave quickly and the two resume their conversation.

“I think,” she pauses, “Your challenge is that a switch flips for you.”

“I see people differently?”

She stops walking and faces him, “Precisely, you need to be able to act in a way that allows you to not give her special treatment.”

He wrinkles his forehead a little in thought, “How, uh, do I do that?”

…

He and Sonia walk back towards the hotel restaurant.

“Okay,” he says as he looks towards the ocean, “I will acknowledge my feelings, but not let them consume me either.”

“Kazuichi,” she turns to him, “Please understand, this is a challenging task.” She looks towards the ocean, "It took me a long time to learn that lesson. When growing up I had little control over my feelings and as I tried to start controlling them I would try to pretend as if I could simply ignore such feelings." She offers a sad smile, "I had a phase of some tantrums because when I finally felt something I couldn't control it either." She glances at him nervously, "I hope you do not think less of me for such inabilities."

“I-” he smiles at her, “Not at all! Thank you Sonia for sharing that.

She returns the smile, “You are most welcome, I believe the two of you would be excellent together and I want to make sure you don’t, what is the phrase, shoot yourself in the knee?”

_ Close enough. _

She looks at the sky, “I do have a question for you, as long as we are being open and honest.”

He scratches his chin, “W-what is it?”

“What are your thoughts about Gundham?”

…

He grabs a seat with his food as he and Sonia sit down at the table Gundham is it.

The breeder eyes the two of them, “It is quite daring for the two of you to trek into a realm of danger with such little caution.”

Kazuichi smiles at him, “Yeah yeah, cursed beyond oblivion. We get it. You were really helpful with Peko, by the way.”

Sonia looks between the two boys, “What did Gundham do with Peko?”

…

“Emergency! Emergency! Student’s head over to Jabberwock Park as fast as you can!”

Kazuichi stands up from his seat and turns to Sonia and Gundham, “We should head over there.”

He looks at his classmates as his eyes land on Peko slowly making her way towards the door.

_ Alright, let’s see if I can do better this time. _


	60. Kazuichi Soda - An Idiot in Love Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear the title is referencing the corresponding fanfic, not to suggest Kaz is in love with anyone.

He watches as Chiaki plays the twilight game and positions himself near Mahiru so that when the game ends she is already next to him.

Soon enough the game ends with Fuyuhiko turning towards Mahiru and threatening her.

Akane and Nekomaru walk towards Fuyuhiko ready to take the Yakuza down, but Kazuichi isn’t watching them. He is watching as Peko slowly starts to make her way towards Mahiru. Peko takes two more steps before she glances at Kazuichi and their eyes lock.

She starts to place her hand on her sword and Kazuichi points at her, “Stop right there Peko! You aren’t going to lay a hand on Mahiru!”

Mahiru turns towards him, “Kazuichi?”

Peko thins her lips, draws her sword and charges them. Kazuichi is able to position himself in front of Mahiru and this time...still get hit in the shoulder.

_ Ow. _

He lies there feeling his arm as Gundham and Akane ward off the swordswoman.

_ It...hurts...but not as bad. _

…

“I-it’s a contusion,” Mikan notes, “B-but it s-should be okay in a few days.”

_ That’s good news. _

“Until t-then we should wrap it by putting it in a b-brace and s-someone should help you w-with day to day tasks.”

Mahiru stoops next to him, “I guess that’s me then, it’s going to be hard to have you be reliable with that arm in a brace.”

He looks down and gulps.

_ Being one on one with Mahiru. _

…

He knocks on Fuyuhiko’s door after everyone else has gone to their cabins.

“H-hey, it’s me. C-can I come in? I w-want to talk to you and Peko.”

...

He wakes up. Things are going as planned and now he can enjoy his day at the beach party.

He opens up his E-handbook, he is awake a little before the morning announcement and he wants to see if Mahiru is up since she’ll fuss if he goes and eat without her help.

The E-handbook loads and he sees the menu with all of their faces.

He thinks about his conversation with Sonia and instinctively he taps on her picture.

He puts his hand to his head in surprise. He can't help, but laugh to himself a little.

On her page her picture has all six shards filled in below it.

_ All this time and work and all she wanted from me was to be treated as a close friend who I talked to about girl problems? _

He remembers Chiaki explaining about the undateable characters in her video game.

_ I’m...an idiot. But...I'm okay with that. _

…

The beach party setup goes well enough, once again everyone who helped out last time is there to help out again.

He walks over to Gundham and fiddles with his brace, “Hey, uh, thank you for intervening yesterday.”

Gundham puts down the pole he is setting up and turns to Kazuichi, “When one is born directly from the universe it is not difficult to see through such plans from mere mortals.”

Kazuichi chuckles, “You can also say ‘thank you’ you know.”

He looks down as the four Devas squeak at Gundham.

“Is something wrong?” Kazuichi asks curiously.

Gundham eyes his pouch and pulls out seeds, “They are hungry.” he turns to Kazuichi, “You have twice now given yourself to the prevention of chaotic agents in the realm, would you care to offer aid to my Devas.”

Kazuichi smiles, he is excited to feed the Deva’s even if Maga-Z bit him that one time back at Hope's Peak when things were still normal. “Yeah, alright that'd be awesome!" he pauses, "How much do I feed them?”

…

Kazuichi is sitting away from the construction as he feeds the Deva’s. Three of the four are content with eating seeds he places on a mat on the ground, however-

“Okay, but I can’t have you continue to eat out of my hand, I have to see how everyone is doing with building,” Kazuichi kindly chides Cham-P.

*Squeak squeak*

He rubs his forehead, “I’m not Gundham, I don’t know what you are saying.”

*Click*

He turns and sees Mahiru taking a picture of them, he instinctively looks away and blushes.

_ It’s so hard to be able to act normal around her! _

She lowers the camera and walks over, “Listen,” she says quietly, “I wanted to thank you for-” she gestures towards his arm, “You know.”

_ Stay cool, stay cool, stay cool _

He glances at her, “I-it was no problem, I-I’m glad you’re okay.”

She looks towards the water, “But with all the stuff that happened…” she says sadly.

He thinks of her when they talked about this during the last loop.

_ “And I don’t want help. I just want you to listen.” _

“Hey,” he says, matching her quiet voice, “It’s...it’s really scary. All of this, and then to have these pictures that we have no idea as to what is going on...it’s too much for someone.”

He pauses and sees her biting her lip looking down.

He continues, “I know, I should be reliable and talk about how we can get-”

“No,” she quickly interjects, “W-what you said,” she blushes, “Was really nice.”

The two stand there quietly sometimes looking at each other before looking away.

“I should go take more pictures,” she notes.

“Yeah,” he agrees, “And I should go check on how everyone is doing.”

...

The party is fun and he enjoys being visited by his friends.

The group tenses a bit at Nagito’s presence, but with Mikan’s doting on Nagito everyone seems at ease enough.

Nagito falls over trying to hit the volleyball and it lands on top of the net before rolling onto the other team’s side out of Nekomaru’s outstretched reach.

“Nagito!” Mikan squeals excitedly, “T-that was such a g-great shot!” she looks around horrified at how outwardly expressive she was, “O-oh I w-was too loud! I’m a-”

Hajime reassures her she’s fine as he helps Nagito up. Kazuichi finds himself experiencing a genuine smile as he watches Mikan slowly hold her hand up as Nagito hi five’s it.

…

“You should go with the white chocolate if you haven’t tried it before,” Hiyoko informs him as she starts making her smore.

“Hmmm...I don’t know,” he replies.

She places some gummy bears on her smore.

“Gummy bears?” he asks incredulously.

“I am the expert at candy,” she replies, “Just ask big sis.”

Mahiru smiles, “It’s true,” she holds up the white chocolate as she makes his smore, “Well?”

He shrugs, “Eh, sure. If the expert says so, then why not?”

…

Kazuichi watches as Gundham has the Deva’s perform a couple of tricks next to where he is sitting by the campfire.

He looks over and sees Sonia’s eyes sparkling as she watches the breeder.

_ I guess this is what it is like to be over someone. She and Gundham really do go well together, don’t they? _

…

He can’t do too much, but he is walking around trying to pick up any pieces of trash he sees.

“Kazuichi,” ‘Byakuya’ greets him.

“Oh hey, what’s up?”

“I have a question,” ‘Byakuya’ mentions to him quietly.

Kazuichi stops looking for trash and looks at the larger man, “Yeah?”

“Consider this a thank you for your prevention of things. Let me ask you this, what scares you more? Never taking a chance on something you think you might really want, or taking a chance on something you really want, but having it go terribly?”

Kazuichi furrows his brow, “Huh?”

The heir walks towards some of the others, “I ask that you consider these words.”

Kazuichi frowns as he watches the heir walk away.

_Would it kill you to not be so cryptic?_

…

The group walks back to the cottages. Kazuichi watches Akane playfully running around and jabbing Nekomaru before the other ultimate can catch her, he watches as Mikan fusses over Nagito getting sick as the latter had somehow fallen into the ocean, Ibuki is singing as she hangs her left arm on Hiyoko and her right arm on Mahiru. All of them, teens, kids, just wanting to be able to relax and have fun.

_ Can we all just live for once? _

…

Everyone bids each other goodnight and he makes his way into his cabin. He yawns, he should start getting ready for bed and then deal with his brace.

*Knock knock*

He glances at the door confused,  _ Who is that going to be? _

He makes his way to the door and instinctively shies away a little after he opens it.

“M-Mahiru?” he asks perplexed.

She is holding a bag and blushing a little, “H-hey Kazuichi, I-I was wondering if you’d like this?”

He looks at it confused, “W-what is it?”

“Well, w-when you gave me that magazine and you mentioned how you thought I’d be really good at baking,” she squirms a little as she blushes, “I-I thought you’d w-want me to save some of w-what I made for you.”

His eyes shine with excitement, “W-what is it?”

She looks at his room, “I-Is it okay if I show you?” she looks around, “And just that!” she quickly says sternly, “So don’t get any other ideas!”

“Yes ma'am.”

…

He closes his eyes.

_ This is AMAZING! _

“Well?” She asks, looking at him nervously.

He holds up a finger as he chews a bit more and swallows, “Sorry, I doubt you wanted to see me chewing my food,” Mahiru, “This might be the best thing I have ever tasted.”

She gives him a skeptical look, “You’re just saying that!”

“No! I’m not!” he defends himself, “I mean, I already told you about growing up.”

She rubs her arms, “Yeah, I guess that is true.” she glances at the clock, “I should get going.”

_ What scares you more? Never taking a chance on something you think you might really want, or taking a chance on something you really want, but having it go terribly?” _

“Wait!” he exclaims quickly.

She sits back down on the chair giving him an odd look, “W-what is it?”

He closes his eyes and ignores the sinking feeling in his stomach, “Mahiru, th-there is something I n-need to tell you; something I need to ask you.”


	61. Kazuichi Soda - An Idiot in Love Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter with the next few being shorter.

She eyes him warily, “Wh-what is it?”

He turns to her and shakily opens his mouth, “I-I like you.” he murmurs.

“What?” she asks confused.

“I like you,” he says with more conviction, “Mahiru I, I think y-you’re really nice and smart and cute and I’m not good at this b-but-”

She holds up her hand with an expression of shock, “Kazuichi, h-hold on! A-are you saying-”

He nods his head and she stops talking before looking down.

He feels like he is going to die from the anticipation, “W-well?!”

She sighs and she looks at him, “Kazuichi, I-It’s a lot-”

“I...know,” he says quietly.

“And to tell me all that when we’re in a killing game? Geez, I’ve already dealt with enough emotional stuff recently.”

He winces as he looks away regretting that he said anything. “I know.” he says defeatedly. “This was a dumb thing to bring up and I’m sorry I’m sure you’re not-”

“Hey,” she says softly interrupting him.

He back at her preparing for a barrage of negative news, “Y-yeah?”

“I-” she blushes, “I...I like you too and-”

He brings his hand to his mouth in shock, “What?!”

She frowns and crosses her arms, “Just wait! Sheesh! As I was saying, let me think about it, okay? But...if nothing else, I... would be interested in this-” she motions her hand back and forth at the two of them, “When we’re off the island.”

“Oh,” he says, feeling relieved and confused, “So...it’s no for no?”

“I-I never said no,” Mahiru quickly corrects him, “I’m just saying if I do decide that now isn’t good…” she smiles at him, “Y-you have been really reliable and I’d like to get to know you better.”

_She...likes me too._

His mouth breaks into a full smile.

She sees him, “You don’t have to look like you won the lottery or anything.” she says with an annoyed huff.

He grins, “I’d argue that I just did.”

She stands up and puts her hands on her hips, “Well don’t get too excited okay, this is a yes for when we’re off the island and that only. Do you understand?”

He’s still smiling in his own world.

_Mahiru Koizumi likes me...she wants to date me...Mahiru Koizumi likes me. HOLY SHIT! MAHIRU KOIZUMI LIKES ME! ME!_

She sighs and smiles at him, “You’re not listening are you? You’re too busy being happy about my answer,” she rolls her eyes, “Boys.” She walks slowly out the door and whispers back at him, “Goodnight Kazuichi.”

…

“Good nom nom nomming!”

He rolls over in his bed and tiredly opens his eyes, “I-Ibuki?”

“That’s right!” Ibuki cheers while striking a pose, “Kazuichi, Ibuki thought of the best idea!”

He buries his face into his pillow, “Is it a concert? Ibuki my arm-”

“Huh?” Ibuki tilts her head in confusion, “But Mikan said it was only a bruise.”

“It’s a contusion,” he lifts his head and looks at her, “I’m not supposed to do any work for a few days.”

Ibuki looks at him like a kid who has been told there is no Santa Claus.

“I-I’m sure we can think of something!” he quickly adds.

She gives him a peace sign as she smiles, “Sounds good to Ibuki! See you later!” and bounds out of the door.

He lays back down on the bed.

_Well, I might as well get up._

…

Building goes well, as he is able to navigate both the concert and building restraints for Mikan. His arm should be fine by the time they would have their showdown, but why tempt fate?

He glances at the harness Gundham is tightening, “That’s good, we need to make sure this thing can withstand anything.”

Gundham takes a breath and continues, “If you say so.”

…

He is walking back towards the third island to rejoin the others when he hears something.

He turns around nervously, “I-Is someone there?”

Peko materializes nearby.

“Gack!” he spazzes, “P-Peko, w-what are you doing here?”

“My apologies for my sudden entrance,” she says seriously, “I thought it would be best to avoid the gaze of others.”

He slows his breathing, “It’s okay, what’s up?”

She holds out a camera, “Young M-Fuyuhiko and I found this on the second island beach and thought perhaps you could have use for it.”

“Hmmm...okay, uh, thanks Peko.”

She nods before disappearing in a flash. He watches as she moves away swiftly.

_How did I ever think I could take her on?_

…

“H-hey Mahiru,” he says blushing as he nears her and Hiyoko in the venue.

The two turn with Mahiru smiling at him brightly, “Hey,”

Hiyoko points to his camera, “What’s that?”

“Oh, a camera.”

Hiyoko looks at it and brightens with excitement, “Huh, hey Mahiru I had an idea!”

Mahiru turns to her, “What’s that?”

“You should totally take a picture of Ibuki playing her music and me dancing on stage!”

Ibuki bounds over, “Ibuki just heard that an Ibuki loves it!!! Ibuki wants another band member; she was trying to convince Chiaki to play an instrument as well!”

The group turns to where Hajime and Chiaki are working on the installation of the lights. Chaiki is facing them as she has heard them. “Okay.”

...

While Ibuki’s screaming has never been pleasant at least he has had plenty of time to become desensitized to it.

He watches as Ibuki, Hiyoko and Chiaki all perform on the stage at once.

_We’re just teenagers who got brainwashed by Junko._

He watches as Ibuki makes a noise as she and Hiyoko both start laughing.

_I just want to give us all a chance to right our wrongs out there._

...

Nekomaru once again sacrifices himself for Akane and the rest of the group slowly make their way back to the first island.

_So far so good._

…

“Well, I guess that’s five of us.” Hajime muses, as he glances towards the hospital. “Kazuichi can get us some walkie talkies.”

The five start turning towards the hospital only for Hiyoko to rush over and hug her friend.

“M-Mahiru, his arm isn’t that bad!” Hiyoko objects.

Ibuki giggles, “But of course she wants to be by Kazuichi’s side.”

Kazuichi and Mahiru both blush with neither saying anything.

Teruteru’s nose starts to bleed, “And with no denials either.”

“Just leave them alone,” Fuyuhiko snaps.

…

She jerks violently, “YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU VIRGIN LOSER! I’m going to get out of this thing and kill you, then I’m going to kill your redheaded girlfriend, your goth friend, I’m going to fucking kill all of you!!!”

“Whoa! Mikan! What?! What are you saying?”

“Don’t mess with me you pathetic excuse! I’m going to kill you bit by bit.”

“Y-you’re crazy!”

“Y-you’re crazy!” she says mockingly.

…

Monokuma waves his paw in the air and stops, “Do you feel it? The despair disease is different now.”

“What? What did you do?” Hajime asks.

“Oh nothing much, except when he gets sick, so sick that he can no longer stay awake from the disease, four of you will randomly die.”

Kazuichi sneers at the bear.

“A-hmmm, what’s this?” The bear cocks his head at him, “I was expecting more fear from you instead of anger.”

Kazuichi tightens his hands into fists, “Just leave us the hell alone!”

Monokuma leans forward, “Nope! But I’d manage that stress if I were you. You don’t want to get sick!”

...

Hiding behind Hajime works as despair diseased Hiyoko has turned her attention to the ahoge boy.

“Hajime I want to make another part of you like your ahoge,” Hiyoko playfully murmurs as she squeezes his arm.

Hajime turns a little blue, “C-can anyone help me?”

Kazuichi glances back towards the first island, “We need to outfit the cottages to be able to restrain us. We don’t know how good Hiyoko’s coordination is and we don’t want infected people wandering around.” He pauses, “The same will hold true if any of the rest of us get sick.”

Sonia looks down, “You believe we won’t be able to cure this quickly.”

“Not if that bear has anything to say about it.” Gundham murmurs.

…

Monokuma twirls on Kazuichi’s bed, “I have decided that you are going to get sick after everyone else. That way you can watch each and everyone of your friends get sick and be unable to do nothing about it! It doesn’t matter if you isolate yourself this disease is in the air and-” the bear jumps and twirls, “I am going to see who you are most sad to lose and I’ll kill them! Upupu.”

Kazuichi glares at the bear, “We’re not going to lose.”

“Oh no?” Monokuma asks derisively, “Such despair when you are wrong.”

Kazuichi takes a breath, “I didn’t realize you were so desperate, changing the rules and all.” he points at Monokuma, “We’re not going to lose to you!”

Monokuma starts to shake, “I’m soooooo scared.” the bear laughs, “I’ve heard all of that before and from people way better than you. Let’s see how long you can keep that confidence.”

Monokuma disappears and Kazuichi gets ready for bed.

_Ibuki, Hajime and Mahiru tomorrow. Okay, so far so good._

…

He’s sitting in the hospital after having had his good interactions with the others.

He glances towards the door before looking back towards the book he has.

_She should be here about now._

Two minutes later he hears footsteps approaching him.

“Hey,” Mahiru says softly to him.

He looks and smiles at her, “Hey.”

She sits next to him, “How are you holding up?”

“I-I’m okay.”

“Listen,” she starts fiddling with her camera strap, “I know you’re injured and all, but…” she blushes, “I was wondering if you’d want to go for a walk I’d…I’d like for you to take a picture of me.”

…

“Let me see!” she immediately calls as she runs over.

He hands the camera to her, “H-hey Mahiru?”

She looks up at him blushing, “Y-yeah?”

He takes a nervous breath, “W-what if we took a picture of the two of us?”

She turns red and looks back at him, “O-okay.”

…

He helps them guide Mahiru into her room. He, Fuyuhiko, Teruteru and Gundham finish the final parts of the restraints and he heads to his cabin.

He gets to his door and turns around to see Fuyuhiko looking at him.

“H-hey,” Kazuichi says tentatively.

Fuyuhiko looks down, “Listen, with all that’s going on...how’d you feel if I grab my bedding and sleep in your room?”

Kazuichi relaxes and smiles, “That sounds good to me.”

...

Teruteru, Gundham, Sonia, Chiaki and now Fuyuhiko have all succumbed to the disease. He steadies himself as he rises from Peko’s room.

_I have to go to Nagito’s room now._

He runs to Nagito’s room, he feels faint.

He places his hand on Nagito’s arm.

“Nagito, i-it has to be you. Mikan is in despair and w-we can’t save her unless we live. P-please Nagito.” his voice becomes course and pleading, “You say your bad and good luck balance out, please!”

He slumps to the ground and his vision starts to blur, his forehead feels like it is on fire and his throat starts closing up. He is going to stay awake, he is going to stay awake. He starts seeing flashes of light and various shapes and…

_A cat, yes!_

A brown cat with green eyes walks in front of the door from the right side and blinks at him and suddenly it’s at the right side of door and walks to the front again and blinks at him. The cat winks at him and turns as it walks through a wall.

His vision clouds and he spends the next several seconds breathing heavily before he hears a voice.

Monokuma is standing in front of the door holding an assault rifle, “Have you seen any cats around here?!” the bear immediately runs to a couple doors over and Kazuichi closes his eyes.

And opens them. He feels the back of his forehead and it is...cool. He...he is getting better and he never passed out.

He shakily stands up and he feels balanced.

_I’m...I’m not sick anymore._

He looks at where the cat walked through the wall.

_Okay, so I can count on Alter Ego here. That’s good to know if I have to do this again._

He starts walking towards the other rooms.

_Time to prepare for the fourth island._

…

‘Byakuya’ looks at Kazuichi and the two nod at each other with the heir turning back to the group.

“We’re not going in there and that, is our answer.”

Kazuichi watches as the others seem to accept that.

‘Byakuya’ turns to the bridge, “Let’s head back, there’s nothing else to see here.”

Some of the others make their way to the bridge with some dragging their feet. Kazuichi notices Nagito cast a longing glance towards the funhouse.

Kazuichi turns to ‘Byakuya’, “Hey! Remember he,” he points to Nagito, “Is under our watch, let’s get him to the front!”

…

The group gets to the bridge and Kazuichi hesitates, he watches as Nekomaru, Nagito and Akane pass towards the front. He joins Gundham as the last two crossing the bridge.

Nothing happens.

As they get to the other side he could swear he caught a glance of Monokuma throwing a metal object away in a rage.

_Take that you piece of shit!_

…

By the time the group returns to the first island it is late and everyone is hungry. 

As Kazuichi finishes his dinner he sits back down and Mahiru leans next to him and whispers to him, “Hey can we talk, just you and I? Let’s meet downstairs in the lobby after this.”

Kazuichi isn’t sure whether to be excited or nervous. Every time he had watched tv shows with the phrase, ‘can we talk’ things weren’t good, but he doesn’t think he has done anything overly dumb.

Soon enough he wishes a few of the others goodnight and makes his way down to the lobby.

...

“Hey,” she says looking at him.

He feels on edge, “H-hi…”

She frowns a little, “You don’t need to be nervous, you know?”

_I don’t?_

“Oh...right. Of course.” he says as neutrally as possible.

She sighs, “You are a bad liar...listen, I was thinking about us and…” she blushes, “I...I would want things to be...official if you would.”

_Wait, really?_

His mouth breaks into a huge grin, “R-really?!”

She nods.

“Hell yeah! Mahiru Koizumi is my girlfriend!”

“Not so loud!” she says with a mix of annoyance and amusement.

“So, what now?” he asks.

She shrugs, “Want to go walk along the beach?”

…

He wakes up feeling energized. Everything seems so much better.

_Mahiru is my girlfriend...MY GIRLFRIEND_

He walks out of his cabin and Fuyuhiko walks out of his at the same time.

“What are you so happy about?” The Yakuza asks with curiosity.

“Oh...uh, nothing.” Kazuichi says quickly.

Fuyuhiko stares at him for a second before responding with annoyance, “Fine, don’t tell me.”

…

Monomi announces that the fifth island is open and the group readies themselves for the fifth island.

Kazuichi looks in the direction towards the island as the others finish eating.

_This is it. If we can make it past here we can do this._

…

The group leaves Nekomaru to guard Mikan and the rest of them make their way to the fifth island.

_This is it, the final island._

‘Byakuya’ stops all of them at the bridge. “We need to decide who will search each area.” 

Gundham glowers at the island, “This place contains a foreboding energy.”

“I agree,” Peko adds, “Something about this island feels ominous.”

Kazuichi feels his hairs stand on end.

_I don’t like this._

“Attention! Attention! All students at the fifth island, please make your way to the military base!” The speakers announce.

Kazuichi and Mahiru glance at each other before walking with the others towards the military base.

...

They arrive at the military base at Kazuichi’s jaw drops. There is an additional building. It’s round with a single entrance.

_What is that?_

“There are my lovely students!” Monokuma cheers.

“What the fuck do you want?” Fuyuhiko sulks.

“Now, now, no need to be disrespectful towards your headmaster,” Monokuma taunts wagging his finger, “I need twelve of you to go into that building right there.”

Ibuki eyes it, “Is it a spaceship?”

“It certainly has that round and sleek feel to it,” Sonia agrees.

“Oh not at all!” Monokuma corrects, “It is your final motive.”

Kazuichi gulps, it’s their...final...motive.

_This is it._


	62. Kazuichi Soda - An Idiot in Love Part 3

Monokuma giggles, “Time to see if you all can make it through this or not.”

“What-what is it?” Hajime asks.

“So we can leave, right?” Hiyoko asks, turning her back.

“Not so fast,” Monokuma says with his red eye gleaming, “He pulls out a handbook and types on it.”

Kazuichi opens his E-handbook.

_ If twelve students do not partake in the fifth island motive everyone will be executed. _

“A-are you allowed to do that?” Teruteru asks nervously.

“Hell no!” Akane shouts, “We’re not going to let you do that!”

Peko grabs the gymnast’s arm before facing Monokuma, “What is it that we need to do?”

“Oh, that?” Monokuma asks tilting his head, “I just need twelve volunteers and since Mikan and Nekomaru are your two volunteers to not participate, I will choose which other two of you won’t participate either.”

The class isn’t surprised when he points at Nagito, but react with surprise when he also points at Chiaki.

“Ch-Chiaki?” Hajime asks in surprise, “W-why her?”

“Yeah!” Mahiru adds, “There’s no reason to single her out.”

“There’s no need to worry about that,” Monokuma says downplaying their concerns, “Now if the remaining twelve of you would be so kind, on your handbooks there is a number. Please go in and go to the corresponding room.

Kazuichi looks at his e-handbook.

_ 4 _

He grits his teeth, one by one they enter the building.

…

“Everyone,” ‘Byakuya addresses the group solemnly, “Keep your wits about you.”

“I’m not losing to that bear,” Fuyuhiko adds quietly.

“I’m ready!” Akane shouts, pumped up.

“Let us believe in ourselves,” Sonia finishes.

The group looks at the sign, doors one through six to the left and seven through twelve to the right.

…

“Hey, I’ll see you soon, right?” Mahiru asks him timidly.

“I...yeah...I’ll see you soon,” He responds.

The two quickly hug.

“Ugh! Gross!” Hiyoko comments.

Kazuichi turns to his door.

_ This is it. _

…

He walks into his room and he sees a chair, a table and a small machine and a blank screen on the wall behind him.

“Please sit in the chair.” A feminine British robotic voice intones.

Slowly he makes his way to the chair and sits down. In front of him are two buttons.

The first button says 'Kill.'

The second button says 'Die.'

“Please wait for all party members to be seated,” the voice intones.   


Anxiously he starts fiddling with his hands.

…

He sees the screen light up and the following:

12: 💀

11:💀💀

10:💀💀

9:💀💀

8:

7:💀💀

6:💀💀💀

5:💀💀💀💀

4:💀💀

3:💀💀💀💀

2:💀💀💀

1:💀💀

0:💀

“Welcome to Monokuma’s murder mystery extravaganza!” the animatronic voice intones.

_ Why do they always use female British people for this? _

“In front of you, you have two options: Kill and Die. For every person who hits the kill button the total number will go up; for every person who hits the die button the number will not go up. For example, if five people were to hit kill and seven were to hit die, your final score would be five.”

Kazuichi glances at the screen.

_ So we need to have eight of us hit kill? _

The voice continues, “You will notice, that in this game, a score of five will result in the death of four of you. Each room is now locked and tied to a vent with poison gases. Failure to comply with said instructions will cause the gassing of the room to the left and right of yours in addition to your own.”

Kazuichi nervously looks at the vent.

_ What...is this? _

“It is important to know how the blackened and victim will be determined. The last person of those who hit the kill option will be the blackened assuming that the total equals a killing option.”

_ So basically, almost any option. _

“The victim or victims will be randomly selected from those who have chosen the die option. With this we wish you luck in making your decision. We hope that you know your friends well and know who it is that you can trust. Thank you for partnering with Jabberwock Technological Optics Associates, we hope you appreciate this experience.”

_ Enjoy...what? _

Kazuichi looks at the two buttons in front of him as they light up. The “die” button turns blue and the “kill” option turns red.

“Please choose one of the options, failure to make a decision after fifteen minutes will result in disqualification.”

The screen in front of him lights up showing some text at the top of a board next to the chart.

**Those who have locked in their answer:**

**1:**

**2:**

**3:**

**4:**

**5:**

**6:**

**7:**

**8:**

**9:**

**10:**

**11:**

**12:**

**_**

Kazuichi watches as the following things happen.

**1: ✅**

**2:**

**3:**

**4:**

**5:**

**6:**

**7: ✅**

**8: ✅**

**9: ✅**

**10:**

**11:**

**12:**

**_**

He tenses up, if the others are hitting kill already he is going to be the blackened. He immediately moves his hand towards the kill button before stopping.

_ Wait a minute. But if I hit kill someone else will die. _

He thinks about the others looking at the numbers. The screen pops up again.

**1: ✅**

**2:**

**3:**

**4:**

**5: ✅**

**6: ✅**

**7: ✅**

**8: ✅**

**9: ✅**

**10:**

**11: ✅**

**12:**

**_**

Suddenly the screen flashes and repopulates.

12: 💀

11:💀💀

10:💀💀

9:💀💀

8:💀💀

7:💀💀

6:💀💀💀

5:💀💀💀💀

4:

3:💀💀💀💀

2:💀💀💀

1:💀💀

0:💀

_ It, IT SWITCHED!!! _

“Testing! Testing!” Monokuma’s cheery voice appears on the speaker, “Apologies everyone, it appears that I made a mistake and put the skull in the wrong spot earlier. You need four kills in order to avoid anyone dying. Oh well, I’m sure you all haven’t been too quick to rush through this! Upupu!”

Kazuichi clenches his fists.

_ That fucking bear I swear to…. _

He puts his head down on the table and seethes for a few minutes before finally regaining his composure.

He continues to use deep breathing before he is able to regain his focus. He starts thinking about where everyone is located.

_ Okay, Akane, Hiyoko, Gundham, Peko and Mahiru are on my side which means on the other side are Ibuki, The Imposter, Fuyuhiko, Sonia, Hajime, and Teruteru are on the other, but what is everyone clicking? _

He looks back at the screen.

_ Mahiru is in room five! What did she pick! She must have picked die, right? She would never kill someone...but… _

His hand wavers over the two buttons. He imagines his friends dying because he hit the kill button. He puts his head in his hands out of anxiety.

_ But if not enough people hit kill...then someone will die anyways! _

His hand hovers over the die button. I...I...is this the right choice?

The screen repopulates and he looks over at it.

**1: ✅**

**2:**

**3: ✅**

**4:**

**5: ✅**

**6: ✅**

**7: ✅**

**8: ✅**

**9: ✅**

**10: ✅**

**11: ✅**

**12: ✅**

**_**

He rubs his face with his hands.

_ What am I going to do? Everyone has picked except me and one other person. _

He looks back at the buttons with each of his hands hovering over one of the options. He wants to throw up. He starts counting on his hands.

_ The Imposter wouldn’t hit kill, right? And Peko and Fuyuhiko...they'd...they’d pick die, I think. Sonia would...what would she do? Would Gundham hit kill? He was a blackened before. Mahiru must have hit die, but what if she was scared? Teruteru, he would hit kill right? _

He looks at his hands and realizes he has lost count.

A timer flashes on the screen.

“Two minutes remaining to make a decision!”

He jolts up in his chair.

_ I have to pick. I can’t figure this out and I have to pick. I have to pick I have to pick I have to pick I have to- _

He positions his hands back over the two choices with both hands shaking.

_ I...I have to do this. _

He closes his eyes.

_ Oh god, I hope this goes right. _

He presses a button.


	63. Kazuichi Soda - An Idiot in Love Part 4

“Thank you for submitting your choices,” The British voice intones, “And now for the results.”

He watches as the screen clears and a number matched by an eight-bit character of each of them appears on the screen.

_ 1: Hiyoko _

_ 2: Akane _

_ 3: Gundham _

_ 4: Kazuichi _

_ 5: Mahiru _

_ 6: Peko _

_ 7: Ibuki _

_ 8: Teruteru _

_ 9: Byakuya _

_ 10: Sonia _

_ 11: Fuyuhiko _

_ 12: Hajime _

👿 = Kill option chosen

👻 = Die option chosen

He watches as one of the two icons appear next to each of the names, in order of who selected their option.

Teruteru: 👿

Hiyoko: 👿

Byakuya: 👻

_ He chose die; so we have two people who hit kill, we can afford two more. But four more people picked before Monokuma switched it! _

Kazuichi gulps, he needs to remind himself to breathe.

Ibuki: 👿

He starts to feel more nervous.

Fuyuhiko: 👻

Peko: 👻

Mahiru: 👻

He pauses and looks at that.

_ Do, do we have a chance? The screen switched after they put in their answers… _

Gundham: 👻

Sonia: 👻

Hajime: 👻

He almost falls out of his seat.

_ We...we can do this...maybe?! _

Kazuichi: 👻

He looks at the screen with Akane’s name being the last one.

_ Akane? I thought she’d be one of the first to pick her thing…. _

Akane:

He closes his eyes he can’t look, but he has to, he can’t decide!

...

...

...

...

...

He opens his eyes.

Akane: 👿

_ That’s...that’s...that’s four! Holy SHIT! THAT’S FOUR!!!! _

He jumps up and runs out the door to see the others standing there.

“We hit four!” Hiyoko exclaims.

“We lived!” Ibuki cheers.

“Bwahahaha,” Gundham laughs, “That bear is no match for us!”

The others run over.

“We did it!” Hajime remarks hand on head in disbelief.

‘Byakuya’ smiles a gentle smile, “Let’s go outside, we don’t want to spend another minute in this place.”

…

The group makes their way outside.

“You guys made it!” Nagito exclaims happily, “I knew Monokuma was no match for all of you ultimates together.”

“Where is Monokuma?” Sonia ponders looking around.

“He left appearing extremely angry,” Chiaki comments, “But I don’t know where he went.”

The group look at each other until they hear an explosion. They quickly hurry and find themselves standing on the fifth bridge looking over towards the fourth island.

Monokuma has blown up the bridge to the fourth island up.

“That’s weird,” Hiyoko comments.

“Wh-why would he a-go and do that?” Teruteru questions.

Kazuichi looks at the island and rubs his head in worry.

  1. _No one has gone over there to figure out what that means. What are we going to do?_



…

It isn’t long before the others realize what Monokuma has done. The group returns from the first island Mikan restrained with them.

“MONOKUMA!” Nekomaru bellows, “WE WANT TO GET TO THE FOURTH ISLAND!”

Monokuma peers over from the other side, “Hmmm...I remember having a funhouse that I made just for all of you and not one of you was kind enough to test it out.”

“Th-that doesn’t mean you can stop us looking at everything else!” Mahiru protests, stamping her foot.

“It’s no use,” Fuyuhiko remarks, “That fucker isn’t going to listen to us.”

“But if we can’t get over there,” Hajime says thinking out loud, “Then we’re stuck, right?”

“It does appear that the ruins is our only option.” Peko affirms.

“Awww, looks like the group can’t even figure out how to make it across a bridge,” Mikan mocks them.

Kazuichi is glad to see Peko restrain Nagito from doing anything to Mikan. Kazuichi glances back towards the second island.

_ I...I think I have to try it. _

“H-hey guys,” he says, “I-I might have an idea.”

The group starts walking as they hear Monokuma jeer at them, “Come back and try again later!”

…

“A-are you sure?” Sonia asks, concerned.

“Yeah, how would you be able to guess?” Hajime adds.

“Wait…” Fuyuhiko looks at Kazuichi with suspicion, “Are you the traitor?”   


“N-No!” Kazuichi replies, crossing his arms.

“Something a traitor would say,” Mikan snarkily replies.

“I would give him the benefit of the doubt,” Chiaki responds, “I think.”

Mahiru squeezes his hand, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

He faces the ruins and grits his teeth.

_ We’ve come so far. _

“Y-yeah, I want to do this.” he says as he walks to the ruins.

…

_ 1...1...0...3...7 _

He enters the code and the machine guns start aiming towards him and whirring.

Nekomaru immediately jumps in front of him.

The guns continue to whir and then.

*Ding!*

The door opens.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING!” Monokuma yells from about a dozen yards behind them.

“Going inside the ruins, duh!” Hiyoko says angrily towards the bear.

“YOU, YOU…” Monokuma stutters and starts to pull out his handbook.

“Everyone inside now!” ‘Byakuya’ yells.

The group rushes in the ruins while Monokuma continues to trip over his own words.

…

_ Everyone is in here! _

Kazuichi looks around in amazement. No one is going to die in here, probably, which means.

_ This...is this really happening? _

“Hey,” Mahiru glances at him, “Are you alright?”

“Kazuichi!” Ibuki interrupts them, “How did you know the code?!”

Kazuichi looks at everyone, he sees Chiaki in the back, she smiles and nods encouraging him.

“Guys...I, well I actually-”

“HOLD IT!” Monokuma appears in a referee uniform, “Penalty on the mechanic, false start! Five yard penalty!”

“W-what?”

Monokuma puts his hand behind his head, “There is still one more trial for all of you to get through. All will be revealed there, no talking until then!”

He watches as the bear disappears and looks at the others apologetically, “S-sorry guys, it’s going to have to wait.”

…

Kazuichi watches as Nagito experiences feelings of amazement at being at Hope’s Peak while also expressing suspicion of the state of things. It helps that Hajime has been willing to partner with Nagito as they walk around. Nagito tends to have better behavior around Hajime.

_ I’m glad they’re working together. I hope Nagito will forgive Mikan after all of this. _

He turns and sees Mahiru and Hiyoko walking towards him.

“Hey, you want to walk around with us?” Mahiru asks.

He smiles, “Sure, that sounds good to me.”

…

He watches as Ibuki bounces around 'Byakuya'. He is pretty sure that one point when Ibuki tries jumping on 'Byakuya's' back he sees the heir smile for a second before adopting his pretend persona.

"Ibuki, we need to concentrate," 'Byakuya' firmly tells her.

She leans her head against his shoulder, "Responsible and fun! Got it!"

...

The sixteen of them all arrive at the final red door leading to the trial room. Kazuichi glances at the doors.

_ Okay...this is it. If we can just get through this. Then we, all of us… _

He chokes up a little thinking about it.

_ We can go home. We can fix things together and work to repay our wrongs. _

He glances at Chiaki.

_ I never could have done this without you, thank you. _

“Are we all ready?” ‘Byakuya’ asks.

“Y-yeah!” Kazuichi replies.

_ It's...really here...this is it... _

He smiles, “Let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those curious:
> 
> Hiyoko, Ibuki and Teruteru all hit kill out of the anxiety of them becoming the blackened.
> 
> Akane was about to hit kill, but her gut told her she needed to wait. (Unseen Nekomaru had talked to her earlier that day about slowing down and listening to her gut)
> 
> Byakuya and Mahiru refused to be a potential killer.
> 
> Fuyuhiko and Peko both thought the other would hit die and hit die to decrease the odds of the other dying. Also they wanted to say FU to Monokuma's motive.
> 
> The amount switched with Gundham, Hajime and Sonia all thinking that they would need to hit die for any chance at avoiding someone dying.
> 
> Akane waited until after Kazuichi picked and trusted her gut.


	64. Kazuichi Soda - An Idiot in Love Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last trial and afterwards.
> 
> I have a question at the end, if you are willing please respond.

Monokuma welcomes them in before raising his paw, “Let me ask you this, what is this world's true identity?”

“Wh-what do you mean?” Teruteru responds nervously tapping his fingers.

“But the fact that he asks such a question is suspicious,” Peko notes.

Hajime opens his eyes from thinking and hesitates as he looks around the trial room, “We’re...we’re in a virtual game?”

“What?! Ibuki should have super powers if she is in a virtual game!” Ibuki exclaims holding her hands to her face in shock.

“A VIRTUAL REALITY! THAT’S PREPOSTEROUS!” Mechamaru bellows.

“Actually,” ‘Byakuya’ pauses, “That would explain a lot.”

_ We’re...we’re talking through this...the game...it’s...is it really going to end? _

…

“Monokuma?” ‘Byakuya’ interrupts the bear, “Mikan, myself and Nekomaru all having voting options in front of us while Chiaki does not. Explain this.”

Mikan struggles against her bounds, “Let me out of here you pathetic excuse!”

Monokuma ignores them.

…

“But...there are sixteen of us, why would there only be fifteen avatars?” Fuyuhiko asks, perplexed.

“Unless, someone else is an avatar,” Sonia notes.

“Could Mikan’s status have changed?” Hiyoko asks with a confused look.

“Her manner and being are completely altered,” Gundham agrees.

“No...it’s not her…” Hajime gulps and turns to Chiaki, “Chiaki...it’s you, isn’t it?”

“Wait, you think Chiaki is the observer?” Mahiru asks with surprise.

Kazuichi takes a breath, “I-I think it’s Chiaki as well.”

...

“Hey are you alright?” Mahiru leans over and asks him quietly.

“I-I,” he looks at her.

_ Can I say anything? Monokuma is right there. _

“It’s a lot to take in.”

She nods and whispers, “I know, to think this was all the Future Foundation…”

He has to remind himself to breathe.

_ Are we all really going to live? _

...

“But the truth is,” Makoto pauses, “You are all ultimate despair.”

Mikan laughs, “AHAHAHA! The truth is coming out! You are all just like me!”

“THERE’S NO WAY THAT’S TRUE!” Mechamaru counters.

“S-something is off,” Hajime notes, “Are you really Makoto?”

_ Hajime is so good at this, this is going as it should! _

…

“So then if we hit graduate, all of us should be able to leave here, right?” Sonia asks tentatively.

“What about Mikan?” Teruteru asks nervously.

“I’ll fucking kill you for my beloved!” Mikan drools as she stares at Junko.

“Such a waste!” Nagito says with contempt.

“There is one more option, I think.” Chiaki answers.

“You!” Junko yells pointing at Chiaki, “You do not need to be here!”

“Huh?” Hajime responds, “Another option?”

Kazuichi pinches himself, this can’t be happening, something always goes wrong, but nothing is going wrong.

_ I...this...this is happening...everyone is going to leave the island. _

…

“Two Byakuya’s?!” Ibuki exclaims in surprise, “But the thin one is so much meaner!”

“I am Byakuya Togami! He is an imposter!” Byakuya replies angrily gritting his teeth.

“The imposter is a better version if you ask me.” Fuyuhiko murmurs under his breath.

Byakuya whips his body and turns toward the gangster, “What was that?!?!”

...

“But if we are to terminate this realm does the clumsy one maintain her brainwashing?” Gundham ponders holding his wrist.

“If the system ends now and you graduate you maintain your current mental state!” Makoto replies emphatically.

_ Maybe this is my chance, if I say something he should recognize me. _

“Is there another option?” Kazuichi asks, “Chiaki mentioned something earlier”

“There is one other possibility,” Kyoko responds calmly.

_ Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya all haven’t acknowledged me. I guess they really can’t get in until we get out. _

…

“Then it’s settled,” The Imposter responds, “We’re not going to graduate because of Mikan.”

“Are you sure?” AI Junko asks jeeringly, “Are you sure you can trust them? How do you know the shutdown won’t lock all of you in here forever?”   


Kazuichi clenches his fist, “I trust them and it’s you I don’t trust!”

“Y-you sound so confident about that,” Mahiru notes.

“And...you’re positive about that? The Imposter asks looking at Kazuichi.

Kazuichi glances over at Chiaki, “One hundred percent.”

…

Usami banishes Junko and the group stands there absorbing what has happened. Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya bow out leaving the sixteen remaining students.

Chiaki body starts to fade only to reappear, only to fade again and to reappear again.

“Ch-chiaki?” Hajime asks with a concerned voice.

Most of the group is distracted as Mikan has been cleansed of her despair and is now sobbing on the floor.

“Hajime?” Chiaki says, “I-”

Kazuichi turns towards Hajime, “Hey! Junko is gone! Go over there!”

After Hajime runs over, Kazuichi’s knees give out.

_ This...this is it. _

Mahiru leans over and touches him, “Hey! Are you okay?”

…

Mikan sniffles, “I-I know that I’m a-awful and-”

“For the twenty eighth time,” Fuyuhiko says with some annoyance, “We don’t hate you.”

She turns towards Nagito, “N-N-Nagito?”

The boy turns away from her.

“Hey!” Kazuichi has had enough of Nagito’s attitude, “All of us were like her, give her a break.”

Nagito looks at him for a few seconds and turns back to Mikan, “It-it is a lot to take in.”

She squeals and runs over and hugs him as he hesitates before returning the hug.

“Hey guys,” Hiyoko remarks, “What’s going on with them?” as she points over to Chaiki’s almost faded form and Hajime trying to hold her hands while crying.

The group walks over and Chiaki turns to Kazuichi, her voice cuts in and out, “Kaz...I....so proud….you.”

Kazuichi walks over and tries putting his hand on her shoulder, “Chiaki, I-I couldn’t have done this without you.”

She smiles at him, “You….tell them….rything.”

_ Okay, it’s time. _

He turns to the others and ignores the feelings of anxiety, “Guys, I-I have something to tell you.”

...

The group stands there silently absorbing Kazuichi’s story, aside from a few interruptions everyone has listened intently.

“I-Is that how you knew Peko would try to attack me?” Mahiru asks quietly.

“A-and Nagito’s murder plan?” Teruteru adds.

“It makes sense,” The Imposter adds, “You knew what motive we were going to face each island.”

“Well,” Kazuichi rubs the back of his head, “I-I didn’t know about the fifth island.”

“BUT YOU STILL SAVED EVERYONE!” Nekomaru, the actual Nekomaru, laughs.

“You never gave up,” Nagito says quietly, “You never lost hope.”

“And you’re the reason why we made it,” Sonia smiles, “Truly befitting of a knight of my kingdom.”

“I-” Kazuichi hesitates, he’s not good at these things, “I couldn’t have done it without you guys.” he turns to each of them, “Gundham and The Imposter helped with Mikan, Akane you used your gut for the fifth island, Fuyuhiko you helped me with despair disease, and,” he turns and faces Mahiru turning red, “I never would have gotten here without you.”

She looks down and back at him, “W-what do you mean?”

…

The rest of the group take their cue leaving the two of them in the trial room.

“Mahiru I know your memories are gone, but I…” he winces a little thinking about himself, “I was so selfish and scared and didn’t care about anyone else beyond my own survival.” he smirks, “I was really unreliable until I spent time with you.”

She steps back a little, “You say that, but how, I-I only know you from this loop...I guess?”

“Well, if you really want to know-”

…

She takes his hand and rubs her fingers along his open palm, “And that’s when you realized you liked me?”

He adjusts his glasses with his other hand, “It was this loop that I realized how much I liked you. I mean I learned how much we had in common and how nice it was to talk to you in other loops, but,” he chuckles, “I can be kind of dense sometimes.”

She smiles at him, “I’m glad you figured it out.” she looks down, “It’s weird knowing you know more about me than I know about you.” she playfully glares at him, “You better not take advantage of that!”

He grins, “I am happy to go on plenty of dates to help you catch up, but I gotta warn you. The cafeteria food at the foundation isn’t anything compared to your baking abilities.”

…

He stops on the bridge pier as he looks back at the island.

_ Chiaki...thank you...for everything. _

He turns towards the boat.

_ Okay...this...this is it. _

He starts to tear up.

_ They all got to live and Nekomaru...I know what needs to be built, there should be enough supplies, but I need to hurry. _

He takes a breath and steps on the boat and closes his eyes. In a few seconds he should be back in the pod room.

...

…

…

…

…

…

Kazuichi can feel the surroundings have changed, he isn't on the island anymore.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

He is scared, it’s too good to be true...he scrunches his eyes. And he slowly opens them.

He is in the classroom.

He is in the classroom.

He Is In ThE ClaSSrOoM!!!!?#*&$?@$?@?@!#!!!

He can’t breath.

He falls out of his chair.

_ Wha-wha-I don’t understand! What?! How? I-I saved everyone!!!!! _

His breathing quickens and he stands up and throws the desk across the room.

“I SAVED EVERYONE!!!!! WHY AM I HERE?!?!?!”

His rapid breathing continues and he starts to feel lightheaded. He sits back down and closes his eyes before he passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this was never how he was going to get out...don't despair too much! The story is at least 80% over. Question: I have built up the story to make it seem like this was going to be it...and it's not. Should I
> 
> 1\. Keep posting along here chapter by chapter, albeit it will probably ruin the surprise for future readers  
> 2\. Save up posting for a couple mega chapters to make it seem like this was the end  
> 3\. Start a part 2, name it as a sequel and continue the story there
> 
> Any thoughts as to what I should do?
> 
> Any angered comments directed at me are certainly accepted this chapter.


	65. After the simulation - Groundhog Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who voted last chapter. Option 2 won (continue this work, but make a few longer chapters) by a couple of votes over option 3 and I am happy to go with longer chapters. It will take me longer to get the chapters up, but I am okay with that.
> 
> I appreciate all of your support. I don't think I could have done this without everyone's encouragement.

He opens his eyes and he can hear ocean waves.

He stands up, apparently he had slept through Usami’s introduction and transportation of them to the island.

He exhales a deep breath.

_ Shit, I guess I have to go through this again. _

“Hey, are you alright?” Nekomaru asks, sitting nearby. “I found you in the classroom and thought I’d stay with you until you felt better.” he points to Nagito sitting near Hajime, “You weren’t the only one to get overwhelmed by all this.”

…

He walks along the path as he makes his way to the farm. He feels sluggish, fatigued.

_ I spent so much time trying to save everyone… _

He pauses and bends down leaning on his knees.

_ How much longer can I do this? _

...

As he goes around meeting people eventually he makes his way to the hotel lobby where, to his relief, is Chiaki, alone.

“Chiaki,” he blurts out, “Wh-why am I here?!”

She puts down her handheld and looks at him with a sad smile, “I don’t know.”

“I-I thought saving everyone would get me out of this,'' he says,” he looks at her desperately, “You have to know something! In the code there’s got to be-”

She holds up her hand, “I’m sorry Kazuichi, I don’t know.”

...

He sits at the table as ‘Byakuya’ explains to everyone how he is their leader. Kazuichi zones out.

_ If that wasn’t it then what could it be? _

He thinks about the different islands.

_ Maybe the final dead room? I’ve never been in there? Or...what if I enter the code for the ruins right away? Am I missing anything? _

He sighs and ‘Byakuya’ turns to him giving Kazuichi a cold stare, “I see someone else seems to have something to say about me being the leader here.”

Kazuichi jerks back in surprise, “Oh! No! You can be the leader, nothing wrong with that!”

…

He’s not as engaged as before, he’s preoccupied and he is tired. Really tired. He got eight hours of sleep last night and he feels exhausted. 

He helps ‘Byakuya’ stop Nagito and he goes to the party afterwards, but he’s not having as much fun.

Even around Mahiru he finds himself not as happy as before.

_ This...this doesn’t make sense. _

…

The second island opens up and upon exploring he beelines towards the ruins. He makes his way over to the keypad.

“Oh, someone is a daredevil!” Monokuma exclaims excitedly having appeared several paces away.

Kazuichi ignores him and enters into the keypad.

1

1

0

3

7

There is a beep and the machine guns start to whir until finally...nothing happens.

He turns to Monokuma, “Hey! What is this?”

Monokuma tilts his head in confusion, “Hmmm that is strange, almost as if someone needs to step foot on all the islands first.”

Kazuichi clenches his hands in frustration as he walks away from the bear, “That doesn’t help me at all!”

…

He spends the rest of his time working on Hiyoko’s kimono holder, if nothing else everyone will be happier if she is happier.

Working always helps him think more clearly.

_ I guess I can at least spend more time with Mahiru, but...well it would have been nice to have done that outside of here. _

He wipes some sweat off his brow, he has considered the final dead room and the castle as the other two ways to possibly get out of here.

_ I’m not giving up, there is still more I can do...even if this is draining. What if I try to catch Alter Ego or at least figure out how to get him to do more? _

…

“You, you made this for me?” Hiyoko asks with surprise.

Kazuichi rubs the back of his head, “Yeah, I thought you’d really want something like this.”

She hugs him, “Thanks big bro Kazuichi!”

He smiles, it sucks to be here, but there are some nice moments he can at least provide.

…

Akane and Nekomaru walk towards Fuyuhiko, but Kazuichi isn’t watching them. He is watching as Peko slowly starts to make her way towards Mahiru. Peko takes two more steps before she glances at Kazuichi and their eyes lock.

She starts to place her hand on her sword and Kazuichi points at her, “Don’t do it Peko! I see what you’re trying to do!”

Mahiru turns towards him, “Kazuichi?”

Peko charges them and Kazuichi dodges to the side as he manages to shove her a bit off her balances. She turns to strike again before Gundham and then Akane drives her away.

He glances at his uninjured shoulder.

_ Well, at least I’m getting better at this. _

…

He pauses as he walks to Fuyuhiko’s door.

_ I need to make sure that everything else goes well...maybe if I make it to the final dead room with everyone alive that’s...that’s what I need. _

He clenches his fists. He feels anxious.

_ I...hope that’s what it takes. _

He knocks on Fuyuhiko’s door, “H-hey, it’s me...can I come in? Listen,” he leans closer to the door, “There is something I need to tell you.” he glances around before turning back to the door, “Russian doll.”

…

It’s nice to be healthy enough to be able to enjoy the beach party. 

“N-nice shot Nagito!” Mikan says meekly, “Ah! I was too loud-”

“You’re fine Mikan!” Kazuichi says immediately walking towards her, “It was a nice shot and you did a really good job setting the ball for him.”

She blushes, “O-okay.”

Nagito stands up, “Mikan, that shot was amazing! I’m not surprised that the ultimate nurse would have much better hand eye coordination than how you act!”

Kazuichi smiles.

_ Well, at least these two can be friends with each other. _

…

Monokuma waves his paw in the air and stops, “Do you feel it? The despair disease is different now.”

“What? What did you do?” Hajime asks.

“Oh nothing much, except when he gets sick, so sick that he can no longer stay awake from the disease, four of you will randomly die.”

Kazuichi sighs, “Yeah yeah, big scary change.”

Monokuma points out him with his red eye gleaming, “I wouldn’t take this so light-heartedly if I were you, that’s a lot of pressure.”

Kazuichi adjusts his glasses, “You really need to get better at losing Monokuma, it can’t be good for your health.”

The bear grumbles before disappearing.

…

He decides to get some air from the hospital. He didn’t have as many interactions with her at the start, but...he still wants to talk to her.

He smiles as he sees her approach the hospital and she smiles back at him.

“Hey” Mahiru says to him.

He continues to smile at her, “Hey Mahiru, it’s nice to see you.”

She fiddles with her camera strap, “How are you holding up?”

“I-I’m okay.” he gestures to the hospital, “It’s...well you know. Monokuma and...it’d be nice if we could enjoy a vacation you know.”

She nods, “Listen,” she continues to fiddle with her camera strap, “I know you’re injured and all, but…” she blushes, “I was wondering if you’d want to go for a walk I’d…I’d like for you to take a picture of me.”

…

“To be honest, you, well I see how much you care about people and well,” he blushes, “I like you.”

She puts her finger against her temple thinking before she smiles at him, “I...I would like that. I mean,” she crosses her arms, “We’re kind of dealing with a life threatening disease, but…” she shrugs, “Sure we can date if we get past this motive.”

He grins as he takes her hand as she blushes, “I think I have all the motivation I need.”

…

As he regains his balance he runs to the hospital door.

_ Maybe if I catch Alter Ego something can change! _

He sighs as the cat is already gone by the time he gets to the hallway.

“Hey!” Monokuma shouts at him, “Where did that cat go?!”

…

‘Byakuya’ turns to him, “What do you think about the funhouse?”

_ It’s dangerous and someone probably will die. _

He looks down, “We...we need to go check it out.”

…

He waits until everyone is asleep. For better or for worse he has one of the worst rooms again.

_ I didn’t miss having to be in one of these rooms. _

He quietly walks out towards the dead room.

_ Okay, this is it. _

…

“Kazuichi!” Monomi exclaims with fear, “You only need to put in one bullet!”

_ This was how Nagito got all of his information, I, I have to do this. _

“Monomi, I’ll be okay!”

The bunny flaps her arms in distress, “You only have a one in six chance of living.”

_ Only in this loop. _

He grits his teeth, “Well, I’ll figure it out.”

\----

He slams his fists on the classroom desk.

_ I don’t have time for this! _

…

He is walking with Nekomaru as he gets to know the coach. He has heard most of it before, but he has a soft spot for Nekomaru, the man is crude, but a total sweetheart.

“Gah!” Nekomaru gasps as he clutches his chest.

“Nekomaru!” Kazuichi shrieks, “Are you okay?!”

Nekomaru sweats a little before taking a couple of deep breaths, “I...I’m fine.”

Kazuichi tears up a little as he watches his friend keep walking.

_ NO YOU’RE NOT!!!!! _

…

“Hey, I-” Mahiru says quietly seeing it’s only the two of them, “I wanted to thank you for yesterday.”

Kazuichi stands up from the electronics he’s inspecting at The Electronic Avenue, “I’m really glad you’re okay. I don’t trust that motive for a second, if we had a moral compass ultimate it’d be you for sure.”

Mahiru hems a little, “I mean Sonia, Hajime, Neko-”

Kazuichi offers her a gentle smile, “Mahiru, you underestimate yourself. Honestly, I think you’re pretty great.”

She turns away and blushes, “Wh-what do you mean?”

…

He gulps as she stands next to him looking at the photo he took. He looks down and she looks up at him, their faces only inches apart.

He moves his face closer starting to close his eyes and notices her eyes widen as she gulps and moves her head closer to his.

His lips meet hers and he feels his hands wrap around her back as he pulls her against him. He feels her hands on his chest. 

The two part and she takes a step back, “Kazuichi I-”

“I’m sorry if that was too much.” he says.

“N-no that’s fine,” she corrects him, “But I think that’s about all I’m ready for.”

He nods.

_ I’m okay with that! _

…

He holds the gun to his head.

_ I’m sorry Mahiru, luck isn’t usually on my side. _

“Kazuichi!” Monomi wails, “There is a better option.”

“I’m sorry Monomi.”

\----

“Hey you need to keep it together, it’s a boys job to keep us girls safe you know.” she says sternly.

Kazuichi holds up his hands, “Hey, hey, I hear ya. And besides, if you were feeling a little unnerved by all this I wouldn’t blame you. This whole thing is bizarre.”

She puts her finger to her chin, “I’m...I’m glad to hear that, it’s strange, so many of the others don’t seem to care at all.”

Kazuichi fiddles with his beanie, “I mean I’m amazed more of them don’t care! We basically got kidnapped.” he gives her a thumbs up, “You seem pretty strong so I don’t know how much protection you need, but you’re nice to talk to so you can count on me.”

Hey eyes widen a little before she squints, “H-Hey you’re not flirting with me are you? We just met.”

He shrugs, “If I think you’re nice to talk to, is there a way I can say that, that doesn’t make you suspicious?”

She pauses, “N-no that’s okay,” she looks at the hotel, “After talking to that creep, I think I’m a little more on edge.”

“Well, I can’t blame you for that, I had to tell him off for what he was saying to Sonia.”

She looks at him with surprise, “W-what did he say?”

…

It feels really nice when during their free time she seeks him out. He notices her blushing a little as she approaches him.

“H-hey, if you’re not busy I was wondering if you wanted to explore the island more.”

He smiles, “That sounds good to me, so anyways, how did you become the ultimate photographer?”

…

He can hear Ibuki and Sonia making fun of her as she makes her way out of her cottage.

“Thank you for waiting,” she says, “I know after the whole,” she shudders, “Fuyuhiko Twilight thing I should hang out in there, but…” she looks at him, “I-I need to thank you.”

“Hey,” he says hands raised, “I promised you I wouldn’t let anything happen to you.”

She looks at him with sadness, “I’m so confused with all of this!”

He walks up to her and hugs her. He notices how nice she smells, “I know, and we can try to figure this out, okay?”

She holds him, but turns her head up looking at him and he gulps as he leans in and kisses her.

After a few seconds she steps back, “Th-that was my first kiss,” she says timidly.

“I-me too.” he replies.

After he watches her go, he can’t help but feel a little icky. 

He lied to her.

…

He wakes up early. He’s going to be tired, but that’s okay he has to go check. He jogs to the fourth island with some of his tools in hand.

He walks up to the castle.

“Oh someone is an early bird!” Monokuma cheers popping up next to him.

“What do you want?” Kazuichi asks with annoyance, “Haven’t you caused enough problems?”

“Awww, I just do mean things to you, because I love you.” Monokuma retorts.

Kazuichi focuses on the door and grumbles, “Someone has attachment issues.”

He continues inspecting the castle door.

_ It’s no use, I can’t get in there. _

…

Mahiru holds his hand as they walk towards the fourth island.

“I’ve never had a boyfriend before she muses.”

He grits his teeth.

_ I...am I cheating on her...with her?...I’ve done this before… _

It sucks, he just wants to be able to enjoy being with her, but...he keeps having to act like he’s never done this before.

…

He sits in his cheap room head in hands.

Mahiru flashes in his mind and he...he feels regret.

_ Mahiru, I want you, but… _

He slams his fist into his pillow.

_ It’s not fair! It’s not fair! I already know so much about you and you...I’m treating you like a character in a video game. _

He continues punching his pillow.

_ I hate this! I...Mahiru...I… _

He groans as he stands up to head over to the final dead room.

_ It’s not fair to do this to you. I...If we ever get the hell out of this place I’ll try again, but...I don’t want to take advantage of you. _

He stubs his toe on the door.

_ Fucking hell! Why is it that when I finally find a girl I like and she likes me I can’t even enjoy that! _

He doesn’t feel any apprehension as he gets to the final dead room.

...

He holds the gun to his head.

_ It should work at some point. _

“Kazuichi!” Monomi cries, “Please, I’ll give you a hope shard, just don’t do it.”

“I don’t need a hope shard from you.” Kazuichi says through gritted teeth.

He pulls the trigger.

*Click*

_ I...I did it. _

…

He reads through all the info and takes it with him.

_ Okay, this is what I need. _

He walks back to his room and drops it off, now to get out of here.

…

Two days pass and he hasn’t found any way to get out.

*Ding dong bing bong*

“A body has been discovered!”

_ NOOOO!!!! I, I tried everything! There’s no way out of here! _

…

Nekomaru and Gundham aside, the group makes their way to the end of the simulation.

“We’ll make our own future!” Hajime declares.

Kazuichi sighs.

_ I doubt that. _

\----

He sadly walks to the classroom and Chaiki turns to him. She holds her fists up, “Kazuichi! We don’t have much time. You need to tell them!”

“Wait, what?” he says, putting his hand to his head in confusion.

“You need to tell them everything, it’s time.”

“I-”, he feels at a loss for words.

“I’ll let you know when,” Chiaki says, “Trust me.”

“O-okay…”

…

“We’re going to have a party tonight.” ‘Byakuya informs them.

Chiaki sits next to him and kicks his foot, “Now” she whispers.

Kazuichi gulps.

She turns to him looking at him expectantly.

He looks at all of them nervously, “H-hi guys, listen.” he takes a breath, “This is going to be hard to believe but, I...I've experienced all of this before.”

He is unsurprised as everyone looks at him with a mixture of skepticism and surprise.

Sonia clears her throat, “Please continue.”

...

Monokuma pops up from the ground, “What’s this? A top ten anime confession and I wasn’t invited?!” Monokuma holds out his claw, “I sure hope you wouldn’t be spoiling anything.”

Kazuichi’s breath hitches a little, before someone else interjects.

“He isn’t going to spoil anything,” Hiyoko says, dragging out her words, “Obviously he’s crazy and or attention seeking.”

Kazuichi turns to Monokuma, “I won’t spoil anything that you say I can’t, but can I at least tell her about herself?”

Monokuma thinks for a second, “This is interesting, so sure, but I will veto any question I see fit.” the bear laughs, “How many times? I want to know how many times?”

Kazuichi groans, “I..I’ve lost count.” he glares at Monokuma, “Can I respond to her now?!” he asks impatiently.

The bear nods and Kazuichi turns to Hiyoko, “You miss your dad, you wish he had done a better job of protecting you and you’ve had people try to drop stage lights on you.”

Hiyoko recoils, “W-what the fuck?!”

Fuyuhiko snorts, “What the fuck is this shit?”

Kazuichi turns to him, “Your code is two words and the first is Russian. Also I know the second and you’re in love with the girl you grew up with.”

Fuyuhiko turns beet red, “Wh-What the fuck! How fucking dare you-”

Kazuichi puts up a hand, “It’s alright! She loves you too!”

Fuyuhiko instinctively turns to Peko with the girl looking back at him before the two blush and then smile.

Gundham holds up his hand as if preparing to cast a spell, “What is this sorcery?!”

“Gundham,” Kazuichi smiles, “I don’t know the answer to that, but it doesn’t change the fact that you hid in the nurse's office to avoid interacting with others growing up.” he smirks, “Oh and your favorite food is a pumpkin.”

“Oooohhhh! Ibuki next! Ibuki next!” Ibuki cheers bouncing up and down.

“You’re looking for band members and you think Byakuya is cute.”

“Well yeah!” she beams, “He is so cool and responsible.”

‘Byakuya’ regards Kazuichi, “As entertaining as this is, why are we here?”

“Redacted!” Monokuma interjects.

“Are we all from Hope’s Peak?” Sonia asks.

“Yes, we were all in the same class.” Kazuichi notes, he hesitates and turns to Monokuma, “What about-”

“Redacted!”

“Is there a traitor?” ‘Byakuya follows up.

“Yes, but I don’t think I can say more.”

“Are you the traitor?,” Hajime asks curiously.

Kazuichi turns to Monokuma who waves his paw with the mechanic turning back towards Hajime, “No, I’m not the traitor.”

…

Mahiru rubs her temples, “But, why are you telling us all this?”

“That’s a good point,” Sonia continues, “It does not seem particularly necessary to tell us limited information.”

Kazuichi frowns, “I’m stuck in this loop and,” he gestures to Nekomaru, “Some of us are unhealthy.”

“What?!” Akane exclaims, “That’s ridiculous! He can take you all on!”

Nekomaru holds up a hand, “It...it’s true.” he laughs, “I take things one day at a time, but” he points to his chest, “This baby could give out any second.”

The class reacts in surprise before Mikan beelines over to him, “We need to take your blood pressure,” she frets, “Oh I need an ekg and then preferably a location to do an angiogram.”

“You don’t think this island has the means to help him?” ‘Byakuya’ asks.

Kazuichi glances at Monokuma before continuing, “I think as long as we’re on this island, his days are numbered. Actually all of ours really.”

Sonia clasps her hands, “You think we’re stuck here, in this loop, until we each die.”

Kazuichi sadly nods his head.

There is a pause.

“Well then, why don’t you pamper us?” Hiyoko asks.

“Hiyoko, the man is trapped in a time loop and you want him to be our servant?” ‘Byakuya’ asks incredulously.

“Well, why not?” she pokes her cheek with her finger, “He can at least help all of us have a happy existence.”

“He could stop the murders.” Hajime murmurs.

Nagito speaks up, “You could be our hope. Even if we are stuck here you can help us take things on no matter what!”

Mahiru rubs the side of her face in thought, “So if no matter what you do we’re stuck here and only you will remember-”

“You can totally make sure we have amazing parties!” Ibuki shouts.

“I-I hope y-you don’t hate me for always h-having to put up w-with me.” Mikan stutters.

He turns to her frowns,  _ Mikan… _

He lowers his voice, “No Mikan, you’ve always been nice to be around.”

Hiyoko snorts, but Mikan blushes and murmurs a thank you.

“I...I actually might agree with Hiyoko,” Hajime muses as he looks at the ocean, “We have no chance of doing things differently.”

‘Byakuya’ turns to Kazuichi, “In your usual loop, how many of us die?”

“Redacted!” Monokuma says and pauses, “Actually, you can say the number, but nothing else.”

Kazuichi looks at ‘Byakuya’, “If things goes normally, eleven people die.”

…

He is sitting at the park.

_ Monokuma isn’t going to let me interfere in this loop. _

He starts thinking about the pills.

_ It’s probably for the best, but...I hate that. Am I really going to live out an existence of just taking care of the others...am I trapped here forever with no future? _

He hears footsteps and notices Chiaki coming to join him.

“H-hey,” he says sadly.

“Hi Kazuichi,” she replies as she sits down on the bench.

“Chiaki...I don’t know what to do,” he says with a whine as he kicks his feet, “Should I simply spend each loop trying to make things better for them? Is there any point?”

She gazes at the ocean waves, “To gain so much and to lose it all, it is unfair, isn’t it?”

He feels a shiver down his spine and pauses for a second. The image of her in the hallway flashes in his mind, “Y-You’re talking about yourself aren’t you?”

She smiles, “You’re smarter than you give yourself credit for.”

He looks down, “What would you do Chiaki?”

She taps her finger to her chin, “Well, I can’t do too much, but, if I am going to be stuck here for the rest of my life-”

He winces at that.  _ You are stuck here. _

“I think I would want to help everyone as much as possible.” she finishes. “I wouldn’t be able to help myself, but, at least I could help them.” She looks at him, “I know you’ve been through a lot,” she says quietly, “You worked so hard to save everyone, to realize how you feel about Mahiru and here you are.” she holds up a finger, “It was kind of like when you learned you were in a simulation.”

He scratches his chin.

_ That’s true, isn’t it...which means if we ever do get through this, if I can do this...I can help them. Because they all will have to deal with their losses too, their school, their friends, their families...everything they knew about themselves. _

He focuses on Chaiki, “There are things I can do you can’t, aren’t there?” he asks curiously.

She puts her hand to her heart and nods. “From your memory, it seems like I died alone with all of you watching helplessly and no one was there to comfort me. Izuru only stood there.”

He feels cold, “And s-so, if Nekomaru or the others-”

“They don’t have to die alone.” she says softly.

He gulps at the thought of her dying. He thinks of classmates; the idea of any of them dying alone as Chiaki did.

_ You didn’t deserve that and none of them deserve that either. _

“And so, I can at least make sure they always have me there.” he notes quietly rubbing the back of his neck.

She turns to him, “Kazuichi, they, they’re the ones who I am drawn from. If you can do this for them, to act in the way I would want to…” she clenches her hands, “That’s all I want.” she looks at him with an expression of sadness, “Think of it as my last request.”

He starts to tear up and puts up a hand almost as if to reach out and hold her, “Ch-chiaki…”

She takes his hand and holds it with both of hers, “It’s okay,” she looks at the sky, “If you can do this, for them and for me...think of it as giving me an extra life.”

He sniffles as tears start to roll down his cheeks.

_ They don’t have to be alone. I can help all of them through this, so they don’t have to be scared and if Nekomaru’s day comes it will be around a bunch of friends. I want this...for them. _

He wipes his eyes and glances back at Chiaki.

_ I want this for her. _

He thinks of Mahiru’s smile, of Fuyuhiko sleeping in his room, of Gundham having him feed the Deva’s.

_ I want this...for me. I can make this meaningful even if I am stuck here. _

“Okay Chiaki,” he says quietly. “You got it, time to give you that extra life.”


	66. After the simulation - Rehabilitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter ahead.

He quietly measures out the pills with the anti-nausea medication and orange juice.

_I hate this, I’m not going to commit suicide ever again. From this point on, this isn’t an option._

He can’t help but chuckle a little.

_I’ve been selfish, not as bad as I used to be but...I think it’s time to focus on all of them._

He gets the correct dosage as he starts the process of resetting the loop.

_I am going to treat all of them, the way I wish someone had treated me._

He can’t help but smirk a little as his consciousness starts to fade.

_I guess Nagito isn’t completely wrong, I’m going to help give all of them hope._

\----

He gets up from the desk and makes his way to the hallway.

_Okay, as much as this sucks, I can do this. I need to remember to focus on what they need. If nothing else, I can do this for Chiaki and Nekomaru. Everyone should feel pretty uneasy with this._

He greets each of them and reassures them that they’re heading in the right direction.

“Yeah, I think I saw something that way,” he points, guiding Ibuki and Gundham towards the classroom that’s open.

He sees her cautiously walk towards him.

“Hey,” he says softly, “Are you okay?”

Mikan whimpers a little, “I-I’m not sure where we a-are.”

“It’s scary,” he notes, “Hey, do you want to walk with me? You seem pretty freaked out about this.”

“I-If that’s okay,” she says meekly.

He smiles, “I know it’s early, but you seem really nice,” he motions his hand, “Come on, let’s go.”

…

He watches as Hajime passes out from being overwhelmed. He notices the others make their way to explore the island with Nagito staying behind.

Kazuichi walks up to him, ‘Hey, are you going to wait for him?”

Nagito looks at Hajime, “Well, I want to make sure he is okay and of us ultimates I’m the one who should stay behind.”

Kazuichi tilts his head, “You don’t look like a medical professional so I’m not sure what makes it obvious you should stay...”

Nagito chuckles, “No it’s not that, I just pale compared to the rest of you.”

Kazuichi looks at Hajime as he responds to Nagito, “That’s funny, I feel like I’d think more highly of you for doing something like that.” he turns to the island, “Well, if you have it under control I’ll leave you be, but...I think someone who is kind enough to wait for him is someone who is worth knowing.”

…

“Squish, squish!” Hiyoko says venomously as she stops on ants.

“Hey, you alright there?” Kazuichi asks.

She turns around in surprise, “God how long were you watching me?! Are you some kind of pedo?”

He glances towards the walking path, “I just got here; seems kind of odd that we’re kidnapped and the first thing you care about is squishing ants.”

She gives him a death stare, “You’re not my dad, I don’t fucking care about your opinion.”

He shrugs, “Suit yourself, but the way you act towards those ants, it’s almost like you’ve got some pent up anger there.”

…

He makes his way towards the airport.

_This...this is kind of hard._

He groans.

_Chiaki, I, I have to do this for you or else._

His mind goes back to the other loops.

_I...I can’t do this if it’s just for me._

...

“Stay back! I carry with me a curse.” Gundham loudly announces.

“Oh? What curse is that?” Kazuichi asks confused.

“One that will transcend you into the depths of madness,” Gundham says forcefully as he grimaces.

Kazuichi walks forward, “You know, I’m kind of familiar with curses. Sometimes I feel like that one dude, the one who pushes the rock.”

“Sisyphus,” Gundham corrects him.

“Yeah!” Kazuichi snaps his fingers on his right hand, “That guy and I don’t think I’ve gone mad yet, so what’s your curse?”

…

He walks past Fuyuhiko and sees her make eye contact with him.

Mahiru points at him, “Hey, you’re the one who was in the hallways, right? I need you to keep that up, it’s times like this that you boys need to keep us safe.”

_Mahiru…_

“Hey,” he says sheepishly, “I get that, we’re on this strange island, right? We don’t really know what to expect.”

She blinks a couple of times, “Y-yeah that’s right. I’m Mahiru Koizumi, by the way.”

…

“Poison you say?” Sonia asks with surprise.

Kazuichi clears his throat as he walks towards them, “He’s lying that doesn’t exist.”

Teruteru shakes his head, “I-I can assure you, it is quite a rare condition.”

“I should hope so,” Kazuichi remarks walking closer to them, “Because if not, you’d be trying to take advantage of her, sexually. And if that were the case...to try that on a complete stranger when we’ve been kidnapped...well I’d need to let everyone know just how awful of a person you are.”

There is an uncomfortable pause before Teruteru, sweating, speaks up, “I also have a tendency to make inappropriate jokes.”

…

He sees Hajime and Nagito and runs up to Hajime, “Hey, are you okay?”

“Y-yeah,” Hajime says quietly, “Everything was just-”

“A lot?” Kazuichi finishes, “Hey, no worries. This is a weird thing and don’t feel bad about that, alright?”

…

The Imposter scrutinizes him, “What else do you know?”

He looks back at him, “I can’t really tell you.”

The Imposter glances at the beach in the distance, “Your body language suggests there is a reason for your inhibited response. Very well, but I expect you to seek me out as you are able.”

“You got it,” Kazuichi responds and smiles at the other boy, “Don’t worry, we’ve got this.”

…

Usami announces that they are free to go swimming. Kazuichi watches as some of the others, including Nekomaru run off.

He walks over to Akane, “Hey, you should go change.”

Akane holds a hand out, “I don’t need a swimsuit.”

“The weird bunny thing won’t let you go naked,” Kazuichi says lecturing her, “Besides, that big dude looks pretty strong and you like training, right?”

Akane thinks about it for a second and runs off to change. Kazuichi smiles as he heads after her.

…

“Mind if I join you?” he asks, squatting next to Gundham, “I think it will work better with two pairs of hands.”

The Devas squeak at him.

“Sorry,” he says quickly, “With six pairs of hands or paws.”

Gundham regards him for a second, “Very well, you seem like you could be a valuable ally.”

Kazuichi gives him a thumbs up, “I’d say the same about you...so what are we building anyways?”

…

The group stands there all looking at each other with distrust. Monokuma had just announced the killing game. One by one they all start to make their way back to their cottages.

He makes his way towards Mikan.

“H-hey are you doing okay?”

She jumps a little, “A-ah sorry for being so startled.”

“It’s okay, you seemed really scared back there.”

She taps her fingers together nervously, “A-a killing g-game. I’m s-so weak I...I c-can’t do anything to protect m-myself.”

He takes a breath, “Hey, we’re not going to let anything happen okay? I’m going to make sure nothing happens to anyone here, including you.”

She looks at him doubtfully, “O-okay.” she looks down and blushes a little, “A-and thank you for c-checking on me.”

…

“That may be true, but...if we just need someone to lead people, then Sonia can…” Mahiru murmurs looking down.

“Perish the thought, I am merely a figurehead,” Sonia replies smiling.

“I-I think he would be a really good leader,” Kazuichi agrees, “He might be being forceful, but I think he really w-wants to make sure we’re safe.”

Nagito nods, “I agree, I think he is wise to do this.”

…

_I’ll need to change my outfit again so I don’t have to worry about Akane._

He checks his handbook. Mahiru is at the market. He makes his way towards the building.

 _Good, I can do this, if Ibuki is around I can invite her too, she’d have fun with this_.

He walks into the market and sees her looking at some of the clothing items.

“Hey Mahiru, I-I was wondering if I could ask you something?”

She gives him a confused look, “Are you okay?”

“I mean all things considered I’m doing well,” he looks at the clothes, “Listen, I was wondering if you could help me with something.”

…

“Ooohhh are you sure he should wear the black shirt, Ibuki still thinks he’d look better if he made a mohawk and wore a shredded t-shirt.”

He feels a bead of sweat around his forehead, “Th-thanks Ibuki I think I’m okay.”

He turns to Mahiru, “Thank you for helping me with this, that was nice of you.”

She offers a tiny shrug, “It was no problem, I’m happy to help a boy who is working to be more reliable.”

He thanks the two as they leave and focuses on finishing his appearance. A little while later he makes his way outside and sees Hajime around his cabin.

“Hey!” Kazuichi says excitedly, “I know this is going to sound random, but did you find a magazine?”

“I-I did,” Hajime says with confusion, “Do you want it?”

Kazuichi glances at it, “No, but I think I know who would,” he takes a couple of steps and stops, “Oh, by the way don’t go anywhere. I have a great idea for something we should do here, have you ever had coconut juice from an actual coconut?”

…

“You thought I would like this?” Mahiru asks, looking at the magazine.

Kazuichi nods.

She looks down talking to herself, “Th-that’s really nice.” she turns to the girls playing, “I have a great idea for what we should do you guys! We should bake something together.”

The girls continue to focus on their video game with Hiyoko responding first, “As long as I don’t have to do the baking.”

“Oh!!! Ibuki already knows what she is going to make!!!”

Mikan briefly turns to them, “I-I hope i-it’s not t-too unhealthy." She turns back to the screen, “W-what how d-did I just d-die?! I was at zero percent.”

Mahiru turns back to Kazuichi and looks to the side of him, “I want this to be an all girls thing.”

Kazuichi smiles, “That’s no problem at all. I think they’re all going to benefit more though cause I bet you’re the best baker, you seem like you’d do a good job following a recipe.”

…

He heads back to the cottages.

_Ibuki won’t be able to join us, but maybe I can find others who would be interested._

“Hey Hajime,” Kazuichi says smiling, “Come on, let’s see if we can find Peko, we can try real coconut juice.”

…

He looks out at the ocean. He hears the excited talking from the others. Aside from the five girls playing video games and Fuyuhiko he was able to get everyone else.

He hears Nekomaru make a joke as most of the others laugh at it.

He’s feeling happier? More energized?

_I guess even if I’m stuck here forever at least I can have friends._

“Kazuichi, this was a great idea!” Nagito remarks.

He briefly locks eyes with Chiaki registering the happiness she is experiencing seeing all of this before looking at Nagito “Yeah no problem, I’m glad we all can at least enjoy something on this trip.” He says with a thumbs up.

…

He yawns, it has been a long day, but he has so much to do.

_The girls will be busy in the afternoon tomorrow which means I need to get Peko to hang out with me and Gundham in the morning._

He lays his head on his pillow.

_I bet Sonia would really enjoy that too and then I’ll have to go stop Nagito’s murder plans._

He closes his eyes and soon drifts off to a relaxing night of sleep.

…

“Hey Peko,” Kazuichi says quietly, “I think I know someone who can help you with being able to be around animals.”

She blinks a couple of times, “Are you thinking of Gundham? I believe I might be a lost cause.”

“Well,” Kazuichi says fiddling with his glasses, “From what I have seen he is pretty amazing at what he does. Hey would it be okay if we ask one other person to join us? I think she would really like this too.”

…

He watches as Maga-Z eats a seed out of his hand. He looks over and sees Sonia and Peko doing the same with the other Deva’s.

“You seem to bear the mark of a nurturer,” Gundham notes as he stands next to Kazuichi, “Pray tell, where did you acquire the ability to know the beasts similar to myself?”

Kazuichi shrugs, “Maybe we knew each other or something,”

Gundham puts his hand to his chin in thought, “Perhaps we do have more familiarity than that bear devil admits.”

Kazuichi watches as Gundham walks next to Sonia and Sonia tenses up a little.

_I guess I never wanted to see how she’s nervous around him because she likes him._

…

As he finishes lunch he hears laughing from outside. He listens intently and can make out the different voices of the girls heading towards the restaurant.

_That’s my cue, they need this space._

He stands up, smiles and makes his way to the kitchen.

“Teruteru, let’s go.”

The chef turns around with a slight nose bleed, “But who better to demonstrate my delectable _ingredients?”_

Kazuichi sighs, walks over and grabs Teruteru by the ear, “Let’s go.”

_I guess I’m channeling my inner Mahiru._

“Ow, ow, okay!” The chef cries.

The two get outside and Teruteru rubs his ear. Kazuichi turns to him, “Hey are you okay?”

“I think my ear should be fine,” the chef notes.

“No, what I mean is this whole killing game,” Kazuichi says quietly, “You keep saying you don’t believe it…” Kazuichi clears his throat, “This, this whole thing...it is really scary and I can’t blame you, I don’t want to believe it either.”

Teruteru sweats a little, “There isn’t really anything we need to talk about, it’s not like it’s”

Kazuichi puts his hand on the other boy’s shoulder, “Hey, it’s okay to be scared. This has scared me too. Even with that though I’m not going to let anything happen to you, okay?”

…

He pulls out his E-handbook and looks at the location of where the other boys are. He has some time before the party.

He sees that Hajime is nearby and walks over to the other boy’s cottage.

*Knock knock*

Hajime opens the door with a bit of surprise, “Oh hey, Kazuichi, what’s up?”

Kazuichi put his hands behind his head and smiles, “Hey! I was wondering if you were busy.”

Hajime thinks for a second, “No, why do you want to do something?”

Kazuichi smiles as his tongue sticks out a tiny bit, “Yeah, let’s walk around.” he turns to Hajime, “Hey! What made you want to go to Hope’s Peak, anyways?”

…

In an instant ‘Byakuya’ is on Nagito having restrained the lighter boy.

Hajime steps back, “Byakuya what the hell are you doing?!”

Kazuichi gets to his feet, “Did you find anything?”

“I found a knife taped under a table and Teruteru confirmed it for Nekomaru and me.”

Nagito is hoisted to his feet.

“You are under house arrest!”

Kazuichi watches as ‘Byakuya’ walks Nagito towards the cabins.

Kazuichi clears his throat, “I-I can guard him for a bit tonight, though I’ll need someone to take over eventually.”

…

Nagito hugs himself, “Really, I don’t see why you’d be interested in trying to help trash like me.”

“Hmmm…” Kazuichi murmurs, he mimics Nagito’s pose of leaning back and assessing the other person, “I didn’t expect you to be so dismissive of letting someone else feel hope.”

Nagito blinks in surprise, “I’m not saying-”

Kazuichi starts counting on his fingers, “Mikan clearly has been having a hard time here. Hiyoko seems to make her feel worse and yet Mikan clearly is good at nursing.” Kazuichi exhales a short somewhat annoyed breath, “And now she would have someone to work with and you think it’s not worth it?”

Nagito puts his hand to his chin as he thinks for a few seconds, “I...I see your point.”

Kazuichi smiles, “Good, because you waited to help Hajime when no one else would, it’s strange how you ignore the ways you’re clearly not worthless.”

…

“Ahhhh!”

“God! What the fuck is wrong with you, you nasty skank?!”

He quickly stands up, “Hey Hiyoko, you need to leave her alone,” he says calmly.

“You’re not my fucking dad!” she spits.

He folds his arms, “If you’re going to act like a mean, weak-willed, ill tempered, spoiled brat then what do you expect? When you show some emotional strength then I won’t need to jump in.”

He watches as Hiyoko bites her lip and doesn’t respond.

_One down._

“You don’t need to talk to her like that,” Mahiru scolds him.

…

“Mahiru,” he says kindly, “What is this really about? I know you have a strong moral compass. There’s no way you would be okay with her talking to Mikan like that.”

Mahiru looks down and doesn’t respond.

“Listen,” Kazuichi says quietly, “I’ve been bullied and I can’t tell you how much I wish someone would have stood up for me. Are you really planning to let Hiyoko treat Mikan so terribly?”

Mahiru murmurs something and he leans closer.

“What?” he says.

“I said you’re right,” she turns to him with her arms crossed and regards him with curiosity, “Y-you said you were bullied?”

…

“Mikan!” he says quickly as everyone prepares to leave, “Hey, instead of exploring the island, I need something.”

She taps her fingers nervously, “W-what is it-”

He sees her tense up and interrupts her, “Hey! You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s Nagito, he’s sick, like really sick.”

Her eyebrows arch up in surprise, “Wh-what’s wrong? Is he o-okay?”

…

“This...is for me?” Hiyoko asks, looking puzzled while gazing at the kimono holder.

“Yeah, it should help you hold your kimono so you can tie it.”

Her confused expression breaks into a big smile as she hugs him, “Thank you big brother Kazuichi!”

_This really does mean a lot to her, doesn’t it?_

“It’s no p-problem.” he responds sheepishly.

She grabs his arm, “Come on! Let’s go to the market.”

He sees Mahiru smiling at them, no, him, and he quickly looks away.

_Shoot! She’s starting to like me again! Wait...that’s a bad thing, right? Well, I...I need to make sure I handle this well._

…

He opens his E-handbook and looks at the profiles of his friends.

_I haven’t spent that much time with Akane and Nekomaru._

He notices the two are at the beach on the second island.

_They’re probably sparring._

He starts heading over in that direction.

…

He’s carrying a bag of food he grabbed at the diner as he makes his way towards them. He passes part of the beach house andhe can see them at a distance and notices as the smaller figure (Akane) suddenly stops what she is doing.

In a few moments she is next to him.

_How is she so fast?_

Akane’s mouth is drooling, “Did you get us food?”

He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, “It’s just food from the diner. But yeah, you can-”

She has grabbed the bag and has started eating a burger from it.

“Akane, slow down, you don’t have to eat it all at once,” Nekomaru says calmly as he approaches them. He smiles at Kazuichi, “Thanks for this, training really works up a sweat, an appetite and then a good-”

“No problem!” Kazuichi answers quickly. He pauses a second, “So anyways, what was life like for you guys before all of this?”

…

He sits down outside his cottage with a book about different machines that had been used in historical wartime. He’s pretty familiar with everything, but it is a nice review.

_I’m glad I was able to help Sonia find that book on the occult. I should mention that Gundham would be a good person to talk to about that._

“Reading out here at night? What the fuck would you want to do that for?” Fuyuhiko mutters as he walks by.

Kazuichi quickly stands up, “Hey Fuyuhiko! I need to talk to you!”

…

“What else do you know?” Fuyuhiko whispers.

“I...the only other thing that comes to mind,” Kazuichi says quietly, “Is that I think both of us liked girls in our class. Back then it was me with Sonia and for you…” he notices Fuyuhiko tense, “Well maybe I shouldn’t say.”

A vein bulges in Fuyuhiko’s forehead, “You’re going to lead up to that and not say anything?!”

Kazuichi crosses his arms, “You uh, seem pretty pissed off right now…”

“I don’t fucking-” Fuyuhiko stops himself and faces away before collecting himself. He turns back to Kazuichi, “I want to hear it.”

Kazuichi gulps, “If you insist, I’m pretty sure it was Peko.”

...

He starts running the dryer and makes his way to the bathroom. He looks in the mirror as he starts brushing his teeth.

_I’m tired...I don’t look tired, but I am tired._

His mind flashes back to watching Chiaki getting impaled by the spears in that hallway.

_I need to do this for her...for them…_

He sighs.

_And then what, what if it’s for nothing?_

He thinks about previous loops, ones where he tried to win over Sonia, ones where he tried to stop the murders.

_Maybe...maybe I can get something from this no matter what…_

He glances back at the mirror, looking at his dark hair, he’s brown eyes and glasses.

_I guess even with all the loops...I...I like who I am…_

He washes his face.

_I...I’ve never been able to say that before…_

…

He wakes up the next day and thinks about if there is anyone who seems like they need his support.

He walks by Nagito’s cabin and sees Mikan’s kit and smiles.

_They’re doing good._

He turns towards the restaurant and sees Ibuki, Mahiru and Hiyoko laughing together.

_Everyone seems good so far._

As he makes his way to the restaurant he grabs a meal from Teruteru he sees the chef frown as the shorter boy looks in the cabinet near him.

_He might be looking for the turmeric, I’ll help him out later._

Kazuichi sits down next to Hajime as the two start talking.

…

“Hey Teruteru,” Kazuichi says quietly.

“Kazuichi!” Teruteru replies with excitement, “To what do I owe this private visit?”

Kazuichi holds his hands up, “Easy there tiger, I noticed you were looking for something earlier.”

Teruteru rubs his chin, “That’s right, I keep looking at the spices, I feel like something is missing.”

“Hmmm,” Kazuichi murmurs, “Mind if I look at it?”

Teruteru steps to the side and Kazuichi takes a look, he tries to ignore the fact that Teruteru is probably checking him out.

“Hey, isn’t there usually a yellow spice or something?”

Teruteru snaps his fingers, “You’re a right! The turmeric!”

…

He enters the market and sees ‘Byakuya’ and Ibuki there.

“Byakuya should totally start practicing music with Ibuki!” the musician whines.

“Hpmh,” The heir frowns and turns away, “I have more important things to do.”

Kazuichi clears his throat as the two look at him, “It sounds like a good plan to me.”

‘Byakuya’ ignores that comment and points at him, “Have you talked to Sonia, Akane and Teruteru yet?”

Kazuichi smiles, “I’m on it, I’m just grabbing something for Teruteru right now.”

…

“Kazuichi!” Sonia says with excitement in her eyes, “I was thinking for the beach party tomorrow that I’ve never gotten to play volleyball with friends.”

Kazuichi nods, “So you want me to make a volleyball court?”

She steps back a little, “If it isn’t too much to ask. I certainly wouldn’t want to ask anything that is too much.”

He gives a thumbs up, “I think I can manage that and besides it will be really nice to help you get to experience that.”

…

He walks with Mikan and Nagito as they make their way to the park.  
“W-what do y-you think Monokuma wants?” Mikan asks quietly as she tenses.

Kazuichi glances towards the park, “Well...I would guess it’s a motive.”

Nagito rubs his chin, “Monokuma offered memories last time, I wonder what it will be this time.”

“I-I hope i-it’s not too scary,” Mikan whimpers.

Kazuichi looks at her, “Hey, I’m sure we’ll think of something.”

Nagito puts his hands up in excitement, “You are an ultimate after all!”

Kazuichi inwardly groans.

_Chiaki, I know I need to be nice to everyone...but that doesn’t make him any less annoying at times...even if he has good reasons for why he is the way he is._

…

He positions himself near Mahiru so that when the game ends she is already next to him.

Akane and Nekomaru walk towards Fuyuhiko, but Kazuichi isn’t watching them. He is watching as Peko slowly starts to make her way towards Mahiru. Peko takes two more steps before she glances at Kazuichi and their eyes lock.

She starts to place her hand on her sword and Kazuichi points at her, “Stop right there Peko! You aren’t going to lay a hand on Mahiru! It’s not worth dying for!”

Mahiru turns towards him, “Kazuichi?”

“Peko! Get over here now!”

Kazuichi turns to see Fuyuhiko red in the face with anger. Peko immediately moves from her spot and positions herself in front of Fuyuhiko guarding him.

“You are not throwing your life away!” Fuyuhiko snaps.

Kazuichi watches as the two leave the park with Nekomaru restraining Akane.

_That...went well, actually._

…

He can hear Ibuki and Sonia making fun of her as she makes her way out of her cottage.

“Thank you for waiting,” she says, “I know after the whole,” she shudders, “Fuyuhiko Twilight thing I should hang out in there, but…” she looks at him, “I-I need to thank you.”

“Hey,” he says hands raised, “I promised you I wouldn’t let anything happen to you.”

She looks at him with sadness, “I’m so confused with all of this!”

_Don’t kiss her, don’t kiss her. Mahiru...this is hard._

“Listen,” he says quietly as he turns towards Fuyuhiko’s cottage, “There is a lot of stuff going on that we don’t really understand, but-” he turns back and looks at her, “You have been honest, kind, and you try to do the right thing. I know this is all really confusing and scary, but I think there’s more to this.”

She looks down, “I w-want to believe you-”

He puts his hand on her shoulder, ignoring the pleasant feeling from that, “It’s okay, what Monokuma put in that game is heart wrenching. If you’re feeling down about it, you can talk to me, okay?”

She gulps as she looks at him.

“Kiss him!”

They both jump as they hear Ibuki and Sonia start to giggle.

“Geez!” Mahiru seethes. She turns to Kazuichi, “Thank you...for all of this.” she turns towards her cabin and stomps over, ‘Ibuki! Sonia! How dare you say that!”

Kazuichi can’t help but check her out as she walks away. He turns to Fuyuhiko’s cabin.

_Alright, next step._

…

He is surprised to see Fuyuhiko and Peko at the restaurant for breakfast the next day.

‘Byakuya’ has his arms crossed, “I believe you wanted to tell us something.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Fuyuhiko says indifferently. He stands up, “Listen,” he turns to Mahiru, “There is a lot of this shit that doesn’t add up and between that and,” he gestures towards Kazuichi, “his request, I want you to know there isn’t any bad blood between us, at least while on this island.”

Mahiru looks from Fuyuhiko to Kazuichi, “W-what do you mean, his request?”

…

“Thanks for the invitation,” Fuyuhiko remarks as he, Peko and Kazuichi walk down from the restaurant, “But, I think Peko and I will do our own thing.”

Kazuichi nods, “You two don’t want to cause anyone to feel uneasy.”

“It’s for the best,” Peko acknowledges, “Even with Fuyuhiko’s speech, others continue to be on edge.”

Kazuichi smiles, “I guess that means the two of you can enjoy a nice day together.”

Fuyuhiko and Peko both blush before Fuyuhiko gulps and turns to Peko.

“I-I would like that,” he says timidly.

She turns beet red and looks at him, “I would like that too.”

…

“As keeper of this realm of knowledge, I cannot foresee to what extent you need aid,” Gundham remarks as he watches Kazuichi carry his supplies to the beach.

Kazuichi smiles at him, “I think the phrase is, many hands make the work light and of course I would love to have you help me out.”

“Then an alliance for the quest is forged,” Gundham notes as he starts to carry some of the supplies as well.

Kazuichi looks at the other boy happily and notices some of the others making their way over towards them.

_Even when I’m not hurt they still want to help me. They...they really are my friends...Maybe I can do this again and again if I have to. Maybe I can remember that so I can help them every time they need it too._

…

He and Chiaki sit on the sand as they watch the others play volleyball.

“I think everyone is having a good time.” Kazuichi remarks to Chiaki.

Chiaki watches as Hajime is able to serve the ball over the next only for Nekomaru to quickly field it and hit it to Sonia who sets up a poor set before Gundham has to reach back to hit it over.

She turns to Kazuichi, “I think this is exactly what everyone needs.” she smiles at him, “ Everyone seems at ease considering what we’re dealing with.”

Kazuichi rubs the back of his head, “There’s a lot to do. I hope I’m doing enough.”

Chiaki stands up as Hiyoko is signaling that she wants to switch. Chaiki turns to him, “You’re doing great Kazuichi, I don’t think I could be any happier with how things are going.”

...

He yawns, it’s been a long day. He walks over to the two of them. He wants to talk to her, but he’s glad Gundham is there too.

“So what did you think, Sonia?” he asks tiredly, “Was this everything you hoped for?”

Despite his fatigue she seems energized as she turns to him. Even in the dark he can tell her eyes are sparkling.

“This is exactly the type of day I wanted!” she exclaims, “I am glad to have this as my first beach day, no responsibility, experience.”

Gundham turns to her, “You are unfamiliar with the celebratory nature of this lifestyle?”

She shakes her head, “I am afraid so. I have been to beaches of course, but I have never been able to simply have fun.”

Kazuichi grins, “Well I am glad you got to do that and-” he gestures to Gundham, “Learn how much this guy likes that occult stuff too.” he can’t help but smile even more when he sees Gundham turn into his scarf. Gundham’s tell that he is blushing is pretty obvious.

…

“Shall we?” ‘Byakuya’ asks Kazuichi as everyone else has left to explore the third island.

“Sure!” Kazuichi says, “But I need to do one thing first.”

“Hmmm?” ‘Byakuya’ murmurs.

“There’s no guarantee there will be a food place on the third island and everyone might get hungry.”

“I see,” ‘Byakuya notes, “I can certainly appreciate preparing like that.” he looks at the restaurant door, “That is quite thoughtful of you.”

Kazuichi holds up his hands smiling, “Probably the influence of having a good leader.”

…

“Y-you brought food for us?” Ibuki asks, quizzically looking at the bag.

‘Byakuya’ nods, “Kazuichi thought to-”

“You are so cool!” She cheers grabbing ‘Byakuya’s arm.”

Mahiru walks over as she hands a sandwich to Hiyoko. She turns to Kazuichi, “Ibuki seems...distracted,” she says with a bead of sweat. She blushes as she turns to him, “This was...reliable of you.”

_I guess I just have to live with the fact that she is always going to be really cute._

“Well, I thought everyone would get hungry,” he responds quietly. He pulls out a bag of gummies, “Hey Hiyoko, I thought you’d want these as well.”

…

He’s tired. Even though he has explored every island countless times, it still takes a lot of work. He quietly knocks on the cabin door.

Hajime opens the door and looks at him curiously, “Hey, I-I didn’t think you were on guard duty.”

“Hi Kazuichi!” Nagito beams from behind Hajime, “Were you thinking of visiting me again? I’m sure you have better things to do.”

“Actually,” Kazuichi says, “I was wondering if you two could accompany me. Nagito, I’m thinking I might be able to rely on your luck.”

Nagito looks down, “My worthless talent?”

Hajime looks from Nagito to Kazuichi, “Sure, what did you want to do?”

…

Kazuichi unloads the bag of stuff the three of them got from the Monomono Machine.

_I think this information is listed in the handbook._

He references the items with each of the profiles.

_Nagito’s luck came in handy afterall._

…

“Good nom nom nomming!”

He turns over and buries his head under a pillow. “Good morning Ibuki.”

“Kazuichi!” Ibuki’s eyes gleam, “Ibuki has a wonderful idea!”

“Is it a concert?” he asks while yawning.

“YES!!!” Ibuki beams, “And Ibuki needs your help!”

…

Building goes well as he is able to navigate both the concert and building restraints for Mikan. His arm should be fine by the time they would have their showdown, but why tempt fate?

He glances at the harness Gundham is tightening, “That’s good, we need to make sure this thing can withstand anything.”

Gundham takes a breath and continues, “If you say so.”

‘Byakuya’ looks over the work, “I hope you know what you’re doing.”

…

He’s eating lunch as Peko and Fuyuhiko make their way over.

“Those seats taken?” Fuyuhiko asks.

Kazuichi clears his throat, “No, not at all. You guys should join me.”

Fuyuhiko grunts as he makes his way towards the food leaving Peko and Kazuichi.

Peko turns to the mechanic, “I found this, while Fuyuhiko and I were walking.” she places a camera on the table, “Could you use this?”

…

The group has arrived from the hospital after setting Mikan up with the despair patients.

Hajime clears his throat, “I think this will be too overwhelming if we only leave Mikan to care for everyone.”

Kazuichi scratches his chin, “I’m going to go, Mikan needs help and...well I want to help.”

Fuyuhiko looks at the ground, “I’m going too,” he looks up at them, “Like hell I am going to leave Peko alone.”

…

Hiyoko runs up to her friend and clings to Mahiru’s arm, “You don’t have to go!”

Mahiru turns to her, “Hiyoko-”

“Hey Hiyoko,” Kazuichi interjects, “I won’t let anything happen to her, okay?”

Hiyoko sniffs and glares at him, “You promise?”

Kazuichi holds up a hand as if taking an oath, “I promise.”

Hiyoko stares at him with what looks like anger before tears start running down her cheeks, “Well, you’re not allowed to let anything happen to you either!”

“Don’t worry I can’t die,” he smiles, “Who would think to get you gummy bears if that happened?”

…

“Hey Hajime?” Kazuichi asks as he approaches the other boy in the lobby.

“Oh hey Kazuichi,” Hajime responds, “How are you holding up?”

“I’m hanging in there,” Kazuichu says rubbing his arm, “What about you?”

Hajime shrugs a little, “I’m..I’m okay.”

Kazuichi sits next to his friend, “Listen, r-remember the monomono machine?”

Hajime nods, “Yeah? What about it?”

Kazuichi pulls a ring out of his pocket, “I...I wanted to give this to you.”

Hajime eyes it, “That’s a Hope’s Peak Ring.”

“Yeah, well,” Kazuichi rubs his neck awkwardly, “I know you can’t remember your talent and all, but-” he takes a breath, “I’m really glad you’re on this island with us. You’re really nice and smart and I think you belong with us.”

Hajime looks at the ring for a bit, “I-I don’t know what to say.”

Kazuichi smiles, “You don’t have to say anything, but know that I think you bring just as much to our group as anyone.”

…

He makes his way upstairs and watches as she buzzes about. He quietly tries to get her attention.

“H-hey Mikan?”

“Aahhh!” she yelps as she trips over her own two feet before falling in a compromising position.

Kazuichi manages to not stare at her backside for more than a second before he helps her up.

“I-I’m sorry for t-that,” she wails.

“Hey Mikan,” Kazuichi murmurs, “Listen, I-” he looks at her, “Thank you for taking care of everyone, I know you’re the ultimate nurse, but-but we’re still lucky to have you.”

He notices Mikan blush a bit, “I-I’m using my talent, t-that’s all.”

He shakes his head, “I know Nagito is really glad to have you as a classmate, we all are. Oh-” he pulls out a stapler, “I thought you’d want this as well.”

_I hope this can help you Mikan. If we ever get out of here I don’t want you to feel like something is wrong with you because you got hit by the despair disease the worst._

…

Monokuma waves his paw in the air and stops, “Do you feel it? The despair disease is different now.”

“What? What did you do?” Hajime asks.

“Oh nothing much, except when he gets sick, so sick that he can no longer stay awake from the disease, four of you will randomly die.”

Kazuichi rubs his temples, “We get it.” he remarks sarcastically, “I die and then everyone gets all the despair.”

Monokuma points out him with his red eye gleaming, “I wouldn’t take this so light-heartedly if I were you, that’s a lot of pressure.”

Kazuichi adjusts his glasses, “You really need to get better at losing Monokuma, it can’t be good for your health.”

The bear grumbles before disappearing.

…

He’s sitting in the hospital after having had his good interactions with the others. He has been able to give gifts to Teruteru, Ibuki, Chiaki, Gundham and Sonia. Nagito’s luck has paid off, each gift seems to be exactly what each person has wanted.

He glances towards the door as she enters.

_Okay, I need to treat her like anyone else...even if it’s her._

“Hey” Mahiru says softly to him.

He looks and smiles at her as he ignores the fluttering in his chest, “Hey.”

She sits next to him, “How are you holding up?”

“I-I’m okay. How are you?”

She absentmindedly brushes one part of her bangs out of the way of her eye, “I’m worried about Hiyoko.”

Kazuichi frowns, “Yeah and how we can’t really stop this.”

She nods and fiddles with her camera strap, “Listen...I was wondering if you would take my picture?”

…

He’s holding up the camera, preparing to take her picture.

“You’re saying I need to get you to stop focusing on this?” he asks.

She shrugs, “Maybe.”

He thinks, “Hey Mahiru?”

“Yeah?”

He looks at her, “I’m really glad you’re here. Despite how stubborn you can be I think you’re really honest and a good person. I feel better when you’re around and I’m really glad I’ve gotten to get to know you.”

She pauses on his words, “That’s...really nice of you Kazuichi,” she answers with a smile.

*Click*

She runs over, “Let me see! Let me see!”

…

It’s down to him, Fuyuhiko, Chiaki and Sonia. Chiaki and Fuyuhiko have gone to the market leaving him and Sonia to talk.

Sonia places a hand on his shoulder, “I declare you, as bestowed upon you by Sonia Nevermind, princess of Novoselic the honor of knight. A knight of kindness, compassion and bravery, you may rise.”

He slowly rises.

“Now it is of my custom to allow you one request. Kazuichi, as princess of Novoselic, what request may I grant for you?”

He has been thinking about this.

“Sonia,” he smiles at her, “If we make it through this without anyone dying to this disease I want you to do something.”

She tilts her head with a curious expression, “What is it?”

“I want you to ask Gundham out on a date.”

She turns beet red and sits there quietly for several seconds. She adjusts her posture and nods towards him, “C-consider your request granted.”

…

He and Fuyuhiko are sitting in the hospital. He glances over at the Yakuza.

_He doesn’t have much longer._

He stands up and walks over to the other boy with Fuyuhiko instinctively standing up.

Kazuichi looks at Fuyuhiko kindly, “Hey.”

Fuyuhiko wheezes, “H-hey.”

“Listen,” Kazuichi starts apprehensively, “I couldn’t do this without you, you’re a great friend.”

Fuyuhiko coughs into his sleeve, “Like hell I’m going to let that bear-”

“I know,” Kazuichi adds quietly, “But, still. I’m glad you’re here.”

He reaches into his bag and pulls out two gifts.

“Listen, I found this antique doll and sheath.” he puts them down where Fuyuhiko was sitting, “They are for you and Peko.”

Fuyuhiko draws in a breath and Kazuichi holds up his hand.

“Don’t worry about it,” Kazuichi says quickly, “I know right now you’re not in the best shape to appreciate that stuff. Just know that when we figure this out you can decide which one to give to Peko, okay?”

Fuyuhiko swallows and nods his head as he sniffs. He takes a breath. “Th-thank you. Now let’s go, I need to tell P-Peko something.”

…

In his dazed state he watches as Alter Ego walks through the wall.

_I hope you can get us out of here soon!_

...

He, Fuyuhiko and the hospital patients finally get to the first island as they rendezvous with the rest of the class.

“Is everyone recovered?” Fuyuhiko asks looking around.

The students from the cottages all look at each other before Hajime responds. “Well,” he says quietly, “All of us except Mikan.”

Kazuichi looks over and sees Nagito looking intently at Mikan’s cabin. He makes his way over to the other boy.

“Hey, let’s go for a walk,” he implores Nagito.

Nagito hisses looking at the cabin, “She needs to be eliminated.”

Kazuichi grabs the other boy’s arm, “And you are still under house arrest.” he demands through gritted teeth, “Let’s go.”

…

“It’s not her.” Kazuichi says emphatically.

“I know I don’t deserve to speak compared to the rest of you,” Nagito says, “I simply think that to see such despair could corrupt us. Despair like that, it can consume others' thinking.” he looks at Kazuichi sharply, “She needs to be eliminated.”

Kazuichi sighs, “You know, for all your talk about how amazing us ultimates are, you sure seem to lose your hope in us pretty easily.”

Nagito takes a step back as if slapped, “That’s-”

Kazuichi reaches into his bag and pulls out a notebook, “Hey, this is for you.”

“Huh?” Nagito reacts with surprise, “This...is it really okay to accept this?” he turns to Kazuichi, “Why this-why now?”

Kazuichi smiles, “Because you, Fuyuhiko and the despair disease were stopped. So have some faith in the rest of us okay? I think we can get Mikan through this and I want you to leave her alone.” He sighs, “I know tomorrow could be your last day, but give us a chance to get through this.” Kazuichi turns and eyes the nearest camera, “We’re on camera Nagito. Think of what we can accomplish if we make it through this. No one has to die.”

…

Nagito steps forward, “We don’t all need to go **into the funhouse** if it is a trap.”

Kazuichi steps forward to meet him, “Nagito, I am not okay with anyone putting themselves at risk. Going **into that funhouse**...that’s not acceptable.”

He looks at ‘Byakuya’ and the other boy nods at him. Kazuichi turns back to the group, “I know you all want to know more, but at the end of the day I don’t want a single one of you in any danger that isn’t necessary.” he smiles at them, “We’re not going in there and that is our answer.”

_Hey...that sounded pretty good! I’m slowly getting the hang of this._

…

‘Byakuya’ stops all of them at the bridge to the fifth island. “We need to decide who will search each area.” 

Gundham glowers at the island, “This place contains a foreboding energy.”

“I agree,” Peko adds, “Something about this island feels ominous.”

Kazuichi feels his hairs stand on end.

_I don’t like this._

“Attention! Attention! All students at the fifth island, please make your way to the military base!” The speakers announce.

_Now’s my chance._

“H-hey everyone!” Kazuichi announces, he winces as his voice cracks, “Listen. I...I’m not good at speeches but, we’ve made it to the fifth island and we’ve beaten Monokuma at every turn. I-I know we can do that again.”

“Hell yeah!” Akane cheers, “Let’s go take that bear out!”

...

Monokuma giggles, “Time to see if you all can make it through this or not.”

“What-what is it?” Hajime asks.

“So we can leave, right?” Hiyoko asks, turning her back.

“Not so fast,” Monokuma says with his red eye gleaming, “He pulls out a handbook and types on it.”

Kazuichi opens his E-handbook.

_If twelve students do not partake in the fifth island motive everyone will be executed._

…

The group makes their way outside.

“You guys made it!” Nagito exclaims happily, “I knew Monokuma was no match for all of you ultimates together.”

“Where is Monokuma?” Sonia ponders.

“He left appearing extremely angry,” Chiaki comments, “But I don’t know where he went.”

The group look at each other until they hear an explosion. They quickly hurry and find themselves standing on the fifth bridge looking over towards the fourth island.

Monokuma has blown the bridge up to the fourth island up.

“That’s weird,” Hiyoko comments.

“Wh-why would he a-go and do that?” Teruteru ponders.

Kazuichi clears his throat, “We can figure that out later.” he smiles at them, “We made it through the island and no one had to die.”

…

They quickly enter the ruins and Kazuichi looks back and forth at his friends.

_Who seems most nervous, who would benefit the most from me telling them they’ll be okay?_

“Hey-”

He jumps and yelps a little. He looks over and sees Mahiru giving him an incredulous look. “You know,” she says with a hint of amusement and annoyance, “It’s odd that you will stare down Peko, but jump like that.”

“I-I’m jumpy,” he whines defensively.

Mahiru smiles at him, “Do you want to walk with me and Hiyoko?” she turns away and blushes, “I mean, you can do what you want of course.”

“I-I’d like that very much,” he says, matching her blush.

…

The three of them walk to another part of ‘Hope’s Peak.’ He missteps slightly and feels his hand brush against hers. It feels really nice.

_I...No...I...Don’t hold her hand._

“Are you alright?” She says looking at him quizzically.

“Huh? Is something wrong with him?” Hiyoko asks.

“I-I’m fine,” he quickly responds.

…

He leaves Mahiru and Hiyoko and walks to another room where he sees Sonia and Gundham in it. He smiles as he sees that they’re holding hands.

“What is it that amuses you?” Gundham asks with suspicion, “Do you delight in this dwelling?”

Kazuichi chuckles, “It’s nice to see you holding hands.”

Sonia beams at him as Gundham throws his scarf over his face in an attempt to hide his blush.

“It is nice, that we can have this,” Sonia gestures towards her and Gundham, “Even during all of this. Thank you, Kazuichi. We wouldn’t have had this without you.”

Gundham looks at her curiously, “Pray tell, how has the master of machina played a role in our union?”

…

“Why do we have to read this?” Akane complains standing next to Nekomaru, “Let’s just get out of here.”

“AKANE! THIS MIGHT HAVE VITAL INFORMATION!” He bellows.

Kazuichi smiles at the two as he makes his way towards them.

_I don’t think anyone else could handle either of them._

He grimaces, he hopes that’s something they can have for a long time.

“Hey!” Akane shouts at him, seeing him, “Do you have any food?”

“AKANE,” Nekomaru laughs, “YOU CAN’T ALWAYS COUNT ON HIM FOR THAT!”

Kazuichi rubs his neck sheepishly, “Well...I thought you might get hungry,” and pulls a bag of chocolate chip jerky from his pocket.

…

He finds Chiaki in a room examining one of the books by herself.

_I should ask her if this was good, the loop is almost over._

“Hey,” he says softly.

She turns and faces him, “Kazuichi.”

“Listen,” he adjusts his glasses, “We-we’re almost done with this loop.” he fidgets nervously, “D-did I do a good job helping them?”

She gives him an intense look, “Can I see your handbook?”

“Huh?” he says with surprise, “Uhhh..” he grabs it and opens it for her. “Here.”

She opens the portrait of Hiyoko revealing all six shards have been filled in. She switches to Nekomaru with the same result. When she checks Mikan’s picture even she has them all filled in. She then clicks her own picture with all six filled in as well. She hands him the book.

“If you didn’t know who I am, you’d get those the same way as everyone else, but-” she holds up her hand pointing, “You got that for me because you did exactly what I wanted.”

He smiles as he puts his handbook back in his pocket, “I’m glad I could do that for you Chiaki.”

_At least now I know how to do this for her. Maybe I can find more ways to help the others next time._

...

Eventually they all arrive at the final door.

“Are we all ready?” ‘Byakuya’ asks, looking at everyone.

“Let’s get this over with,” Fuyuhiko agrees, “He nods at the door, Kazuichi, why don’t you do this honors.”

Kazuichi puts his hand to his mouth in surprise, “M-me?”

Fuyuhiko looks at him, “I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you.”

Mahiru nods, “Same.”

Sonia smiles, “I think we all can agree that you’re the reason we have been able to do this.”

“OH MY GOD!” Mikan shrieks, “THIS IS FUCKING GROSS WITH ALL THIS SAPPY SHIT!”

Hajime smirks, “See, even Mikan is affected by you, come on, we don’t know what’s over there, but you...we want you to lead the way.”

Kazuichi gulps as he walks over to the door and turns the knob.

_They...they all feel about me this way...maybe I can do this for them._

…

Kazuichi walks into the trial room with others around him.

“Wh-what is this place?” Teruteru asks nervously.

Nagito glances around, “It looks like a trial room.”

“But for what purpose?” Sonia ponders.

Monokuma pops up and everyone takes a step back.

“You are at the graduation exam site!” Monokuma cackles.

Kazuichi starts to feel a vibration in his pocket.

_What...what is that?_

He reaches his hand in his pocket and feels the device.

_Is that my handbook?_

…

His handbook keeps buzzing as if someone is calling it, but he can ignore it. He is able to sit back and watch as the others are able to figure things out.

“It’s time for the main cast to arrive,” Monokuma teases.

“Main cast? Ibuki is just an extra?!” Ibuki cries.

“Explain yourself,” ‘Byakuya’ demands of Monokuma.

…

“There must be some kind of mistake!” Hajime gasps, “There’s no way we’re ultimate despair!”

“WE WOULDN’T FALL INTO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!” Nekomaru shouts.

Kazuichi puts his hand in his pocket, his handbook has been vibrating more frequently since the fake Makoto has shown up.

_What is with this thing?_

“You’re probably lying because you don’t want us to know the truth!” Hiyoko quips.

…

Akane’s eyes bulge with shock, “Save…You’ll save us?”

“H-how would you save us?” Mahiru asks.

Mikan laughs, “Hah! As if! It’s only a matter of time before you all end up like me!”

“Enough!” Kazuichi yells. He is tired of this song and dance, his friends don’t need this. “You!” he points at Makoto, “You’re not the real Makoto, are you?!”

Nagito clears his throat, “You see it too?”

Hajime glances between Nagito and Kazuichi, “Wait...No,” he glances at Makoto, ‘They’re right...who are you?”

…

Monokuma leans his head back and laughs, “Now then...allow me to show you...I’ll skip the second and third forms and go straight to...my final form.”

“You better not be bluffing!” Akane shouts, “I-”

“He's transforming,” Peko interjects.

Kazuichi watches as Monokuma lights up with a ball of energy around him. His handbook starts to bounce around in his pocket.

_What is going on?_

Monokuma clenches in his power up pose, “Now then! Make sure you burn this ginormous despair you’re about to see into your memories!”

The group watches as Monokuma turns into Junko with a giant version of her holding the phone.

“Wh-what the fuck is this?” Fuyuhiko asks in awe.

“This-this is-” ‘Byakuya’s lips tremble.

“Such despair,” Nagito quietly murmurs.

“Wh-what is Ibuki seeing?”

Kazuichi’s pocket starts to flash as the vibrations continue.

_This...this thing…_

“Kyaaahhh! So fucking hopeless!” Junko laughs, “You all look like you’ve been abducted by aliens.”

The vibrations increase, the handbook is hurting his leg. 

“Kazuichi?” Mahiru whispers to him, “What is going with that pocket?”

“I….”He reaches into his pocket and grabs it.

Junko looks at him, “Someone isn’t paying attention in class,” she says mockingly.

He pulls his handbook out of his pocket and the light briefly blinds him.

A voice overhead intones, “Rehabilitation complete! Rehabilitation complete!”

A circle of light appears over Mahiru’s head, then Gundham’s, the Sonia’s until each of his classmates has a circle of light.

“What?!” Junko shrieks, “H-How could you, the killing game, there wasn’t enough time!”

“REHABILITATION COMPLETE! REHABILITATION COMPLETE!”

He watches as three lines form in Mahiru’s circle creating a pie of six spots. The same happens for everyone else. He watches as one of the spots turns a bright red for Mahiru as if that spot is being filled in.

“REHABILITATION COMPLETE!”

The second spot fills in, then the third, the fourth.

“That can’t be happening, there was enough time! How! Your memory! There’s no way you should have been able to accomplish that!” Junko yells.

“REHABILITATION COMPLETE!”

The fifth spot fills in and then the sixth. Soon after the same holds true for Gundham, then Sonia, then for everyone else ending with Chiaki.

Chiaki turns to Junko, “It’s over, you’ve lost.”

Junko snarls at the gamer girl, ‘You!”

“REHABILITATION COMPLETE!”

Kazuichi’s handbook shoots a beam of bright light straight up into the air and then shoots right into the giant Junko whose body shatters in an instant.

“NOOOOOO!!!!” Junko screams from her phone portrait.

“REHABILITATION COMPLETE! ALL HOPE SHARDS HAVE BEEN ACQUIRED! REHABILITATION COMPLETE!”

A second beam of bright light shoots into the air.

Mikan gasps at the second light and reaches for Junko, “NO! JUNKO!” before the second light shoots into Junko’s chest.

The fashionista stares at them for a couple seconds and shatters with the trial background shattering after that leaving a void of numbers moving around behind them.

“There you are!” Kazuichi turns towards the familiar voice.

Makoto is looking at them all, smiling, with Kyoko, Byakuya, Hina and Yasuhiro behind him. “We finally got through,” he says with a gasp of relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendship is magic y'all.


	67. After the simulation - An Extra Life

“Makoto?” Kazuichi asks with surprise.

“Aarrgghhh!!!!” he turns as he hears a cacophony of screams. Hajime, Sonia, Fuyuhiko and Akane are all writhing in agony holding their heads.

“Wh-what is this?!” Hajime yells.

“My head!” Akane screams.

And then one by one they stop.

Fuyuhiko recovers first, “We’re here again!”

“You are right!” Sonia remarks, “But something is missing. We left the killing game and we’re back but and I remember this loop but...how did it end up like this?”

Kyoko takes a step forward, “If you do not know then you were not the one who has been stuck.”

“But if it isn’t Sonia, or Akane, or Fuyuhiko,” Hajime turns and faces Kazuichi, “Kazuichi?”

The four look at him.

“When the hell did you start wearing glasses?” Akane asks with a cocked eyebrow.

“And your hair,” Sonia comments, “I remember you changing it from this loop, but…”

There is a silence before a high pitched voice interrupts them.

“Hey!” Hiyoko blurts out pointing at Makoto and the others, “Who the hell are you guys?!”

…

“I told you we’d find them!” Yasuhiro says with a loud laugh.

Hina rolls her eyes and points at him, “You also said we wouldn’t find them!”

Kazuichi ignores them as he turns everyone else. Makoto is talking with most of the others, Kyoko and Byakuya are talking with Sonia, Fuyuhiko, Akane and…

He sees Hajime and Chiaki as the latter starts to fade.

_ Chaiki! _

…

“Ch-Chiaki,” his voice quivers.

_ I’m never going to see her again...this is really it. _

“Kaz...I...so...proud...you.”

Tears roll down his cheeks, “I...I never could have done this-”

Her waving form reaches a hand out and squeezes his hand, “This...exact...I wanted. Tha...you.”

He closes his eyes, “I’m going to miss you so much!”

The hand starts to fade, “I’m...ways...with...you”

He takes a breath and glances at Hajime next to him.

_ They deserve to spend their time together for her last moments. _

“B-bye Chiaki!” he chokes out.

“By…” she smiles the sweet smile he has seen thousands of times, “Kaz...chi….time...tell them ev….thing.”

…

He makes his way towards the others, “H-hey everyone,” he gulps.

The others turn, Fuyuhiko takes a step forward, “You know what’s going on?”

Kazuichi nods, “Y-yeah, let me explain.”

…

The group stands there silently absorbing Kazuichi’s story, aside from a few interruptions everyone has listened intently.

“I-Is that how you knew Peko would try to attack me?” Mahiru asks quietly.

“A-and Nagito’s murder plan?” Teruteru adds.

“It makes sense,” The Imposter adds, “You knew what motive we were going to face each island.”

Kazuichi scratches his chin, “Well, I didn’t have much of a choice.”

Kyoko puts her hand to her chin, face scrunched with contemplation and concern, “You went through that countless times.”

Gundham turns away, scarf around his face, “A curse that could easily cause one to delve into insanity.”

Kazuichi looks down, “I would have too, if it wasn’t for Chiaki. I never could have done this without her.” a shiver runs down his spine, “Actually, I couldn’t have done this without any of you.”

Mahiru eyes him with curiosity, “Wh-what do you mean?”

He opens his mouth to answer her and hears a high pitched voice.

“Please forgive me!”

He turns and sees Mikan sitting and the ground with Nagito turned away from her.

“Nagito!” he barks.

Nagito rolls his eyes, “The despair she was in-”

“Applies to all of you,” Kyoko says deadpanned, “I can assure you, you are just as guilty as her.”

“Which means,” Kazuichi says through gritted teeth, “That you have no right to judge her because she was unlucky enough to remember.”

Nagito looks down and turns around to Mikan and begrudgingly offers a hand. The nurse takes his hand and immediately wraps herself around him sobbing.

“I’m sorry! *Hic* I’m sorry! Please forgive me!”

Kazuichi smiles as Nagito slowly hugs her.

He hears someone clear their throat, “Now that, that inconvenience is out of the way, continue.” Byakuya says arrogantly.

Kazuichi grimaces at him, “Sure, but if you’re going to impersonate Byakuya,” he points to The Imposter, “You need to get the caring aspect down. Byakuya is much nicer than that.” He grins and quickly answers Mahiru’s question before Byakuya can retort.

…

“I think it’s time that we leave you guys,” Makoto says, “I know all of this is a lot, so leave whenever you guys are ready.”

The group wave goodbye as Makoto, Kyoko, Byakuya, Hina and Yasuhiro exit the simulation.

“So...what do we do now?” Teruteru asks nervously.

“WE START TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT!” Nekomaru shouts.

“We could start with making music for everyone!” Ibuki cheers.

“There...there is a lot that needs to be done,” The Imposter notes.

Kazuichi glances at Nekomaru.

_ And a life that needs to be saved. _

“Hey guys,” he says quickly, “Actually, I...I need to get going for Nekomaru’s sake.”

“Huh?” Hiyoko asks, finger against her chin, “What’s wrong with him?”

…

He takes a breath and steps on the boat and closes his eyes. In a few seconds he should be back in the pod room.

…

…

…

He hears ocean waves as his mind drifts out of the loop. His mind flashes towards each of his classmates.

...

Akane and her gut instinct while being a total ball of uncontrollable energy.

Nekomaru who is crude, but a total sweetheart.

Hajime, his soul friend, the first person to teach him that he could trust people.

Teruteru, a pervy, but at the end of the day, a wanting to have fun individual.

Ibuki, another ball of energy, but deep down one of the nicest people he has ever known.

Mikan, a poor damaged soul who deserves better than what had happened to her.

Hiyoko, another damaged soul, but that most wouldn’t know because of her attitude.

Gundham, an eccentric man who had hid his loneliness behind his personality.

Sonia, a quirky yet lovely woman.

Peko, a loving woman for her friend and partner.

Fuyuhiko, a man who had shown more resolve than Kazuichi could ever hope to have.

Nagito, a man cursed by the world who tried to make due with the talent he never wanted.

Imposter, a man who despite his masks is incredibly caring and kind.

Mahiru, Mahiru Koizumi, a strong willed, stubborn, lovely, kind, beautiful woman.

…

…

…

He opens his eyes. He is in the pod room.

_ I don’t have any time to spare. _

He tries to sit up and get out of the pod.

“Whoa! Hold on! You’re still strapped in!” Hina shouts, “J-just wait a second.”

Kazuichi is struggling, “I need to go! I need to start building! I need to design a body for Nekomaru!”

“Kazuichi!” she pleads, “Stop struggling!”

A few seconds later he is up...and falling out of the pod. His muscles have atrophied somewhat. He shakily gets to his feet.

“I need to go!”

Hina walks after him trying to grab his arm, “W-wait!”

He starts speed walking. He almost falls, but steadies himself.

_ I know where the tools are! I need to get some paper to map out the dimensions! _

Kyoko materializes in front of him with a hand up, “You need to stop.”

“Kyoko!” he begs, “Please!”

She holds up a paper in her other hand, “We’ve designed his body right here.”

He looks at her awestruck and for a brief second has the urge to kiss her before taking the paper.

_ This...this is perfect. _

“I am glad to see that it is to your liking,” she notes, “But we are going to need Mikan as well.”

He turns around, bead of sweat on his forehead, “But when is she-”

Kyoko puts her hand on his shoulder, “Makoto has already gone back to retrieve her. We will meet them in the work room.”

…

The four of them establish a plan that allows Kazuichi to build the model while Mikan is able to get the medical equipment ready.

He builds...and builds...and builds and finally.

_ This should work. _

He, Makoto and Yasuhiro are able to move the parts onto a metal gurney and start transporting it over to the medical area.

He walks up to Mikan, “A-are you ready?”

She tense up before taking a breath, “Y-yes, a-and the sooner the better.”

Kyoko nods solemnly, “The others are here, debriefing. I will go get Nekomaru.”

…

It’s probably not the best thing, but his desensitization to blood and guts from the time loop comes in handy here.

“I need the electronic stimulator placed above the left ventricle.” she says calmly.

He can’t help, but be in awe. She’s an entirely different person.

He places it towards where she is pointing, “Here?”

She taps the part slightly, “Right there, and is the anti-oxidation agent port is facing away from the heart?”

He turns it slightly, “Yeah, we should be good to go.”

…

Hours later he dazedly walks into his room and smiles.

_ We...we did it. _

He sleepwalks his way through a shower and nighttime ritual. He turns back into the bedroom only to realize that he can hear the breathing of someone sleeping.

_ Fuyuhiko. _

He offers a weary smile.

_ Just like old times I guess. _

He doesn’t bother to undress. He lies down on his bed and closes his eyes.

_ I’m glad you’ve never snored, I’m so… _

…

He slowly opens his eyes and yawns.

_ What time is it? _

He rolls out of bed and makes his way to the bathroom as he tiredly gets ready for the day. He walks towards his wardrobe and frowns, the last time he looked all he had was his beat up jumpsuit and an even worse spare.

_ Mahiru isn’t going to be a fan of my clothing habits. _

He opens it and does a quick double take, sitting there is a black t-shirt, tattered gray shorts, some underwear, sandals and some glasses. He sees a note on top of it.

_ Thought you might want some help with your clothing selection. Hina said you didn’t really have any options. _

He smiles, he knows that handwriting anywhere. He has seen enough photographs with her descriptions at the bottom of them.

_ I guess I should go see my friends. _

…

“Yahoo!” Ibuki shouts loud enough that everyone in the cafeteria turns, “Kazuichi is here!”

He turns to her calmly. He is used to her excited responses and sees her, The Imposter, Teruteru and Akane sitting at the table.

A second later he is on the ground with someone on top of him.

“You saved him! You saved him!” Akane cries, “You saved Nekomaru!!!”

“Akane?” he gasps.

“You saved him!” she repeats.

“Akane,” The Imposter lifts her up, “You can hug him in a position that allows him to breathe oxygen. Besides we need to have you eat before you go back to Nekomaru.” he turns to Kazuichi, “She refuses to leave his side.”

…

“And so our memories will slowly return?” Teruteru asks looking down.

“But it was different with you five.” The Imposter notes.

“Well, we,” Kazuichi fiddles with his glasses, “In our timeline Junko made us remember everything at the end of the simulation.”

The Imposter glances at his hand as Ibuki holds it with hers before The Imposter looks back at Kazuichi, “What should we prepare for?”

Kazuichi glances at Akane who is begrudgingly eating food and looks at The Imposter, Ibuki and Teruteru, “Have you started seeing any of the therapists here?”

…

“There he is.”

Kazuichi looks up from his walk and sees Peko and Fuyuhiko walking towards him. Fuyuhiko walks up to him and places his index fingers into Kazuichi’s hand.

“Russian doll,” Fuyuhiko says with a smile.

“H-hey, I already know that one.” Kazuichi says.

Fuyuhiko tightens his grip on Peko’s hand, “You saved Peko and allowed us to be honest with each other.”

Peko shakes her head and blushes at him, “He saved us.”

Fuyuhiko looks at her tenderly before turning back to Kazuichi, “Peko’s right, which is why you have about a thousand of those favors I owe.” He turns beet red as he looks at Peko and turns back to Kazuichi, “There is one thing though you have to do, you don’t get a say in the matter. When the day comes you will be required to be my best man.”

…

He walks by the hospital area and sees Toko standing outside the door fiddling with her hair. She turns to him, “Y-you should g-go in there.”

He nods and makes his way inside and stops in awe as he sees Nekomaru’s eyes half open with several of the others around.

Hajime’s eyes light up, “Kazuichi! You’re just in time! He woke up about twenty minutes ago.”

Kazuichi glances over to see Akane asleep on the chair, her hand still holding Nekomaru’s hand.

Mikan walks over putting a blanket on the gymnast, “S-she hasn’t slept.”

Nekomaru takes a breath, “H-hey, I-I heard what you did-”

Mikan walks over to him quickly, “Don’t exert yourself!”

Nekomaru nods and looks at Kazuichi, “Thank you.”

They hear someone clear their throat and turn around to see Nagito standing there awkwardly.

“I-I’m sorry for interrupting,” he says quietly. He turns to Mikan, “I was wondering if you needed anything from the cafeteria or if you wanted to go with me…”

Hajime turns to Mikan, “We can keep an eye on them.”

…

Gundham and Sonia make an appearance soon after visiting Nekomaru.

“Truly amazing,” Gundham notes, petting Cham-P, “The master of machina is able to cast resurrection magic.”

Nekomaru laughs quietly, “I wasn’t dead.”

“Nevertheless,” Sonia says intensely, “You are alive today because of Kazuichi and Mikan’s hard work.”

Nekomaru nods as Hajime writes down his vitals on a clipboard.

Sonia turns to Kazuichi and gestures her head towards the outside of the room. She smiles at him, “Kazuichi, can I have a moment? I believe the phrase is, we need to talk.”

…

“Kazuichi,” She looks down thinking of the words, “I wanted to...apologize.”

He steps back slightly, “Huh? Sonia, why?”

She gives him a sad smile, “For misjudging you, for seeing you as a burden when you had so much more to offer.”

He can’t help, but chuckle, “I was a burden, I was so annoying and I never bothered to even understand you.”

“That is true,” she acknowledges, “However, I am taken aback at your transformation.”

He looks sheepishly at the ground, “Well, I...I had help, one person especially.”

She grabs his hands, “And that is why I need to talk to you because that one person is someone I think you should go talk to immediately.”

…

He sees her and Hiyoko sitting outside of the building toward the beach. He finds it more and more difficult as he makes his way over there.

_ Am I always going to be nervous around her? _

He gets within earshot.

_ Man, Hiyoko really did get taller. She’s almost as tall as Mahiru. _

“H-hey!” he says lamely.

The two girls turn to him and smile.

“It’s about time you found us!” Hiyoko snaps impatiently, “I thought we were going to have to wait forever.”

“Y-you could have found me,” he retorts.

She sticks her tongue at him, “Nuh-uh, that isn’t how it works.”

Mahiru smiles at him. Despite the scars and fatigue she looks amazing. “Hi Kazuichi.”

A butterfly nest has exploded in his chest, “H-hi Mahiru.”

Hiyoko glances between the two of them, “Okay okay! I’ll leave you two alone!” as she passes Kazuichi she laughingly teases him, “Obviously! You’re totally going to have to get me candy as a thank you for this opportunity!”

He smirks at her, “Let’s see how this goes first.”

He turns back to Mahiru, “H-hey so...how are you?”

…

Mahiru looks out at the ocean waves, “So I taught you all of that?”

“Yeah, he says sheepishly, but I...I realized I liked you and…” he takes a breath, “And I’m sorry.”

She looks at him confused, “For what?”

He looks down preparing for her to get mad at him, “Because a couple of times in the loop I asked you out and kissed you and took advantage of what I knew about you,” he closes his eyes, “I’m sorry for being a creep and I understand if you never want to talk to me again!”

There is a pause.

He opens his eyes cautiously and sees her looking at him curiously.

She walks over to him and kisses him on the cheek, “Well, that isn’t the most reliable thing to do,” she says kindly, “But you also saved everyone. You listened to me and learned how to be nicer.” she hugs herself a little, “I don’t remember the other loops, but I remember this one and I remember how nice you were to everyone.” she blushes, “And to me.”

Kazuichi takes her hand, “S-so then-”

She holds up her other hand, “I am saying that I think you’ve earned another chance, a chance for us to get to know each other.”

He turns to the building, “Alright, but we’re going to have to be creative. You’re a much better cook and baker than the people who make the food are.”

…

He angles his fork to get another bite of food and feels a hand on his shoulder and turns around. Makoto smiles at him, “Hey Kazuichi, sorry to interrupt you, but there’s a therapist ready to meet with you if you want.”

He turns back to Mahiru, Hiyoko, Peko and Fuyuhiko, “I-I should-”

Fuyuhiko clears his throat, “Go. For all the shit you’ve gone through, don’t worry about us.”

Kazuichi smiles at Mahiru who returns his smile before he makes his way out of the cafeteria.

…

“You feel indebted to Chaiki,” Miaya notes .

Kazuichi looks down, “I don’t know how I could have done this without her.”

“You would have been done for.”

“Yeah,” he says with a slight surprise, “I never would have made it, she...she allowed me to have a reset.”

“She gave you an extra life.”

_ An extra life… _

…

“So you can do all that?” Kazuichi asks, looking at his paper.

“Yes!” Alter Ego says proudly, “I can extract all the files you are looking for and I am USB compatible.”

Kazuichi looks at Alter Ego curiously, “Do we have those?”

Alter Ego nods his head, “We have a ton of them in the supply closet.”

Kazuichi breathes a sigh of relief, “Perfect, then when I am ready I will let you know.”

Alter Ego beams, “I can’t wait!”

Kazuichi turns back to his paper. And looks at the blueprint: **CH-1-AK-1**

His eyes start to tear up.

_ It won’t ever be the same and I won’t ever be able to thank you...Chiaki...I’m so sorry about what happened, but… _

He moves the paper as a tear lands on it. He closes his eyes, takes a breath and gets his tools ready.

_ Okay Chiaki, it’s time to give you that extra life. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never in my whole life did I ever think I could create a fanfiction that would be longer than half of the Harry Potter books. I have been blown away by the amount of support I have received during this process. I never could have done this without each and everyone of you. The comments I have received have been so motivating and encouraging, thank you thank you thank you.
> 
> Thank you for each and every one of you who have kudos. I am humbled by how many of you have left kudos for my work.
> 
> Thank you Lycoris, Crowgoescaw, SimplyStalker, Cpe3, DreamsterXx, PidgeonAnarchy, DigiXBot, Andrew78591, AriaEnoshima, Lexarlite, Sneakcat, Slamstorm, Yosu, Silverphantom123, Karnewarrior, PowerSpirit, Soudapop, Wildcard1412, Boneboy, Cabbage cabbage, Random_Reader (possibly two of you), Saleme, Korekinkshaming_shingucci, sock, Unarvie, Agentmae, Yaboybutternubs, Kas8605, SatishoN, Trinomew, Ice Arrow, Dumb_bitch007, Our_Love_is_God, olcra, Chimeraguard, Cloudbomb3r, JoeLewie10, Heeseungie, Knight_silverberry, 755849, Keyblade welder, XOX Dark Rainbow, ThatRandomFan, Mikamu56, MaetheNuzlocker, Fictaflare, TayaneOtome, CABRALFAN27, yuh, tis_but_a_scratch_69420, MewMewMew69, ssunsetting, I'm sad, EpicSkyScience, JohnWiedeman, Bigturd1222, Gonzi4444, KoizumiTheCameraWoman, Chortle, Grif_with_1_f, Ornithocowian, Dontbesuchanarazzhole, RekhlyasovGamer, Anon, TheGreatIroko, Alpage, Spiderboy12, Cubbyhb1, BoydtheReaver, Honeybearwrite, Kaosmarch1, CassaNova01, Falling_Asleep, hiyosouda_stan, anemic_pancake, Lightningrodbombom, Starryoak, AnimeVampire, JoeLewie10, TakaSimp, CreamCreon, MyriadMariam, TB_Agent8, roseverdict, ichigo-sama, Mimo3036, Monokumadhd, Pie, ACoord, KiwiRen, Ghhggg, The_Apocryphal_One and all the writers on AO3 that prove that something like this can be done. (AND ANY FUTURE COMMENTERS AS WELL!)
> 
> Every comment has meant something and I am thankful each of you took the time to comment on this fic. As it stands this fic is in the top 40 works of all time for comments and I cannot believe how much each of you have been willing to invest in this. Thank you for the artwork, the tvtrope mentions, everything.
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Garscot


	68. ART WORK - By AO3 PowerSpirit - Kazuichi/Mahiru, Kazuichi w/glasses and no hair dye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you PowerSpirit for taking the time to make this, I absolutely love it. Please direct any comments to PowerSpirit, I am a huge fan of their work.


End file.
